Highschool DxD - Dishonored: Point to Zero
by shinjiesbostero
Summary: ¿Traición? ¿Venganza? No, no es eso, es algo más complicado, viene de mí, yo no estoy conforme, yo soy incapaz de ser feliz, y por si fuera poco, todo lo que me mantenía en balance se escapó de mis manos, debería estar destrozado, sin embargo... Lo curioso es que es justamente lo que mi corazón estaba anhelando. Precuela de Highschool DxD - Dishonored. Fic conjunto con Bustercall.
1. PROLOGO AFTERBIRTH

**Disclaimer**

 **Highschool DxD y sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi y de toda la sarta de empresas niponas a la que este asociado, este fic es escrito sin ánimo de lucro, con la mera intención de entretener y como complemento a Highscoold DxD – Dishnored.**

 **Fic hecho en conjunto con Bustercall.**

 **PROLOGO "AFTERBIRTH"**

Es curioso pensar como pueden cambiar las cosas en un periodo nimio de tiempo, hace unos cuantos meses no me hubiese imaginado a mí mismo pisando el frio asfalto permanentemente húmedo de las calles de Moscú, producto de su casi perpetuo e inclemente invierno, bueno, siendo sincero desde el día en el que fui convertido en demonio cosas que nunca creí hacer han sido pan de cada día, me gustaría decir que la mayoría de ellas son de las que uno se puede sentir orgulloso, pero tristemente no es así.

– _¡¿Por qué?!¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-_

Llegados a este punto, no puedo evitar pensar en el significado que tiene ese saber popular "todo tiempo pasado fue mejor" antes como todos solía pensar que el significado de esa frase era tal cual lo decía, que los momentos que en antaño nos acompañaron y marcaron nuestro día a día son cosas preciosas que no volverán y que serán cambiadas por los problemas que acarrea el paso del tiempo; actualmente puedo diferir de ese viejo saber, quizás lo que quería decir esta frase, es que el tiempo nos ha ayudado a borrar con facilidad los dolores del pasado dejando únicamente los buenos recuerdos.

No sé si el cosquilleo que siento recorrer todo mi cuerpo sea por el poder que no he terminado de asimilar o un breve corrientazo de sosiego que pasa por mi ser al recordar los viejos días, cuando recién empezaba el segundo año escolar, cuando no sabía nada del mundo sobrenatural y cuando vivía con mis padres.

– _Issei, ¿verdad que eres un hijo bueno?…-_

–… _Solo espero, que seas mejor persona de lo que nosotros fuimos…-_

El frio es inclemente, puedo venir a este lugar con cada prenda de ropa que se pudiese usar y estoy seguro que esos menos veinte grados bajo cero seguirían atornillándose hasta mis huesos, gracia mía al venir hasta aquí cayendo la noche moscovita solo con un cambio de ropa que se me antoja bastante similar al de la escuela, supongo que soy un sentimental o al menos alguien que no tiende a pensar demasiado su estilo para vestir, por lo mismo los civiles que van por la calle me dedican una mirada más bien curiosa, no sabría decir si sienten indiferencia por ver a un pobre extranjero que no sabe lidiar con las dificultades del clima o burlarse sutilmente de él como lo haríamos muchos al ver a cualquier persona en una situación de mínima dificultad o que simplemente demostrase su falta de conocimiento o directa ignorancia en el tema de turno.

–Buenas noches.

Lo menos que puedo hacer es saludarlos cordialmente, un esfuerzo inútil sabiendo que no soy precisamente un poliglota, pero me precio de saber que aun soy una persona con modales pese a todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora, por supuesto, la única respuesta que recibo a cambio es la completa indiferencia de los transeúntes.

–Me pregunto si serán así de descorteces con todos los extranjeros.

No puedo evitar bufar para mí, se a lo que me atengo, pero el triste trago de la indiferencia es incómodo sea en la parte del mundo que sea.

No obstante, la poca importancia que le pude haber dado al tema desaparece tan pronto estoy de pie con mis manos en los bolsillos frente al edificio que vi en el mapa de Goggle Maps y la razón por la que estoy acá.

–Fiuuu… es más grande de lo que parece en persona.

Debo decir que las palabras no son suficiente para describir lo que se siente estar frente a tan portento de la Arquitectura Rusa, se me antoja bastante curiosa, el lugar antes de llegar a este punto sin duda tiene sus trazas de construcción patrimonial pero esta se pierde entre los suntuosos rascacielos y edificios de este tipo que se mezclan entre ellos, sin embargo este edificio en particular parece sacado de un cuento de hadas, los colores son brillantes y llamativos, predominando los naranjas y los verdes, y qué decir de sus cúpulas que se me antojan similar a cuando quieres comer helado… lo reconoceré, la catedral de San Basilio es una puta pasada.

En fin, antes de seguir divagando en lo bonito que es el lugar, comienzo a ojear entre la multitud, uno pensaría que de noche ya no habría tantas personas, pero supongo que era una apreciación errada, a veces olvido que este es un monumento histórico de la humanidad… rayos, así se me hará mucho más difícil encontrarla

–Issei.

Y haciéndome sentir más idiota que de costumbre, resulta que ella si me pudo encontrar sin esfuerzo alguno, y eso que estaba de espaldas a ella

–Hola Xen.

Saludo girándome para verla, parece que a diferencia de mi ella tuvo el suficiente sentido común para venir vestida con un holgado abrigo negro que cubre prácticamente todo su ser y un gorro blanco que se me antoja bastante adorable aun con su cara de pocos amigos que suele cargar

– ¿No tienes frio con esas ropas?

Me pregunta arqueando sus cejas, es evidente que no está contenta con mi forma de vestir actual.

–Tengo helado hasta los huesos.

Contesto llanamente, haciéndome notar que realmente estoy tiritando del frio

–Por Dios.

Bufa ella cerrando sus ojos negando con su cabeza regañándome, para luego pasar a desamarrarse su abrigo

– ¡No! ¡No, alto!

Le exijo al notar que ella pensaba darme su prenda de abrigo… siempre es así, no puedo hacer una tontería sin que ella quiera corregirla aunque sea a costa de su propia comodidad.

–Deja así.

–Pero te estas conge…

– ¡Si, me estoy congelando! ¡Pero uno, ese es un abrigo de mujer! ¡Dos, no tienes por qué molestarte por mi estupidez!... En serio, cuida más de ti misma.

Mirándome dubitativa durante unos instantes, ella finalmente cede a mi punto de vista, suspirando resignada reacomodándose su abrigo negro

–Eso digo yo, quisiera que fueras más consiente de ti mismo.

Realmente me llega al corazón lo que esta chica se preocupa por mí, pero no es necesario que exagere, difícilmente ahora hay algo que pueda lastimarme lo suficiente… Y no, no es una de esas citas ridícula juveniles que suelen postearse en las redes sociales cuando te molestan en el colegio y vives en un núcleo familiar disfuncional

Realmente hay pocas cosas que sean capaces de destruirme ahora, la leve estática de color negra que escapa de mi cuerpo es prueba fehaciente de ello

–Entonces…

Me llama ella con un tono algo dubitativo.

– ¿Realmente vas a hacerlo?

Puedo entender su incomodidad, cuando mencioné lo que quería hacer en esta tierra lejana a mi hogar, su desconcierto fue evidente y si bien se ha decantado por seguir cada paso que doy sin rechistar, sé que el alma y corazón virtuoso que le inculco la iglesia le impide ver del todo mi punto de vista, no sin al menos sentir aversión en ciertos momentos

–Sí, lo haré.

Contesto con honestidad, mirándola a los ojos entendiendo su preocupación.

–No hay nada que puedas hacer o decirme para evitarlo, pero si quieres puedo demorar otra hora antes de empezar, eso te dará el tiempo suficiente para que puedas irte en paz… Tú no me debes nada.

Aun así, no tengo tiempo para sus contemplaciones morales, sé que le pedí que me acompañase, pero prefiero que retroceda y siga su camino libre antes que verla atormentándose por los terribles actos de los cuales seré participe de ahora en adelante.

Ella entiende eso perfectamente y por eso su mirada se posiciona en mi con fuerza, es raro verla pensar tanto, normalmente es alguien quien, dentro de lo simple de su forma de pensar, es capaz de tomar la decisión que ella cree correcta en un instante, sin chistar, sin necesidad de arrepentirse después por las buenas o malas consecuencias.

–No, yo he decidido convertirme en tu espada… y lo seré hasta el final.

Me contesta con firmeza, la intensidad de su mirada me da a entender inmediatamente que sabe el peso de las palabras que acaba de decir.

Debo aceptarlo, tenerla a ella junto a mí en esto me hace sonreír, no soy alguien que se sienta afectado por la soledad, pero es agradable la compañía de una chica bonita a lo largo de tu travesía.

–Perfecto… Entonces, que te parece si empezamos…

Al decir esas palabras puedo ver como su ser se llena de determinación, lista a cumplir mi primera orden, por más cruel y sádica que sea.

– ¿Por tomarnos unas cuantas fotos para recordar?

Por la forma en la que parpadea y abre y cierra la boca sin decir una palabra, puedo deducir que no es la clase de orden que ella esperaba.

–Vamos, estamos en uno de los lugares turísticos más populares del mundo entero ¿Cómo podemos desaprovechar la oportunidad?

Le pregunto sacando mi celular, recuerdo haber usado buena parte de la poca pasta que saque antes de irme a la mierda para comprar uno de alta gama como siempre quise hacer.

–Seamos honestos, no volveremos a sacarnos una foto así nunca más en este lugar después de esta noche.

Mirándome extrañada durante unos instantes ella al final asiente, y Oh Dios agradezco que sea así, Xenovia realmente es hermosa de por sí con su apariencia de todos los días, pero este modelito invernal que está vistiendo es un plus que no puedo desaprovechar… Ahora es cuando lamento no estar tan bien arreglado como lo está ella, caray, se supone que entre ambos yo soy el listo.

En fin, habiendo dicho eso comenzamos a recorrer la plaza buscando el tan preciado punto donde ambos pudiésemos posar para una selfie que permitiese que se viera también la Basílica, para nuestra mala suerte una foto así es difícil.

–Disculpe… ¿Nos podría ayudar con…?

Por lo que lo natural, sería hacer como todo buen extranjero, buscar a otro extranjero que pudiese entender nuestro dolor y prestarle mi celular para que nos tomase la foto en forma.

Tras diez minutos, finalmente tengo en la memoria de mi celular la foto perfecta, Xenovia y yo posando frente a la Basílica abrazándonos como una pareja de enamorados, sin que ninguno de los elementos de la foto opaque al otro, una foto perfecta como dirían.

–Será un bonito recuerdo.

Murmura ella viendo con una sonrisa lo que yo podría considerar la mejor foto que me han tomado.

–Cierto, lo mandare a imprimir y a enmarcar.

Finiquito triunfante, ya habiéndome permitido este modesto capricho, me separo de ella mirando a la imponente construcción mientras me remango el brazo izquierdo.

 _BOOST_

Rápidamente mi mano brazo izquierdo es engullido en su totalidad por la Boosted Gear, es curioso ver como entre tanta gente que me rodea en este momento casi nadie volteo a mirar de buenas a primera al ver como mi brazo mutaba al Guantelete que me ha dado el renombre en el inframundo.

–Oye ¿viste eso?

–Sí, le salió del brazo como si nada.

– ¿Será parte de algún espectáculo de magia?

–iOh vaya! Artistas callejeros.

Puede que mi ruso no sea muy versado, pero si es cierto que esto de tener oído demoniaco puede ser ventajoso para ciertos casos, ahora que lo noto, Asia no sabía hablar japonés cuando nos conocimos me pregunto si nos hubiésemos podido entender de alguna manera si no me hubiese hecho demonio… preguntas para otra ocasión.

 _BOOST_

El brillo verdoso de la Gema se hace más intenso llamando la atención de las personas que estaban rodeándome indiferentes hasta hacia unos instantes, mirando entre intrigados y extrañados lo que para ellos es una intrincada y misteriosa nueva atracción callejera, también hay otros quienes miran con terror todo, temiendo que algo malo pudiese pasar.

Oh y como tienen razón en esto último.

Ante la vista de todos, alzo mi mano izquierda, más precisamente mi garra la cual apunta a la torre de entrada del monumento por el cual todos estamos acá, en la palma de la misma, no demoro en hacer aparecer una pequeña esfera de energía de color verde oscuro, no mayor a una pelota de tenis.

– ¡Wooaaaa…!

Un alarido de asombro me hace voltear hacia atrás, donde a unos cinco metros hay un niño pequeño que mira la esfera de energía asombrado, en contraste su padre lo abraza fervorosamente mirándome totalmente aterrado.

– ¡Qué bonito!

Le alcanzo escuchar decir, mientras me mira maravillado, es divertido, me recuerda a mí a su edad cuando veía super Sentai junto a Irina hace ya tantos años, aún me rio y me avergüenzo cuando recuerdo como llore de la emoción al ver a ese sujeto cualquiera del parque vistiendo el traje de uno de ellos haciendo acrobacias.

–Jeh, si eso te gusta, esto te va a encantar.

Le digo en voz alta, mientras llevo vigorosamente mi puño hacia atrás, dejando la esfera de energía verde suspendida en el aire-

 _-No Russian._

 _EXPLOSION_

Con el impacto de mi puño sobre esta, rápidamente se dispara pasando de ser una pequeña esfera a un colosal rayo de energía verde que arrastra y desintegra todo en su camino, desde transeúntes inocentes hasta el piso circundante a su onda expansiva, no demorando en llegar a su blanco.

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM

El impacto directo fue suficiente para atravesar limpiamente el edificio de lado a lado destruyendo todo en su camino, pero fue la explosión que dejo la onda de energía la que hizo estallar muros, enchapes y estructura por los aires de mano de un poderoso estruendo suficientemente fuerte para sacudir a todos en el lugar, incendiando rápidamente los escombros tanto los internos como los que comenzaban a caer al suelo haciendo correr a todos los presentes despavoridos entre gritos y lágrimas, descontrolados y aterrados como una furiosa estampida.

Mientras el viento de la onda expansiva corre levemente mis cabellos, dejándome ver con claridad como yo, alguna vez un estudiante humano, acabo de destruir una de las maravillas arquitectónicas de la humanidad con una facilidad abrumadora, y ni que decir de la reacción de todos, nadie tiene tiempo para tratar de entender que es lo que ha ocurrido.

De lo que antaño fue una muestra del poder de las antiguas autoridades rusas, ahora está reducida a escombros que crepitan el fuego que las consume entre los gritos despavoridos y el ruido de los pitidos de los carros.

¿Qué es lo mejor de todo?

– ¡Xenovia!

A mi orden, ella libera su espada sagrada Durandal, sabiendo que ella al haberse quedado a mi lado, tendría que participar en mi pequeño plan para llamar la atención del mundo entero sobre mi

Y lo mejor, que esta noche acaba de empezar.

 **0o0o0o0**

–El deberá quedarse aquí.

– ¡Por favor! Deja que lo lleve conmigo ¡Te lo suplico!

–Rias, lo que hagas con tu nobleza me tiene sin cuidado, utilízalos de la manera que mejor te plazca, pero ese chico ha desafiado mi autoridad, nuestro matrimonio no solo es por una descendencia demoniaca pura, sino por crear una unión entre familias que tome las riendas del inframundo en el futuro, la presencia de ese muchacho no haría más que poner en duda ese objetivo, puede que sea un peón muy capaz, pero no vale lo suficiente como para poner en riesgo el esfuerzo de nuestras familias.

Es curioso, a pesar de haber desafiado cara a cara a uno de los hijos de una de las casas más poderosas del inframundo y haber perdido contra él, en verdad estoy recibiendo un trato más que digno, se me ha dado tiempo para recuperarme de mis heridas y despedirme de mis compañeros de clan, lejos de apartarme, tanto los Gremory como los Phoenix me han asegurado que seguiré estando bajo las alas no solo de los primeros, sino que ahora también de los segundos.

De hecho incluso hasta me han elogiado por mi desempeño en el duelo que he tenido contra Rizer Phoenix, que a pesar de ser vencedor, fuera de la vista del público general no me ha tratado con mayor hostilidad aparte de la que tiene hacia a mí simplemente por ser un reencarnado, aunque eso es más cuestión de ideología que de un odio en sí.

Se podría decir que a pesar de haber perdido, las cosas no podrían haber salido de mejor forma para mí, sin embargo…

– ¡Ise! ¡Ise! ¡No pienso dejar que me alejen de ti!

El sufrimiento de Buchou es un castigo mil veces peor que cualquier tortura física o castigo que se me podría haber aplicado.

Hemos venido de emergencia hasta la mansión Gremory, ubicados en el gran salón que bien podría tener por si solo el tamaño de mi casa entera, estamos reunidos los padres de las dos partes del matrimonio que falle en impedir, Riser Phoenix, Buchou y yo.

Me veo incapaz de pensar mucho en todo esto, los gritos de Buchou estrujan mi pecho con cada palabra que sale de su boca, intento ignorarlo y enfocarme hasta en el detalle más mínimo y estúpido que mis ojos son capaces de enfocar.

Una hilera de soldados demoniacos corta la habitación a la mitad separándome del resto de los participantes de esta reunión, en un principio pensé que sería para evitar que atacase a Raizer de nuevo, sinceramente no tenía pensado hacerlo, aún si quisiera ya perdí la oportunidad de que valiese la pena hacerlo, pero, como muchas veces me ha pasado antes, creo que mi primera impresión fue muy ingenua de mi parte.

– ¡No pienso permitir que me alejen de mi Ise!

Los guardias frente a mí parecieran temblar de miedo al ver como Buchou reduce con suma facilidad grupo tras grupo de soldados que se abalanzan sobre ella tratando de contenerla, los señores Gremory han puesto una barrera para evitar que su hija hiciera uso de su poderosa magia, sin embargo eso no evita que ella se deshaga a base de puño limpio de cada uno de los pobres hombres que intentan detener su furia.

Clavo mi vista en el suelo por la vergüenza, una sensación de asco me embarga por completo mientras aprieto mis puños tratando de ignorar con todas mis fuerzas mis ganas de correr hacia a ella.

¡Mierda! Esto no es justo, se supone que los Gremory se han jactado todo este tiempo de ser personas que anteponen los lazos familiares antes que cualquier otra cosa, ya tienen a su hijo mayor como Maou ¡¿Cuál es la puta necesidad de obligar a Buchou a un matrimonio arreglado?! ¡¿Qué tanto poder pueden llegar a querer estos sujetos para que ni siquiera tener un hijo con el titulo de Lucifer sea suficiente para ellos?!

Buchou no merece esto, no después de todo lo que se ha esforzado para poder vivir su propia vida, todo su trabajo duro arrojado a la basura solo porque yo fui el que falló en protegerla.

Su territorio, sus obligaciones, sus derechos, su sequito, su libertad, todo perdido porque mi estúpido cuerpo fue incapaz de soportar el balance breaker durante un solo segundo más.

¡UN SOLO PUTO SEGUNDO MÁS!

Si hubiese sido más rápido, si no hubiese recibido ese puñetazo tan estúpido de Rizer, si tan solo hubiese usado más agua bendita para poder… Diablos… Si tan solo… NO SÉ… mierda, no lo sé, pero algo, algo tendría que haber hecho mejor, esta mierda de que he hecho todo lo que pude no me sirve, y tampoco debería de hacerlo, así todo, ahora estoy aquí, con todos endulzándome el oído mientras pareciesen ignorar por completo el dolor que Buchou está sintiendo en este momento, aquí lo importante no es lo que pase conmigo.

Aquí lo importante debería de ser buscar la manera de ayudarla, o al menos consolarla, carajo, su madre está ahí, al menos que la tenga en brazos, no que se quede como idiota viendo como su hija aporrea a decenas de guardias por que la obligaron a casarse con un sujeto que no ama.

Irónicamente, el único por el que no pierdo el poco respeto que puedo llegar a sentir por los aristócratas demonios en este momento es el cabron de Riser, a pesar de ser él la causa de todo esto, al menos tiene la decencia de no fingir estar impactado, él sabía muy bien cómo serían las cosas desde el momento en que se presento en medio del salón del club de Buchou, en este momento simplemente deja que las cosas sigan su curso natural, al igual que yo, a estas altura ninguno de los dos puede hacer nada para remediar las cosas, ambos nos limitamos a hacer todo lo posible para cumplir nuestros deberes, la única diferencia entre nosotros fue el resultado de nuestros esfuerzos, eso nos quedó muy en claro a ambos hace dos días cuando nos reunimos.

 **0o0o0o0**

He de decir que tenía miedo, no tiene caso negarlo, después de todo, me encontraba en la misma habitación con el sujeto que había sido el causante de todo el dolor físico y emocional no solo mío, si no de buchou, de Asia… de todos nosotros, y estábamos a solas, no había un solo guardia a la vista y la habitación desde todos los puntos pese a lo ostentosa que se veía, parecía inexpugnable ante cualquier ataque tanto interior como exterior… es curioso, podía apelar a las heridas que ya se curaron para decir que no estoy en condiciones de pelear, pero ya no me siento seguro de nada respecto a mi cuando se trata de medirme en poder contra Riser Phoenix.

Fuese lo que fuese que me esperase dentro de esos cuatro muros, no podía hacer mucho para defenderme de ello.

Sin embargo, lejos de mirarme con intensión de combate o cualquier hostilidad, Riser me mira con cierta incomodidad e inconformismo, es curioso, sus gestos hasta ahora siempre me habían mostrado un rostro que, aunque muchas considerarían bien parecido, era retorcido por una maldad desbordante, ahora, no se veía tan deshumanizado, si fuese la primera vez que lo viera, mi opinión sobre el cómo demonio no diferiría de la de Sirzech sama.

–No tienes que estar tenso mocoso.

Me suelta el presintiendo mi temor incipiente, no, quizás era demasiado evidente lo que estaba sintiendo.

–No te llame para matarte ni nada por el estilo.

Habiendo dicho eso, con su mano me señala para que me siente en un sillón continuo al suyo cuya distancia es medida por una mesa de madera en la cual descansa lo que parece un licor fino junto a dos copas, ambas llenas, no puedo decir que confió en lo que ha dicho, pero como dije antes, estoy a su merced en este lugar, por lo que, obedeciendo, tomo asiento sin rechistar.

Tan pronto tomo mi asiento, Riser de manera casual toma su copa dándole un sorbo moderado, cruzándose de piernas mirando a la chimenea cuyo fuego crepita débilmente para luego devolverme la mirada a mí y a la otra copa.

–Disculpe, aun soy menor para beber.

Alzando una de sus cejas, parece haberse molestado por mi comentario.

– ¿Crees que eso importa en este lugar?

Me recalca remarcando lo obvio, que excusa tan ridícula para rechazar su invitación, por lo que algo contrariado, tomo la copa correspondiente para mi dándole mi primer sorbo a una bebida alcohólica en toda mi vida, rápidamente esta pasa por mi garganta quemándola sin piedad dejando un horrible sabor de boca, ¡¿Pero qué le pasa a la gente?! ¡¿Cómo les puede gustar beber algo así?!

–De principio puede ser difícil, pero dale unos minutos, ya verás como comienza a sentirse mejor poco a poco.

Francamente no lo creo, pero solo por si las cosas, beberé muy lentamente, o eso pensaba hacer puesto que, tras unos segundos, el me mira esperando que le de mi segundo trago a mi bebida antes de abrir su boca nuevamente, resignado a mi suerte… lo hago

–Hyodo Issei… eres un sujeto interesante.

Su comentario no hizo más que extrañarme ¿Eso se supone que fueron palabras de aliento? Volteo a verle con mis cejas arqueadas con cierta aprehensión, como respuesta él sonríe burlonamente mientras cierra sus ojos.

–No todos los días ves a un demonio recién encarnado meterse en tantos problemas y haciendo tantas estupideces, metiéndose en líos estúpidos con los ángeles caídos, faltándole el respeto a sus amos y desafiando directamente la autoridad de las castas superiores por mero capricho.

Habiendo dicho eso, abre sus ojos para mirarme con seriedad

–Esto que acabo de decir sería suficiente para ameritarte la más dolorosa de las muertes si no es que un milenio de torturas indescriptibles, cosas que tú en tu antigua condición humana no podrías imaginar.

Trago saliva, no esperaba que esto se tornase de esta manera, al entrar a este lugar estaba preparado para las últimas consecuencias de mis actos, pero la forma en la que este sujeto me las plantea no hace más que causarme un horrible escalofrió, ajeno a todo esto, él le da un segundo trago a su bebida, volviendo a mirar a la chimenea.

–Si te soy honesto, para mí no eras más que una basura de las cuales Rias y la hermanita de Serafall solían convertir para sentir que tenían algo de autoridad y jerarquía dentro de sus familias, idiotas que serían descartados cuando ellas fueran mayores y vieran que sus piezas sirven para mayores potenciales de guerra que unos niñatos de mierda.

¿Niñatos de mierda? ¿Para él somos simplemente eso?

–Sin embargo de manera increíble, te pusiste a mi altura y me desafiaste en combate uno a uno, nunca antes nadie había pensado en tal barbaridad.

Me confiesa el mirándome con un aire de superioridad que se me hace desquiciante.

–No siendo suficiente me lastimaste y por unos instantes me hiciste dudar de mi victoria; en toda mi larga existencia, nunca había pasado por una humillación como la que tú, mocoso arrogante me hiciste pasar.

Es oficial, su tono se alza cada vez más y su mirada se llena de desprecio, no creo que vaya a salir de este salón con vida.

–Por eso te has ganado mi respeto.

– ¿Uh?

Esperen ¿Qué fue lo que él dijo? ¿Realmente ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho?... Por la forma en la que me mira, con enojo, pero sin ninguna hostilidad, parece ser que no estaba escuchando mal

–Hace mucha falta tener un valor y una convicción enormes para hacer lo que trataste de hacer, y si bien en un punto estoy de acuerdo que lo que debería hacer es destruirte en estos instantes, reconozco tu poder y tu potencial de guerra por lo que, haciendo uso de mi autoridad, tú ya no responderás a las órdenes de Rias Gremory, no sin que antes estas hayan obtenido mi visto bueno.

Mis ojos se estrechan al escuchar tal aberración, pero antes de querer reprochar o negarme, lo que acaba de decir solo recalca mi posición actual… la posición de que cuando fui reencarnado por Buchou, lo fui para convertirme en un sirviente, un esclavo en el peor de los términos, un esclavo que ha pasado de la propiedad de Rias Gremory a la de Riser Phoenix.

No habían pensado en tal apreciación sino hasta ahora.

–Y lo primero que tengo en mente, es explotar tu potencial en bruto, por lo que arreglare las cosas que necesites para que abandones inmediatamente el mundo humano y te dediques a eliminar demonios rebeldes del sector del inframundo perteneciente a mi familia.

Anuncia Riser colocando sus codos en sus rodillas mirándome con firmeza.

–Y que cuando no estés operando, estés entrenando continuamente, ya hablare con Lucifer sama para encontrar el mejor mentor y darte las mejores herramientas para que lo hagas.

No puedo decir que su orden no me tiene en shock, pero…

Curioso, está hablando de arrebatarme de mi propia vida, de la escuela, de mis amigos y de mis padres, y pareciese que me está pidiendo permiso pese a lo autoritario de su tono.

No, quizás simplemente entienda que, si reaccione tan volátilmente por proteger a Buchou, puede que lo haga si intenta arrebatarme todo lo demás, razones le he dado para que piense así.

–Te garantizare una educación superior a la que podrías tener en el mundo humano, una bonificación monetaria generosa por tus servicios y viendo que estas entrando en esa edad, te garantizare los servicios femeninos que cumplan a cabalidad con tus gustos… Si así lo deseas puedo ordenarle a Akeno Himejima que se convierta en tu concubina, me parece acertado sabiendo que ambos se conocen y se tienen estima, así como estoy seguro que su cuerpo será capaz de satisfacer tus más bajos deseos.

Por primera vez en este lugar, realmente siento ganas de levantarme de mi asiento y romperle la cara este miserable ¿Cómo si quiera puede sugerir algo tan horrible? ¿Realmente es capaz de ordenarle a Akeno-san acostarse con cualquier hombre así como así?

Puedo ver como él nota mi enfado, lejos de verlo como algo ofensivo, mira al costado con indiferencia

–Si no te sientes cómodo con ella, ya encontraremos a otra mujer con quien si te sientas bien.

Patético

No sé quién de los dos sea más patético, si el por rebajarse a pedir mi opinión cuando no ha dudado en aplastarla junto a la de Buchou y los demás en el pasado… o yo, por que por más enojado que este contra este sujeto, simplemente me puedo limitar a pedir por una sola cosa

-Quisiera estar con Rias Gremory…-

Bufo lánguidamente, no por nerviosismo, si no por una triste esperanza

Esperanza la cual es aplastada de inmediato por la risa burlona de Riser haciendo eco por toda la habitación

-Lo siento mocoso, sabes que ella es mía y no tengo porque repetirte una vez más porque es que el compromiso entre ambos es más importante que los sentimientos que puedas tener tú o en el caso más ridículo, ella-

 **0o0o0o0**

– ¡ISE! POR FAVOR… NO… No… Por favor… No… No quiero… No quiero alejarme de ti.

Su voz va bajando a medida que las fuerzas pareciesen comenzar a abandonarla, así todo, apenas si quedan un par de guardias de la gran fila que dividía el salón hasta hace unos minutos, el resto se encuentran heridos o inconscientes sobre el suelo, los Gremory y los Phonenix solo observan, ambas mujeres sin poder evitar contener las lagrimas mientras que los padres de ambos esposos se observan el uno al otro sin saber qué hacer, por su parte, Rizer lleva un tiempo sentado enfocando su vista hacia uno de los ventanales del lugar, ya dijo lo que tenía que decir, este ya no es asunto suyo.

Mi vista se enfoca por completo en el rosto de Buchou quebrado por el llanto sintiendo como mi corazón parece quebrarse a cada segundo que lo veo, sin embargo, me pongo de pie, un par de sonidos metálicos hacen eco en el lugar en respuesta de mis movimientos, aún así, la mirada de muerte que Buchou les da a los pocos guardias que aún tratan de cumplir con su deber hace que ninguno de ellos se atreva siquiera a dar otro paso.

Mis pasos hacen un eco que pareciese ser eterno, camino sin firmeza ni aplomo simplemente poniendo mis pies uno delante del otro limitándome a avanzar sin caerme.

Pronto llego hasta a ella, nadie en el lugar se atreve a hacer o decir nada, en este momento virtualmente solo estamos Buchou y yo.

–Por favor.

Me dice mientras siento su mano apoyarse en mi mejilla, su toque pareciese traer consigo una humedad algo incomoda y salada, al parecer yo tampoco me he quedado atrás con mi llanto.

Ninguna palabra sale de mi boca, solo la observo sufrir y llorar.

–Podemos hacerlo, huyamos, ahora.

Curioso, nadie se muestra realmente impresionado con esas palabas, me gustaría creer que es porque están conmovidos y no se opondrán, pero eso es solo una fantasía, si de verdad se preocuparan por la felicidad de Buchou no habría habido una boda en primer lugar.

No, solo bastaría que salgamos de este salón para que nos detengan sin mayor esfuerzo.

–Por favor Ise, tenemos que hacer algo, lo que sea.

Sus manos toman con fuerza la solapa de la chaqueta de mi uniforme, su gesto comienza a mostrar un descontento más allá de la tristeza que ya la embarga.

–Ise, al menos dime algo.

Pronto empieza a sacudir mi cuerpo en un ataque de desesperación que parece ir aumentando en cuestión de segundos, miro hacia al suelo, avergonzado, no solo he fallado en protegerla, ni siquiera sirvo para al menos calmar su sufrimiento.

–No me abandones tú también.

Eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, la tomo por los hombros, quizás de una forma un poco más brusca de lo que me gustaría, siento como su cuerpo se paraliza bajo mis manos mientras la obligo a observarme directo a los ojos.

Su respiración es pesada, como si se le escapase la fuerza de su cuerpo a cada nuevo suspiro, sus rodillas tiemblan y sus ojos, enrojecidos por el llanto, brillan con una luz que incluso un dolor como el que está sufriendo ahora es incapaz de quitársela.

–Ise…

La interrumpo antes de que se le ocurra siquiera decir alguna otra palabra sellando sus labios con los míos, ignoro las reacciones que esto esté causando, y la verdad es que tampoco me importan, saco mis manos de sus hombros para aferrarme a ella en un abrazo como si me fuese la vida en ello, aunque un poco aturdida al principio, ella no tarda casi nada en corresponder ese gesto.

A pesar de lo repentino del gesto siento como tímidamente su lengua trata de entrar en mi boca, aunque algo sorprendido por su iniciativa, ni corto ni perezoso la dejo hacer, y no solo eso, también le correspondo en esta danza improvisada que hay entre nuestras bocas.

No sé cuánto tiempo hemos estado así pero cuando el aire empieza a ser un problema para ambos no tenemos más alternativa que separarnos, a pesar de las circunstancias, puedo ver el rostro sonriente de Buchou por primera vez desde que toda esta pesadilla comenzó.

–Te amo Rias.

Generalmente diría que eso se escapó de mis labios, sin embargo nada más lejos de la verdad, esto lo he dicho a plena conciencia sin importarme en absoluto las consecuencias que esto pueda llegar a traer, realmente amo a esta mujer, y si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento eso es el no habérselo dicho antes.

–También te amo, Ise.

Lo dice de la misma manera en que yo lo hice, de una forma tan natural y a la vez tan sincera que incluso yo no puedo evitar sonreír a pesar de estar tan metido hasta el cuello dentro de esta mierda, apenas es un segundo, un mísero y patético segundo, pero al menos, durante ese segundo ambos hemos sido felices.

No hubo más palabras de por medio luego de eso, Rias pese a su compromiso aún tenía un papel como regente de la ciudad que tenía que cumplir, por lo que su ausencia de esta solo sería de unos cuantos días para la consolidación de su matrimonio, así como su luna de miel. Al resto de los chicos y a mí nos enviaron al mundo humano nuevamente, solo que, a diferencia de ellos, solo tenía dos días antes de que viniese Grayfia sama para llevarme a cumplir con mi nuevo papel como sirviente de Riser Phoenix

Que gracioso, no obstante, en medio de la despedida de todos he apretado más manos de gente importante de lo que lo he hecho en toda mi vida hasta ahora, todos y cada uno de ellos ofreciéndome sus respaldos y felicitaciones.

Es una lástima, porque había una sola cosa que yo necesitaba de ellos, no, que Rias necesitaba de ellos, y nadie se la dio, ni siquiera yo.

Teniendo eso en cuenta.

¿Acaso las promesas entre demonios tienen algún valor?

 **0o0o0o0**

– **E** stoy en casa.

Anuncio ya caída la noche tras la reunión en el inframundo, sé que no llegamos particularmente temprano, pero debo decir que incluso yo sentí cierta incomodidad tan pronto todos nos vimos a la cara, Akeno-san, Kiba, Asia, Koneko-chan

Ninguno dijo nada, no había nada para decir por habernos fallado entre nosotros, por lo que siendo la primera en cortar tan incomodo momento, Koneko-chan se dio media vuelta

–Hasta luego.

Dijo antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a su casa, el resto la precedimos, con una escueta despedida y la esperanza de un mañana mejor cada uno siguió su propio rumbo, ellos tenían que ir a la escuela el día de mañana, probablemente un ambiente menos opresivo les pudiese ayudar a que el dolor fuese más soportable

Quizás nos está afectando tanto porque es la primera vez que lidiamos con una derrota importante, una que afecta directamente nuestras vidas, pero, si hay alguien quien es fuerte entre nosotros, es Akeno-san, sé que para ella esta será solo un tropiezo con una piedra en su camino, y que se recuperará y lo sorteara todo, estoy seguro de que ella podrá respaldar a Buchou así como ser una figura ejemplar para Asia y Koneko-chan… y sobre Kiba…

…al menos el uniforme le seguirá quedando bien-

Antes de seguir divagando, noto que adentro nadie me ha respondido, sin embargo, la puerta abierta y la luz prendida son prueba de que hay alguien adentro.

Al adentrarme en la sala puedo ver que no estaba equivocado.

– ¿Uh? Hijo, no te escuchamos entrar.

Me dice mi madre, sentada en el sofá apoyada en sus piernas aun con su traje de oficina

–Discúlpanos por eso.

Corresponde mi padre, también trajeado, solo que él se encuentra de pie, con sus brazos cruzados, apuntando a mi madre.

En la mesa de centro, descansa una botella de licor sin abrir y otra cuyo contenido ya ha sido vaciado, así como dos vasos cocteleras a medio llenar.

–No hay problema.

Respondo llanamente dejando mi mochila en la silla.

– ¿Cómo estuvo tu reunión en la escuela?

Me pregunta mi padre directamente, supongo que al decirle que mi ausencia fue por una reunión del club pensó directamente lo peor.

–Bien, solo era una reunión del club de ocultismo, no era nada que tuviese que ver con mis notas.

Nadie dice nada más por unos momentos, mi madre simplemente alarga su mano hacia la mesa para tomar su vaso y darle un trago en silencio, no soy un genio para leer los ambientes, pero es obvio que hubo otra estúpida pelea entre ellos antes de que yo llegase a este lugar, por el gesto derrotado de ella, solo puedo deducir que fue mucho peor que de costumbre.

–Hijo

Me dice mi padre lo que fue casi un minuto donde ninguno de nosotros tres sabíamos que hacer o decir, no se ellos sobre que han estado discutiendo, pero por alguna razón siento que es lo suficientemente serio como para que aun sin saberlo, sienta una horrible opresión en mi pecho.

–Necesitamos decirte una cosa.

Sonara a un cliché ridículo o uno de esos chistes que tanto abundan en la red, pero como dice el dicho, las cosas en la casa se volvieron malas tan gradualmente que nunca me di cuenta hasta que ya era tarde, si tuviese que deducir donde empezó todo, fue hace un año, cuando ascendieron a ambos en sus respectivos trabajos, antes de eso solían ser un matrimonio jovial, unos padres que no dudaban en despotricar de mi por mi perversión, pero que dentro de todo lo que me molestaban no podía pedir padres más amorosos.

No entiendo cómo funciona la dinámica de un trabajo a nivel gerencial, pero el tiempo de ambos en la casa se fue reduciendo, el cansancio en sus rostros fue acumulándose y en un punto, parece que el estrés también se fue apoderando de ellos de la misma manera, a tal punto que el ambiente en la casa se sentía como una bomba de tiempo.

Como era de esperar, parte de esa presión fue puesta sobre mí, de principio era hartante, sin embargo, gracias a esto también fui de los mejores en el examen de admisión.

– _Cuando crezcas tienes que ser abogado como tu padre._

Sin embargo, para ellos eso no era suficiente.

Con el tiempo sus exigencias para conmigo fueron aumentando, al principio no estaba mal, me gustaba sentir que me estaban tratando como a un adulto desde tan joven, pero con el tiempo la presión se llegó a sentir asfixiante ¿en qué momento el amor familiar cambio por unas expectativas para un futuro incierto?

Supongo que yo no era el único que estaba sintiéndose así, cada uno ponía más expectativas sobre el otro y por el estrés que ya tenían del trabajo, las peleas no demoraron en empezar, al principio solamente hablaban con doble sentido de manera despectiva pero luego llegaron los gritos, cada vez más fuertes.

Mientras yo, seguía haciendo lo que ellos me pidieron, ser mejor estudiante y ser mejor en las cosas en las que pudiese serlo, quizás si lo hacía, ellos tendrían menos razones para estar enfadados… actitud cobarde la mía, porque no demore en usar eso para tener una excusa para aislarme de ellos, cuando fui encarnado por Buchou me aleje por completo de ellos y vi todo el rollo con los demonios como una excusa para volver a sentir algo de amor familiar.

Y ahora, ambas me habían sido arrebatadas.

–Así que ya está firmado.

–Sí.

Me responde mi padre llanamente, mi madre aun después de toda la parafernalia que este me monto, no dijo absolutamente nada.

–Los papeles del divorcio se firmaron esta tarde, descansa dos días, luego… Tú decidirás con quien de los dos te quieres quedar.

Volteo a mirar a mi madre nuevamente, sigue sin decir nada, ni alzar la mirada.

–Yo me voy de la casa esta noche.

Me dice contestando a la pregunta que me estaba haciendo en la cabeza.

Increíblemente tras eso, se va sin más, no se lleva nada, simplemente le da un último trago al vaso que tenía en la mesa y nos da la espalda a mi madre y a mí, nunca antes hasta ese momento el ruido de los pasos de él yendo hacia la puerta me habían sonado tan fuertes.

Tras cerrar la puerta, solo queda el más absoluto silencio, tan profundo que puedo escuchar claramente mi respiración y el bombeo de la sangre por mi cuerpo, mientras, estoy de pie simplemente viendo hacia la entrada de la sala.

–Issei.

Por primera vez en toda la noche, mi madre abre su boca y dice mi nombre, al girarme a verla, se está sirviendo otro vaso de licor el cual hondea levemente antes de darle un sorbo y dejarse caer completamente en el sofá, no está completamente ebria, solo algo alicorada, lo suficiente para estar levemente sonrojada.

–Espero… Que tú seas mucho mejor de lo que nosotros somos.

Sin decir nada más, se queda en silencio absoluto, dándole un trago a su bebida cada pocos segundos los cuales yo, me quedo en silencio viéndola de tal manera que pareciese que ella ignora por completo todo rastro de mi presencia, como si no estuviese ahí, atrás de ella, en la ventana que da a la calle puedo ver mi reflejo opacado y al verlo solo puedo preguntarme una cosa.

¿Cuándo aprendí a sonreír tan bien?

Que extraño, mi familia se fue alejando poco a poco de mi sin importar todo el esfuerzo que hice en evitar que pasara para que luego el único otro lugar donde me sentí aceptado se desmoronase por mi falta de poder… Curioso, siempre pensé que cuando estabas decaído podías recurrir a tu familia para que ellos te animaran, pero estando parado en este lugar solo puedo decir.

¿Porque he venido aquí?

 **0o0o0o0**

 _Noticia de ultima ahora, en el marco de los reiterados ataques terroristas sucedidos en Europa durante los últimos meses, la capital rusa es el nuevo escenario dentro de este conflicto, no hay informes oficiales por el momento, sin embargo, nos llegan infinidad de testimonios que asegurarían que la histórica catedral de San Basilio ha sido el foco del ataque resultando en la completa destrucción de esta además de la matanza indiscriminada en los terrenos alrededor de esta, por el momento ninguna organización terrorista se ha adjudicado el atentado, en instantes ampliaremos._

 **0o0o0o0**

– _Dios, no sé qué está pasando, hasta hace un rato estábamos tranquilos en un bar frente a la plaza, estábamos apostando por si Andrei podría sacarle el numero a esa mesera tan guapa, cuando salimos del trabajo para almorzar hacía aquí todo estaba normal, pero las explosiones salieron de la nada, apenas si pudimos salir del bar, saque mi celular para tratar de poder grabar algo._

– ¡CORRE, CORRE, CORRE!

– ¡¿QUE MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO!?

–DEBE SER UN ATAQUE TERRORISTA.

– _LA CATEDRAL, LA HAN DESTROZADO._

– _¡BAJA ESE TELEFONO IDIOTA! ¡VAS A HACER QUE NOS MATEN A LOS TRES!_

– _LAS EXPLOSIONES SIGUEN ¡HAY EXPLOSIVOS POR TODA LA PLAZA!_

– _¡MIERDA!_

¡BOOOOOOOM!

– _¡ANDREI, NO!VAMOS HOMBRE, AGUANTA, ¡NO CIERRES LOS OJOS! ¡NO CIERRES LOS PUTOS OJOS!_

– _¡ANDREI! ¡ANDREI!_

– _Ha… Hace… Mu… Mu… Mucho frío._

– _¡MIERDA ANDREI, NO!_

– _Vamos, no podemos hacer nada por él._

– _¡QUE DIABLOS ES ESO!_

– _Esa tipa… Los está cortando a todos._

– _¿Qué clase de terroristas son estos?_

 _SLASH_

– _GUARRRRRG_

– _Nikolai no, diablos, mi estomago, se siente tan frío ¿De dónde salió este chico? ¿Cómo fue que llego hasta a mi espalda?_

–Poniendo en términos claros, diría que estamos salidos del infierno.

–AAAAARRRRRGGGGGG

SIGNAL LOST

 **0o0o0o0**

– _Imágenes en vivo como las de este video nos llegan desde todas partes en la ciudad de Moscú, a pesar de todavía no tener confirmación oficial por parte de las autoridades rusas multitud de material audiovisual abundan en las redes sociales de todo el mundo, por el momento este es el único medio por el cual podemos tener una idea estimado de la magnitud de la situación, seguiremos atentos a las novedades._

 **0o0o0o0**

– _Aún no hay confirmación por parte de las autoridades nacionales, sin embargo, en primera instancia podemos apuntar a un ataque terrorista, han pasado cerca de diez minutos desde que la primera detonación destruyó por completo la catedral de San Basilio, aunque nadie puede confirmar al momento la naturaleza de la explosión, testigos en el lugar la atribuyen a un joven y una especie de arma de destrucción de naturaleza desconocida, mientras tanto, las detonaciones continúan a lo largo de las edificaciones aledañas a la zona cero._

– _Allí, filma allí._

– _Como pueden observar la plaza entera ha quedado cubierta por el polvo de los escombros producto de las explosiones que han demolido más de una de las construcciones del lugar._

– _Las sirenas de las fuerzas policiacas que llegan al lugar junto con los gritos de los civiles en el lugar son clara muestra del caos que hay aquí a pesar de la visibilidad reducida, las primeras furgonetas blindadas y algunas tanquetas antidisturbios son las primeras fuerzas gubernamentales en llegar._

– _¡MUEVANSE, MUEVANSE, MUEVANSE!_

– _Los contingentes antidisturbios ya se posicionan en formación defensiva, por el ruido incesantes de las sirenas a lo lejos podemos decir que este el primero de varios grupos policiales, su servidora y el camarógrafo que la acompaña debemos de ponernos a cubierto, desde aquí se puede ver que las fuerzas han venido preparadas para aplicar fuerza letal ante la primera señal de conflicto._

– _¡Soy el comandante Petrov!¡Salgan con las manos en alto! ¡Tienen cinco segundos para obedecer!_

– _¡Cinco!_

– _¡Cuatro!_

– _Allí, allí ¿Lo ves? Parece que hay movimiento a través del polvo._

– _¡Tres!_

– _¡Dos!_

– _No, esto no puede ser cierto, pero si solo son unos niños._

– _¡Uno!_

– _Está bien, está bien, ya salir, no se precipiten, un momento ¿Entienden lo que digo? Mi ruso es algo básico todavía._

– _Sinceramente, no sé qué decirles, los supuestos terroristas apenas son unos niños, estudiantes de secundaria, ninguno de los dos debe pasar por mucho de los diecisiete, un muchacho y una joven, ambos salieron de la polvadera con las manos en alto, la chica lleva en su espalda una espada casi tan grande como ella, ni siquiera debería de poder cargarla, y el chico se acerca caminando a los policías, no hay nada que destaque de él a excepción del poco abrigo para la época y un guantelete rojo en su brazo izquierdo… Oye ¿Acaso esto es una broma?_

– _¡Al suelo y con las manos atrás de la cabeza!_

– _Oigan, vamos, aquí fuera esta helado y ha caído nieve durante toda la mañana, no pueden pedirme que me tire el suelo con esta ropa, voy a quedar congelado._

– _Detrás de la hilera de escudos antidisturbios las fuerzas policiacas están preparando sus subfusiles para disparar, si el muchacho no desiste en su movimiento él y su compañera terminaran acribillados._

– _¡Al suelo y con las manos detrás de la cabeza! ¡No pienso repetirlo!_

– _Por favor jefe solo…_

– _¡Abran fuego!_

– _Con que así va a ser._

– _¡BOOST!_

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

– _¡PERO QUE MIERDA!_

– _UNA EXPLOSION, UNA EXPLOSION DESDE EL GUANTELETE, no sé, no sé como explicárselos, una luz verde salió de repente de ahí y en un segundo el cerco defensivo explotó en pedazos, los agentes antidisturbios han quedado regados por el suelo, esto es una completa carnicería, contestan la agresión con disparos pero estos no son efectivos contra lo que sea que sean estos dos niños._

– _Xen preciosa, haz lo que mejor sabes hacer._

– _Hi._

– _Esto es imposible de creer, incluso para mí que lo estoy viendo en vivo, pero esa muchacha de la espada la está usando para asesinar a los policías antidisturbios, sus movimientos no tienen lógica, ni siquiera un hombre adulto podría manejar algo como eso con semejante agilidad, sin embargo ella esquiva las balas y los mata uno a uno sin siquiera tener un rasguño, los escudos, el blindaje de los vehículos, pareciese como si esa arma fuese capaz de cortar todo a su paso._

– _De hecho sí, esa arma puede cortarlo todo._

– _¡KYYYYYAAAA!_

– _Tranquila, tranquila, no voy a matarlos, solo necesito tomar prestada su cámara un rato, oye tú, asegúrate que no se corte, esto va a tomar un rato, y tú, la reportera guapa ¿Cómo te llamas?_

– _Mi… Misha._

– _Muy bien señorita Misha, escúcheme con atención, levante del suelo ese bonito trasero que tiene y corra como alma la lleva el diablo, porque créame, lo último que quiere es que sea yo el que se lleve su alma._

– _¡OYE, PIENSAS DEJARME SOLO CON ESTE LUNATICO!_

– _Hey, hey, hey, no pierdas el foco, si esto sale mal la vas a palmar, y ninguno de los dos quiere eso, bueno, a quien engaño, a mi me da igual, pero apuesto a que a ti sí te importa, así que no la cagues y quizás solo termines traumado hasta el final de tus días abrazado a un bebe de plástico preguntándote por qué diablos el crio no gana peso ¿Vale?_

– _Vale._

– _Perfecto, ahora bien, trata de enfocarme a mí y a esa belleza del fondo que está cortando cabezas, asegúrate que aparezca, sino esto pierde un poco su gracia._

– _¿Por qué?_

– _Simple, número uno, estoy dando un mensaje a base de shock, número dos, si hay una tía buena de por medio la cosa entra mejor en la cabeza del colectivo, trabajas en televisión, se supone que deberías saber algo tan básico como eso._

– _Es mi primer día._

– _Entonces tienes una suerte de mierda._

– _Ni que lo digas._

– _Bien ¿La cámara ya está?_

– _Sí._

– _Genial, bueno, primero que nada, buenos días mundo, probablemente esto acabe en internet un par de segundos después de que termine este mensaje así que lo mejor es ir adelantándose, sé lo que están pensando "Hijo de puta ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" La respuesta es algo complicada como para decirla así como así, pero sí puedo confirmarles una que otra cosa, no, no somos terroristas, al menos no de los que ustedes se imaginan, personalmente me gusta ver un buen par de tetas y comer carne de cerdo de tanto en tanto así que el Islam no es precisamente lo mío, de hecho la chica que está ahí al fondo fue criada por la iglesia católica, así que vayan ahorrándose la excusa para seguir sacando petróleo del desierto, es más, ni siquiera pertenecemos a ninguna organización del mundo, al menos del mundo humano…_

– _Quita es cara de idiota, no, tampoco somos extraterrestres._

– _Bueno, es que yo…_

– _Cállate._

– _Sí._

– _Como seguía, ninguno de los dos forma parte del común de la población humana, aunque después del pequeño espectáculo que les hemos dado supongo no es muy difícil darse cuenta de ello, la muchacha que me acompaña es Xenovia Cuarta, antigua exorcista y portadora de la espada sagrada Durandal que, para explicarlo rápidamente, es básicamente una antigua reliquia de la edad media que tiene poderes divinos, técnicamente una mujer santa… Curiosas las vueltas de la vida ¿No?_

– _Por mi parte la cosa es un poco menos disonante, Hyodo Issei, anteriormente humano ahora reencarnado hará cosa de dos años como demonio, y portador de la Boosted Gear, que es esta preciosura que tengo aquí en el brazo y que causó todos esas luces bonitas que se cargaron a tanta gente y que, otra vez para simplificar las cosas, es una antigua reliquia que tiene sellada en su interior un dragón que es capaz de destruir la sociedad como la conocemos si se lo propone, curiosamente lo que yo estoy haciendo en este preciso instante._

– _¿Qué quiero decir con todo esto que parece sacado de una mala serie para adolescentes? Sencillo, el mundo sobrenatural es real y ha estado bajo sus narices durante todo este tiempo, demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos, todos ellos existen, sí, sé que no me van a creer una palabra, o puede que sí, con todo este espectáculo más de uno ya se debe estar replanteando una que otra cosa, sin embargo, que me crean o no es indistinto, porque después de que este video esté en todas partes del mundo, o quizás un poco antes incluso, todos ellos llegaran a esta ciudad a intentar de matarme por haber desvelado su secreto._

– _Aún así, para evitar problemas…_

– _Oye, no me acuerdo muy bien del todo lo del informe turístico, dime ¿Cuál es ese edificio?_

– _¿El Kremlin?_

– _No, no, ahí está Putín, me cae bien el tipo, el otro, aquel rojo que se parece a la catedral que eché abajo._

– _¿El museo estatal?_

– _¿Es un museo? ¡Oh diablos! ¡XEN!_

– _¡¿QUE PASA?!_

– _LA COSA ESA ES UN MUSEO, TE DIJE QUE TENIAMOS QUE VERLA ANTES DE EMPEZAR CON TODO ESTO._

– _FUISTE TU EL QUE QUERIA EMPEZAR RAPIDO._

– _Tsk, diablos… ¡Bien! Si les sirve de consuelo, también me jode un poco lo que estoy a punto de hacer._

– _En fin, las pegas del trabajo, señoras y señores, me despido, este fue su servidor Hyodo Issei, cambio y fuera._

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

– _Ah, y socio, corre hasta donde te den las piernas._

SIGNAL LOST

 **PROLOGO** **"AFTERBIRTH"** **FIN**

 **Notas de Autor**

 **Bien, teniendo en cuenta que esto es un derivado de Dishonored no hay precisamente mucho que explicar, lo que ya conozcan el fic de antes sabrán que mucho del juego era ver que había sucedido en el pasado anterior a ese futuro distopico que se muestra ahí (Los que no lo conozcan simplemente vayan a leerlo desde mi perfil) aunque ese toque es algo que tengo intenciones de no perder en el original, me di cuenta que en ese pasado hay mucho con lo que trabajar, pero también hacerlo en el fic original saturaría demasiado el desarrollo de la trama, por lo que no tuve mejor idea que contarlo en un fic paralelo a modo de spin off o precuela tipo Fate Zero por poner un ejemplo.**

 **Aparte fue la excusa perfecta para trabajar en conjunto con Bustercall, algo que teníamos ganas de hacer a estas alturas desde hace ya un par de años, pero que por motivos de tiempo y otros fics nunca pudimos plantearnos seriamente en hacer, a pesar de eso, Dishonored es algo de lo que hemos discutido durante mucho tiempo y a estas alturas sabe casi tanto del rumbo de la trama como yo, y como último detalle, viendo que hemos escrito esto en apenas cinco días hablando en joda y escribiendo durante el poco tiempo que nos permiten nuestros respectivos trabajos, puedo tomarme la libertad de decir que nos podemos permitir dedicarnos a desarrollar esto como se debe.**

 **Generalmente aquí vendrían las anotaciones del buen escritor en traje de paño, pero teniendo en cuenta que cuando le pregunté si quería acotar algo simplemente respondió "** _ **DO IT MODERFOCA**_ **" supongo que eso da buena cuenta de su participación en esto.**

 **En fin, lo mismo de siempre, si fue de su gusto lo que acaban de leer, no se contengan en decirlo, al igual que con las críticas, la regularidad de este fic dependerá de ustedes, a fin de cuentas y como siempre digo, sus concejos me hacen mejor escritor y sus ánimos las ganas para seguir haciéndolo… En cuanto a Bustercall, no sé, pregúntenle ustedes.**

 **Saludos, Suerte y Nos Leemos.**


	2. CAPITULO 1 VAGUE HOPE

**Disclaimer**

 **Highschool DxD y sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi y de toda la sarta de empresas niponas a la que este asociado, este fic es escrito sin ánimo de lucro, con la mera intención de entretener y como complemento a Highscoold DxD – Dishnored.**

 **Fic hecho en conjunto con Bustercall.**

 **CAPITULO 1 "VAGUE HOPE"**

Esquivo, golpeo, me toman desprevenido, un puño se impacta contra mi rostro, la boca me sabe a hierro, escupo, sangre, me limpio, contraataco, esquivo, no es suficiente, otra vez sangre sale de mi boca, me limpio de nuevo, golpeo, la cara de este sujeto parece de piedra, siento un tirón en la muñeca, parece que es una torcedura, bajo la guardia, siento un puño de lleno en mi cabeza, estoy aturdido, mis oídos zumban, mis costillas, duelen demasiado, un rodillazo demasiado fuerte como para haber sido hecho solo con una pierna descubierta.

–Todavía faltan dos minutos.

Escucho una voz a lo lejos, creo que es Riser, supongo que debe de serlo, es el único que está aquí además del sujeto que está dándome una paliza, carajo, siento como si la cabeza me fuese a explotar.

Escupo otra vez, diablos, la sangre es cada vez más oscura, no sé de medicina pero eso debe de ser serio, me pongo en guardia, o al menos me pongo lo más erguido que mi cuerpo puede permitirme hacer ahora.

–Venga grandote.

Le hago el gesto de que se acerque hacia a mí, el tipo se ríe, no he hablado mucho con él, creo que es una especie de luchador ilegal del bajo inframundo, le dicen la bestia o algo así, así todo no es mal sujeto, aunque me cae del culo el hecho de que haga tan bien su trabajo de convertirme en un saco de boxeo.

Devolviéndome la cortesía y haciendo honor a su apodo, el tipo se arroja con todo hacia a mí, siento todo el peso de esta mole impactando de lleno en mi cintura.

– ¡AH MIERDA!

No puedo evitar gritar cuando mi cabeza rebota contra el suelo con toda la fuerza del empuje, en ese mismo instante, golpe tras golpe empieza a caer sobre mi rostro, solo es cuestión de segundos para sentir como mis pómulos, cejas y labios se inflan como si fuesen globos de helio.

– ¡Un minuto!

–¡AAARRRRRGGGGG!

Siento como si mi garganta se quemase con ese grito, pero no me importa, incluso con el peso de este tipo aplastándome el pecho soy capaz de detener el que probablemente sea el puñetazo número cuarenta o cincuenta en mi rostro, aprovecho la cercanía para conectar un cabezazo que le parte el tabique y que muy seguramente me haya causado una fisura en el cráneo.

Retrocede por instinto, le doy un par de puñetazos, aunque difícilmente pueda causarle el mismo daño que él me hizo a mí son suficientes para que él retroceda, y eso es más que suficiente para mí.

Zafo mis piernas, tuerzo una de manera que esta aprese uno de sus brazos y haga presión sobre su yugular, la otra va a parar a la zona posterior de su nuca para ayudar al movimiento de estrangulamiento, aprieto con todas mis fuerzas, no estoy seguro de que tanto daño haga esto siendo que yo soy un demonio pero seguramente debe de ser demasiado para cualquiera, solo es cuestión de segundos para que la bestia empiece a sangrar por la boca, ojos, oídos y nariz debido a la presión sobre su cráneo.

Así todo, el muy hijo de puta se mantiene consiente, aún con mi llave sobre él, se pone de pie, puedo leer sus intensiones, aplastarme contra el piso o una de las paredes sería la forma más fácil de hacer que me quite de encima, sigo apretando, incluso puedo sentir como mi propio cuerpo empieza a resentirse por la fuerza.

¡PLAF!

– ¡Me cago en la puta!

Grito al sentir como caigo pesadamente contra el suelo, sin embargo es solo eso, una caída, aún en medio de mi llave la bestia yace inconsciente y sangrante, pero aún respira, supongo que eso es algo bueno.

–Te sobraron quince segundos, para ser un simple mocoso reencarnado no está nada mal ¡Levántate! Los patriarcas Phoenix quieren que compartas el almuerzo con nosotros, tienes veinte minutos para prepararte.

A duras penas puedo deshacer la llave y arrastrarme hasta estar un par de metros más lejos, al instante un par de sirvientes se presenta a ayudar a mi oponente, me observan preocupados, sin embargo sus manos están atadas, por orden expresa de Riser no puedo ser asistido de ninguna manera.

–Carajo ¿No puedo seguir peleando con la bestia? Cuando charlas un poco con él casi que hasta es agradable.

Digo en voz baja mientras me pongo de pie en medio de una sarta de insultos que ni siquiera yo entiendo del todo, el dolor general en mi cuerpo hace que este más rígido que en las mañanas, y no, no me refiero ahí abajo.

 **0o0o0o0**

Minutos más tarde ya me encontraba frente al portón que da al gran comedor de la mansión, apenas si tuve el tiempo suficiente para bañarme y para que una de las sirvientas del lugar me asistiese vendando las heridas que se podían vendar, desafortunadamente para mi, muchas de estas llevan cortes que por el expreso tiempo reducido no se pueden saturar de ninguna manera por lo que es normal ver como las gazas que cubren mi frente y ojo derecho poco a poco se empañan de sangre.

–Por favor prosiga.

Me anuncia una de las chicas de Riser, una de sus alfiles si mal no recuerdo, una chica de cabello negro azulado que no la he visto vestir nada que no sea ese holgado traje ceremonial que me hace pensar que antes de estar al servicio de Riser pertenecía a una familia de noble precedencia, probablemente otro clan demoniaco.

Para lo que me importa.

En otros casos el que alguien vendado en la mayoría de su cuerpo, con parte de sus gazas tiñéndose poco a poco de rojo seria incordante por no decir horripilante a la hora de cenar en un banquete con una familia aristocrática de alta posición social como lo son los Phoenix, en este no es así.

–Hyodo Issei, sirviente de la casa Phoenix se presenta ante ustedes tal cual fue solicitado.

Aun me parece una tamaña ridiculez tener que presentarme de manera tan refinadamente estúpida, sin embargo, es de las primeras lecciones que te inculcan a la fuerza al llegar, saludar siempre recordando cuál es tu posición como el escalón más bajo de esta mansión.

–Querido Issei, Bienvenido.

Me saluda Lady Phoenix, la matriarca del clan haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que tomase asiento, haciendo una leve avenía respondo y procedo a tomar mi lugar, al sentarme no puedo evitar pensar que es una lástima, hay comida que se increíblemente exquisita que en otra vida creí probar y solo puedo pensar en todos los cortes y muelas rotas que hay en mi boca que harían que hasta tomarme una avena sea una labor tortuosa.

Cierro mis ojos y procedo a cenar en silencio, es lo mejor que puedo hacer para evitar llamar la atención, aunque sea el único demonio de clase baja en el comedor, no, el único demonio que no pertenece a la línea sanguínea principal de los Phoenix.

–Nos cuenta Riser que tu progreso en combate ha sido más que remarcable joven demonio.

Me dice Lord Phoenix cenando cumpliendo cada regla de etiqueta al pie de la letra, sacándome levemente de mi letargo.

–Solo busco cumplir con las órdenes que se me han dado Lord Phoenix.

Respondo llanamente, sin embargo un leve atisbo de dolor pasa por mi mano al tratar de agarrar nuevamente el tenedor, dedo índice y anular están rotos y el pulgar esta corrido de su lugar.

–Me alegra escuchar eso… Tus servicios a nuestra casta también han sido destacables…

Continúa el anciano cabron echándome flores.

–Las veces que te hemos enviado a eliminar demonios rebeldes en nuestro territorio has cumplido en tiempos bastante reducidos, puedo decir que Riser se ha esmerado en pulirte.

–Siendo como usted dice, el mérito es de Riser sama, no mío.

– ¡Tonterías!

Bufa una tercera voz en la mesa, no me cuesta trabajo reconocerla, se trata de la hija de los Phoenix, la Alfil que estuvo en el primer rating game en el que participe, Ravel Ojou sama.

–Fuerte o no sigue siendo el mismo patético y pervertido sirviente de clase baja, sigo sin comprender por qué tiene el honor de compartir en nuestra mesa con nosotros.

De todos los miembros de este lugar sin duda alguna ella ha sido quien me ha tratado con mayor hostilidad y desprecio, incluso aún más que cuando peleamos por primera vez, no deja de sacar a relucir cualquier defecto que puede encontrarme y las pocas veces que se digna a dirigirme la mirada es para hacerlo con decepción y desprecio ¿Qué se supone que está loca esperaba de mi? Recuerdo con claridad pese a mi estado en la pelea que tuve por proteger el honor de Buchou que tan pronto apareció para recoger a su hermano cansado como me dedico una mirada de lastima.

Jeh, que te miren con lastima… que asco.

–Lamento su sentir Ojou sama, sin embargo solo cumplo con las órdenes que se me dan.

–Tú solo cállate, no quiero que me dirijas la palabra basura.

Me alegra saber que nadie más interrumpe esta discusión, lo último que quiero es que se arme un debate en torno a mí que únicamente terminaría conmigo perdiendo lo poco que aun puedo perder.

–Entendido.

Me limito a cerrar y a perderme nuevamente en mi comida, tanto como puedo hacerlo cuando el agarrar los cubiertos es una tarea complicada.

–En fin ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva el joven Hyodo sirviendo para nosotros?

Preguntó la matriarca nuevamente.

–Un mes madre, lleva un mes desde que lo traje acá.

Contestó Riser tranquilamente, ajeno al sentir de su hermana.

–Entonces tu mismo te has encargado de su "educación" durante las tres últimas semanas.

Agregaba el padre.

–Así es.

Contestó Riser amenamente.

–Para el joven Hyodo he contratado a tres de los mejores tutores que el dinero puede pagar, los tres se pusieron de acuerdo en un plan de estudios que viendo lo visto, ha respondido eficientemente, no me sorprendería que su nivel educativo fuese suficiente para presentarse a cualquier universidad del mundo humano que desease y pasase sin problema.

Es curioso, pese a ser no más que un esclavo, todos los presentes en la mesa a la excepción de la Ojou sama no paran de soltar alabanzas a mi nombre, pero tampoco hace ser muy listo para notar que ellos ven mi progreso con los mismos ojos que una familia común ve a su perro haciendo todos los trucos que ellos le enseñaron, supongo que mi mera existencia ahora fue reducida a eso.

En fin, esta es la forma en la que sobrevivo ahora… después de todo es el mundo en el que vivo ahora.

En su asiento, la niña Phoenix me mira ya no con desconcierto, sino con una especie de desprecio burlón repentino, como si algo se le hubiese venido a lamente.

–Onii sama…

– ¿jmmm?

–Estuviste la última semana en el mundo humano ¿No es así?

Pregunta ella con una voz inocente.

–Así es, ya sabes que fue la única condición que me puso Rias para pasar nuestra luna de miel.

–Oh vaya, me alegra escuchar eso, eso quiere decir que ustedes dos ya…

Poco a poco las palabras de Riser y de su hermana se difuminan hasta que no las puedo entender ya, con lo que acabo de escuchar es suficiente para que mis pensamientos se difuminaran por completo, sé que esto pasaría ¡Lo tenía perfectamente claro! ¡Sabía que ese hijo de perra y Buchou finalmente se acostarían tras consumar su boda! ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tenían que venir a restregármelo en la cara?! ¡¿Por qué esta pequeña zorra tenía que tocar ese tema?! ¡¿Qué es lo que busca de mí?! ¡¿Acaso ya no me han humillado suficiente?! ¡¿Acaso esta pequeña puta quería verme completamente destrozado?!

Yo… yo no puedo dejar que me vean derrumbado por lo que están hablando en la mesa, no es únicamente por que esto me acarrearía otro castigo estúpido, también es por mi propio orgullo y bienestar que no me dejare caer, por lo que en silencio, aunque tenga que hacer como con esta comida, me comeré en silencio todo lo que siento y no derramare una sola lagrima.

 **0o0o0o0**

Tras abandonar la mesa, solamente me limite a mirar mi reloj, tengo dos horas libres hasta que empiecen mis clases particulares. Debo decir que me siento orgulloso de no haber dejado que mis emociones me ganaran allá atrás, ningún miembro del Clan Phoenix me presto mayor atención más allá de los cumplidos iniciales, eso ayudo a que todo se hubiese hecho más llevadero, no estoy seguro de haber podido aguantar si me hubieran hecho hablar.

De la misma manera hay otra cosa que ayudo a que mi mente no se rompiera.

CRASH

El hecho de que todo mi cuerpo me duele horriblemente y no soy capaz si quiera de dar unos cuantos pasos sin irme de cara al piso, ahora que mi cuerpo se enfrió me está pasando factura por la pelea contra la Bestia, y duele horriblemente, casi al borde de volverme loco. Patético, ahora lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme acostado en el piso hasta que mi cuerpo responda nuevamente o alguien de la servidumbre me barra a un costado con una escoba.

–Oye… Escoria…

Genial, porque la situación ya no era lo suficientemente humillante, no necesito quitar la mirada del piso para saber quién me está hablando

–Lamento que me vea en este estado, Ojou sama.

– ¿Sabes? Debería patearte a un costado, pero ya se me hace grotesca la forma en la que estas manchando el pasillo con tu sucia sangre.

Habiendo dicho eso ella me toma del cuello de la camisa y me arrastra por el lugar, es curioso, pocas veces o ninguna había pensado que la fuerza demoniaca puede llegar a ser ridícula, que una mocosa engreída como esta me pudiese arrastrar por ahí como si fuese un conejo de peluche destrozado. No sé cuánto tiempo me llevo con ella, pero antes de darme cuenta me encontraba en una habitación enchapada con cerámica blanca, una especie de baño.

– ¡Oye tú…!

Ordena ella pero parece que no es a mí.

– ¡Límpialo y aplícale curación! Mi hermano no ha estado perdiendo el tiempo con él para que se muera así de fácil.

Tras unos segundos una sensación que ya había olvidado comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo, la del dolor desapareciendo paulatinamente siendo reemplazado por un agradable calor y una sensación de descanso casi inmediato, supongo que la magia curativa es algo a lo que mi mente humana aún no se acostumbra por completo, por lo que en silencio, simplemente sentándome en el suelo ahora que puedo moverme dejo que la sirviente que se encontraba en el lugar siguiese aplicando sus cuidados y de paso comenzase a vendar mis heridas, supongo que sin el Twilight Healling de Asia, incluso a los demonios se les haría casi imposible recomponer por completo a una persona en mi estado.

–Le agradezco este noble gesto Ravel Ojou sama.

Supongo que esa mocosa no es más que un dolor de culo mientras que este acá, pero al menos es la única persona que me ha curado, seria grosero no agradecérselo adecuadamente.

–Recuerdo haberte dicho que no me dirigieses la palabra escoria.

Mujeres, ¿Quién las entiende?

Asintiendo en silencio, dejo que mi mente y mi cuerpo se relajen, la temperatura ambiente es la de una terma por lo que el calor y la humedad me ayudan a sentirme cómodo así como me refresca, siendo de esta manera puedo pensar con más calma lo que viene ahora, la sesión de estudio, si mal no recuerdo entraba ahora el tema de la biología micro celular usando como una base como esto influye en el poder de la destrucción del clan de Bael… ¡Idiota! ¡No pienses en nada que tenga que ver con Buchou! ¡Eso es una pelea perdida!

Respiro profundamente una vez más, Buchou, Akeno san, Koneko chan, Kiba… Asia… todos ellos ahora ya no tienen relación conmigo, mi realidad ahora es que mi nueva "familia" son los habitantes de este castillo, la única oportunidad que tengo para sobrevivir y continuar creciendo es adaptarme a esta realidad y a este mundo, después de todo.

" _Issei, Espero que tu… seas mucho mejor que nosotros"_

–Retírate.

La orden de la Ojou sama me trae de nuevo a la realidad, haciendo que me dé cuenta que la orden no era para mí sino para mi curandera quien haciendo una avenía obedece retirándose parsimoniosamente, dejándome solo con ella en este lugar, supongo que solo quiere desahogarse conmigo de manera que nadie en este lugar pueda reprochárselo, en fin, es de los papeles que debo cumplir ahora, escuchare en silencio todos los insultos que vaya a arrojarme.

– ¿Tú sí que sabes dar una muy pésima primera impresión lo sabías?

Y empieza por lo obvio.

–Desde el Rating game con Onii sama te mostraste como alguien pusilánime, pervertido, degenerado, sucio y desagradable en todo sentido, no me hago la idea en la cabeza de porque alguien como Rias Gremory agregaría tremendo energúmeno en su realeza más allá de la Longinus que tienes dentro de ti.

La respuesta es obvia, solamente me eligieron por mi Boosted Gear, por eso fui asesinado y por eso fui revivido, no hay nada en especial fuera de eso, tampoco es que me importe mucho a estas alturas.

–Sin embargo, debo decir que jamás pensé que fueses un ser tan arrastrado y patético.

¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué?!

–Seré totalmente sincera contigo pese a que esto pueda meterme en problemas si alguien lo escucha… Yo, realmente respeté y admiré lo que hiciste por Rias Gremory, no todos los días ves a un patético pervertido jugándose la vida contra un demonio mil veces superior y apostando todo por una chance de proteger a la mujer que ama…

Me confiesa ella por primera vez sin ese tono pretencioso o prepotente, no, esta vez me habla con genuina condescendencia, incluso melancolía.

–Supongo que hasta ahora estas aprendiendo sobre cómo es nuestra cultura ¿Pero sabes lo poderoso que es algo así para nosotras las demonios de sangre pura cuyo único papel es casarnos forzosamente para reforzar lazos en nuestra sociedad decadente? Realmente, realmente conmoviste mi corazón con lo que hiciste…

Vaya, nunca pensé en eso con detalle, pero más que eso ¿Por qué ahora me ve con repulsión?

– ¡Por eso no puedo concebir en mi cabeza como alguien quien tenía el potencial para luchar por la mujer que amaba se ha convertido en esto!

Me grita señalándome.

– ¡Alguien que se ha reducido a ser un sirviente mecánico! ¡Alguien que está satisfecho siguiendo todas las órdenes de Onii sama! ¡No lo capto! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Qué es lo que buscabas cuando aceptaste que eras un demonio?! ¡¿Realmente querías estar con Rias Gremory o simplemente buscabas vivir entre lujos y nada mas aunque solo fueses una mascota sin voluntad ni libertad?!

Ya veo, con que se trataba de eso, supongo que para ella yo era el protagonista de una especie de epopeya épica de un príncipe azul que lucha para proteger a su princesa. Ahora que me lo dice así, no puedo evitar sentir que realmente he caído bajo como ella dice.

– ¡¿Por qué no te levantaste una vez más?! ¡¿Por qué te rendiste?! ¡¿Tan poco significaba para ti estar con Rias Gremory y tus otros compañeros de clan?!

–Para mí lo era todo.

Respondo llanamente desde el fondo de mi corazón, la semana de entrenamiento con Akeno san, las despectivas palabras de aliento de Koneko chan, el tiempo que pase con Asia desde nuestra primera salida, el entrenar uno a uno con el bastardo de Kiba… Todo, TODO el tiempo que compartí con Buchou… Todo eso para mí son los mejores recuerdos que llevare en mi corazón de aquí en adelante.

– ¡¿Entonces por qué?!-

–Porque la vida no es un cuento de hadas Ojou sama…

Puedo ver como su rostro se desfigura con mi respuesta y siendo franco, ella ha tocado una fibra sensible en mí que ha hecho que no me pueda guardar nada.

–Tal como usted ha dicho, soy un demonio sirviente, no solo yo, mis otros compañeros de clan y yo lo somos y como tal, no tenemos la más mínima libertad si así lo deciden nuestros reyes o las leyes del inframundo…

Antes de darme cuenta, me estoy poniendo de pie y noto como aun mi pierna se siente rígida obligándome a cojear al dar un paso.

–Por eso peleamos tan duro como pudimos para poder cambiar en algo eso, incluso sacrifique parte de mi cuerpo y aun así perdí, hay cosas contra las que uno simplemente no puede luchar.

Ella niega mirándome iracunda.

– ¡Tú eres poderoso! ¡Lo sé perfectamente!...

Me dice bajando un tanto su tono.

Pero también eres humano, es normal que no pudieses triunfar inmediatamente ¡Nadie te culpa por eso! ¡Lo que no entiendo es por qué te has rendido! ¡Diste tu mejor esfuerzo y estoy segura que…!

No puedo soportarlo más.

-¡ESE ES EL PUNTO! ¡DI MI MEJOR ESFUERZO Y FRACASE MISERABLEMENTE! ¡¿COMO SE SUPONE QUE ESO ME HAGA SENTIR MEJOR?!

El eco de mi grito aún resuena con el baño con tal fuerza que Ravel Ojou sama quedo completamente estática y aturdida, no sé si por la fuerza del grito o por el hecho de haberle gritado en la cara.

– ¡¿Qué importa si con el tiempo me hago incluso más poderoso que Sirzech sama?! ¡Necesitaba ser poderoso hace un mes y no lo fui y por eso me arrebataron mi vida! ¡Mi hogar, mis amigos, mi escuela! ¡Todo!

Mis heridas eran más graves de lo que pensé, cosa que al terminar de gritar pude sentir como un chorro de sangre salía de mi cabeza y el mareo me invadía obligándome a recostarme contra la pared.

–Issei…

Susurra Ravel mi nombre con pesar.

–No tiene caso luchar contra un sistema al que no le puedo ganar, donde el esfuerzo no puede contra el talento nato cuando más se necesita… Ojou sama, usted en su papel de niña mimada no sabe lo doloroso que es, lo doloroso que se siente cuando te arrebatan del lugar a donde perteneces o cuando simplemente lo pierdes…

Puedo ver cómo me mira con repudio, pero se ve incapaz de refutarme.

-He pensado durante el último mes, que quizás la única forma en la que pueda vivir medianamente tranquilo es simplemente adaptándome a la realidad en la que vivo, mi familia ya no son los Gremory o mis padres, mi familia son ustedes los Phoenix, al menos hasta que Riser sama decida lo contrario… No me rendí, simplemente me adapte a la realidad.

Esa es la verdad, pese a odiarlo con toda mi alma, este es el lugar al que pertenezco ahora y solo me queda tomar lo mejor de este para ser la mejor versión de mí mismo que pueda ser, quizás solo así algún día pueda sentirme satisfecho conmigo mismo.

Sin decir mucho más, me retiro del baño, dejando en este mirando al vacío a Ravel Ojou sama, supongo que ella veía en mí una manera de escapar a la realidad a la que estamos sujetos, pero no pude salvar a mis amigos ni el orgullo y la pureza de Buchou, mucho menos puedo ayudar a una mocosa mimada como ella.

 **0o0o0o0**

Poco a poco los días han comenzado a hacerse más llevaderos, aunque me moleste admitirlo, los entrenamientos brutales han comenzado a dar frutos, mi resistencia al dolor es cada vez más elevada al igual que mis habilidades, he llegado al punto de poder luchar de igual a igual con la bestia, aunque se me siguen negando las curaciones correspondientes a estas alturas creo que el grandote empieza a necesitarlas más que yo, no me mal entiendan, creo que es el único sujeto aquí que me trata de igual a igual, si no fuera que sé que es su trabajo, pensaría que el obligarme a molerme a golpes con la única persona de esta casa que me trata de manera decente es una especie de retorcido castigo psicológico.

Aunque conociendo a Riser-sama, no me extrañaría que así fuese.

Curioso, a pesar de que sigo creyendo que es un bastardo creo que he desarrollado cierto respeto hacia él, en cierta forma empiezo a comprender a que se refería en aquella reunión donde me dijo que pasaría a manos de los Phoenix.

Por más en desacuerdo que esté con él, su educación y trabajo puestos en mí están dando resultados irreprochables, más allá de las brutales golpizas, el maldito no fanfarronea cuando dice que tengo un nivel intelectual digno de las mejores universidades humanas, e incluso ya hasta de algunas demoniacas.

Claro que no paro de estudiar ni para hacerme una paja, pero no es como si hubiese otra forma de tener semejantes resultados en tan poco tiempo, ni siquiera siendo un demonio.

Matemáticas, biología, física, literatura, idiomas, historia, etiqueta incluso, todas tanto del mundo humano como del inframundo, viendo todo en retrospectiva, creo que es una de las pocas cosas buenas que puedo sacar de todo esto, aunque me siguen volviendo loco, ampliar los horizonte un poco más allá de las tetas es algo de lo que jamás voy a quejarme.

Aunque en parte, toda mi situación me orilla a ello, con tan poco tiempo de descanso, o le tomaba aprecio al estudio o me volvía un adicto al dolor, y la verdad que todo bien con él, pero asociar disfrute con la bestia me parece turbio de cojones.

Un detalle interesante, al parecer los Phoenix se toman cada vez más en serio mi educación y posición de la familia, aún en carácter de sirviente, suelo acompañarlos a fiestas de alcurnia como en la que estamos en este momento, claro que a diferencia de la nobleza de Riser, por poner un ejemplo, a ellos los acompaño prácticamente como un invitado más. Mientras que sus súbditas se visten con su respectivo traje de gala barra combate, yo me presento con un smoking medianamente formal, nada especialmente ostentoso, más bien representa que hago parte de esa servidumbre servicial que no está disponible a nivel de combate profesional como si lo pueden estar Yubelina sama y las otras chicas.

Ya lo dije antes, soy como una mascota que aprende todos los trucos que le enseñan y ellos encantados me muestran a la alta sociedad como una especie de entretenimiento del cual se sienten particularmente orgullosos.

Claro que esta clase de cosas no son lo mío, estrechar cuanta mano se me cruce y fingir sonreír todo el tiempo es un fastidio, la comida no está nada mal y uno puede recrearse la vista de tanto en tanto con la eterna belleza de las mujeres demonio, sinceramente, peor sería estar como antes.

–Oye, mocoso…

Ese es otro detalle interesante, lejos de su actitud inicial, aunque no demasiado, Riser-sama se ha ablandado un tanto conmigo, al menos lo suficiente para referirse a mí en un tono medianamente civilizado.

–Sí, Riser-sama.

Señalando hacia el medio del enorme salón sin mucho reparo, me muestra una joven muchacha aparentemente de mi edad, debo admitir que es bonita, cabello morado claro recogido en una trabajada cola de caballo, una mirada algo apagada pero de porte elegante, y un cuerpo modesto aunque para nada desdeñable enfundado en un fino vestido lila con un sutil escote y un corte a medio muslo.

Sonrío ante la mirada cómplice que el hijo de los Phoenix me da, esta es una escena a la que poco a poco me he ido acostumbrando, a estas alturas creo que es lo más cercano que puede llegar a tener a esas conversaciones con Matsuda y Motohama que ya me parecen tan lejanas.

–Sayori Akiba, humana reencarnada, japonesa, sirviente de la casa Eligor, una de las casas con las mujeres más lujuriosas del inframundo, y por lo que he escuchado, aún es virgen, cosa por demás extraña teniendo en cuenta donde sirve, creo que es un sustituto perfecto para remplazar las fantasías que aún tienes con Rias.

Dejando de lado el hecho de que ese comentario me reafirma que nunca dejará de ser un bastardo hijo de puta, es impresionante el empeño que ha puesto en conseguirme mujer, al principio solo eran prostitutas las cuales rechazaba con la timidez digna de, bueno, el virgen que soy.

-creo que le falta algo de… delantera para eso…- bufo con tono informal, es curioso ver que él me trata como un compañero de charlas de manera forzada cuando son estos temas y se molesta si no respondo jovialmente.

-no te pongas exigente que no te has acostado con ninguna de las que te he presentado hasta ahora, bájale a tus estándares al menos hasta que te gradúes de ser virgen…-

Pero a medida que he logrado buenos resultados las candidatas han escalado cada vez mayores posiciones, de hecho, esta clase de uniones entre sirvientes tienen una connotación política de por medio, aunque no al nivel de matrimonios nobles si son una clara muestra de reconocimiento a los sirvientes en cuestión como una propiedad de valor para sus respectivas casas y acuerdos de grado menor entre las diferentes familias de los setenta y dos pilares.

–Lamento que mi falta de busto sea un inconveniente para usted Hyodo Issei-dono.

Por supuesto no demoro en ponerme de colores, puede que esté a la distancia, pero el recién descubierto oído demoniaco cuando somos convertidos hace que por defecto escuchemos con atención todo lo que no podíamos oír a distancia antes, es obvio que escucharía mi comentario aun a la distancia.

–¡No! ¡Espera, yo lo-lo-lo siento!

No demoro en disculparme torpemente antes de correr hacia ella, no sin que antes ella me mire con reproche y molestia.

–No es necesario disculparse, entiendo que sus estándares son altos por ser un miembro del clan Phoenix.

– ¡No, eso no tiene nada que ver!

Sigo aleteando en mi defensa, vamos Issei, piensa rápido, usa esas recién exprimidas neuronas para sacarte a ti mismo de esta y no quedar como un cretino al nivel de Riser Phoenix.

– ¡Mira, no soy muy listo! ¡Discúlpame, realmente eres muy muy hermosa!

Genial, aquí es donde me doy cuenta que mi alto nivel educativo no sirve cuando se le necesita.

–Bueno… Me alegra escuchar eso de parte suya… Issei-sama.

Me contesta ya menos mal humorada y más abochornada, supongo que ella es tan mala en estos temas como yo.

–Bueno, me alegra que congeniaran.

Anuncia Riser-sama colocándose al lado de ambos poniendo una mano en el hombro de cada uno mirándonos complacido.

–Mocoso, actualmente eres un prospecto a convertirte en un sirviente activo de mi grupo de competencia profesional, en pocas palabras alguien con un peso político dentro de mi familia, por lo que en pos de reforzar nuestra alianza con el clan Eligor, quiero que tomes como esposa a esta señorita.

Ese comentario nos deja frio a ambos, pero lejos de la sorpresa que invade mi rostro, el gesto de Sayori san es mas de vergüenza, supongo que ella ya sabía esta noticia de antemano.

–Riser-sama, por mi parte no objetaré ninguna decisión suya, pero no estoy seguro de que forzar a Sayori-san…

–Está bien…

Contesta ella con tono condescendiente.

–Mi amo ya me había informado de esto y no lo desobedeceré tampoco… espero poder estar a las alturas de tus expectativas Issei-san.

Finiquita ella haciéndome una avenía respetuosa a mí, dejándome patidifuso, no sé cómo reaccionar a esto, no se supone que un virgen como yo me vaya a esposar de un momento para otro con una chica que acabo de conocer hace menos de diez segundos, lo peor es que si yo me siento así de confundido no puedo ni imaginar lo que se siente para ella que te casen a la fuerza con un tipo al azar ¿Qué hubiese pasado si en vez de conmigo la hubieran casado con un gordo asqueroso estilo doujinshi hentai? ¿Podría haber dicho que no?

No, probablemente le hubiese esperado el mismo destino que a Buchou.

– ¿Ves? No hay ningún problema.

Contesta prepotente Riser sama satisfecho con la respuesta de ella.

–¿Por qué no van y charlan un poco para conocerse? La noche es larga y no te traje a este sitio para que te quedes al lado de la barra meneando ese vaso de vino toda la noche…

Habiendo dicho eso, me da una palmada en la espalda para dar unos pasos hacia adelante.

–Tienes permiso para usar estos dos días como se te dé la gana, repórtate con la bestia al inicio de la semana.

–Hi-hi.

Respondo trémulamente, mientras que solo me queda ver como Riser sama se retira mientras en el camino toma de la cintura a dos de sus sirvientas desfilando como si estuviese de pasarela, dejándonos a Sayori-san y a mi relativamente solos enfundados en el más incómodo de los silencios, ella juega levemente con su cabello mientras que yo comienzo a apreciar el bello color vino tinto que tiene mi bebida.

Bueno, puede ser todo lo bochornoso del mundo, pero debo recordar, adaptarme y sobrevivir.

–Entonces… ¿Te puedo decir Sayori-chan?

Pregunto nerviosamente haciendo que mi pareja forzada sonría trémulamente mientras retira unos cuantos mechones de su rostro.

–Claro que si cariño.

No puedo describir con exactitud el corrientazo eléctrico que paso por mi espalda tan pronto ella me dijo "Cariño" no sé si fue de alegría, de vergüenza o de escalofrió, muy probablemente haya sido de las tres al mismo tiempo, antes de unirme a este mundo sobrenatural no hacia otra cosa que pensar en cómo hacer para conseguir novia y ahora estoy acá comprometido sin haber tenido que mover un dedo y como era de suponerse, no tengo ni puta idea de que hacer o cómo actuar ¿debería sacarla a bailar? Parte de mis clases de etiqueta me respaldan en esta ocasión.

–Sayori-chan…

-¿Hi?

Me responde ella entre tímida y expectante, no soy bueno para leer dobles significados ni nada, pero o ella es muy sumisa y obediente, o quizás cause una primera buena impresión en ella.

Con toda la galantería improvisada que puedo reunir le extiendo mi mano, ya que estoy vestido de payaso pues debería aprovechar.

– ¿Me concederías el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo?

Ella no demora en aceptar, tomando mi mano vamos al centro de la pista de baile y comienzo a utilizar todo lo que estas clases forzadas de baile de salón me ha enseñado, paso paso paso, paso paso paso, paso paso paso, tratar de moverse con la música, mano en la cintura y extendida a excepción de cuando giras, dar la señal para girar en el cambio de tono, si es posible fliparme un poco al compás de la canción. Para sorpresa agradable mía, mi compañera responde perfectamente a mis movimientos y la verdad es que nuestro baile es bastante fluida, me cuesta un poco interpretar su sonrisa, pero podría asegurar de que está disfrutando de un buen rato, cosa que si es así me puedo dar por bien servido conmigo mismo.

Al terminar, ambos volvemos a donde estábamos antes, uno de los rincones del gran salón donde la otra canción ya empezó a sonar y todo el mundo se puso de nuevo a bailar.

–Bailas bastante bien cariño.

Me dice ella genuinamente complacida arrancándome un sonrojo involuntario.

–Jeh, gracias…

Contesto trémulamente, hasta ahora noto que hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía continuamente por lo que mis mejillas ya tiemblan cada que trato de hacerlo.

–Muchas horas invertidas en las clases de etiqueta, ha sido un trabajo duro.

–Sí, lo sé, yo también sé que es eso.

Me contesta arrojando una risilla que aleja levemente su timidez y noción de protocolo.

–Durante mi servicio a la casa Eligor me educaron más para esta clase de cosas que para competir en ratings games.

Supongo que es lo normal según lo que me comentaba Riser sama sobre la casa de esta chica, probablemente fue educada como una concubina en su totalidad.

Y hasta ahora acabo de caer en cuenta que sí, estoy comprometido con una chica educada únicamente para servirme, no sé si alegrarme por eso o entristecerme porque ella no tuvo la oportunidad de elegir que quería ser.

– ¿Te disgusta que te hayan forzado a estar conmigo?

Me pregunta ella cohibida, supongo que mi cara debió haberla inquietado.

–Siendo así, lo lamento, sé que debe ser horrible haberte unido a alguien a quien no conocías y que bueno, no es tu chica ideal.

– ¡No! ¡Nada de eso! ¡Discúlpame!

Atino a disculparme lo mejor que puedo ¿Pero qué se supone que me pasa? Estoy acá al lado de esta señorita que quiéralo o no va a ser mi futura esposa y parece estar decidida a que esto puede llegar a buen rumbo aunque sea difícil para ella, no puedo hacerle más difícil la tarea haciéndola sentir mal por tanta mierda que tengo rondando en mi cabeza.

–Creo que es al contrario, lamento que te obliguen a esposarte con alguien a quien acabas de conocer.

–De hecho… Yo sabía quién eras Issei-san…

Me confiesa con una sonrisa amable, tomando uno de los vasos de vino de la mesa con sus dos manos dedicándome una mirada confidente.

–Por favor, creo que estoy algo sofocada en este lugar ¿Podemos ir afuera?

Debo decir que no me esperaba eso ¿Ella de donde me conoce exactamente? Antes de darme cuenta, ya está cerca de cinco metros delante de mí, obligándome a acelerar mi paso, cosa que mientras lo hago, no puedo evitar notar que su vestido se enfunda demasiado bien en las zonas correctas y me hace sonrojar al darme cuenta que dure más tiempo del que debía mirando la curva entre su cintura y su cadera.

No demoramos en llegar a un balcón, como Dios sabrá que clase de aristócrata de segunda este agradeciendo a qué clase de idiotas por todo su esfuerzo puesto y perderse ese discurso es una falta de modales, el balcón lateral está completamente solo para Sayori–san y para mí.

–Bueno, que puedo decir… No pensé que me conocieras de antes.

–Bueno, en persona no obviamente…

Me contesta ella apenada.

–Si bien soy Japonesa, la familia a la que sirvo tiene su territorio principal en Grecia por lo que es imposible que lo hubiese visto antes en persona, pero…

Me dice bajando su tono y casi cerrándose a lo que iba a decir.

–Cuando pregunté con qué clase de hombre mi amo me iba a casar, me mostraron el rating game en el que participaste cuando eras peón del Clan Gremory…

Ah vaya, en pocas palabras era por eso.

–Ya veo, me conocías de mi enfrentamiento contra la casa Phoenix.

–Sí, bueno, veras…

Continúa ella titubeando un poco.

–Tenía la oportunidad de escoger si podía ser una más de las amantes de Eligor-sama o si era desposada para reforzar lazos políticos con el nuevo miembro del clan Phoenix…

Habiendo dicho eso, avergonzada y sonrojada le daba un sorbo profundo a su vaso de vino, aumentando el tinte rojo de sus mejillas y la humedad de sus ojos.

–No me lo pensé dos veces, inmediatamente pedí que te casaran conmigo como lo único que le he pedido a Eligor sama en toda mi vida de servidumbre.

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba completamente estático, de pie, con la sangre corriendo furiosamente por todo mi cuerpo y sin saber decir cómo me sentía, avergonzado, afortunado, triste, alarmantemente feliz, cuando Raynare dijo que quería ser mi pareja fue un momento especial para mí, pero esto, esto estaba en otro nivel, esto no era una proposición de novios. Esto es literalmente el que ella arrojara todo lo que se refería a su otra familia ¿para conocerme? ¿Para estar conmigo?

–Pe-pe-pe-pero ¿Por qué yo?...

Pregunto asustado y confundido.

–Yo, yo perdí, perdí miserablemente ¿Sabes que mi anterior ama fue esposada porque yo perdí debilidad verdad? ¡Perdí dos veces!

La forma tan asustada en la que ella me mira tras haber explotado solo me dice que la cague con fuerza ¿Por qué tenía que decirle todo eso a ella? ¿Pero qué es lo que me está pasando? Nada de eso debería importarme ya, si, perdí, se acabó el tema, no puedo hacer nada para cambiar el pasado, pensé que ya lo tenía asumido ¿Por qué estallo así de fácil solo con la mención de ese tema si es así?

Reafirmando su postura, ahora pasa a verme con algo de empatía, sonriendo nuevamente.

–Sí, es cierto que perdiste, y que por eso ahora estas al servicio de Riser sama y que tu ama se vio obligada a esposarse con él y a cederle gran parte de su poder político… Sin embargo, lo que hiciste en esa pelea fue increíble, nunca creí, que un humano recién encarnado pudiese orillar de esa manera a alguien como Riser Phoenix… Fui convertida desde que era niña y crecí con la idea de que no había nada que hacer contra las órdenes y la voluntad de los demonios que nos encarnaron, pero tú… Rompiste ese molde y nos diste a los humanos encarnados una visión de que nuestras voluntades si pueden llegar a importar…

Dejando su vaso en la cornisa, ella da unos pasos hacia mí, haciéndome retroceder levemente, más por la impresión que por miedo o por incomodidad.

–Por lo que me comencé a preguntar ¿Cómo se sentirá estar al lado de alguien como él?... Por eso mismo cuando supe que podía tener la opción de esposarme contigo, la tome sin dudarlo, porque en verdad, creo que Hyodo Issei es un hombre muy especial.

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba contra el borde de la cornisa, sintiendo como Sayori san colocaba ambos manos sobre mi pecho mirándome expectante.

–Por eso lo decía antes Issei -san, lamento que tenga que esposarme pese a que recién nos conocemos y entiendo que no sienta nada por mí.

No, no puedo decir que no siento nada por ella, es una chica hermosa como pocas veces he visto nunca, su forma de ser, al menos en el poco tiempo que hemos interactuado me parece atrayente y fascinante, sin contar que para ella, de alguna manera soy alguien especial.

Yo, yo no sé bien que debo pensar en estos momentos pero… Supongo que para mí, ella también puede ser alguien especial. Me da vergüenza decirlo pero…

…Realmente quiero tener algo que me pertenezca y un lugar a donde volver…

Mis manos la toman de la cintura y la pego hacia mí con mayor brusquedad de la que hubiese querido posando mis labios autoritariamente sobre los de ella. Al principio nuestro contacto es brusco, ella por acto reflejo trato de separarse de mí, pero solo fue por dos segundos antes de acoplarse a mi beso, curioso, solo he besado una sola vez, no es que sea muy experto en estos temas de besar y demás, pero el que ella hubiese chocado sus dientes con los míos me hace pensar que eso de ser completamente virgen en todos los sentidos era más que cierto.

Al separarnos, solamente puedo dedicarle una mirada agradecida mientras que ella me corresponde con una confundida pero alegre expresión, y un fuerte sonrojo que no hace nada más que hacerme sentir bien.

–Discúlpame a mí, pero deseo ser egoísta y hacerte mi esposa lo más pronto posible, como compensación, prometo satisfacer todas tus necesidades y amarte con todo mi ser.

Sé que no debería estar haciendo esa clase de promesas, menos sabiendo que todo lo que puedo considerar mío pueden arrebatármelo fácilmente, pero, al menos con ella, quiero que sea lo único que sea completamente mío y que nadie me pueda quitar, no importa si la acabo de conocer, no me importa si es una extraña, no me importa si está mintiendo o si tiene dobles intenciones, solamente quiero que sea completamente mía y que yo le pertenezca por completo.

–Yo…

Su tono trémulo me llama la atención y me hace ver que ella… está completamente roja, toda su expresión protocolaria aun dentro de su sonrisa se ha roto a tal punto que puedo ver como sufre una serie de tics.

–Yo…

Y así mismo no demora en llevar ambas manos a sus mejillas completamente atacada por los nervios y… ¿La alegría?

– ¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Cariño, no puedo decir lo mucho que esto me hace feliz!

Grita casi descontroladamente como si fuese una fan girl a tal punto que tuvo que tomarse un momento para hiperventilar casi dejándome completamente de lado únicamente viendo como ella respira con fuerza y busca desesperadamente controlarse.

– ¡Claro que quiero ser tu esposa Issei-san! ¡No, espera! ¡Cariño! y siiiiiiiiii ¡Espero que seamos muy felices!

No puedo decir cuan bizarras se han vuelto las cosas desde que me volví demonio hasta la fecha, he entrenado, he peleado y he perdido y he ganado en distintas ocasiones, me lo han arrebatado todo y de cierta manera yo mismo abandone todo; y sin embargo, supongo que me puedo apoyar en Sayori para creer que algo de esto vale la pena.

Nuevamente nuestros labios se vuelven a juntar, esta vez, de manera más armónica que antes, ya no nos vemos en la necesidad de confirmar lo que queremos, por lo que en esta segunda ocasión, podemos permitirnos más tiempo para consentirnos, para aprender como besar, para disfrutar del sabor de nuestros labios, curioso, el sabor de los suyos son dulces, no sé si es por el vino o por el simple hecho de besar a alguien con su personalidad, pero me hace desear no dejar de hacerlo, incluso si solamente tengo que parar para respirar se me haría un tormento. Nuestras respectivas copas están en la cornisa del lado permitiéndome tomarla con fuerza al igual que ella me abrasa posesivamente por mi espalda como si no me quisiera dejar ir, el viento de la noche no me incomoda en absoluto, de hecho, no creo que haya nada en este mundo que pueda arruinar lo que puedo decir que es el único momento de genuina felicidad que he sentido desde que me convertí en un demonio Phoenix.

–Oh vaya, me alegra ver que congeniaran tan bien.

– ¿Issei?

Mis ojos se abren de desprovisto mientras siento como mi corazón se ha contraído horriblemente casi como si se hubiese encogido de golpe, al voltear a mirar hacia atrás a la entrada del balcón, veo a Riser sama de pie, agitando una copa de vino evidentemente satisfecho y al lado de él, a Buchou ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué es lo que hace ella aquí?!

–¿Buchou?

Aun no logro entender nada ¿realmente estoy delante de Buchou? El calor de mis manos me recuerda que aún tengo agarrada a Sayori de su cintura.

–Ohhhhh vaya ¿No te lo dije?

Bufa Riser evidentemente complacido.

–Rias vendría también para esta fiesta… en fin, disculpa si no te avise pero bueno, tampoco es que le tuviera que rendir cuentas a un sirviente por más prometedor que este sea.

Respirando profundamente me guardo las ganas de partirle la cara a este grandísimo hijo de puta, no necesito ser un genio para saber que de alguna manera el quería usar esto no solo para joderme a mí, sino también a Buchou, al menos para tranquilidad mía volteando a mirar a Sayori su gesto de temor me da a entender que ella tampoco tenía idea que iba a pasar esto.

–No, no me lo había dicho…

Haciendo gala de lo mejor que he aprendido desde que me puse al cuidado de este tipo, o sea, adaptarme y sobrevivir, me dirijo hacia Buchou, no me digno a verla a sus ojos por lo que haciendo uso de mi etiqueta, me pongo de rodilla y tomo su mano derecha cuyo dorso beso mientras llevo mi mano libre a mi pecho.

–Me alegra saber, que se encuentra bien, Rias Gremory.

En silencio, espero ansioso que puede decirme o cómo responderá para saber que tengo que hacer, lo último que quiero es que ella sufra más, por lo que tengo que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que al menos, se sienta cómoda con mi presencia.

–Tú también te ves bien Issei…

Me contesta ella en un tono que se me antoja inquietante.

–Veo que has encontrado felicidad en los brazos de alguien.

Al subir mi mirada, mi mascara es rota por completo, no entiendo lo que estoy viendo, mi boca se abre y se reseca así como mi respiración se detiene, no puedo articular palabra alguna.

¿Por qué ella está sonriendo de esa manera?

No se trata de una sonrisa de satisfacción, sus ojos levemente estrechos me miran complacidos, casi orgullosos, pero su sonrisa es… Cínica, casi como si estuviese disfrutando de verme así, de verme con alguien más, pero no como algo positivo para ninguno de los dos… Yo la verdad… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Ella está disfrutando de esto? Pareciera que sí, pero no da esa sensación ¿se puede estar satisfecho y despedazado al mismo tiempo?

Sus ojos azules me escudriñan por completo, al haberla mirado a los ojos puedo ver como estos penetran lo más profundo de mi alma.

" _Las promesas que hicimos… Estuvieron únicamente para romperlas en miles de pedazos"_

Simplemente me pongo de pie, me deshago una vez más de lo que siento y… Consolido nuestras posiciones ahora. Tomando de la mano a Sayori quien se había mantenido al margen de todo puedo sentir como se tensó inmediatamente cuando la puse delante de quien antaño fue mi amor platónico…. Y que actualmente lo es.

–Buchou…Rias Gremory, te presento a Sayori Akiba…

Presento a mi prometida con orgullo en mi pecho.

–Mi futura esposa.

" _Nuestras promesas no tenían sentido… Y eran fácilmente olvidables"_

 **0o0o0o0**

La boda con Sayori-chan fue una de las cosas más surreales que han pasado en mi vida, y a estas alturas eso es decir mucho.

No me considero un romántico o algo por el estilo, pero cuando me imaginaba mi boda, pensaba en una gran fiesta, con todos nuestros amigos y familiares, ya saben, la típica imagen que uno tiene por las películas.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera pude avisarles a mis padres de que voy a casarme, y creo que incluso si pudiese hacerlo, alguno de los dos pondría alguna excusa para no venir con tal de no cruzarse con el otro.

Observo hacía los asientos de mi lado, solo los dos primeros en la primera fila están ocupados, Lady Phoenix me saluda sonriente, gesto que correspondo, a su lado Ravel Ojou-sama me observa con un gesto que me es difícil de interpretar, aunque no es el mismo gesto de asco y repudio que solía tener conmigo en mis primeros días como sirviente Phoenix tampoco es esa mirada lastimosa que me dedica desde aquel encontronazo que tuvimos hace ya tiempo, a pesar de que no parece estar convencida del todo, cuando cruzamos miradas una tenue sonrisa se deja entrever por su labios, gesto que me arranca una sonrisa sincera.

Supongo que peor sería que no estuviese nadie.

Por otro lado, al observar los invitados por parte de Sayori no puedo evitar sonreír, no hay asiento que esté sin ocupar, como se esperaba de una casa como los Eligor, en su mayoría sus miembros son mujeres, bastante bellas debo agregar y de todas las edades, supongo que pecando un poco insensible, en sí el clan Eligor no es más que una fábrica de doncellas y concubinas.

Así todo, todas ellas se ven bastante felices, viéndolas, ciertamente se respira un aire de jovialidad en el ambiente, risillas y comentarios abundan por montón, al mismo tiempo, uno de los pocos invitados masculinos se pone de pie y camina hacía a mí.

En apariencia parece un poco más joven que Sirserchz-sama, dejando de lado el hecho que las edades de los demonios generalmente se miden en siglos, claro está, cabello corto castaño, de un porte respetable a no ser por la pequeña excepción con lo que de cerca parece ser una barba de hace un par de días que le quita bastante seriedad a su perfil, sonriente, estrecha su mano con la mía.

–Hanzen Eligor, heredero de la casa Eligor y maestro, bueno, más bien antiguo maestro de Sayori, mucho gusto Hyodo Issei.

–Eligor-sama, el gusto es todo mío.

–Debo de decir, que es una suerte que la pequeña Sayori haya aceptado el matrimonio contigo, aunque nadie dentro del clan hubiese renegado de ella, el haberla tenido junto a nosotros desde que era una criatura nos hace un poco chocante la idea de tenerla como nuestra concubina, además, creo que no podríamos haber elegido mejor opción, Sayori no hace más que hablar maravillas de ti, parece una niña perdidamente enamorada.

No puedo evitar ponerme de todos colores con ese último comentario, es curioso, incluso con los sentimientos encontrados que me genera todo esto, el hecho de realmente gustarle a Sayori siempre me arranca este tipo de reacciones.

–Y-Yo no sé qué decir, aún así, sinceramente me siento afortunado de tenerla a ella, sé que suena apresurado, pero realmente Sayori-chan es especial para mí.

Una carcajada de satisfacción escapa de sus labios.

–Eso es bueno, quien sabe, quizás estemos frente a un amor al nivel del romance de Sirserchz Gremory y Grayfia Lucifuge.

Un momento…

– ¡¿Grayfia-san es esposa de Sirserchz-sama?!

– ¿Curioso no? Supongo que ese empeño suyo por mantenerse como sirvienta de los Gremory causa esas confusiones.

Pasando a un lado de mí, sube al altar de ceremonias antes de dedicarme una sonrisa cómplice.

–Espero que no te moleste que sea yo el maestro de ceremonias.

–Todo lo contrario, será un verdadero placer Eligor-sama.

–Por favor chico, Hanzen a secas está bien, incluso siendo sirviente, Sayori es la pequeña consentida de nuestra familia, de ahora en más considérame tu animado cuñado.

–Como usted desee, Hanzen-san.

– ¡Ese es el espíritu!

Sonrío con sinceridad, supongo que entre todo esto asunto, está unión es lo más rescatable de todo, lo he perdido todo, incluso con el estatus que tengo dentro de la casa Phoenix no soy más que un sirviente, sin embargo, al ver este panorama frente a mis ojos, al sentir como aún siendo modesta, esta ceremonia emite ese aura de paz y algarabía que tanto extrañaba, me hace tener esperanza, aunque sea una mínima, de que podré pertenecer a algo, de que al final podré tener una familia una vez más.

– ¡Perdón por la tardanza!

Esa voz…

– ¡¿Kiba?!

Incluso corriendo apresurado el cabron no pierde la pulcritud, ay a quién engaño, estoy contento de ver al muy bastardo, como si lo supiese, él me saluda tan solo con dos de sus dedos mientras llega hasta los asientos de la primera fila ¿Alguna vez yo me veré así de genial?

Tras de él, igual de apresuradas, otras dos amistades hacen que no pueda hacer más que agrandar mi sonrisa.

– ¡Akeno-san! ¡Asia!

Ambas me sonríen, Akeno-san manteniendo un poco más las formas aún así creo que puedo pecar un poco de vanidoso si digo que en serio está feliz de verme, por otro lado Asia sigue siendo tan adorable como siempre, no cruzamos miradas más de un segundo y así todo ya está batallando para poder quitarse las lagrimas del rostro.

Haciendo una reverencia general y otra más específica para Lady Phoenix y Ravel Ojou-sama, los tres toman asiento junto a ellas, estoy tentado a bajar del altar y ponerme al día con ellos, tal y como seguramente ellos también quieran hacerlo conmigo, sin embargo, la etiqueta nos obliga a mantenernos en nuestro respectivos lugares, ahhhh, y se supone que está es mi boda.

No, basta, estoy a punto de casarme con una hermosa chica y mis amigos están aquí para apoyarme, no puedo dejar que la mierda en mi cabeza lo arruine.

Los murmullos callan de repente dejando paso al silencio apenas interrumpido por los suspiros que arranca la novia con su sola presencia, diablos, de solo verla siento como me vuelvo de piedra, mi cara arde como si estuviese pegada una plancha, la boca se me seca en un instante, en fin, que tengo unos nervios del carajo.

Sé que mucho de esto tiene que ver con que apenas nos conocemos no hace más de dos días, pero es increíble como cada vez que veo de nuevo a esta chica ella se me hace aún más y más hermosa, sé que comparar ahora mismo es lo peor que puedo hacer, pero a diferencia de Buchou en su compromiso, su sonrisa en el rostro no hace más que aumentar su encanto, un fuerte rubor se concentra en sus mejillas mientras lucha con su propia pena para poder mantener su mirada fija en mí, cosa que no puedo más que agradecer.

Con un ramo de rosas blancas entre sus manos, ella camina a paso lento hacia el altar, sus ojos vidriosos al borde del llanto me tienen en un trance del que no quisiera despertar nunca, curioso, hasta ahora había notado que eran de color lila haciendo juego con su cabello y dándole un aire único a su mirada.

Su vestido es más bien simple, bueno, para los estándares demoniacos, no tiene una cola de vaya a saber uno cuantos metros ni ese escote de infarto de Buchou en aquella ocasión, diablos, me estoy por casar y así todo pienso en esa clase de cosas.

Basta, concéntrate en Sayori-chan, concéntrate en tu esposa, le prometiste a esta chica que la amarías con todo tu ser, ya una vez faltaste a tu promesa, nunca dejes que eso vuelva a ocurrir.

Parecido a aquel vestido de gala lila que tenía cuando la conocí, para ser un vestido de novia es más bien discreto, sin embargo, es un poco eso mismo lo que hace que su belleza propia resalte aún más, la delicadeza de sus hombros descubiertos, la pureza de los finos guantes blancos que enfundan sus pequeñas manos, la trabajada cola de caballo que a estas alturas parece ser que es su peinado favorito, lo ceñido que es justo en la curva entre su cintura y cadera que incluso con tan poco tiempo de conocerla ya me ha hecho fantasear, todo en ella me tiene hipnotizado, pendiente del más mínimo de sus movimientos hasta que sus pies se detienen frente a los míos.

Gracias a la magia de los tacones, la diferencia de altura entre ambos no existe, la observo de frente como la compañera de vida que está a punto de convertirse, su sonrisa me genera una calidez interna que hacía tiempo no sentía, sino fuera porque el carraspeo de garganta de Hanzen-san nos llama la atención a ambos bien podríamos habernos quedado así todo el día.

Ruborizados a más no poder, ambos volteamos la mirada hacia el heredero de la casa Eligor, sonriente, este nos guiña el ojo antes de observar a los demás invitados y dar inicio a la ceremonia.

No tengo nada contra él, por el contrario, me he llevado una muy buena primera impresión suya, sin embargo, en este momento su discurso no es más que ruido de fondo para mí, trato de mantener mi atención fija en él, sin embargo, mis ojos irremediablemente voltean hacia el adorable rostro de Sayori, de mí Sayori.

De pronto una presión en mi mano llama mi atención, sonriente, Sayori ahora solo sostiene su ramo con una sola mano mientras que la otra se aferra con fuerza a la mía, supongo que al igual que yo simplemente prefiere hacer oídos sordos y centrarse en lo que más le importa, correspondo el gesto trenzándonos de nuevo en aquel juego de miradas que me vuelve loco.

–…Amarlo y honrarlo todos los días de tu vida?

–Acepto.

Sin despegar su visto de mí ni un segundo, la voz de Sayori me baja de nuevo a la tierra, ella no puede evitar dejar salir una adorable risilla, supongo que la cara de perdido que tengo en este momento es demasiado evidente.

– ¿Y tú? Issei Hyodo ¿Prometes ser fiel a esta mujer en las buenas y en las malas? ¿En la salud y enfermedad? ¿Para amarla y honrarla todos los días de tu vida?

–Acept…

Me detengo justo antes de terminar, incluso habiéndole dado vueltas al asunto desde que me enteré, aún en un momento crítico como este sigo sin poder despejar mis dudas del todo, una promesa como está no debe tomarse a la ligera, ya he fallado una vez, y viendo a Sayori-chan a los ojos, no puedo siquiera concebir el fallarle a ella como lo hice con Buchou, si voy a aceptar esto, tengo que comprender que este compromiso será por el resto de mi vida…

Aún así…

¿No es precisamente eso lo que estaba buscando?

¿Pertenecer de nuevo a algo?

¿Comenzar de cero?

Siendo ese el caso ¿Qué mejor manera de comenzar de nuevo que está? Cierro mis ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro, el rostro preocupado de Sayori me genera un sentimiento de culpa al mismo tiempo que no puedo evitar pensar que aún en ese estado sigue siendo adorable, no te preocupes, Sayori-chan, sin importar lo que pase cumpliré mí promesa.

–Acepto, desde hoy en adelante, Sayori Akiba, te pertenezco desde la punta de mis cabellos hasta la punta de mis pies.

– ¿Eh?

Roja hasta las orejas, los ojos de Sayori se abren tanto como les es posible mientras ese ataque de hiperventilación amenaza con llegarle de la misma forma que la primera vez que nos conocimos.

– ¡Kyaaaaaa!

Es el primero de muchos gritos que vienen desde el grupo de invitados de parte de la casa Eligor, desde sonrisas disimuladas de las Onee-san hasta la emoción exorbitada de las miembros más jóvenes, por unos momentos la ceremonia se transforma en un pandemonio de reacciones ante la mirada divertida y en algunos casos avergonzada de los pocos hombres Eligor en el lugar.

–Awwwwwww.

– ¡Sayori suertuda!

–Chicas por favor, algo de compostura.

No puedo evitar sonreír, quizás esto si sea una celebración después de todo.

–Yy… Yo también te pertenezco… Por completo… Cariño.

Me dice susurrante haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por no dejarse llevar del todo por la emoción.

–Bien, sin más que decir, los declaro marido y mujer, Hyodo-kun, puedes besar a la novia.

Siquiera hace falta que lo diga, cuando veo como Sayori cierra sus ojos y comienza a acercar su labios hacía a mi todos mis sistemas entran en corto, me dedico a disfrutar de nuestro primer beso como esposos, su sabor es incluso más dulce que la primera vez que los degusté a conciencia, inesperadamente, es ella la primera en dejar de lado el recato al abrazarme posesivamente desde el cuello.

Los aplausos de los invitados llenan el lugar cuando ambos nos separamos, observando a los demás no podemos evitar sonreír algo apenados, como si fuésemos una pareja de actores primerizos luego de su primera obra.

Estoy feliz, realmente lo estoy, después de todo lo que pasó desde que perdí aquel Rating Game, está es la primera vez que puedo tener algo de verdadera paz, quizás, solo quizás, no todo se limite simplemente a adaptarse y sobrevivir, con esta chica a mi lado, no, con Sayori, mi esposa junto a mí, tal vez pueda permitirme soñar con un futuro que valga la pena.

 _Pobre iluso…_

 _¿Futuro? Eso no existe para el Sekiryutei, bueno, al menos no de la forma en que tú manejas ese concepto…_

 _Desdichado niño, tus anhelos van en contra de tu naturaleza, tu existencia no es más que una triste historia…_

 _Es tan ignorante que es hasta casi tierno…_

 _Ríndete, créeme, sufrirás menos…_

¡¿EH?! Estas voces ¡¿De dónde vienen?! Reconozco esta sensación, ya la había sentido antes, cuando entregué mi brazo a…

…

Esto…

Esto no es justo…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¡¿POR QUE A MI?!

 _Compañero, lo siento, de verdad, pero hay cosas que escapan a mi control…_

¿Ddraig? ¡¿DDRAIG?! ¡¿Qué se supone que pasa aquí?! ¡¿Qué son estas voces?! ¡Responde! Por favor ¡NO ME DEJES SOLO DE NUEVO!

–Cariño ¿Está todo bien?

– ¿Eh?

De repente la voz de Sayori me devuelve a la realidad, por suerte no es algo que los demás hayan notado, y si lo hicieron, lo disimulan perfectamente, ella se ve preocupada por mi lapsus, aún así trata de sobrellevarlo con la mayor naturalidad posible, no tengo ni idea del gesto que yo esté haciendo en este momento, pero creo que eso solo debe de ser suficiente para dar a entender que no quiero tocar el tema.

–Sí, lo está, solo fue un mareo, no quiero preocuparte con cosas que no tienen importancia.

Retengo mi impulso de mentirle, sí, sé que no he dicho exactamente lo que me pasa, pero tampoco puedo hacer como si no ocurriese nada, esta chica ha depositado toda su confianza en mí, yo no puedo hacer menos que lo mismo.

Su mirada se estrecha ligeramente poniéndome algo nervioso, sin embargo solo es cuestión de segundos para que luego niegue con su cabeza como si desechase alguna idea antes de regalarme una sutil sonrisa.

–Supongo que tienes razón… Ven, vamos a saludar a tus amigos, después de que hayas pasado tanto tiempo sin verlos creo que los del clan Eligor pueden esperar unos minutos antes de seguir con el protocolo.

Me dice aferrándose a mi brazo antes de llevarme escaleras abajo del altar hacia los asientos que corresponden a mis invitados, interesante, incluso en una situación como esta, aún con esos tacones suyos, sus pasos son firmes, su cabeza está en alto con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, no puedo evitar sonrojarme al verla, yo, realmente soy un motivo de orgullo para ella.

En un gesto de cortesía que me sorprende ver venir de parte del clan Phoenix, tanto Lady Phoenix como Ojou-sama se hacen momentáneamente a un lado dejándonos a solas con mis tres antiguos compañeros de sequito.

Diablos, tenerlos frente a frente luego de todo lo que pasó es mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba, creo que todos nos sentimos en parte culpables por como resultó todo, sé que Buchou nos ha dejado en claro que esto estaba fuera de las manos de todos nosotros, aún así… Tsk, en serio sí que es difícil.

–Mi nombre es Sayori Akiba, encantada de conocerlos, cariño solo ha hablado maravillas de todos ustedes.

Con una reverencia de por medio, Sayori-chan se presenta rompiendo la tensión en el ambiente con su sonrisa y sus buenos modales, y avergonzándome un poco en el proceso como toda buena esposa.

–Ara ara, Akeno Himejima, un gusto, esto sí que es una sorpresa, nunca pensé que Issei-kun fuese a ser un Kouhai tan agradecido.

Con su porte de Onee-sama Akeno-san es la primera en hacer valer su chapa de refinada etiqueta para no quedarse atrás.

–Yuuto Kiba, encantado de conocerla señorita Akiba, por favor, le encomiendo el bienestar de mi amigo.

–Vaya, ahora que lo dices así, creo que más bien tendría que presentarme de ahora en más como Sayori Hyodo ¿Verdad? Mmmm, señora Hyodo, me gusta como suena.

No puedo evitar rascarme la parte posterior de mi cabeza bastante apenado, esta chica pasa de la timidez a ser una reina de las relaciones publicas demasiado rápido como para seguirle el ritmo.

–Etto, mi nombre es Asia Argento, llámeme Asia si lo desea, es un gusto conocerla señorita Akiba, err quiero decir, señora Hyodo.

Aunque bastante disimulada por su nerviosismo, una mueca de desagrado se forma en el rostro de Asia al decir aquellas últimas palabras, me veo tentado a indagar más en el asunto, sin embargo el curso de la charla hace que tenga que dejar esos detalles a un lado.

–Ha pasado tiempo, Issei-kun, bueno, en realidad creo que más bien han pasado demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo…

–Sí, creo que esa es la mejor forma de decirlo…

Ninguno de los dos puede evitar dejar salir un poco de nostalgia con esas palabras, entendiendo la situación al instante, Sayori suelta mi brazo antes de robar la atención de mis dos antiguas compañeras y llevarlas a un costado para darnos un poco de privacidad, sonrío para mis adentros, en verdad soy muy afortunado de tener a esta chica a mi lado.

–Parece una buena mujer.

–Me encantaría decirte que lo es…

– ¿Acaso te desagrada? Extraño, por tu expresión durante la ceremonia uno diría lo contrario.

–No, al contrario, de hecho tengo un poco de miedo por lo rápido que se están dando las cosas entre ambos, pero, a pesar de conocerla hace menos de cuatro días, creo que ambos podremos ser muy felices juntos.

Kiba sonríe de buena gana antes de poner las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

–Me alegro mucho por ti Issei-kun, tú eres una buena persona, no sería justo que la felicidad te sea negada.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, simplemente observando un poco hacia a la nada, quizás inconscientemente añorando aquellos tiempos que, a pesar de no ser tan lejanos, se sienten como si hubiesen pasado en otro mundo.

–Issei-kun, Buchou te necesita.

–Lo sé… Yo también a ella, aún así, los responsables tenemos que hacernos cargos de nuestras responsabilidades…

Digo con algo de tristeza en mi voz, sin embargo Kiba no quita ese gesto serio de su rostro.

–Hay problemas en Kuoh, no quiero sonar maleducado, en serio queríamos pasar a saludarte y desearte lo mejor en tu boda, sin embargo nosotros estamos aquí para hablar con Rizer-sama, es el favor que Buchou nos pidió.

Supongo que es lo más razonable, no hay que ser un genio para imaginarse el por qué Buchou no quisiera venir en persona.

–Eres un poco ingenuo si pensabas que iba a estar aquí.

–De hecho ya hablamos con él antes de venir aquí, por eso llegamos tan sobre la hora, nos encomendó tus ordenes a nosotros, tienes derecho a pasar tu primera noche de casado junto a tu esposa, sin embargo, mañana a primera hora deberás presentarte en el salón del club, es un problema con la iglesia, las Excalibur más precisamente…

Su voz se llena de un odio muy mal contenido con eso último, tengo que admitir que me encuentro completamente perdido en todo esto, desde que llegué al territorio Phoenix poca o ninguna información sobre lo que pase en casa ha llegado a mis oídos, incluso aún como se dieron las cosas, espero que todos ahí no estén en peligro.

Mentiría si dijera que esto no me molesta un poco, apenas estoy encontrándole algo de gusto a toda esta situación y ya quieren que me juegue el pellejo de nuevo, es irónico que el único que defienda mis intereses aquí sea el cabron de Rizer, aunque solo sea para no quedar mal ante los Eligor, por como lo plantea Kiba, de haber sido posible me hubiesen obligado a dejar plantada a mi esposa en nuestra propia fiesta de bodas.

Aún así, lo que más me jode no es el hecho de que hayan querido abusarse de mí de esa manera, lo que de verdad me hace hervir la sangre es el hecho de que eso no me molesta tanto como debería, de hecho, estoy feliz, estoy feliz de escuchar que Buchou me necesita, estoy feliz de saber que aún soy necesario para ella y sus intereses a pesar de todo lo que sucedió.

Incluso si eso significa dejar de lado a la mujer que acaba de jurar que compartirá el resto de su vida conmigo.

Observo a Sayori por un momento, realmente se la ve radiante, incluso Asia ha cambiado su gesto y parece estar a gusto con su compañía, las tres hablan y ríen como si se conociesen de toda la vida.

Solo esta vez Sayori-chan, esta será la primera y la última vez que te deje de lado, te lo prometo.

–Entiendo… Dile a Buchou que mañana en la mañana estaré allí… Juro que haré valer la promesa que le hice.

 **CAPITULO 1 "VAGUE HOPE" FIN**

 **Notas de Autor**

 **Ufff, ha pasado largo rato desde la última vez que actualicé algo, supongo que más allá de todos los retrasos que conlleva básicamente vivir, en parte mucha culpa viene por no poder centrarme en alguna de las historias que tengo en proceso, irónicamente, escribí bastante durante estos meses de ausencia, sin embargo, nunca me centré lo suficiente como para poder tener algo terminado, al menos hasta ahora.**

 **Rollos aparte, pues la cosa sigue más o menos igual, tanto buster como yo tratamos de prestarle atención al escribir en general cada que tenemos tiempo, por lo que esta historia sigue avanzando de alguna u otra forma, así solo sea conceptualmente mientras hablamos de nuestras mierdas, por lo que, no sé cómo ni mucho menos cuándo, pero todo este circo continuará, de ser posible, durante muchos años más, lo que me recuerda, felices fiestas atrasadas, vaya, creo que es la primera vez que no tuve nada listo para fin de año, una lástima.**

 **Reviews:**

 **RedSS: Ahhh mi fiel Red, que sería de mis historias sin tus agradables reviews, relajado, es entendible, al fin y al cabo a pesar de ser un concepto que me encanta creo que Dishonored no es precisamente mi fic más representativo en cuanto a estilo, aunque si es el primero en el que me animé a jugar bastante con las líneas temporales y las variaciones narrativas, por lo que le tengo un especial cariño por ser mi primer terreno de practica como tal, ah y el fic original no tiene nada que ver con el juego más que el titulo, así que más relajado todavía, en cuanto a buster, el tipo se siente orgulloso de que me reconozcas a mí antes que a él, gracias por parte de ambos.**

 **erendir: Ay erendir, esas confusiones tuyas, aunque es cierto que a un par de mis fics no les vendría mal un lavado de cara desde cero, hay que admitir que soy demasiado perezoso como para algo así, aún así fuera de coñas, realmente agradezco las palabras al original, aunque no lo actualizo tanto como quisiera, siempre es gratificante de ver lo importante que es para algunos dentro del fandom. Gracias por ese buen rollo al borde de lo creepy de siempre.**

 **Grimlouck: ¡Gracias! Esta idea nació más que nada a modo de complemento, es tanto lo del pasado en el Dishonored original que simplemente sería una lástima relegar varios eventos a solo un par de párrafos. Lo de Rizer es más que nada producto de la idea en la que giran en torno ambos fics, que es el hecho de que no hay ni negro ni blanco, sino que todo se mide a escala de grises a diferencia de la primera impresión de villano caricaturizado que nos llevamos en la primer temporada, curiosamente el ova Ravel también jugó con esto, quizás no de la forma más honorable para nuestro pollo quemado favorito, pero al fin y al cabo lo hizo. Lo de Rias es muchísimo más complicado, ya sea por amor u odio, Issei fue, es y seguirá siendo la persona más importante en su vida, en una situación así hay demasiados sentimientos encontrados, aunque creo que a pesar de todo aún así es capaz de diferenciar a su Issei del Issei joven que Asia no pudo matar, es un tema pesado y que me quiero guardar para analizar a fondo en Dishonored como tal. Gracias de parte de ambos y suerte.**

 **Nota Final:**

 **Por segunda vez, generalmente aquí vendría algún comentario de bustercall, pero el cabron lleva desaparecido todo el día, ha de haberse agarrado un sincopé de tanto café o algo así, en fin, supongo que de estar disponible me pediría que me encargue de todo de cualquier manera, aún así, mucho de este cap es en parte por obra suya y muchas de las decisiones importantes para la trama no hubieran sido posibles sin su aporte.**

 **En fin, a lo que respecta al resto, lo mismo de siempre, si fue de su gusto lo que acaban de leer, no se contengan en decirlo, al igual que con las críticas, la regularidad de este fic dependerá de ustedes, a fin de cuentas y como siempre digo, sus concejos me hacen mejor escritor y sus ánimos las ganas para seguir haciéndolo… En cuanto a Bustercall, no sé, pregúntenle ustedes.**

 **Saludos, Suerte y Nos Leemos.**


	3. CAPITULO 2 A NEVER COME MIRACLE

**Disclaimer**

 **Highschool DxD y sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi y de toda la sarta de empresas niponas a la que este asociado, este fic es escrito sin ánimo de lucro, con la mera intención de entretener y como complemento a Highscoold DxD – Dishonored.**

 **Fic hecho en conjunto con Bustercall.**

 **CAPITULO 2 "A NEVER COME MIRACLE"**

–Bienvenido Issei-kun…

Es curioso, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que estuve en este lugar, el salón del club de ocultismo no ha cambiado nada en absoluto, aún mantiene ese toque tan aristocrático del antiguo siglo que ambientaba muy bien el porte y elegancia de todos los presentes cuando ingrese por primera vez.

–Buenas tardes… Hyodo Issei, Sirviente de Riser Phoenix se presenta para ante usted como fue solicitado.

Saludo poniendo una rodilla en el suelo y mi puño sobre mi pecho.

Sin embargo esto está lejos de tener ese semblante tan familiar que se había dado anteriormente, puesto que los miembros del club de ocultismo no son los únicos que se encuentran acá en este momento, por lo que lo más correcto es ser lo más protocolario, después de todo así tiene que fungir un sirviente que representa en este momento a dos castas demoniacas, detesto la idea de ser cortante con Buchou, pero estoy seguro que ella entiende la situación.

Aunque esto es un poco extraño, a pesar de ser, al menos en apariencia, una reunión en extremo importante, no veo a Kiba por ninguna parte.

–Me alegra ver que pudiste llegar a tiempo…

Me responde ella con su talante sofisticado.

–Lamento haberte interrumpido en tu celebración, pero el asunto que nos compete es cuanto menos algo de suma gravedad.

Asiento, es normal pensar en eso cuando veo a dos emisarias de la iglesia sentadas delante de ella con Akeno-san y los chicas atrás en línea recta de pie, supongo que el único que no cuadra en el protocolo soy yo.

– ¿Tú eres Hyodo Issei?...

Me pregunta una de ellas, una chica de cabello castaño increíblemente largo atado en coletas y ojos color violeta, que extraño, de alguna manera se me hace familiar.

–Así es.

Me limito a contestar, volviendo a mirar nuevamente hacia adelante con mi puño derecho agarrando el izquierdo en posición de espera.

–Has cambiado mucho.

Me dice con un tono de voz cargado de tristeza lo cual me obliga a voltearla a mirar, es extraño, su mirada realmente denota una tristeza y pesar mucho más profundos que los que podría esbozar alguien que solo me conoce de nombre.

–Debo preguntar ¿la conozco de alguna parte señorita?

–Irina, Shidou Irina…

Me responde con una sonrisa triste.

– ¿Te suena ese nombre de alguna parte?

¿Shidou Irina? Si, de hecho, me suena ese nombre, o al menos el apellido, ¡Espera! ¡Ya lo recuerdo!

– ¡¿Tú eres Shidou-kun?!

Las miradas de todos los presentes se posan sobre mi tras mi exabrupto, supongo que debe ser raro ver estallar de esa manera a alguien que se presentó meramente como un soldado más dentro de las filas demoniacas, curioso, había olvidado que se sentía actuar de nuevo como una adolescente a punto de sorprenderse por todo.

Eso sí ¿Esta chica es Shidou Irina? Para empezar ¿Shidou era una niña? Joder, debo haber quedado como un imbécil desde chico al confundirlo con un niño, pero que pedazo de idiota más grande

–Es bonito ver que me recuerdas…

Contesta con una sonrisa de soslayo al notar que ya me percate de quien era.

–Pero por otra parte yo casi no te reconozco a ti.

Aquello me hace sobresaltarme ¿Tanto he cambiado físicamente? Hasta ahora siempre creí que yo seguía siendo la misma imagen de mi yo de menor edad solo que un poco más estirado, si ni siquiera he cambiado mi peinado desde que jugábamos juntos.

– ¿En serio he cambiado tanto físicamente?

Me limito a preguntar dejando entrever más curiosidad de la que me gustaría.

–Físicamente no tanto…

Me responde con cierta seriedad.

–Pero definitivamente tu mirada ha cambiado mucho, casi no parece la de un adolescente como nosotros.

Aquella aseveración me hace llevar mi mano a mis pómulos, puedo sentirlos endurecidos así como la piel alrededor de mis mejillas, mi nariz y mi frente se siente más tosca que aquella sensación suave que sentía cuando me lavaba la cara antaño… Quién lo diría, hasta ahora acabo de notar lo mucho que deben haber cambiado mis expresiones junto a mi nueva forma de vida.

–Bueno, que puedo decir… Han pasado muchas cosas.

Me limito a bufar tan lánguidamente como puedo, quizás en un arrobo de abrazar un poco esa esencia jovial que era casi natural en mi antes de volverme un demonio, tristemente siento que casi hago el ridículo.

–Supongo que entre estas está el haberte vuelto un demonio, una lástima sin lugar a dudas.

Y con eso me doy cuenta de que estoy hablando con una vieja amiga en medio de un conflicto entre la iglesia y los demonios, y que ambos estamos en bandos contrarios, quien lo diría, es una lástima, para ella debe ser chocante verme como un demonio, supongo que debería sentirme igual pero a estas alturas poco o nada me importa a que se haya dedicado ahora.

Después de todo, solo vine con una cosa en mente, resolver este asunto lo más pronto posible y de la manera más efectiva, dejar en alto el nombre de la familia Phoenix.

–No se puede hacer mucho más Irina, todos cambiamos.

Me limito a finiquitar la conversación, no hay nada que ella pueda aportarnos mucho más a nosotros y estoy en la obligación de desligarme de cualquier apego por el pasado, el presente es lo que importa únicamente.

–Bien, como decía…

Bufa la otra enviada de la iglesia retomando el tono de la conversación antes de que yo apareciese por acá.

–Las espadas que tenemos son estas, la espada sagrada de la destrucción Excalibur Destruction.

Nos dice mientras entre sus manos descansa un poco modesto pedazo de algo cubierto en una tela retazada blanca, haciéndome notar que el asunto de las Excalibur tiene que ver directamente con ellas también.

–Y esta es la espada sagrada del mimetismo… Excalibur Mimic…

Continúa Irina mostrándonos a todos un brazalete de tela blanca atado en su bíceps izquierdo.

–Bueno ¿Y qué quieren de nosotros exactamente?

Como era de esperarse de Buchou, ella va directo al grano, supongo que no quiere perder el tiempo en negocios ajenos, según lo poco que entendí de lo que me informaron antes de subir a la superficie, es que la cosa había sido sobre el robo de estas espadas por parte de los ángeles caídos.

–Este particular problema es entre nosotros y los ángeles caídos, no podemos darnos el lujo de buscar problemas con los demonios de este lugar.

–Supongo que nos dices esto, porque pensabas que estaríamos de parte de los ángeles caídos para hacerle algo a esas espadas ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Contesta Buchou con tono tajante pero sin perder su sonrisa plástica.

–Ustedes al igual que los ángeles caídos se verían beneficiados con la pérdida de estas, no se me ocurriré nada que diga que no estoy en lo correcto.

Entiendo el enojo de Buchou, pero le doy la razón a la exorcista amiga de Irina, no se mucho de que va esto, pero si son armas "Sagradas" muy seguramente sería más factible hacerlas desaparecer si tenemos los medios para hacerlo, claro que la sola idea de cooperar con esos buitres debe darle arcadas y francamente también me toca los huevos que se metan con su orgullo de esta manera.

–De ser necesario, los destruiremos a todos ustedes antes de que hagan nada, inclusive si se trata de la hermana de Satanás.

Ultima la exorcista de cabello azul dejando una clara tensión palpable en el ambiente.

–Bueno, ya que te veo en esta posición, déjame aclararte una cosa…

Responde Buchou tras unos segundos.

–Yo jamás haría algo para denigrar el nombre de Satanás como seria ayudar a los ángeles caídos, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Con una sonrisa, la chica de ojos naranjas se da por satisfecha.

–Eso es lo que esperábamos desde la santa sede… Que la hermana de Satanás no sería tan tonta de hacer algo que no debe.

Me limito a mantenerme en silencio, pero como me comienza a desagradar esta tipa.

–Bueno, no tenemos nada más que decir, nos retiramos…

Anuncia ella al tiempo que se levanta con Irina para dirigirse a la salida del salón.

–Gracias por su tiempo.

Sin embargo antes de salir, sus ojos se posan sobre mí, no entiendo de que va eso si todo el tiempo estuve de pie cruzado de brazos contra uno de los muros, se me ordeno explícitamente no decir nada ni dar mi opinión personal, como tal solo soy un elemento de apoyo en lo que se supone que vayan a hacer los grupos Gremory y Sitri en esta situación.

– ¿De verdad… Tú eres el Hyodo Issei del que tanto hablaba Irina?

Me pregunta con honesta incredulidad.

–Supongo que sí, pero como dije antes, mucho tiempo ha transcurrido y ya no somos los mismos que antes.

–Eso lo entiendo, pero definitivamente distas mucho del buen chico del que ella tanto me hablaba, te veo a ti y solo veo a un alma echada a perder…

Me dice sin cambiar un ápice su expresión.

–Que horrible ver lo que ocurre con los jóvenes que ridículamente venden su alma al diablo sin pensar solamente por gustos mundanos.

No puedo evitar suspirar para luego sonreír

–Lo dices como si tuviera que arrepentirme de ser un demonio, francamente no veo diferencia entre tú y yo si se trata de ser servidores a una causa, yo sirvo a la casa demoniaca Phoenix por motivos de causa mayor y tú simplemente eres una petulante fanática religiosa.

–Tsk…

Debo decir que me parece bastante agradable escucharle chasquear su lengua en frustración, a diferencia de Buchou yo ya no tengo paciencia para pretender nada si no es mi obligación hacerlo.

–Ahora que lo mencionas eso es algo que me llama la atención ¿Demonio del grupo Phoenix? Por la ubicación geográfica así como la influencia de lucifer en la zona pensaría que como demonio serias parte del grupo Gremory.

–Lo era…

Contesto sin darle importancia al asunto.

–Pero por situaciones fuera de mi control pase de servir como sirviente de Rias Gremory al de Riser Phoenix, esposo de mi antigua señora.

Supongo que fue una estupidez mía contestar esto, pero actualmente tocar estos temas aún sigue enervando mi sangre lo suficiente para pensar con cabeza fría.

–Ya veo…

Me responde con cierta frialdad despectiva.

–Bueno, de eso se trata ser un demonio, pasar de ser una persona a un sirviente que no vale más que una moneda de cambio o un mueble de pocos usos…

Comienza a despotricar de manera casi burlona.

–Dime una última cosa ¿Cuándo cambiaste de dueño tuviste que irte de lugar y dejar todo lo que conocías atrás no es así? Que gracioso, supongo que al final si no te importo eso tenías una mentalidad de demonio incluso antes de ser convertido.

Antes de que siquiera yo pudiese renegarle algo a este pedazo de puta, un leve estallido de energía se agita a su costado destrozando parte de sus cabellos y dejándola estática, estallido que termina como una quemadura al lado de la puerta, al voltear a mirar, todos observamos como los ojos de Buchou brillan de color rojo mientras sus dedos apuntan en dirección donde está la quemadura con un gesto que no denota nada que no sea la más absoluta ira.

–Debo decir que hasta ahora me he ceñido al código del buen anfitrión mostrando tanta cordialidad y hospitalidad como me es posible aun cuando ustedes han venido a amenazarnos en mi propia casa, sin embargo…

Sus ojos brillaron con más intensidad mientras una genuina intensión de asesinato se dispara en dirección a la exorcista

– ¡No dejare que salgan impunes luego de burlarse de los esfuerzos de mis sirvientes o quienes lo fueron!

– ¡¿Buchou?!

– ¡¿Rias?!

En un instante, todos nos quedamos de piedra, si bien debe haber sido impactante para las enviadas de la iglesia ver una demostración de poder tan sutil o contundente como esa, para nosotros quienes la conocemos de más tiempo es la primera vez que le vemos reaccionar con tal exabrupto, no es solo el que haya atacado, es que literalmente está respirando violentamente mientras sus dientes se aprietan con fuerza mirando con genuino rencor a la tipa de cabello azul.

Aun así pese a quedar estáticas de la sola impresión hace un rato, Irina y su amiga se recomponen casi de inmediato y la mirada crápula de la perra de cabello azul se vuelve a asentar con confianza.

–Oh vaya… Debo decir que esto es una sorpresa Rias Gremory…

Bufa ella alzando su espada mostrándonosla en primer plano.

– ¿Estas dispuesta a desafiar a la iglesia? Porque eso es exactamente lo que estás haciendo en estos momentos.

Supongo que ya no puedo mantenerme ajeno a todo esto que está ocurriendo, por lo que caminando en dirección entre Buchou y esta aparecida, me planto cara a cara contra ella.

–Yo mismo puedo considerar tu comportamiento y tu actitud como una clara tentativa contra el grupo de Rias Gremory, por lo que estoy en la obligación de retarte a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en calidad de retribución…

Que curioso, en mi vida creí hablar de esta manera tan extraña y tan formal, sin embargo, si hay algo que a día de hoy se me hace cruelmente cómico, es que me hicieran aprenderme toda esta etiqueta protocolaria de combate antes de hacerme pasar una tarde de calidad con la bestia, todo esto, para que en el momento en el que yo nuevamente volviese a alzar mis puños, demostrara innegablemente que lo hago únicamente en el glorioso nombre de la familia Phoenix.

–Tratándose de que las representantes de la ciudad y ustedes están en un acuerdo mutuo, nuestra batalla se definirá hasta la completa capitulación de una de las partes sin llegar a ser letales, si estás de acuerdo con eso, podemos salir al patio en este mismo momento.

Por un momento, siento que hay algo fuera de lugar, no es solo que esta tipa me mire completamente extrañada o que Irina este parpadeando confundida.

– ¿Issei?...

Es también el hecho de que mis antiguos compañeros también están pasmados con mi declaración ¿Tan raro es esta cosa? Es decir, se que suena raro, pero no creo que el cabron de Riser me hubiese hecho aprenderme esta clase de etiqueta al pie de la letra únicamente para burlarse de mi… a quién engaño, probablemente lo hiciera y en estos momentos haya quedado como un imbécil romántico del siglo XIX.

– ¿Cuándo te enseñaron sobre protocolo de combates a muerte por castas?

Ah ya, de ahí debe venir la consternación de todos, supongo que al menos la de Buchou.

–Ha sido parte de las cosas que han venido con el entrenamiento que he recibido así como la educación que se me ha inculcado en la mansión Phoenix, debo decir que esto es algo nuevo para mí…

Contesto un poco extrañado.

–Según me explicaban eso se impuso como sistema cerca de la edad media para marcar los enfrentamientos de poder político hace unos siglos en el inframundo ¿Fue raro que lo utilizara acá?

Al final no pude evitar preguntarlo, sin embargo Buchou no me responde, más bien está confundida.

– ¿Educación?

Bueno, supongo que para ella debe ser difícil de creer que de verdad se me estén dando tantos beneficios en la casa Phoenix, debió haber pensado que muchas de las cosas que había dicho el cabron de Riser eran más por fanfarronear, curiosamente ese tipo siempre habla en serio más de lo que su tono de voz da a pensar.

–Bueno, supongo que ciñéndonos a tu modelo, entonces podemos permitirnos enseñarte una lección en combate uno a uno.

Finiquita la tipa de cabello azul, sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose llama la atención de todos.

–Que sea un dos contra dos.

Anuncia Kiba claramente molesto y decidido también a pelear, aun cuando no estuvo durante toda la conversación.

Ninguno de los demás decimos nada, las condiciones han sido dadas y se han aceptado, por lo cual no demoramos en partir del salón del club.

 **0o0o0o0**

Ya en el pequeño patio que hay atrás del edificio antiguo, rodeados por la frondosa arborización que hay circundante a este y bañados por un cielo rojizo del atardecer que ya se está yendo, Kiba y yo vemos a nuestros respectivos contrincantes, quitándose sus capas para dejar ver sus equipamientos de combate y las armas que van a utilizar.

–Esto… ¿Está bien Rias?

Puedo escuchar a la distancia como Akeno pregunta a Buchou preocupada por esto, entiendo su preocupación, pero ellas han ofendido al grupo Gremory, no, han ofendido a Rias Gremory y eso es suficiente para que yo entre en acción sea o no sea mi obligación actual, además… estoy seguro que tengo que mostrarle cuanto he crecido a ella.

Kiba hace su primer movimiento, liberando buena parte de su arsenal alrededor de sí mismo, tomando la espada más conveniente a su parecer.

–Hyodo Issei-kun…

Murmura Irina con un tono más infantil del que ameritaría una situación como la nuestra actualmente.

– ¿Sí?

Contesto toscamente, mirando su postura en detalle para saber cómo reaccionar, estamos hablando de una exorcista enviada por la iglesia con una espada sagrada a su disposición, no puedo bajar la guardia.

–No puedo creer que mi viejo amigo se haya convertido en un demonio durante nuestro tiempo separados ¡¿El destino estará jugando con nosotros para provocar una tragedia?!

Me anuncia con tono de puchero haciendo movimientos bastantes infantiles, supongo que ella puede ser mi amiga de la infancia y todo lo que quiera…

Pero me enerva sobremanera que no esté tomando esto en serio, es un combate donde daré todo de mi de ser necesario pese a que sea un enfrentamiento no mortal ¡No dejaré que una niña infantil que se burla de sus oponentes subestimándolos de tal manera en el campo de batalla pase por encima mío!

– ¡Finalmente llegue a ser compatible con una espada sagrada e incluso he volado sobre el mar! ¡¿Esta es otra de las obras del señor?! ¡Aunque superar esto me hará estar más cerca de él!

– ¡Ven Issei-kun!...

Exclama mientras finalmente apunta su espada contra mí y se prepara para atacar.

– ¡Permíteme castigar tus pecados con esta espada! ¡Amén!

Habiendo dicho eso, se abalanza contra mí preparada para cortarme de manera ascendente desde su costado inferior derecho, en consecuencia más por un acto reflejo que cualquier otra cosa invoco mi Boosted Gear.

Y aún para sorpresa de mí mismo…

 _¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST!_ _¡BOOST!_

La pelea se ha decidido en menos de dos segundos…

Es extraño… No, es incluso ofensivo a mi parecer, que mi enemigo quien es un exorcista enviado por la sede principal de la iglesia con una espada supuestamente importante dentro de su arsenal venga hacia mí con una velocidad tan ridículamente baja, al menos esa es mi impresión luego de usar uno de los resultado de mi entrenamiento, tuve que aprender a ser más rápido y contundente para sobrevivir, usar todo el poder que tuviera en el menor espacio de tiempo en un espacio menor al diámetro de un dedo, razón por la cual mientras me dirijo a contraatacar miro al redor y miro que todo está en cámara ultra lenta.

Supongo que no es que ella sea lenta, simplemente no es rival para mí.

– ¡¿Qué?!

Alcanza a exclamar al verme en menos de un pestañeo delante de ella.

Si acierto un puño con toda mi fuerza por la reacción entre velocidad y poder la matare inmediatamente, por lo que tomando la otra alternativa la tomo por la muñeca del brazo que sujeta la espada y usando su impulso así como mi espalda como palanca la estrello violentamente contra el suelo arrancando todo el aire contenido en su pecho sin darle la mínima oportunidad de entender que había ocurrido, en tan ínfima fracción de tiempo, he incapacitado a mi enemigo.

Y solo queda preguntarme ¿Esto es real? ¿Realmente mi enemigo era así de patético y se estaba burlando de mi con tal ínfima fracción de fuerza? ¿Acaso me ha ridiculizado más de la cuenta y por eso me ha quedado tan fácil?

¡NO!

¡Me niego a aceptar que me están subestimando!

¡NO LES PERMITIRE QUE ME SUBESTIMEN NUEVAMENTE!

La tierra bajo mis pies explota tan pronto enfoco a mi nuevo objetivo, este tras ver como he dejado inconsciente a su compañera ahora me ha enfocado a mi como una amenaza y sabe que voy por ella, haciendo que en reacción tome su espada y utilice el ancho de su hoja para detener lo que en efecto sería un embate.

TROOOOMMMPPPP

La fuerza impresa en mi puño hace que sus pies se hundan en la tierra y se arrastre no menos de un metro conteniendo lo mejor que puede el impacto, sin embargo no es mi primera experiencia lidiando con armas, por lo que con el dorso de mi garra levanto la hoja dejándola desprotegida haciendo uso del hecho de que su estabilidad se fue a la mierda con el golpe anterior.

Cuando voy a asestar un gancho descendiente con mi derecha, ella hábilmente gira sobre si misma bajando su postura, sacando rápidamente una daga de su traje mientras hace su movimiento elusivo, preparada para herirme en mi abdomen, sin embargo.

Es lenta ¿Seis Boost en menos de un segundo realmente me han dado tal ventaja?

Haciendo uso de mi rodilla y de mi codo aprisiono su brazo antes de que me apuñale y girando sobre mí mismo uso mi otro codo para acertarle un golpe en la sien derribándola al suelo.

No se me enseñaron ningunas artes marciales estrictamente dichas, pero claramente he notado como el estilo de pelea de la bestia es claramente peligroso debido al uso frecuente de sus rodillas y sus codos para destrozar y no golpear, ya en el suelo, me tumbo sobre mi enemiga y con toda mi fuerza bajo mi garra izquierda preparado para destruir todo lo que toque.

TRROOOMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPP

El estruendo fue suficiente para cimbrar levemente el suelo de todo el lugar así como causar un débil temblor de menos de un segundo, sin embargo, el trabajo está hecho, aquella exorcista prepotente y petulante esta con los ojos totalmente abiertos, completamente paralizada y puedo decir que aterrada mientras siente como ese puño rojo está a menos de un centímetro de su rostro, un centímetro más y seria su cabello y sus sesos los que estarían dispersos y no las piedras.

–Tanto tu como Irina no están en condición de continuar, la victoria es mía.

Finiquito levantándome del suelo, sacudiéndome levemente mientras dejando salir el aire contenido en mis pulmones, guardo mi Boosted Gear.

El silencio es casi fúnebre en estos momentos, Irina esta inconsciente en medio de un cráter de tierra para nuestra buena fortuna lo suficientemente blanda para no causarle heridas serias mientras su compañera aún está tratando de recuperarse de la impresión, Kiba me mira inquieto y molesto, pero debe ser más por lo del tema con las Excalibur que con propia molestia contra mí, Akeno san, Koneko chan y Asia no dicen absolutamente nada, más bien parece que esto también las tomo por sorpresa.

–Excelente trabajo Issei.

Siendo la primera en hablar haciendo que voltee a mirarla, Buchou esta cruzada de brazos, su gesto es duro e inexpresivo, supongo que del enojo que aun siente tras lo ocurrido en el salón del club.

Nuevamente me pongo de rodillas ante ella.

–No, ha sido nada mi señora… Solamente he cumplido con mi labor de proteger su honor.

Tras el leve intercambio de palabras, la tensión que se había apoderado del ambiente hace unos instantes comienza a disiparse, los demás comienzan a reunirse en torno a Buchou y a mí.

–Issei san, eso fue… increíble.

Bufa Asia genuinamente sorprendida, sentimiento que es correspondido por mis antiguos camaradas.

–Jeh, gracias, simplemente he entrenado mucho.

Es lo único que me limito a responder, puede haber pasado tiempo y muchas cosas, pero aún no me acostumbro a ser elogiado en público… No ayuda que esta sea la primera vez en demasiado tiempo que recibo palabras de aliento netamente genuinas, siendo honesto me ponen nervioso.

Aun así unos débiles gemidos nos llama la atención a todos, volteando a mirar vemos a la exorcista de cabello azul levantándose tambaleante apoyándose en su espada, no porque este debilitada, supongo que la impresión de no haber podido hacer nada para defenderse ante un ataque que la podría haber matado sin másla ha asustado subconscientemente de tal manera que sus piernas no paran de temblar.

–No se supone que un demonio de tu edad recién convertido sea así de peligroso…

Anuncia ella claramente resentida.

–Monstruo.

–Y no se supone que la iglesia envíe basura como ustedes a esta clase de trabajos.

Nuevamente todo el mundo se queda de piedra, supongo que porque es la primera vez que digo algo de esta manera tan directamente.

– ¡¿Qué?!

Por supuesto ella no demora en ofenderse y mirarme amenazadoramente, por mi parte no tengo tiempo que perder con esta escoria, Irina y ella se suponía que eran guerreras excepcionales de la iglesia enviadas a recuperar un importante capital de la iglesia… Y resultan ser… Esto, vaya decepción.

– ¡Lo que oíste sorda!

Le repito una vez más dando unos pasos hacia adelante con manos en mis bolsillos.

–Si solo tienen este nivel de habilidad y de poder no son aptas para la tarea que les encomendaron, lo único que lograran es que las maten y que su enemigo tenga otras dos espadas en su arsenal ¿Acaso son tan estúpidas de no haberlo notado antes?

Finalmente ella con ira mal contenida aun cuando su cuerpo no responde adecuadamente se abalanza contra mí con su puño derecho directo a mi rostro, cabe decir que solo fue cuestión de dar un paso al costado para que al tomarla de su muñeca y girar mi brazo ella terminase atrapadas con una llave al codo en su espalda.

– ¡Argh!

Por supuesto imprimo la fuerza suficiente para paralizarla por completo, cualquier intento de forcejeo que intente lo único que hará será lastimarla más.

–Y pensar que siendo así de basuras estaban pisoteando el honor y la buena voluntad de Rias Gremory.

Sin decir más, la suelto, dejando que ella caiga al suelo resintiendo el dolor sobre su codo y hombro, una vez más, este espectáculo no me puede parecer más patético… Pero es cierto que el problema a resolver atañe la ciudad de Buchou, sin embargo, no puedo dejar que ella corra peligro, y para mi triste fortuna, tampoco este par de escorias, eso solo agravaría el conflicto que ya existe con la iglesia.

Un poco fastidiado por el hecho de que voy a tener que pasar los primeros días de mi matrimonio fuera de casa, me giro hacia quien antes fue mi ama una vez más.

–Buchou, me encargare por mi cuenta de investigar todo el asunto referente a estas espadas y a darle la solución más rápida posible.

Esta vez incluso ella misma al igual que todos mis compañeros y la zorra esta de la iglesia me miran sin poder creer lo que les estoy diciendo.

–Issei, esto no es necesario…

Me contesta ella con un tono de empatía.

–La razón por la que se te fue solicitado simplemente fue para asistirnos, no tienes que tomar este conflicto por cuenta tú…

–Lo sé, pero el nivel de la amenaza parece ser mayor de lo que los medios de las enviadas de la iglesia y temo decir que el suyo puedan manejar, por lo que por la autoridad que me ha conferido Riser Phoenix actuare por cuenta propia de ahora en adelante, garantizare la seguridad de cualquier miembro del Clan Gremory, pero para esto requiero que nadie se meta en mi camino.

Sé que lo que estoy diciendo es cuanto menos brusco y completamente arrogante, puede parecer que incluso estoy escupiendo en el rostro de Buchou al haber dicho esto, pero aun si no lo pareciera, esta es una amenaza mucho más significativa de lo que pueda parecer al principio y en el peor de los casos las cosas podrían terminar en una escaramuza contra ángeles caídos que de alguna manera manejaran esas espadas, un solo corte de estas a Buchou sería un error que jamás me perdonaría.

– ¡Issei-kun! ¡¿Nos estas infravalorando?!

Esta vez quien me pregunta es Akeno san, un tanto contrariada por lo que acabo de decirles, entiendo su reacción, pero por favor…

" _Existe… un pequeño demonio dentro de todos nosotros"_

No estoy precisamente de buen humor, agradecería que trataras de ver mi punto…

–Akeno san, nadie los está desmeritando, sin duda alguna todos llegaremos a ser grandes demonios algún día, sin embargo, no puedo dejar que hasta que llegue ese día algo les pase, es por eso que se me permitió venir a este lugar… Porque por más doloroso que sea aceptarlo, ustedes no están en capacidad de defenderse por cuenta propia aun, más si se trata de un asunto tan delicado como lo son estas espadas.

Sus ojos tiemblan ante mi declaración, quiere rebatirme, quiere demostrarme que estoy equivocado, pero es natural que sus palabras mueran antes de dejar sus labios, es obvio que ella sabe esto mucho mejor que yo, si no fuera así yo no estaría diciendo estas palabras, si no fuera así yo no tendría que venir bajo las ordenes de alguien más y si fuera así yo no tendría por qué haberlos abandonado, ella lo entiende tan bien como yo, por lo que derrotada tragándose su orgullo asiente.

Todos siguen igual de cohibidos y en parte molestos, sin embargo Buchou pese a estar en una situación igual, tiene una expresión más meditabunda y serena, posando su mano en su mentón mira al costado cavilando algunas cosas a mi suponer.

–Hyodo Issei…

Finamente ella habla nuevamente.

–Tus palabras son bastante más grandes de lo que tu boca deberían pronunciar, sin embargo… ¿Puedes garantizarnos que resolverás este asunto por tu propia cuenta?

Me pregunta con un tono de voz lejos de ser el tono maternal y afectivo que usa con nosotros, casi nunca la he oído hablar así con nadie, es el tono que utiliza para cuando tiene que lidiar con asuntos de gravedad o gente indeseable como lo es Riser Phoenix, supongo que esto marca un precedente, al dar mi declaración le estoy obligando a que considere mis palabras y mis intenciones como una declaración de que por ahora, es más importante nuestras respectivas posiciones más que la familiaridad o el afecto que pueda haber entre ambos.

–Prometo traer la solución definitiva a este problema y así mismo traerle honor a las casas Gremory y Phoenix… Lo juro por el nombre de Hyodo Issei, actual Sekiryuutei y sirviente de Riser Phoenix.

Contesto poniéndome de rodilla y con mi puño en el pecho, agachando mi cabeza en señal de sumisión.

–Hyodo Issei, tienes mi autorización…

Me responde ella cruzándose de brazos.

–El fracaso será inaceptable y ameritara un castigo a la medida del mismo.

Las condiciones han sido dadas, por lo que poniéndome de pie, me preparo mentalmente, esta va a ser una noche larga, bueno, no es como si no hubiera aprendido a patrullar adecuadamente o rastrear enemigos en concreto, esto de hacerlo sobre una pista vaga va a ser un dolor de culo, pero me siento satisfecho si ninguno de ellos se ve involucrado en esto.

–Issei-kun…

Esta vez es Kiba quien me interrumpe mirándome con hostilidad.

–Lo siento, no puedo permitir que me hagan de lado en este asunto, esto es personal.

–Kiba… Lo dices como si me debiera importar lo que me dices…

Le respondo al parecer sacándole de quicio, lo siento Kiba, pero no puedo andarme con medias tintas en esto.

–Recuerdo haberlo dicho, la seguridad de mis antiguos camaradas es mi prioridad, y cumpliré con esto… Así tenga que incapacitarte lo suficiente para que te quedes quieto por unos días.

Sus ojos me miran con hostilidad, Asia y Koneko se ven intimidadas por mis palabras.

– ¿Me estas amenazando?

Me pregunta con Hostilidad Kiba, claramente preparado para llegar a las últimas consecuencias.

–Tengo que hacerlo si es llegado el caso, no me obligues a lastimar a un querido amigo.

BOOST

Nuevamente mi Boosted Gear aparece en mi brazo izquierdo, haciendo patente mis intenciones de llegar a las últimas consecuencias, arrancando un gemido de enojo a Kiba, él sabe que lo estoy retando al haber hecho esto, no lo estoy subestimando, pero sé que su nivel de poder esta incluso debajo que el de las exorcistas…

Eso no tiene nada de malo, mi intención es que ellos maduren y crezcan tranquilos viviendo su adolescencia normalmente, no que tengan que convertirse en máquinas de matar de la noche a la mañana como me obligaron a mí.

Para mi alivio, él también entiende la diferencia entre nuestras habilidades, y más que eso, también entiende que ninguno de los dos quiere cruzar esta línea, supongo que lo que lo esté persiguiendo en torno a estas espadas aun no es mayor que el afecto que nos tiene como familia.

–Espero que sepas que no me voy a detener así de fácil.

Finiquita dándose la vuelta con su orgullo herido, pero al menos con la garantía de que será lo único que salga lastimado en esta ocasión.

–No esperaría que fuera de otra forma.

Que extraño, no puedo evitar sonreír al decir eso, quizás porque entiendo en buena parte al menos como se siente, sin mucho más que decir a ninguno de mis otros compañeros procedí a retirarme, he de suponer que Buchou y las demás se encargaran de forma mínima de que ambas exorcistas al menos queden lo suficientemente repuestas como para poder dar dos pasos sin caer nuevamente al piso por otra cosa que no sea su orgullo hecho trizas…

Orgullo…

Que curioso, había olvidado casi por completo lo bien que se sentía vencer en una pelea….

 **0o0o0o0**

–Bueno, esto ha sido cuanto menos… Un día extraño…

Es lo único que puedo susurrarle al espejo en estos momentos, durante toda la tarde todo lo ocurrido en la escuela con Issei-kun ha estado dándome vueltas en la cabeza a tal punto de provocarme una horrible migraña, siendo esta alimentada por todo esto que ha estado ocurriendo desde que perdimos contra Riser.

Al recordar estas últimas semanas no puedo evitar abrazarme a mí misma sintiendo la más grotescas de las repugnancia, hundiendo mis uñas tan profundo en mis brazos como mis ropas me lo permiten.

No quiero pensar más de la cuenta en eso, pero al final me rendí, al final al no tener más escapatoria finalmente cedí a mi destino y Riser obtuvo lo que deseaba de mí, no solo a nivel familiar, mi carne fue suya durante nuestra noche de bodas y varias que le vinieron después, lo que más me enferma… Es que si al principio fue horrible, después no fue tan malo, siendo demonio soy consciente de mi cercanía con los placeres sexuales y todo lo que estos atañían.

– ¡Pero no tenía que ser así!

CLACK

– ¡¿Ahh?!

Mirando nuevamente hacia adelante veo que una grieta se ha formado en mi espejo y en los enchapes de la pared tras de este… Recientemente esta clase de episodios han sido recurrentes, siempre que no puedo simplemente contenerlo más parte de mi poder escapar haciendo cosas como estas.

Soy lamentable… no pude hacer nada al final pese a todo mi esfuerzo y ahora incluso soy incapaz de controlar mi poder y mis estados de ánimos, solo me basta con recordar levemente el rostro de mi querido esposo para sentir que pierdo los estribo.

Y sin embargo… Eso no es lo que más me molesta…

– _Me alegra saber, que se encuentra bien, Rias Gremory._

– _Tú también te ves bien Issei._

Realmente, realmente quería saber que Issei-kun no hubiese tenido que sufrir por mi culpa durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en el inframundo, que no hubieran aplastado su espíritu más de lo que lo habían hecho hasta ahora, que no lo humillaran más, que si al menos estaba condenado a ser un sirviente de Riser que este al menos le tuviese algún grado mínimo de respeto o que respetara los pocos derechos que tienen los sirvientes en nuestro hogar.

Sin embargo, lejos de encontrar ese panorama desolador, lo que vi entonces… Lo que vi hoy.

Fue al Issei más resplandeciente que yo he visto nunca, felizmente casado con una linda chica, poderoso como nadie… Y culto.

Él… Él realmente está bastante bien, tanto que debería sentir alivio en mi ser.

 _ **¿Entonces por qué siento tanto odio y tanta rabia en estos momentos?**_

PAF PAF PAF

– ¡¿Uh?!

CLACK

– ¡Carajo!

Esto realmente se puede volver un problema a largo plazo, pero dejare eso para después ¿Quién puede estar tocando la puerta de este lugar a estas horas de la madrugada? Aún cuando un camisón no sea la prenda de vestir más ortodoxa para recibir visitas son pocos por no decir prácticamente nadie quienes saben que yo vivo en este lugar, así que si están tocando es porque quieren hablar directamente conmigo.

Rápidamente bajo las escaleras para abrir.

– ¿Si?... ¿Issei?

En efecto, quien estaba delante de mi es Issei-kun, mirándome con cierta aprehensión.

–Buchou, tenga buenas noches…

Me saluda el poniéndose nuevamente de rodillas como lo estaba haciendo en la tarde, debo decir que esto me saca un poco de quicio, pero entiendo el por qué lo hace, rápidamente lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo entro a la fuerza cerrando inmediatamente.

– ¿Buchou?

Me pregunta completamente extrañado y nervioso… ¡Qué lindo! Me recuerda nuestros viejos días.

–No te preocupes, hacer todo eso de arrodillarse y todo eso está bien para el protocolo pero la verdad a mí me desespera que hablen así conmigo, así que si podemos estar solo así sea cinco minutos hablemos como lo hacíamos antes de que tuvieras que irte.

Un poco extrañado por mis palabras el simplemente se limita a asentir.

–Entendido... Buchou.

Supongo que habiéndonos sacado esa espinita de nuestra parte las cosas pueden ir más o menos más tranquilas que esta tarde, es decir, no hay nadie a quien tratar de impresionar con paupérrimo decoro… O idiotas buscando la paliza de sus vidas, por lo que creo, que al menos por este pequeño rato, podemos llevar las cosas como en los viejos tiempos.

–Permíteme preparo algo de té.

Le aviso a Issei-kun mientras el simplemente asiente sentándose con cuidado en mis muebles, no es raro, no lo note por la oscuridad de la entrada y lo torpe de nuestro actuar, pero no me pasa desapercibido las manchas de sangre que hay en sus mangas, parte de su chaqueta y el residuo esta sobre su piel.

Solo fue cuestión de unos pocos minutos antes de que volviese a la sala, para evitar llamar la atención de nadie lo único que ilumina este lugar tenuemente es la luz de los candelabros que hay sobre la mesa de centro, eso hace que las cosas desde el exterior no se puedan percibir.

–bueno, no diré que me desagrada tu compañía ¿Pero qué haces aquí tan tarde Issei-kun?

Pregunto mientras le ofrezco una taza de té, él la toma con un tanto de cuidado, mirándome un tanto cohibido y nervioso.

– ¿Pasa algo?

– ¡No! ¡Nada!

Me contesta con un alarido más alto del que con el que me gustaría que me hablara.

–Es que es la primera vez que… Prepara té solo para nosotros dos.

Bueno, sé que las cosas que nos atañen son tensas, pero no puedo evitar soltar una risilla, así las cosas sí parecen como en los viejos días.

–Ya sabes que vivo sola en este lugar, así que por las noches casi nunca tengo visitas que no sean de Akeno o de Koneko… Entenderás que la visita de alguien de la familia siempre es bienvenida entonces con lo mejor que yo pueda ofrecer.

Correspondiéndome sonríe ampliamente antes de darle su primer sorbo a su bebida, por un momento me quedo absorta viendo como cierra sus ojos simplemente degustando el sabor, me encantaría poder vanagloriarme de mi habilidad con el té, pero creo que al igual que yo, es este momento entre nosotros lo que lo hace tan disfrutable.

Sé que es cruelmente efímero, pero aunque sea por unos segundos, el milagro de recuperar nuestras vidas no se me hace tan imposible.

 **0o0o0o0**

Desde que he vuelto aquí, está es la primera vez que Buchou y yo estamos completamente a solas, como sirviente de la casa Phoenix solo soy un apoyo para las acciones que ella o Sona kaicho vayan a tomar, así que ir a casa o acompañar a mis antiguos compañeros no se me está permitido ya que debo de ser el primero en responder al llamado de cualquiera de ellas.

Irónico, técnicamente soy su rival en ese sentido y así todo, a sabiendas de lo que causa esta regla, Riser me ha enviado sin ningún tipo de supervisión a cumplir con esta misión, no sabría si decir que confía en mí o si, por el contrario, él está tan confiado por mi posición como sirviente que piensa que no me comportaré como siempre con ella por temor a represalias.

– ¿Disfrutas del té, Ise?

–Está exquisito, Lady Gremory.

Lo cual tristemente sería bastante acertado, mierda, como desearía morder mi propia lengua antes de decir esas estupideces protocolarias en momentos como este, es realmente doloroso ver el rostro triste de Buchou cada vez que me dirijo a ella de esa manera.

Bueno, en realidad una verdad a medias, sí, hay algo que no me deja ser abierto con Buchou, al menos no como antes, pero no es precisamente el temor a Riser, por lógica, si me faltó poco para derrotarlo en aquella ocasión, si en caso de una hipotética revancha jugara mis cartas de manera correcta bien podría tener mejores posibilidades contra él teniendo en cuenta mis nuevas capacidades, supongo que si no lo intento es porque simplemente a estas alturas semejante estupidez no tiene caso y haría muchísimo más mal que bien, sobre todo a Buchou.

Diablos, si que le ha afectado que le hable de esa forma, han pasado ya unos cuantos segundos desde que llamó mi atención y aún no parece recuperarse del primer impacto que eso le generó.

En fin, creo que quizás también entiendo el hecho de que Riser me haya permitido pasar junto con Sayori-chan nuestra primera noche de casados, a saber cuántos años lleva encima ya el cabron, pero parece tener la suficiente experiencia para predecir que ese hecho sería suficiente para hacerme dudar de absolutamente cualquier intención de desobedecerlo para estar con Buchou.

No puedo hacerlo, después de lo que pasó, simplemente no tengo el valor para ello.

 **0o0o0o0**

 _La visión ante mí me deja frio en mi sitio, sabía que esto ocurriría, incluso estaba consciente de que probablemente sería esta misma noche, aún así, estoy aterrado._

– _Sayori-chan…_

 _No llevo nada encima que pueda recordarme la seguridad e insolencia del soldado ante el mundo, ni siquiera la irónica sensación de seguridad que me otorga el hecho de las decisiones en mi vida las tome otro en mi calidad de esclavo es capaz de prestarse en mi ayuda en este momento._

– _Estás segura de…_

 _Con su gesto indeciso, igual de inocente que el mío, esta chica me intimida de una forma que ni Rizer Phoenix pudo conseguir, me veo tentado a caer en el abandono y dejarme llevar por la incertidumbre, pero a pesar de todo, no solo tengo miedo, la opresión en el pecho que siento se acrecienta a cada segundo que mis ojos se mantienen en trance con los suyos, y duele a cada choque eléctrico que recorre mi columna al estar disfrutando de todo esto._

– _Shhhhhhh…_

 _Me calla poniendo su índice sobre mis labios de forma algo torpe, intenta manejar la situación lo mejor que puede, sin embargo el sonrojo y sus ojos vidriosos la delatan de su temor._

 _El movimiento felino de su menudo cuerpo sobre la cama, incluso siendo involuntario, me tiene ahogado, sin poder terminar, suspendido en una confusión que soy incapaz de comprender ¿Qué sabía yo de todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que sé ahora? Las palabras no dichas en ese lenguaje corporal me son imposibles de interpretar casi como si fuesen en una lengua extranjera, me adormecen y me inundan de una gran e inquietante calma en la que desaparece nuestra habitación débilmente iluminada y queda tan sólo, vivo y nítido, su rostro inclinado sobre mí._

– _Cariño, por favor…_

 _Cuan complejo es un rostro que me era extraño hasta hace apenas una semana y que ahora se reclina ante mí con una ternura que surge no solo del mismo y de los florecientes sentimientos con los que carga, sino también de la noche, de mi vida, incluso hasta de mi propio dolor y miedo._

 _La promesa de un futuro, al menos, creo que es eso lo que puedo reconocer que me tiene tan embriagado, es aquello lo que me hace que me inspire un sentimiento casi respetuoso cuando su delicada y blanca mano acaricia mi castigada piel._

 _Que distinto y a la vez que tan parecido es a aquel primer toque, que aunque no haya sido ni la mitad de profundo y cercano de lo que este es, lleva consigo un peso igual o incluso mayor a este._

 _No quiero pensar en ello, no ahora al menos, pero sin darme cuenta, me vuelve continuamente a la memoria y me asusta pensar que quizás nunca pueda liberarme de ese recuerdo, que nunca pueda disfrutar ni el abrazo más fuerte que ella pueda darme porque irremediablemente terminaré por compararlo con aquel ínfimo roce, y siempre saldrá perdiendo._

 _Siento los labios de esa chica menuda y dulce presionando contra los míos, es apenas un momento, como si tratase de un pedido de ayuda de su parte para darle ánimos para seguir adelante, no reniego de ese hecho, tanto ella como yo lo necesitamos, se separa de mí con un ligero temblor en sus brazos, me da una última visión de su ser antes de que empecemos lo nuestro, muerde su labio inferior, nerviosa y a la vez expectante mientras los primeros tirantes de su vestido empiezan a bajar por sus hombros._

– _Por favor, déjame hacerte feliz…_

 _Me dice renegando de cruzar la mirada conmigo, apenada, cierra sus ojos mientras se desprende de su primera prenda la cual cae por su pequeño y a la vez curvilíneo cuerpo con el elegante y dulce movimiento de la seda._

 _No puedo evitar observar su lencería blanca como si fuese alguna maravilla traída desde el lugar más recóndito del mundo arrancándole una risilla orgullosa incluso en medio de toda su vergüenza._

– _Tienes que agradecérselo a mis hermanas del clan, ellas insistieron en que debía de ser lo más especial posible…_

 _De pronto le siguen los largos guantes en sus manos, me veo tentado a decirle que los conserve, sin embargo mi necesidad vence a mi morbo, su cálido tacto es algo que sencillamente no puedo dejar pasar._

 _Pronto tanto estos como el vestido toman su lugar en el suelo de la habitación acompañando a aquellos zapatos de tacón de los cuales hace ya un rato que se deshizo, incluso arrojándolos de forma un tanto ansiosa sus movimientos no pierden ese carácter erótico que está empezando a dejarme en trance._

 _Aún está a tiempo de dar marcha atrás y ella lo sabe, a pesar de toda la sensualidad que ha demostrado ser capaz de exudar, los nervios se acrecientan cuando se ve frente a esas dos últimas barreras, tan endebles y la vez tan tremendamente difíciles de sortear._

– _¿Cariño?_

 _De pronto el coraje se apodera de mí, le prometí a esta mujer que estaría con ella para bien o para mal hasta que la muerte nos separe, no sería justo de mi parte no acompañarla en esto, me quito mi camisa y mis pantalones casi que del tirón dejando el asunto en igualdad de condiciones, ambos lo haremos juntos, como debe de ser._

 _Sonríe, en medio de su pena una sonrisa brillante como el sol aparece de entre sus labios, incluso sin palabras soy capaz de entender lo agradecida que está con ese gesto._

 _Suspira, su mirada se llena de una decisión que solo se compara a la del combate, aún un poco tambaleante, lleva sus delicadas manos hacia su espalda, su movimiento es lento, casi metódico, quiere dar la mejor imagen de sí misma, la más calmada y madura incluso cuando ambos ya dejamos bien en claro lo nerviosos que estamos._

 _El tan esperado "click" suena y pronto la primera pieza de ropa interior cae por su propio peso, se ve tentada a cubrirse con sus brazos sin embargo se arrepiente el último segundo e infla el pecho presentándolos ante mis ojos._

 _Son un poco más grandes de lo que uno esperaría a simple vista, aunque no se compara con el tamaño de algunos que ya he visto antes, no hay nada que deba envidiarles en encanto, erguidos, con una forma incitante por sí sola, coronados por unos delicados y bien rosáceos pezones que invitan a tenerlos en la boca y no soltarlos nunca como si se tratasen de un delicioso manjar._

 _Me veo tentado a tocarlos, sin embargo resisto, aún hay una cosa más por hacer, y por el dolor que estoy comenzando a sentir en mi entrepierna, se vuelve más urgente a cada segundo que pasa._

 _Es mi turno de suspirar con nerviosismo, sin embargo, como si se tratase de un chapuzón en agua helada, simplemente dejo de pensar y actuó antes de que mis miedos sean más fuertes que yo._

 _Incluso sin ataduras la presión de la sangre es tanta que hace que todavía me duela un poco, sin embargo mi compañero se yergue orgulloso, casi como si él y yo fuésemos partes independientes el uno del otro, Sayori deja escapar un gemido de sorpresa, por un momento la vista se le nubla mientras su mano empieza a tener esa misma pelea interna que tuve yo hace apenas unos momentos._

 _No puedo evitar sonreír mentalmente, es un alivio que yo no sea el único que este deseando esto, ante una personalidad como la suya me cuesta un poco diferenciar que es lo que ella quiere y que es lo que hace por gusto, sin embargo, el corrientazo de electricidad que recorre mi cuerpo cuando siento el firme agarre de su mano en mi miembro me deja más que claro el deseo de mi compañera._

 _Roja a más a no poder así todo se sobrepone y comienza su cálido masaje, a pesar de su firmeza, su tacto es delicado aunque con un deje de ansiedad, sin embargo, eso no es problema ya que pronto me veo haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por no empezar a retorcerme ahí mismo del gusto._

 _Ella sonríe satisfecha con su primer ataque, no puedo evitar sentir mi orgullo un poco herido por ello, dominado por ese sentimiento de venganza inmadura me sobrepongo y empiezo a masajear su pecho, el temblor general que llega a mis manos producto solo de mi tacto me envalentona a ser más asertivo y atacar sin reparos su boca._

 _Lejos de cualquiera de los besos que hayamos tenido antes, este se ve cargado de un sabor distinto, de un carácter animal por decirlo de una manera, a pesar de los sentimientos que hay de por medio, el combate de nuestras lenguas se ve alimentado por el solo hecho de procurarnos el uno al otro el mayor placer posible._

 _Esa humedad producto del roce comienza a hacer acto de presencia, de repente el trabajo de Sayori con su mano se vuelve más rápido y resbaloso cortesía de mi compañero de armas quien parece querer facilitarle la labor a mi esposa en agradecimiento de sus atenciones, el solo movimiento de nuestras lenguas empieza a producir un sonido que no hace más que elevar aún más mi deseo a cada segundo que pasa, por otro lado, en medio de nuestros movimientos una de mis piernas quedó justo debajo de su entrepierna, la fina pieza de lencería se ve incapaz de contener el placer de su dueña haciendo que mi extremidad se vea recompensada con ese liquido tan preciado cuya fragancia empieza a inundar la habitación._

 _Separamos nuestras bocas más por necesidad que por gusto, inexpertos en el tema, nuestras respiraciones están tan agitadas como si hubiésemos corrido durante kilómetros, nos invaden tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo que no sabemos cómo continuar, nuestros cuerpos comienzan a moverse llevados por el instinto con el solo objetivo de darse gusto._

 _La usualmente recatada Sayori de pronto se encuentra frotando su tesoro contra mi pierna como si la vida se le fuese en ello dejándola embadurnada en aquel néctar como si de pintura se tratase._

– _Ah… Ah… Ah… Cariño…_

 _Si no fuera por su tono tan delicado, diría que su voz empieza a estar ronca por el placer, ella es la primera en rendirse, desistiendo de su agarre termina abrazándome con ambos brazos detrás de mi nuca aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas las cuales ya resbalan sobre mi pierna, su boca se posa sobre mi oreja, sus gemidos van aumentando el ritmo cuando me aferro a su trasero y empiezo a ayudarla en su movimiento._

– _Más… Más… Más…_

 _Me dice como un mantra, de pronto caigo en la cuenta de sus deseos, si no estuviese disfrutando esto tanto como ella me recriminaría a mi mismo por ser tan ignorante de no entenderla antes._

 _Sin detenerse ni por un segundo, con mis manos empiezo a despojarla de aquella última prenda la cual las impregna de aquel liquido por el que ya empiezo a tener una sed irresistible, el movimiento hace que sea ella de nuevo la dueña de su propio vaivén, así todo su desempeño no baja en lo absoluto._

 _Una vez en mis manos, tengo el impulso de llevarme aquel diminuto pedazo de tela al rostro para olerlo y saborearlo hasta sobrecargar mis sentidos, sin embargo lo deshecho, hay algo aún más importante a lo que debo prestarle atención._

 _Pronto mi mano es la que releva a mi pierna arrancándole un grito de placer a mi compañera que hace eco por toda la habitación, de pronto siento un ardor en mi espalda, afiladas como navajas sus uñas me raspan de arriba abajo, sin embargo, lejos del dolor, esto pareciese contribuir a la locura y eleva mi ego hasta el cielo por estas nuevas cicatrices de guerra que voy a llevar con orgullo._

 _Entre besos y roces ambos vamos tomando posiciones en aquel enorme colchón, ella pasa a estar debajo un poco a mi pesar ya que tenerla sobre mí me daba un panorama completo de su cuerpo, la saliva, el sudor y los fluidos ya parecen cubrirnos a ambos por completo, la habitación se llena de un aroma que solo nos desata a ambos aún más, tengo que darle las gracias a ese cabron de Riser cuando lo vea, si somos capaces de ponernos así tan solo con nuestra primera vez la idea de compartir la cama el resto de mi vida con ella hace que no pueda más que emocionarme ante el futuro._

– _Sayori-chan…_

 _Sin embargo, de repente todo el frenesí parece irse como si jamás hubiese estado allí, abalanzado sobre el cuerpo de mi esposa como si fuese una bestia caigo en la cuenta de lo que está a punto de suceder, ni siquiera el hipnótico movimiento de sus pechos moviéndose arriba y abajo por su agitación me es suficiente incentivo para dar el último paso._

 _Ella me observa expectante, a primera vista consumida por el deseo, aún así, inmersa en toda esta vorágine entre nuestros cuerpos, todavía es capaz de mantener la compostura, regalándome una sonrisa que me hace saber que todo está bien._

– _¿Estás segura de esto?_

 _Aún así debo preguntar, pero no por ella, aquella sonrisa fue el sí más contundente que se pudo haber dicho, sino por mí, esto significa mucho, significa no solo sellar a fuego mi relación con esta chica, aún estamos a tiempo de dar marcha atrás, sin embargo, si concretamos, nuestras vidas estarán unidas a partir de ahora hasta el final de nuestros días, y la verdad, incluso con todas esas sensaciones indescriptibles que ella fue capaz de provocar en mí, siendo una amante al borde de la perfección, así todo, una parte de mí no pueda evitar desear que sea otra persona._

– _Cariño… ¿Tú estás… Seguro de esto?..._

 _Me responde, sudorosa, algo perdida y agitada, pero sin perder aquella sonrisa tranquilizadora, nos miramos el uno al otro a los ojos, no sabría decir por cuanto tiempo, no hay más evidencia del paso del tiempo para nosotros más que el sonido constante de nuestras respiraciones ansiosas._

 _No sé precisamente cuando fue, pero ahora caigo en cuenta de que su cola de caballo desapareció dando paso a un cabello largo y violáceo que pareciese enmarcar la fina belleza de su cuerpo, una imagen que me lleva a un pasado que quiero mantener lo más alejado de mi mente en este preciso momento._

 _Siento como la fuerza escapa de mis músculos, como el rostro de Sayori se me es más cercano a la vista a cada centímetro que mi cuerpo desciende, una vez más siento sus finos y delicados labios y aprieto los míos contra ellos. Cierro los ojos y deseo, al cerrarlos, borrarlo todo, el Rating Game, mi derrota, la humillación y todo lo que he perdido, despertarme de nuevo como aquel joven alegre de antes._

 _Pienso en la figura de la chica frente a mí y la de mi amor que jamás podrá ser, y por un instante, creo que mi vida depende tan solo de hacer mía a alguna de las dos._

– _Te amo… Cariño… Mi Ise…_

 _Después me hundo, cada vez más profundamente, en los brazos que me rodean… Quizá ocurra un milagro._

 **0o0o0o0**

Trato de ignorar los arranques formales de Issei, sé que no los hace a propósito, conozco de primera mano lo insistentes que pueden ser nuestros maestros a la hora de enseñárnoslo, yo misma me he visto hablando un buen tiempo como monigote del siglo XIX cuando tuve aprenderlos.

Me veo tentada a bromear sobre ello para alivianar un poco las cosas, sin embargo, el buen ambiente rápidamente comienza a desvanecerse conforme su gesto se endurece levemente.

–Bueno, vine a este lugar por varias razones, la principal de estas es para informarle que ya tengo una pista clara sobre las Excalibur pérdidas.

Un momento ¿Tan rápido logro conseguir información concisa sobre el paradero de estas? Si no ha pasado siquiera un solo día.

–Eso fue rápido…

No puedo evitar musitar mientras le doy un sorbo a mi bebida y reposo la taza en la mesa.

– ¿Estás seguro de que es una pista solida?-

–Estoy seguro….

Me responde de manera parca.

–Después de todo, le arranque la información a Freed Zellsen.

Estática me limito a agarrar mi puño izquierdo con fuerza, no solo es el hecho de que se haya enfrentado a ese sujeto nuevamente sabiendo que un encuentro con él puede terminar en algo peor que la muerte si no lo afronta con cuidado, sino el hecho de que sus ojos demuestran una clara sed de sangre que nunca antes le había visto.

 **0o0o0o0**

 _CLANK_

 _CLANK_

 _CLANK_

 _Al principio pensé que tendría que valerme de algo más de tiempo antes de encontrar un primer vestigio respecto al asunto Excalibur, después de todo a diferencia de la última ocasión, los ángeles caídos necesitaban actuar en secreto si querían actuar con esas espadas debido al pacto de mutuo acuerdo que había entre la iglesia y las mandatarias de la ciudad, por lo que la afrenta directa esta vez ameritaría una respuesta directa por parte de ellas, un único fin donde el peor escenario para los cuervos asquerosos es que tuvieran que lidiar con dos enemigos atacando por distintos bandos antes de que su plan estuviera listo._

– _¡Maldito monstruo!_

 _Mi puño se encaja perfectamente en el estómago del cura renegado, arrancándole todo el aire que tenía contenido, sin embargo su experiencia en combate es notoria, no demora en reincorporarse saltando hacia los costados para refugiarse entre los árboles._

 _Sin embargo este energúmeno de despojo de la iglesia cometió la estupidez de seguir cazando a los que hacían contratos demoniacos u otros sujetos con una mínima relación con nosotros, basto seguir el rastro anómalo de poder en la zona sumado al asqueroso aroma de la sangre para encontrarlo en una cuestión nimia de tiempo, por supuesto el recibimiento fue el esperado._

 _En estos momentos ambos estamos peleando en las afueras de la ciudad colindando ya con los bosques de las montañas, por lo que el campo de batalla es más una pista de obstáculos que cualquier otra cosa._

 _Clack_

 _El sonido de su arma siendo recargada me da a entender que va a atacar a distancia mientras no puedo verlo directamente…_

 _Pobre idiota…_

– _Ara ara demonio kun, veo que te has graduado de los pañales…_

 _Fanfarronea con su tono de voz grotesco buscando el punto desde el cuan emboscarme._

– _¿Qué paso? ¿No vas a llamar a la puta de tu ama o al grupo de furcias que la rodean?_

 _No dignare esa pregunta con una respuesta, simplemente me limito a poner mi garra cubriendo mis puntos vitales._

 _La pelea se ha alargado poco más de diez minutos y ambos tenemos heridas leves, miento, yo tengo heridas leves, ese sujeto simplemente es ajeno a la percepción del dolor, supongo que ha pasado por algo similar a mi situación actual para llegar a ese grado de pericia de combate._

 _PAF PAF PAFF_

 _Tres disparos vienen, con la Boosted Gear interceptándolos se sienten más bien como simples piquetes de mosquitos, y eso es lo que marca la diferencia abismal que hay entre ambos, él es un simple humano…_

 _Y yo soy el dragón emperador rojo…_

 _BOOST BOOST BOOOST_

 _Los siguientes disparos los puedo ver con claridad y fácilmente puedo deducir su trayectoria por lo que tomando el impulso suficiente, salto hacia mi enemigo haciendo cimbrar la tierra bajo mis pies y con una velocidad similar a la de sus proyectiles, no demoro en llegar a mi enemigo tomando su cara con mi garra._

 _Sus ojos se abren tanto como sus cuencas se lo permiten, no debió haber esperado algo así ni con todo su entrenamiento por lo que no puede reaccionar adecuadamente cuando lo estrello a los muros de una casa que estaba cerca del lugar donde estábamos peleando._

 _Alarmado y por instinto, desenfunda inmediatamente una espada con un diseño estrambótico, he de suponer por la sensación de escozor que me dio el solo verla que es una de las Excalibur de la que tanto se ha estado hablando, preparado para apuñalarme con ella por el costado simplemente no puede articular el momento en el que alargando mi brazo y girando mi muñeca antes de que su estoque ganara toda su potencia lo desarmase y que tomase con esa misma mano su espada para al terminar de girar empalarlo por debajo de la clavícula de su brazo izquierdo contra la pared._

 _CLANCK_

– _¡AAARRRGGGGHHHHHH!_

 _La fuerza impresa en esto fue suficiente para que el arma sagrada atravesase el muro y lo dejase completamente inmóvil y a mi merced._

– _¡Maldito hijo de puta!_

 _Comienza a bramar tratando de liberarse, sin embargo es un esfuerzo inútil, la espada esta clavada firmemente contra la piedra de la pared e incluso si él tiene tolerancia al dolor el ser cortado por dentro debe hacer que su sistema nervioso colapse cualquier esfuerzo de movimiento inmediatamente_

– _¡¿Cómo es posible que empuñases una maldita espada sagrada siendo un demonio de porquería?!_

– _¿Un demonio dices?..._

 _Pregunto fastidiado, supongo que la pelea se ha alargado y no es algo ajeno para mí que entre más uso la Boosted Gear mas siento mi sangre hervir con cada enfrentamiento, por lo que no soy capaz de pensar con claridad más allá de la necesidad de matar_

– _Esto es un brazo de dragón…_

 _Le contesto mostrándole mi Sacred Gear._

– _No es algo que una espada de segunda pueda cortar…_

 _¿De dónde ha venido eso? Hasta hace un tiempo las espadas de luz me aterraban por todo el dolor que me habían causado antes y ahora no siento absolutamente nada contra una espada que es energía sagrada pura._

 _No importa._

– _Hablando de esto, esa espada… ¿De dónde la sacaste?_

 _PUFFF_

 _Un escupitajo a mi rostro es la primera respuesta que obtengo, no es la primera vez que me escupen así que no es especialmente ofensivo para mí._

 _Sin embargo._

– _¡ARRRRRGGGHHHHHHHH!_

 _Comienzo a hundir el dedo pulgar de mi garra contra su hombre hundiendo este lo suficiente para perforar piel y musculo no demorando en llegar al hueso el cual comienzo a raspar._

– _Nunca he torturado a nadie en mi vida, pero sé que la idea es causar tanto dolor agudo como se pueda a su vez que debo mantener consciente a mi victima con el fin de socavarle información, podemos empezar con algo como esto… Así que lo repetiré una vez más… ¿De dónde has sacado esta espada?_

 _Cabe decir que solo tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos minutos presionándolo lo suficiente para que comenzase a escupir toda la información que quería, al principio no dudo en mentir lo que pudo, sin embargo parece ser que el dolor que le estaba causando no le permitió ocultar sus intenciones mejor, por lo que a la hora de ser más contundente, su instinto de supervivencia dio rienda suelta con tal de salvarse, cantando todo lo que le permitía hablar el dolor que le aquejaba._

 **0o0o0o0**

–Wow.

Es lo primero que dice Buchou en un rato, hace tiempo ya nuestras respectivas tazas se vaciaron y solo nos acompañaba el más absoluto de los silencios, supongo que no es para menos, la situación está mucho peor de lo que pensamos.

–No pensé que un Cadre de Grigory estuviera detrás de todo esto.

Susurra por lo bajo, posando su puño en su mentón.

–Un plan para reavivar la gran guerra provocando la muerte de las dos herederas hermanas de los Dai Maou así como la completa destrucción de la ciudad a la hora de capitular su plan… Definitivamente no había escapatoria de este plan si la intervención solo fuese de ustedes dos… Miento, ni siquiera las enviadas de la iglesia podrían hacer nada.

Ambos meditamos en silencio todo lo procesado, para Buchou debe ser un golpe horrible verse en esta clase de situación en un momento como el que está atravesando con su boda, sin embargo…

–Buchou… ¿Cuáles serán sus órdenes?

Extrañada me voltea a mirar confundida por mi pregunta, he de suponer que no esperaba una pregunta así de buenas a primeras, no importa, al fin y al cabo toda esta situación se reducirá a sus órdenes absolutas puesto que Riser no se encuentra en este lugar.

Durante un tiempo que casi puedo contar por minutos se queda escudriñándome con la mirada, mirándome a los ojos esperando algún deje de duda o de opinión mía, por lo que no es de extrañar que su mirada se afile, entendiendo que ambos tenemos que llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

–Hyodo Issei…

Me dirige ella con un tono de voz frio y contundente.

– ¿Quién eres tú y cuál es tu papel como demonio ahora?

Mis labios se aprietan mientras paso saliva, supongo que ambos tenemos lo mismo en mente, esta es simplemente una forma de confirmar lo que va a pasar.

–Yo soy, Hyodo Issei, el dragón emperador rojo de esta generación así como el sirviente de Riser Phoenix, enviado a la tierra únicamente para cumplir con mi deber de garantizar la seguridad de Rias Gremory y todo su sequito así como el territorio que ella protege.

Habiendo dicho eso ella parpadea dos veces y respira profundamente.

–Entonces mis órdenes son claras, Hyodo Issei, cumple con tu deber de garantizar mi seguridad… Y destruye por completo a los enemigos de mi territorio, inclusive si estos incluyen al Ángel Caído Kokabiel.

Ambos entendemos de qué va esta situación, es técnicamente imposible que yo sea capaz de derrotar a un sujeto de este calibre, alguien que ha peleado en las primeras guerras si quiera antes de que la humanidad tomara su primera forma consciente, sin embargo, nadie más en este momento está en capacidad de llevar esta contienda, ella no lo está, ninguno de los chicos lo está, incluso las exorcistas simplemente serian otro sacrificio más. Tal como está la situación, yo tendré que ser el único sacrificio al menos para comprar el tiempo necesario para que ella piense en una solución cualquiera

Es obvio, mi papel será consumirme al final.

Y sin embargo.

– _Lo sabes… Hay un demonio oculto dentro de todos nosotros…_

No puedo evitar sentir esta horrible sensación que se apodera de mi brazo izquierdo cuando siento algo de emoción y de euforia, una sensación que se hace más fuerte cada vez que siento que mi vida será puesta en la línea una vez más.

– _Debajo de toda esta falsa percepción que tenemos, de nuestros ideales falsos y pasajeros, hay un instinto corrupto y desastroso…_

Y no puedo decir que no me emociona sentirme así.

–Lo hare… Prometo traer la victoria a su nombre e imponer todo el poder que pueda sobre nuestros enemigos.

 **0o0o0o0**

Nunca antes en mi vida me había sentido tan inquieta como en este momento, simplemente me cuesta concebirlo en mi mente y para hacerlo más extraño y casi estrafalario, toda esta horrible tensión y sensación de nuestro más inminente fin simplemente es compartido por quien fue mi lindo sirviente y yo nada más en un momento que me hubiera gustado hubiese sido algo más ameno para aprovechar esta única intimidad que se nos permite esta noche.

Estoy aterrada, he logrado disfrazarlo al parecer pero incluso sentada mis piernas tiemblan y mi nerviosismo hace que no pueda sostener bien mi taza de té, sin embargo, lejos de ser la enorme probabilidad de terminar muerta a manos de un sujeto con un poder abrumadoramente superior al mío, lo que me tiene en este estado es que le acabo de ordenar a quien en poco tiempo llego a convertirse en una de las personas más valiosas para mí que pelease con todo lo que tuviera incluso si eso lo obligaba a morir.

No puedo creer las palabras que han salido de mi boca, siento una horrible vergüenza y enojo contra mí misma, pero, si cedo mi posición ahora, lo único que hare será mostrarme débil ante Issei, y eso es lo último que deseo.

Y aun así, me dice que lo hará sin un solo ápice de duda en su voz, tratando de hacer mi mejor póker face confronto su mirada para notar que no hay un solo rastro de indecisión en esta, puedo sentir su temor, pero no es algo que cuartee su determinación.

Su entrega a mi orden es completa… Y no deja de hacerme sentir que quien esta dominando al otro en esta situación es él aplastando el poco espíritu que me queda con el simple poder de su mirada… Eso es lo que más me está aterrando de esta situación.

–El fracaso no será admitido…

Le recuerdo una vez más.

–De hacerlo el castigo será igual a la magnitud de la situación, si es que sobrevivimos.

–Si es por Buchou, no me importara tomar ese riesgo.

Contestó al instante, nuevamente sin dudas.

Al hacerlo me limito a asentir, de alguna manera siento que todo esto me supera más de lo que lo puedo manejar ¿En qué momento me convertí en una mujer tan patética? ¿Realmente solo basto el haberme casado con Riser Phoenix para que todos mis sueños de trascender más allá de mi nombre se esfumaran con el viento?... ¿O fue algo más lo que hizo que mi determinación desapareciera?...

No…

Alguien más, ese alguien que está delante de mí.

–Espero resultados satisfactorios entonces, recuerda que estas peleando en nombre de la familia Phoenix y de la familia Gremory.

–Yo… Sinceramente no hago esto en nombre de ninguna familia…

Sale de su boca imperceptible casi como una ligera brisa.

Extrañada por tales palabras no puedo evitar romper mi mascara para mirarlo de reojo, tan concentrada estaba manteniendo mi postura que aunque lo estaba viendo, no miraba como su rostro se encontraba reclinado siendo oculto por sus cabellos.

–Lo hago en primera instancia porque es algo que siento que tengo que hacer por mí mismo…

Me contesta a mi pregunta mental suspirando nuevamente para dedicarme una mirada llena de convicción.

–Pero también lo hago para proteger el Honor de Rias Gremory por sobre todas las cosas…

Mis ojos se abren a todo lo que dan con esas palabras ¿Realmente puede decirme algo así en un momento como este?

–En su momento, falle en proteger su honor, su dignidad y su pureza y eso es algo que me perseguirá hasta el final de mis días, sin embargo ahora mismo aunque solo se me permita ser una sombra en la pared a su lado no me puedo limitar únicamente a verla sufrir ni lamentarse, simplemente no puedo…

En contraste con su anterior postura tan imponente y tan recia, conforme va desahogándose sus puños se aprietan y sus mejillas se entumecen, incluso su respirar ha aumentado súbitamente.

–Puede que ambos estemos realizando nuestras vidas aparte ahora por culpa de mi debilidad, pero en tanto yo esté aquí me mantendré firme pese a todo para que usted nunca tenga que caer, incluso cuando yo mismo tenga que secar sus lágrimas mientras asciende hasta que cumpla todos sus objetivos pasando por encima de quien tenga que pasar.

Me quedo sin palabras, no soy capaz de reaccionar de manera correcta a lo que quien fue mi lindo… No, no puedo reaccionar a lo que dice Issei apropiadamente, no sé exactamente ni como me debería sentir, al menos eso siento con todo el alboroto que hay en mi cabeza en estos momentos.

Una lagrima cae por mi mejilla sin que yo me diese cuenta si no hasta que el frio que siento por donde esta paso me lo hace notar y así mismo, todo este ruido que hay en mí solo me hace notar lo evidente.

Estoy enamorada completamente del chico que está delante de mí, eso es algo que está en mi corazón, sin embargo, ese Issei que cautivó mi corazón ahora está demasiado lejos para alcanzarlo, este que está aquí, este que está juramentándome su lealtad es uno que no conozco, uno cuyo poder y cuya presencia son suficiente para asfixiarme por completo.

Y aun así.

–Issei ¿Puedes acercarte un poco?

Le susurro con un tono de voz bastante suave, arrancando un ligero alarido de sorpresa a este.

Y aun así, lo único que puedo hacer es aferrarme a él de alguna manera, aunque este no sea el hombre del que me enamoré, aunque el hombre del que me enamoré me haya vuelto una mujer completamente débil y por su culpa ahora este sufriendo el peor dolor que he sentido en toda mi vida, solamente me quiero aferrar a él con todo lo que pueda esperando que algún milagro ocurra.

– ¿Hi?

Me pregunta extrañado, a lo cual simplemente me limito a darle mi última orden de esta noche.

–Abrázame…

Soy patética, aunque sé que la salida obvia a este sufrimiento seria tratar de recuperar mi felicidad por mí misma, mi propia incompetencia me hace retroceder, después de todo, lo que más me está corroyendo por dentro, es que este Issei más poderoso, más sereno, mas recio… Más feliz solamente existe porque me fue arrebatado por la persona a la que más odio en este maldito mundo, desde el principio yo solo sería un ancla que no lo dejaría brillar con todo el esplendor que pudiera alcanzar.

Una vez más, soy patética ¿En qué momento la chica que pretendía sobresalir por encima del título de Lucifer de su hermano se vio reducida a esto?

Haciendo caso a mi ridícula pantomima, Issei me abraza con manos temblorosas, llevando mi cabeza a su pecho… Su pectoral se ha formado bastante y sus brazos me agarran con fuerza pero delicadeza.

–Por favor… No me sueltes…

Sale de mi boca por última vez, no como una orden, sino como la última vaga esperanza a la que me puedo aferrar.

 **CAPITULO 2 "A NEVER COME MIRACLE" FIN**

 **Notas de autor (Buster):**

 **Bueno, he sido invocado en esta ocasión porque el bostero no dejaba de dar la brasa con que yo no estaba para poner notas de autor antes, que estaba descuidando a nuestro fic bebe, que yo era un mal padre, etc, etc, etc..**

 **En fin, debo decir que este fic es una alternativa interesante a mi situación actual, después de todo estoy en las partes finales de mi carrera donde a uno lo deslechan por completo y le arrebatan todo el tiempo disponible haciendo que este ejercicio de colaboración mutua sea la mejor forma que tengo para no desprenderme por completo de la página, al menos hasta que termine con mis asuntos del semestre para bien o para mal. Por otra parte como todos saben esto es precuela de uno de los fics de Shinji y por ende no es de extrañar que algunas preguntas se respondan solas mirando el fic original, por lo que en este se busca resolver todas estas incógnitas de como paso todo desde la vista de los personajes principales.**

 **¿Por qué acoto esto? Porque muchos comentarios que me llegan al jardín de los pecadores tratan sobre si ese fic es la precuela del de dishonored de Shinji para lo cual si bien las premisas son casi idénticas, con esto al menos en la parte que me correspondíapretendí despejar esa duda, realzando las primeras trazas de lo que girara la historia.**

 **No siendo más me despido de todos sin echar tanta sal como hago siempre porque este no es mi perfil y seria de mala educación insultar o despotricar de nadie en territorio ajeno.**

 **Byeeeeeeeee.**

 **Reviews (Shinji):**

 **RedSS: Sí, culpa mía, con el cambio de trabajo, pintar la casa y demás no pude aprovechar como se deben las vacaciones, me hubiera gustado actualizar Under y el Dishonored original, pero bueno, es lo que toca; como siempre el dialogo interno es uno de mis pilares fundamentales a la hora de escribir y cada oportunidad para desarrollarlo un poco más siempre es bienvenida, y aunque no haya mucho tiempo para hacerlo, me gusto poder ahondar un poco más en lo que es la sociedad demoniaca a pesar de tener el flujo natural del cannon como un factor que apura bastante las cosas; Muchas gracias, personalmente la formula de GATE puede colar bastante bien con DxD, así que será solo cuestión de tiempo para que tengas algo bastante bueno entre manos en este fandom, y sí, yo también espero tener algo actualizado pronto. Como siempre, muchas gracias por el apoyo constante.**

 **Daiyo2: NagatoDissaprovesAndNowShe´**

 **erendir: Ahhh Riser, si deadpool trollea está todo bien, pero si Riser lo hace es un hijo de puta, si es que no hay aprecio para el pollo en el fandom, y sí, Issei, la has cagado a niveles multiuniversales, pero eso es para más adelante. Muchas gracias por los ánimos de siempre mi buen amigo indefinido.**

 **Grimlouck: Sayori es complicada, al menos para mí, teniendo en cuenta el Dishonored original uno ya puede tener varias certezas respecto a ella, pero si, le he tomado un especial cariño, aunque puedo asegurar que tendrá más de un momento especial. No puedo evitar pensar que soy algo cruel con Rias, pero tampoco es que el cannon me dé mucho material para decir lo contrario, entre ella y Akeno hay una bomba emocional de mucho cuidado, y en el caso de Dishonored no es distinto, aunque si se me hace un poco apresurado culparla de todo, como dije antes, en esta historia no existe nadie que esté exento de culpas. Lo de Akeno encajaría perfecto si se ignorara el hecho de que es la sirviente más fiel de Rias y su mejor amiga, además, para el Rating Game de Riser no es que ella estuviese realmente enamorada de Issei como ocurre más adelante en el cannon, así que su relación, aunque cercana, no tiene precisamente el mismo carácter que el del cannon, por otro lado, Xenovia si encaja en ese lugar por el hecho de ser la más ajena al grupo Gremory al momento en que se desarrolla el fic, y sobre todo, al ser la que más puede llegar a comprender a Issei en el hecho de perderlo todo teniendo en cuenta lo que pasa al final del arco de las Excalibur. Me encantaría responder a esa pregunta, pero sería cargarme mucho de lo bueno que puede llegar a salir de acá, aunque sí puedo decir que cada una de las batallas que han sucedido desde la traición de Issei han sido una más difícil que la otra tanto estratégica como fisicamente, ese dominio que demuestra en Dishonored no es más que producto de un camino definitivamente muchísimo más sufrido que el del cannon. En fin, muchas gracias por semejante testamento, créeme que esta clase de comentarios los aprecio mucho, es muy satisfactorio cuando alguien analiza tan minuciosamente los que escribo, o lo que escribo junto al bueno de Buster en este caso, que por cierto, la ha bordado en este cap con la gran mayoría de aportaciones de su parte. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que el nuevo cap te haya gustado de la misma manera que el anterior.**

 **DracoANGEL12: Gracias, se hace lo que se puede.**

 **Matrixivyuzumaki (Joder con el Nick complicado): Es entendible, la forma en que manejo las líneas temporales no es siempre la más fácil de comprender, pero bueno, ahí está la magia al fin y al cabo, y pues bueno, tome droga nomás, solo no manche el suelo con sus mocos cuando se vaya, siempre es un gusto arrancarle un reviews a esos que no son de comentar mucho, lo hacen sentir a uno con el ego un poco más alto, gracias por el comentario.**

 **Olakeace3225022 (Mierda este es peor): #** _ **PrayForSayori,**_ **lo de Issei ya el mismo summary lo dice, el que haya hecho todo lo que hizo fue por mero capricho, como todas las cagadas que se han mandado los sekiryutei a lo largo de la historia, pero si es cierto que Sayori es y ha sido no solo un punto de inflexión sino mucho de lo que es su personalidad de adulto, y como es de esperarse, los roces con Rias serán inevitables, pero quedará para más adelante. Muchas gracias por el alago, ser considerado joya sube los animos bastante, espere te haya gustado el nuevo cap.**

 **Ricardo Rojas: Gracias, bueno, no hay mucho que decir, acá tiene la actualización, espero la disfrute.**

 **Nota Final:**

 **Bueno, no queda mucho más que decir, la idea era tener esto antes y también al menos tener actualizada alguna de mis otras historias, pero surgieron varios imprevistos en las vacaciones, todos positivos por suerte, pero que lamentablemente no me dejaron dedicarle a la escritura el tiempo que tenía pensado en un principio, en fin, sin más rodeos pasemos a lo mismo de siempre.**

 **Si fue de su gusto lo que acaban de leer, no se contengan en decirlo, al igual que con las críticas, la regularidad de este fic dependerá de ustedes, a fin de cuentas y como siempre digo, sus concejos me hacen mejor escritor y sus ánimos las ganas para seguir haciéndolo… En cuanto a Bustercall, no sé, pregúntenle ustedes.**

 **Saludos, Suerte y Nos Leemos.**

 **Ah por cierto, probablemente este sea el único lemon que me vayan a ver en la vida, así que nada, disfrútenlo.**


	4. CAPITULO 3 STAIRWAY TO HEAVEN

**Disclaimer**

 **Highschool DxD y sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi y de toda la sarta de empresas niponas a la que este asociado, este fic es escrito sin ánimo de lucro, con la mera intención de entretener y como complemento a Highscoold DxD – Dishonored.**

 **Fic hecho en conjunto con Bustercall.**

 **CAPITULO 3 "STAIRWAY TO HEAVEN"**

– ¡RROOOOOAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Una oleada de fuego negro que se desplazaba errática por el aire poco a poco se enfila sobre su objetivo, un maniquí que se encuentra a poco más de cien metros de distancia mi ser.

BOOOOOMMMMMMMM

Al estrellarse estrepitosamente contra el suelo esta misma engulle al artilugio sin dejar vestigio alguno de su existencia en el mundo, cada particular de su ser fue desintegrado hasta la más absoluta nada, no queda rastro alguno de lo que fue alguna vez y a su vez tampoco queda ninguna evidencia de lo que lo destruyó.

Ese es el poder de la destrucción de la casa de Bael, aquel que puede destruir todo desde su misma estructura molecular haciendo que no queden si quiera cenizas o rastro alguno de lo que sea su blanco, así mismo tampoco queda evidencia de nada de este.

–No es suficiente.

Nuevamente comienzo a canalizar y a moldear tanto poder como los límites de mi cuerpo me lo permiten y un poco más, no hace falta decir que puedo sentir como mis brazos me arden por dentro y espasmos involuntarios recorren mi cuerpo mientras una estática negra realza mi falta de fuerza para controlar mi poder, tampoco hace falta recalcar que el dolor es suficiente para hacerme enloquecer, es casi como si aceite hirviendo estuviera recorriendo mis venas.

FIIIUUUSSSHHHHHH

Cuatro círculos mágicos salen consecutivamente de mi mano derecha ¡perfecto! Esto es mucho más poder del que puedo usar de costumbre, vamos Rias, ya lo has materializado, ahora contrólalo, domínalo y hazlo tuyo.

La esfera negra aparece y el dolor en mi cuerpo se hace insoportable, a tal punto que mi cuerpo reacciona instintivamente y me hace liberar el poder sin condensarlo adecuadamente.

TRROOMMMMMPPPPPPP

– ¡Kyyyaaaaaa!

Por lo mismo lo que debería ser un poderoso ataque condensado se convierte en una serie de erráticas líneas negras que chocan contra mí misma disparándome hacia atrás, dejándome resentida en el suelo unos instantes.

–Ggggrrrhhh…

Siendo peor, no soy capaz de moverme, cada musculo de mi ser esta resentido y el estallido de poder me ha paralizado casi por completo, patético, incluso mi traje de entrenamiento esta rasgado y quemado dejándome parcialmente desnuda y no puedo hacer nada para cubrirme o tratarme, al menos durante un rato.

– ¡RIAS!

Rayos, por eso mismo me preocupaba el no poderme mover adecuadamente.

Rápidamente escucho los pasos de Akeno acercándose a mí para luego tomarme entre sus brazos y revisar mi estado actual.

– ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Qué has estado haciendo?!

Me pregunta claramente preocupada y enojada.

–No es nada que una curación no pueda arreglar.

Le contesto vagamente, quiero sonar a que tengo completa seguridad de todo, pero no creo que sea muy creíble si no soy capaz de verla a los ojos porque incluso mi cuello no tiene la fuerza para girar mi cabeza en estos momentos.

– ¡¿Tantas ganas tienes de morirte?!

Me grita en un exacerbo descontrolado, quiero replicarle, pero no estoy en ninguna posición ni capacidad de hacerlo.

–Solo llama a Asia para que me cure.

No tengo razón alguna o deseos de decirle nada en estos momentos, de algo servirá el hecho de estar actualmente incapacitada sin ninguna libertad de movimiento.

Tras una hora, tanto Asia como Akeno me miran con reproche mientras estamos en el sótano que le pedí a Onii sama que me ayudara a construir debajo del edificio antiguo, necesitaba un lugar donde entrenar a gusto y como es costumbre en él, no escatimo nada a la hora de invertir en gastos en este lugar, es casi de la misma área de la escuela, equipada con distintos implementos de trabajo y con un amplio catálogo de muñecos de madera que destruir.

Cabe decir que el descontento de ellas no es por la construcción de este lugar ni mucho menos, en parte las entiendo.

–Asia, gracias por curarme, me alegra tenerte en mi equipo.

Le digo esperando alguna respuesta, pero su rostro solo evidencia preocupación, en parte no tengo tiempo para esto.

–Bueno, si no tienen nada que decir o si no van a entrenar conmigo, les sugiero que se retiren, no tengo tiempo que perder.

Les ordeno mientras me pongo de pie, el Twilight Healling de Asia es sorprendente, casi me siento como si recién comenzara a entrenar.

–Rias, debes detener esto…

Deja salir Akeno en un hilo de voz obligándome a verla de nuevo, su mirada se debate entre el enfado o la preocupación.

– ¿Qué te está pasando? ¿Por qué te estás haciendo esto?...

Sobre sus ojos comienzan a agolparse lagrimas que amenazan con salir.

–Esto no es entrenar, literalmente te estás destruyendo en vida.

No tengo tiempo que perder con sus tristes moralismos.

–Al contrario Akeno, este entrenamiento está dando resultados maravillosos…

Le respondo sonriendo divertida, mientras alzo mi puño y dejo entrever una considerable concentración de poder de la destrucción.

Nunca en mi vida pensé que podría llegar a ser tan poderosa tan pronto, en unos pocos años podría ser imparable.

– ¡Pero mírate lo que te estás haciendo!

Me grita una vez más asustada.

–Ya no vas a la escuela solamente por quedarte acá, casi no sales de este lugar y muchas veces te has quedado durmiendo en el suelo de la arena ¡¿Por qué estás tan obsesionada con hacerte tan fuerte?!

Finalmente las lágrimas caen de sus ojos.

– ¡¿Es acaso por lo que ocurrió hace dos meses con Kokabiel?!

Su pregunta me hace molestar sobre manera, por supuesto que es por eso ¡¿Qué clase de persona sin inteligencia y que ralla casi lo estúpido no notaria que lo que ocurrió hace dos meses no es excusa suficiente para sentir que tengo que apurarme a crecer mi poder lo más rápido que pueda?!

–Akeno ¿Acaso tú puedes dejar pasar tan fácil lo que pasamos hace dos meses?

Con mi pregunta se puede ver como un escalofrió lo suficientemente fuerte recorre todo su cuerpo haciéndole retroceder, quiere replicar, pero no es capaz de hacerlo.

No es para verlo, la pelea en la escuela que hubo en ese momento nos hizo darnos cuenta a todos de nuestra insignificancia, especialmente a mí.

 **0o0o0o0**

–Así que quien será ¿Sirzech o Serafall?

Nos pregunta desafiante Kokabiel quién resulto ser quién estaba detrás de todo el asunto de las espadas Excalibur con el único fin de destruir a Rias y a Sona-san, haciéndolo volando la ciudad como método principal.

El panorama actual es preocupante en demasía, ya me encargué de avisarle a Sirzech-sama sobre la amenaza actual lo que sus refuerzos deberían llegar en poco más de una hora, la gran pregunta es ¿llegara a tiempo? Todos acá estamos dispuestos a jugarnos la vida por ello, incluyendo las dos exorcistas de la iglesia.

La batalla empieza tan rápido como todos desenfundamos nuestras armas, sin ninguna clase de guardia más que el arzobispo genocida que utiliza para ejecutar su horrible plan, Kokabiel responde a nuestros embates más violentos ignorándolos casi por completo, sin embargo, lejos de perder su interés o aburrirse, parece estar más metido en nuestra batalla que cualquier otra cosa, nunca protegió a su peón principal, solo basto un tajo de la espada de Yuuto-kun para acabar con su existencia y a su vez, destruir todo vestigio de la espada que estaba creando.

Su plan para destruir la ciudad nunca le importo en primer lugar, simplemente deseaba una excusa para sacarnos a flote y encontrarnos a mano para acabar con todos nosotros el mismo, la diferencia de nuestros poderes es igual de abismal que la edad que nos separa. Y sin embargo como si se tratara de un emperador romano regocijándose con el espectáculo del circo, nos utiliza a nosotros como los enviados a morir, invocando desde lo más profundo del averno aquella criatura que debería barrer con todos nosotros.

GRRRRWWWWWOOOOOLLLLLLLL

Cerberos, perros guardianes del infiernos criados en el Cocitus enviados a proteger las entradas a los distintos territorios demoniacos, uno solo de ellos es suficiente para calcinar una ciudad entera en cuenta de unos pocos minutos, y frente a nosotros hay no menos de cinco.

Nos dispersamos en nuestros equipos para enfrentar todas las amenazas de la manera más efectiva posible, Rias y yo nos enfrentamos a uno, Koneko asistida por la magia de Asia responde por el segundo, Yuuto-kun con su voluntad de batalla encendida se enfrenta al tercero el solo y el cuarto es recibido por Xenovia y por Irina, ambas exorcistas luchando de nuestro lado no deja de causarme repelús, pero cualquier ayuda es bienvenida por ahora.

Y sin embargo, todos nosotros, las bestias del averno e inclusive el mismo Kokabiel, miramos con cierta aprehensión lo que ocurre a nuestro costado, con el peón enviado por Riser y la última de las criaturas, más salvaje que el resto de sus hermanas, sus instintos deben estar respondiendo en la misma medida de su amenaza.

GRRROOOOOOOOOWWWWWLLLLLL

El enorme monstruo de casi seis metros de alto ruge bestialmente antes de disparar una fuerte llamarada contra Issei quien con sus ojos brillando con intensidad recibe el fuego del infierno de lleno en su garra, dispersando los hilos de la llamarada a sus costados destrozando todo a su paso estremeciendo el lugar haciéndonos recordar con suma claridad la escala de nuestro enfrentamiento y recordándome que el mundo mágico y humano depende en este momento de Kaicho y la capacidad de su sequito de contener estos estallidos de poder.

– ¡Issei!

Grito alarmada, aun siendo el con todo lo poderoso que pueda ser en este momento no puedo concebir que pueda con algo así solo por lo que rápidamente volteo a mirar a Rias esperando a que dé la orden de que nosotros lo ayudemos, sin embargo, lo que veo me inquieta sobremanera, Rias esta cruzada de brazos con una expresión de completa frialdad en su rostro, sus ojos afilados miran totalmente concentrada a Issei sin que haya ninguna otra clase de reacción pese a la brutal arremetida que de la que él está siendo blanco.

Sacudiéndome inmediatamente dejo eso de lado, si Rias no va a dar la orden de ayuda, yo iré a auxiliarlo.

– ¡No lo hagas!

Me ordena Issei con un tono terriblemente pasivo para el volumen con el que habla, pareciendo casi que este enfrentamiento casi no tiene importancia para él, saliendo de la llamarada, avanza solo con los daños en su ropa, siendo que su chaqueta actualmente se consume crepitándose débilmente sobre él.

–Me estorban.

Corriendo para luego proceder a sacar sus alas se embate contra el perro del infierno hundiendo su garra en su pata pasando luego de este dejando un profundo corte en el monstruo haciéndole aullar al cielo furioso.

Aquel aullido pareció sonar como una llamada de guerra de este para con sus hermanos quienes pasan a ignorarnos a nosotros para enfocarse en Issei quien sin detener su marcha toma con la garra de su Sacred Gear una de las espadas Sacro demoniacas de Yuuto para luego abalanzarse contra el cerebro que viene frente a él.

De un solo tajo acaba con la vida de este, pero no lo corta limpiamente, el filo de la espada y el poder de este aumenta imprimiendo el poder de un usuario digno y apto, el dueño de la espada propiamente dicho y es evidente que Issei no es este, por lo que lo que el empuña no lo usa como la espada bastarda que pudo romper una espada sagrada, a la manos de Issei es simplemente un trozo de metal con un borde delgado el cual resulto perfecto para aplastar el cráneo de su enemigo y matarlo instantáneamente con su propia fuerza bruta.

 _BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST_

Las potenciaciones de su SacredGear no se detienen ¿esto no le está pasando factura en su cuerpo? Esto definitivamente es mucho más poder que el que uso en su enfrentamiento contra Riser, pero en esta ocasión solo puedo ver sus mejillas tensas como única muestra de esfuerzo físico.

–Él… ¿Pretende encargarse de todo solo?

Pregunta la exorcista de cabello azul asustada pero impresionada, todos lo estamos.

TRROOOMMMMMPPPP

Dando un enorme salto Issei aterriza en la cabeza de otro de esos monstruos hundiendo la espada en el ojo del monstruo la cual con la fuerza se desquebraja en pedazos. El perro negro ruge violentamente antes de alzarse en dos patas y patear con su garra a Issei disparándolo como un meteoro hacia uno de los muros del gimnasio haciendo que pasase limpiamente su pared.

Aun así, tras su resistencia, el segundo de esos monstruos cae sin vida inmediatamente tras el golpe.

E Issei sale de los escombros como si nada, con una cortada profunda en su brazo derecho pero que para asombro de todos parece no resentir.

GRROOOOWWWWWLLLLL

El tercero se abalanza y al igual que su compañero lanza su zarpa en dirección a la cabeza de su enemigo, quien a tiempo se gira sobre sí mismo para evitar perder su cabeza, pero ese chorro de sangre que se estampo contra la pared nos hiela la sangre a todos.

– ¡ISSEI!

–Estoy bien…

Responde estoicamente, antes de desplegar sus alas nuevamente y comenzar a volar a baja altura rodeando a los tres perros restantes quienes ya se han olvidado por completo de nosotros. Aun cuando él pasa a los lados de nosotros únicamente para tomar otra de las espadas de Yuuto, seguir deslizándose a esa velocidad que casi no puede ser percibida por el ojo nuestro y abalanzarse sobre una pared a la distancia, ¿La razón? Uno de los monstruos pretende arrojar una llamarada como la de sus compañeros, sin embargo, la espada que salió disparada como un arpón al ser arrojada por él se hunde violentamente en el cráneo del monstruo y destruye el costado de su rostro, haciendo que el fuego se escape quemándolo y a otro de ellos, aun así el perro furioso apunta parte de su ataque a Issei destruyendo por completo el edificio donde este estuvo antes apoyado.

Su cabeza explota cuando termina de escupir fuego, a lo lejos Kokabiel simplemente silba fingiendo estar impresionado.

No es para menos, no sé exactamente como lo hace, pero él se desliza a muy baja altura casi como una serpiente para evitar los zarpazos continuos de los cerberos mientras a su vez responde a varios de estos con su propio puño izquierdo haciendo pensar que pese a la diferencia de tamaños ambos tuvieran la misma fuerza.

–Buchou…

Murmura Asia con sus manos en su pecho.

– ¿Qué es esto? Se… sé que Issei-san está peleando por nosotros, pero… tengo miedo.

La entiendo, en el fondo estoy perfectamente igual, esta no es la pelea de un hombre contra cinco bestias caninas, no, esto parece una jauría completa siendo destrozada por un ser aún más bestial que ellos, sus movimientos, sus gestos, el lenguaje corporal completo, delatan la intensión casi bestial y primitiva de Issei en estos momentos.

No, no puede ser bestial ni primitiva, es algo puramente instintivo pero no tan vulgar, un ser vulgar no impondría tanta presencia y terror tanto en nosotros como en su enemigo.

Esta es… la esencia primaria de aquella criatura a la que los otros seres salvajes sobrenaturales consideran su emperador, y este a su vez siendo el emperador de todos ellos.

El dragón emperador rojo.

GRROOOOWWWWLLLLL

Los mismos perros del infierno presienten esto mismo por lo que coléricos pero respondiendo a sus instintos más básicos rugen tan alto como pueden esperando asustar a Issei más de lo que ellos lo están, aun así ninguno de los dos frentes ceden pese a la negativa.

Tras un aullido final ambos monstruos nuevamente se embaten contra Issei quien vuelve a su estrategia de esquivar todos los zarpazos y mordiscos volando a baja velocidad en zigzag, devolviendo de vez en cuando varios de estos con sus puños, sin embargo para ninguno de nosotros es ajeno ver que el enorme poder de la colisión de esos ataques le pasan factura pese a que no lo quiera demostrar, su muñeca derecha está hecha añicos de todos esos golpes que ha dado contra una fuerza superior al choque de un tren.

El mismo comienza a gruñir en cólera, sin embargo, no contra sus enemigos… más bien pareciese que fuera contra sÍ mismo.

–Oi idiota… ¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer?

Bufa para sí mismo subiendo la fuerza de su tono al principio tan pasivo y sereno.

Infundiéndose a sí mismo de valor e ira, vuelva a saltar sobre el cerbero más cercano a él, hundiendo su garra en el cráneo de este y pese a que su mano derecha no debería poder moverse más, hunde la misma en la grieta abierta para luego abrir por completo la cabeza del monstruo de manera visceral, desperdigando sangre por toda el área mientras brama como un animal salvaje.

–Este… ¿Este es el poder de los dragones que destruyeron el balance del poder en la gran guerra?

La exorcista de pelo azul mira la escena totalmente impactada, todos lo estamos, es cierto, pero en su mirar puedo denotar cierto atisbo de admiración, es casi como si todo hubiera algo a través de toda esta violencia que ninguno de nosotros podemos ver pero ella sí.

El último cerbero ataca salvajemente escupiendo llamaradas gigantescas, el tamaño de las mismas es aterrador, pero son fáciles de eludir para él ya que no demora en llegar al cráneo del siguiente perro para luego hundir su puño derecho contra el ojo de este.

– ¡Issei!

Su ojo fue aplastado, pero aun con todo lo bestial que pueda ser Issei en este momento, su brazo derecho se resiente por el esfuerzo puesto, momento que aprovecha el can para ponerse en dos patas y dispararlo al suelo con su zarpa incrustándolo violentamente en el suelo, pero lejos de detenerse ahí, ese monstruo inmediatamente salta a donde esta él con sus fauces abiertas, preparado para destrozarlo con sus colmillos

– ¡Issei!

Grito tan duro como puedo.

Por un momento todos temimos lo peor, sin embargo cuando el monstruo saca la cabeza de los escombros, vemos en el interior de su boca a Issei soportando la presión de su hocico con su brazo lastimado y sus piernas, mientras su brazo izquierdo carga una pequeña esfera en su puño.

– ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡ESO HA ESTADO CERCA!

 _EXPLOSION_

El colosal rayo verde atraviesa limpiamente el cráneo del enorme perro desintegrando toda la tapa superior de sus sesos acabando así con el último de estos.

En estos instantes creí que finalmente la batalla tomaría una pausa, pero no podría haber estado más equivocada.

Alzando el vuelo hacia nosotros Issei se acomoda de espaldas a la exorcista de pelo azul quien intimidada da unos pasos hacia atrás sin oponer resistencia cuando este empuña la espada sagrada que ella tenía empuñada, soltándola más por instinto de supervivencia que por aprobación.

–Tomo esto prestado.

Simplemente bufa fastidiado cuando siente como esa espada sagrada, Durandal lo rechaza inmediatamente comenzando a pasarle estática por su garra, sin embargo, como casi todo en esta pelea, lo ignora únicamente con el fin de continuar peleando por lo que se limita a anunciar a su siguiente blanco apuntando la espada contra él, el ángel caído que ha maquinado todo esto y está sentado sobre un trono de piedra flotante en el cielo.

Rápidamente si creía que la batalla hasta este punto se había salido de control…

 _BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST_

Un instante después se convirtió en algo que estaba lejos de nuestra comprensión actual, como una lanza roja Issei se desplazó hacia Kokabiel en una velocidad que no pudimos seguir y que de lo único que pudimos entender fue el ruido de la explosión del trono y el subsecuente eco de metales sonando en el cielo.

En lo alto, una ráfaga negra y roja chocan entre si apenas dando pocos atisbos de los cuerpos chocando entre sí a una velocidad y poder abrumadora, la onda expansiva del cruce de la espada sagrada y las espadas de luz es suficiente para cortar los arboles circundantes.

Aun así, si yo guardaba esperanzas en mi corazón de poder ayudarle a pelear o de que todos juntos podríamos soportar el tiempo suficiente.

FIUUUUSSSSSSSSSS

TROOOMMMMPPPPPPPP

No eran más que una falsa ilusión de tranquilidad.

– ¡Issei!

Sin poder contenerlo más corro hacia donde quien fue mi compañero que acababa de ser disparado como si fuera un meteoro a la tierra, todos los demás me siguen, tan solo al llegar lo que vemos nos deja aterrados, incluso Asia deja escapar un alarido de terror.

La batalla hasta ahora había ido a favor de Issei contra los monstruos de Kokabiel, pero sin embargo, tras poco más de cinco minutos de batalla él está lleno de cortes en todo su cuerpo, su mano derecha cuelga como si los huesos dentro de su muñeca se hubieran pulverizado y su garra izquierda tiene marcas serias de quemaduras que se ven incluso por encima del metal.

Nuestra única esperanza está ahora totalmente inconsciente, digo inconsciente para no pensar que está muerto pero su estado es horrible.

– ¡Issei!

Rápidamente salto al cráter para socorrerlo, pero no responde…

No obstante.

– ¡ALTO TODOS USTEDES!

Volteando a mirar arriba al borde del cráter, Rias se mantiene cruzada de brazos mirando con completa indiferencia a Issei.

– ¡¿Rias?!

No puedo creerlo ¿Qué es lo que le está pasando a ella? ¡¿Cómo puede estar así luego de ver lo que está haciendo él por nosotros y como esta de herido?! Al parecer no soy la única que esta atónita, Yuuto, Asia, incluso las exorcistas no saben que pensar en este momento.

– ¡Hyodo Issei!

Exclama ella con un tono autoritario que conlleva un claro enojo de fondo.

– ¡Recuerdo haberte dicho que el fracaso no sería permitido y que este conllevaría un claro castigo! ¡Así que deja de perder el tiempo y levántate! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

– ¡Rias! ¡¿Estas demente?!...

Grito sin importar romper el protocolo que ella y yo establecimos de jamás llamarla por su nombre en público.

– ¡¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?! ¡MIRALO! ¡ESTA AL BORDE DE LA MUERTE POR PELEAR PARA PROTEGERNOS! ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA?!

Devolviéndome su mirada con una frialdad que no le había conocido nunca, ella simplemente se limita a estrechar sus ojos con disgusto hacia mí.

–Akeno, cierra la boca.

Me ordena ella con un tono particularmente bajo que no sé cómo interpretar ni como debería hacerme sentir en este momento.

Estoy segura que hay algo que se me escapa, sé que Rias ha estado bastante sensible y su comportamiento ha cambiado desde su matrimonio, pero la Rias que yo conozco jamás nos enviaría a ninguno de nosotros a una muerte arbitraria sin ninguna clase de contemplación, sé que hay algo debajo de todo esto que no puedo captar… Entonces ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué siento este vestigio de desprecio en su forma de ver a Issei?

–Él nos garantizó que podría encargarse de esta situación por su propia cuenta, por lo que les prohíbo completamente cualquier clase de auxilio que le puedan proveer, el saldrá de todo esto con sus propios medios.

Termina de sentenciar dejándonos a más de uno completamente confundidos, ninguno sabe cómo debe actuar en este momento.

 **0o0o0o0**

–Esta… Oscuro…

No hay nada a mí alrededor más que una infinita oscuridad, toda sensación de calor ha escapado de mí y no estoy seguro si quiera si aún tengo una forma corpórea, no puedo ver o sentirme a mí mismo

–Acaso… ¿Morí?...

Probablemente lo he hecho.

No sé cómo he llegado hasta aquí, pero esto solo puede ser comparado con algo tan contundente como la muerte, la absoluta capitulación del todo y la nada, tampoco puedo pensar demasiado, mi capacidad de hilar ideas también se ha ido y ahora solo queda una sensación de estar a la deriva en medio de la nada.

– _Issei, mi lindo sirviente… Lo hiciste muy bien…_

– ¿Uh? ¿Qué es eso?

Desprovisto mi yo es llenado con la mirada agradecida de RiasGremory con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su piel esta lastimada y el cielo verde etéreo brilla mortecino atrás de ella.

–Este lugar lo conozco…

– _Así que descansa y recupérate, vive feliz…_

–Es el lugar donde yo fallé, el lugar donde todo se vino abajo como si fuera una hilera de fichas de dominó cayendo una detrás de la otra…

Es extraño ¿Ese siempre fue el rostro de Buchou? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi su mirada tan sincera, honesta y agradecida; luego de ese día no recuerdo haberla visto expresar nada similar en emociones de la misma manera.

– _Les presento a mi esposa, Rias Gremory…_

– _Vencedor de la batalla, Riser Phoenix…_

– _¡No pienso dejar que me alejen de mi Issei!_

Supongo que el preguntarme por qué es estúpido, la razón que la llevo a un abismo similar al mío fue mi debilidad, ella desesperada me rogo que la salvara y yo no pude estar a la altura de la situación, no es de extrañar que mi castigo fuera vivir el infierno que he vivido hasta ahora.

" _Hay un pequeño demonio dentro de todos nosotros"_

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pelee en su nombre, si antes no tuve el poder para salvarla, esta vez esperaba poder estar a la altura de la pelea, estoy seguro que Riser-sama no podría ganarme de la misma manera que la última ocasión, mi poder ya está muy lejos de eso, pero ahora, he muerto por no estar a la altura de la situación en la pelea contra este ángel caído, que extraño, si no estuviera desprovisto de mis emociones ahora estoy seguro que me invadiría la sensación de frustración por la impotencia.

Supongo que al final, mi destino únicamente será perder cada vez que ponga algo importante para mí en la línea, eso debió haber sido otra cosa a la que debí haberme hecho la idea en su momento, no obstante, para mi buena suerte parece ser que ya no tendré que pensar en eso.

" _Debajo de toda esa falsa percepción que tenemos, de nuestros ideales falsos y pasajeros, hay un instinto corrupto y desastroso"_

–Buchou, perdóneme, una vez más le he fallado, sé que este nuevo fracaso mío le quitara más cosas de las que ya ha perdido… Sayori, mí amada Sayori… Soy patético, enviudar tan pronto y tan joven es lo peor que le podría hacer a alguien tan pura como tú…

" _Odio, decepción, elitismo… Dudas… Todos tratando de encontrar una manera de escapar a su destino"_

Es curioso, me duele realmente haberles fallado a ambas y sin embargo, algo que realmente me está escamando dentro de lo que queda de mi ego…

Es haber perdido, no haber perdido nada que me pudieran arrebatar, es simplemente el haber sido derrotado ¡Ridículo! ¡Estoy seguro que ahora podría con cualquier enemigo que pusieran delante de mí! ¡No importa de quien se tratara! ¡Perder es deshonroso, es sucio, indecoroso, desagradable, patético! ¡Perder es sin duda alguna algo que me desagrada! ¡He perdido tantas veces que conozco la derrota lo suficiente para deplorarla hasta su forma más ínfima!

" _Destruyen cada vestigio de su propia voluntad deformando cada uno de sus ideales hasta su forma más primitiva y retorcida desprendida de motivación y deseos"_

La sonrisa crápula de Buchou en el baile, esa sonrisa que no es de ella, esos gestos que no son de ella, esa forma de comportarse ¡QUE NO ES DE ELLA!

" _En su cotidianidad obligándoles a ocultar sus deseos, ahogar todas sus penas en una fingida indiferencia nihilista o en heridas infringidas en su piel y carne, ocultas únicamente por sus finas y ostentosas prendas de vestir"_

Antes de darme cuenta, como si hubiera recuperado mi propio ego me encuentro sentado delante de otra versión de mí mismo, su mirada es la que me ha entregado el espejo durante estos últimos días y sin embargo, su piel tiene todas las rastros de todas las peleas que he llevado hasta ahora, inclusive la Boosted Gear se ve precaria y envejecida por su uso.

Es como si fuera yo y al mismo tiempo fuera alguien más, ¿Es la Boosted Gear en si misma?

" _Como ves sin importar si fuera por odio o por amor, todos siempre fueron víctimas de un desastre entrelazado que ya existía dentro de sí, ni tú ni ella fueron los primeros ni serán los últimos… Por eso es que nunca deberás culparte de lo les pase de aquí en adelante"_

Extendiéndome su mano con total confianza me dedica una sonrisa desafiante.

" _Lo único que tienes que hacer es soltar el nudo"_

Sin pensármelo mucho realmente, acepto su invitación y tomo su mano, al hacerlo todo mi ser es invadido por la adrenalina pura.

" _Y hundirlos a todos en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí"_

–Lo sé…

 **0o0o0o0**

– ¡Te lo ordeno por última vez Hyodo Issei!

Escucho la orden autoritaria de Buchou aun cuando tengo mis ojos cerrados.

– ¡Levántate y cumple con tu deber, o te obligare a hacerlo a la fuerza!

Es cierto, levántate escoria, le juraste que te encargarías de sus enemigos sin importar la situación y en este momento estás tirado en el suelo perdiendo el tiempo, el dolor, el mareo, el frio y la muerte en sí misma no es una excusa para fallar a nuestro deber.

Peleemos hasta la muerte cumpliendo nuestras órdenes.

Mis pulmones se llenan de aire mientras abro mis ojos inmediatamente, el ojo derecho está teñido de sangre que corre de mi frente y aun así veo todo con claridad.

–Como ordene, Rias Gremory…

Respondo firmemente levantándome como buenamente puedo del suelo, aunque mi cuerpo no responda, si quiera siento que soy capaz de respirar adecuadamente.

– ¡Imposible!

Exclama la exorcista de cabello azul viéndome incrédula.

– ¡Una persona normal no debería levantarse con esas heridas!

" _Hay un demonio dentro de todos nosotros"_

Mujer estúpida, hace mucho tiempo deje de ser una persona normal.

– ¡Issei! ¡Dime que estas bien!

Me implora Akeno san corriendo hacia mi tan rápido como puede, por mi parte solo dar unos pasos me hizo tambalearme del dolor, viéndome en detalle, estoy cubierto de sangre y huelo a carne quemada producto de los cortes de la espada sagrada y del pedazo de metal sagrado que tuve en mis manos hace unos momentos.

–De alguna manera estoy vivo…

Me limito a responder, doy unos pasos hacia adelante cerrando mis puños, aún puedo hacerlo, puedo respirar, eso también ayuda, mientras tenga eso todo lo demás es prescindible.

–Akeno-san, aléjate, tengo una tarea pendiente que cumplir.

Sus ojos se abren tanto como sus cuencas se lo permiten, obligándola a ver a Buchou tras unos instantes cuyo gesto solo me recuerda mi fracaso pero que, a su vez, me recuerda que aquí lo único importante es ganar.

Ganar lo es todo… Detenerme está completamente descartado.

–Oye, lagarto súper desarrollado, sé que estás ahí…

Bufo para mí mismo hablando con esa criatura que habita dentro de mi Sacred Gear, aquella que está dispuesta a pactar poder por mi vida.

–Estoy seguro que no tú tampoco quieres detenerte aún ¿Verdad?

En respuesta la gema del dorso de mi garra brilla con intensidad.

–Estoy seguro que soy mucho más fuerte que la última vez, así que dame todo el poder que puedas brindarme y llévate todo lo que necesites…

No hay una respuesta verbal de ningún tipo, lo que si ocurre es lo que esperaba, la misma sensación de aquella pelea que tuve contra Riser Phoenix vuelve a envolverme, siento que el poder en mi interior aumenta y todo esto es precedido por una armadura que comienza a cubrir mi cuerpo.

–Ohhh… Bueno, esto acaba de tomar un tinte mucho más interesante, parece ser que contigo no hay ningún momento aburrido Hyodo Issei.

Anuncia Kokabiel sonriendo crapulamente pese a su anuncio indiferente hacia mí y a todos los demás.

Concéntrate, adáptate, sobreponte y explota… No hay un solo gramo de mi ser que no esté ardiendo volátilmente en ganas de destruir a ese hijo de puta arrogante, incluso puedo sentir como parte de mi cerebro ha dejado de funcionar únicamente para favorecer este instinto asesino. Esto es un todo o nada, victoria o muerte y no hay campo para nada que no nos entregue a ese desenlace.

Vamos a ganar, nada fuera de eso importa.

 _BOOSTED GEAR SCALE MAIL_

 **0o0o0o0**

–Issei… Issei…

– ¿Hmmmm?

Parpadeo un poco tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz, todavía puedo oír las sirenas de emergencia aunque cada vez se siente más lejanas, el olor a humo me asalta sin previo aviso no pudiendo evitar toser un poco en lo que me levanto.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedé dormido?

–Si ha pasado media hora es mucho.

Me responde Xenovia poniéndose de pie tras de mí, es curioso, a pesar de que le he dicho específicamente que no me ceda su abrigo ella se las arregló para hacerme de almohada humana quedándose entre medio de mi cuerpo y la columna de concreto en la que recordaba haberme apoyado para descansar.

–Perfecto.

Desde el rascacielos en construcción donde nos ocultamos observo hacia la ciudad que poco a poco se va volviendo presa de las llamas, Moscú se ve inundado de multitud de columnas de humo aquí y allá, de tanto en tanto puedo ver las luces de alguna que otra patrulla yendo a toda velocidad por las calles ya sea buscándonos o tratando de organizar a la población.

–Qué raro, no recuerdo que hayamos hecho muchos más destrozos más allá del centro de la ciudad.

Comenta una confundida Xenovia al ponerse a mi lado mientras utiliza a Durandal como punto de apoyo para holgazanear un rato.

–No lo hicimos, eso es parte del plan al fin y al cabo, sin importar lo increíbles que seamos tú y yo lo cierto es que no podemos hacer esto solos, incluso siendo simples humanos, esos pobres diablos que se ponen a destruir lo que les rodea ya sea por miedo o por gusto son los que verdaderamente van a hacer que este mundo se ponga de rodillas.

Mi chica simplemente me observa aún más confundida, pero fiel a su costumbre, simplemente se limita a asentir y no preguntar más nada, Xen cariño, a veces esa falta de curiosidad tuya me quita un poco el ánimo.

–En fin ¿Crees que puedas irte de aquí antes de que se arme la gorda?

–No me siento muy cómoda con ello, recuerda que soy tu espada, si desaparezco en el momento de la verdad entonces que yo esté dentro de tus planes no tiene mucho sentido.

–Tú tranquila yo nervioso, estoy más que seguro que Rias y los chicos van a hacer los primeros en llegar aquí, una vez termine mis asuntos con ella también voy a salir pitando de aquí y yo solo basto para eso, puestos así, lo mejor sería separarnos y reunirnos en un lugar seguro más tarde.

En su rostro generalmente estoico se dibuja una mueca de preocupación, lo entiendo, incluso para ella es más que evidente que me estoy arriesgando más de la cuenta permaneciendo aquí, aún así, si dejo pasar esta oportunidad entonces todo este circo sería un mensaje a medias y todas esas personas habrían muerto para nada.

No me mal entiendan, no es que de repente sienta culpa por todo esto, pero siendo sincero y más allá del rollo de la dominación tampoco es que sea partidario de cargarme gente solo porque sí.

Sonrío antes de tomar su mejilla con delicadeza y plantarle un suave beso en los labios.

–No te preocupes, estaré bien… Te llamó en cuanto haya terminado aquí.

Un poco a regañadientes ella acepta, sin embargo eso no evita que me corresponda la sonrisa, apoyándose a Durandal en el hombro como si fuese una simple chapa de aluminio, ella comienza a correr escaleras abajo quedando como último vestigio de su presencia el eco de sus pasos que poco a poco se van perdiendo.

Por mi parte yo voy en dirección contraria comenzado a subir las escaleras camino a la parte más alta del edificio, no puedo evitar pensar en lo irónico que es el hecho de que este sea el lugar que en este momento este aislado de todo el jaleo ahí fuera que ahora mismo apenas si llega hasta mis oídos como si fuese un murmullo.

" _ **Ganar lo es todo"**_

–Curioso que se me vengan esos recuerdos a la mente justo ahora, pensar que en ese momento estaba luchando por un objetivo completamente distinto, y aún así, mis motivaciones sean exactamente las mismas.

El viento del invierno ruso vuelve a quemarme las mejillas una vez llego al tejado, el lugar está lleno de herramientas y materiales de construcción, incluso no puedo evitar sonreír al ver la grúa mecánica cuya punta esta unos cuantos metros más arriba incluso, que puedo decir, le he tomado algo de gusto a preparar los escenarios en esta clase de situaciones.

–Bien…

Trueno mis dedos mientras siento como una energía tremendamente conocida para mí se hace presente en el lugar, y por cómo se acerca hacia aquí, estoy seguro que ella está tan ansiosa como yo por vernos las caras.

–Ya lo dije aquella vez Rias… Voy a ganar, nada fuera de eso importa.

 **0o0o0o0**

–Nunca creí… Que llegara el momento en el que estos enfrentamientos terminaran por tener esa clase de escala.

No puedo aprobar de ninguna manera lo que Rias se está haciendo a sí misma, sin embargo, no encuentro ninguna forma de refutar sus razones para actuar, en aquel momento donde Issei quedo enfrentando el solo a Kokabiel llegamos a pensar que ese sería nuestro fin tras verlo derrotado, sin embargo, cuando fue capaz de levantarse de nuevo y conseguir llegar a su Balance Breaker… Es como dice Rias, nos dimos cuenta de nuestra insignificancia.

No me quisiera hacer mal entender, es cierto que hay un grado de diferencia entre el nivel de nosotros con el de un ser milenario como lo es uno de los líderes de Grigory, y nosotros, demonios re encarnados que estamos en el apogeo de nuestra adolescencia, esta diferencia puede ser reducida por medios externos como suelen serlo las Sacred Gears o las particularidades individuales de cada uno como puede ser la Espada Sacro demoniaca de Yuuto-kun. Sin embargo, cuando Issei-kun y Kokabiel pelearon sin hacer reserva de sus poderes, ni yo, ni Rias, ni el grupo de Sona ni ninguno de nosotros pudo hacer nada.

El escudo que había levantado Kaicho cedió tras el primer minuto de choque de poderes sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, las explosiones de energía sagrada desfilaban por el firmamento con suficiente potencia para generar estruendos por toda la ciudad y el choque de fuerzas entre ambos generaba corrientes de aire que mecían los árboles y los cables de luz a la distancia.

No siendo suficiente el hecho de que el poder adyacente de ellos hubiera generado un pánico generalizado a la población civil de la ciudad, fue que la escala del enfrentamiento entre ambos llego a un punto donde se habían desplazado de pelear en la escuela… Miento, fue Issei quien atacando sin ninguna clase de contemplación por nada que no fuera destruir por completo a Kokabiel no le importo llevar el enfrentamiento a las calles de la ciudad, barriendo con una parte de esta colindante con las montañas

Aun dentro de todo, para nuestra buena fortuna la pelea final termino relativamente rápido el ultimo estruendo del que fuimos testigos fue ya en los bosques que quedaban subiendo la colina de la iglesia donde ya todo instinto asesino había desaparecido y solo quedaba la cacofonía silente del fin de la batalla mas no la disminución de la tensión.

" _Esto es… Interesante…"_

Cuando Rias y yo llegamos a donde estaban ambos, encontramos para nuestra sorpresa e incredulidad al ángel caído completamente derrotado, hundido contra los muros de la iglesia con sus carnes completamente magulladas deformando parcialmente cualquier rastro físico que de los que antaño se enorgullecía, sus ropas estaban teñidas de su propia sangre y pese a no haber muerto, su cabeza colgaba hacia abajo goteando de las heridas de su cabeza.

" _Un resultado satisfactorio…"_

En contra parte, Issei se erigía sobre una pila de escombros imponente, sus heridas se veían disfrazadas por su armadura, pero su rostro sin casco demostraba la demacración de su ser similar a la de Kokabiel, sin embargo, su mirada endurecida era acompañada por una sutil sonrisa mientras apretaba y alzaba su puño izquierdo manchado en sangre, mirándolo complacido.

–Issei…

No pude evitar susurrar, definitivamente estábamos a salvo gracias a él, pero este sentimiento, definitivamente no podía sentir que hubiéramos ganado nada en esta pelea.

– ¡Hyodo Issei!

Por otra parte Rias, no pretendiendo mantener mas nuestra presencia oculta, lo llamaba obligándole a que ahora el la mirase.

–Buen trabajo…

En ese momento no sabía cómo sentirme ¿Cómo podía decir ella que este había sido un buen resultado? La ciudad estaba parcialmente destruida y en caos a tal punto que el grupo de Sona había tenido que pasar de mantener un escudo a controlar a la población del lugar, Issei estaba terriblemente herido y este que estaba de pie victorioso definitivamente no era el mismo Issei-kun que nosotros conocimos ¡¿Cómo puede estar tan… Tranquila y satisfecha?! ¡Por Satán! ¿Qué clase de Pantomima están realizando estos dos?!

–¿Debo ejecutarlo?

Preguntó este sin ningún atisbo de emoción en su voz, volteando nuevamente a mirar a su indefenso enemigo, el tono con el que habló me causo un horrible escalofrió por la sangre fría que destilaba.

–En otro caso sería satisfactorio, pero entregarlo vivo a mi hermano será lo mejor…

Respondía Rias con un tono similar al de él.

–La aparición de este… Sujeto y su plan solamente ha generado tensión en la delicada relación entre las tres facciones, así que él mismo será la solución a este problema.

–Entendido…

Contesta renuente a mostrar alguna emoción, sin embargo, cuando intenta dar el primer paso para descender sus piernas pierden su fuerza y trastabilla temblando, ya antes de entrar en modo Balance Breaker había recibido una enorme cantidad de daño, no sé qué tan herido este en este momento tras haber llevado su pelea a esta clase de escala.

Aun así…

Quien llega a evitar que se desplome bajo su propio peso es Rias misma quien antes de darme cuenta ya estaba a su lado, con una mano en su pecho y la rodeando su espalda permitiéndole a él apoyarse en el hombro de ella, con ese gesto finalmente toda tensión y toda intensión de pelea ha desaparecido del ambiente, Kokabiel difícilmente está vivo y hemos destruido todos sus planes, la amenaza terminó, incluso puedo ver como Rias se permite sonreír en ese momento, no obstante, algo me confundió… Y fue ver como ella llevaba sus labios cerca del oído de Issei susurrándole algo, no sé qué haya sido lo que le dijo pero…

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tras unos segundos donde la fría expresión de Issei se comenzó a agrietar poco a poco dejando ver genuina tristeza, un grito lastimero pero potente sale de su garganta mientras recomponiéndose se suelta de Rias y aprieta ambos puños mirando al cielo, mientras las lágrimas caen libres por su mejilla.

 **0o0o0o0**

–Cariño ¿Gustas más?

Pregunta Sayori con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro ofreciéndome un poco más de comida desde la cocina puesto que mi plato está vacío, bueno, una de las ventajas de que nuestro hogar en territorio Phoenix sea algo pequeño en comparación al amplio jardín que este tiene, es que desde la cocina la vista a la sala sea prácticamente obligatoria como si se tratara de una casa promedio japonesa.

–Sí claro, de hecho, tengo bastante hambre.

No miento, tuve la buena suerte de ser esposado a una bella mujer que cocina como los dioses, Sayori querida, algún día de estos tenemos que pasar por casa de mis padres, puede que mi madre pueda aprender una o dos cosas de ti a la hora de cocinar que le ayuden a hacer más llevadero su divorcio.

–Con gusto.

Me responde nuevamente con esa sonrisa tan brillante que hace que la mayoría de nuestras visitas termine desviando la mirada a otra parte por miedo a ser enceguecidos, realmente se le ve especialmente contenta estos días desde que volví del mundo humano luego de mi pelea contra Kokabiel.

– _Hemos escuchado de tus logros Issei-kun, excelente trabajo._

– _Realmente nos has impresionado, este es un logro digno de la casa Phoenix._

La pelea se salió por completo de control, no esperaba que el conflicto que se entretejía con el asunto de las Excalibur robadas terminase llevándonos a todos a una pelea contra un ser que aparecía como una monstruosidad en la biblia, la misma escalo niveles de peligrosidad tales que temí por mí mismo en ese momento por primera vez en demasiado tiempo. Sali vencedor es cierto, pero hay ciertas cosas de esa batalla que a este momento me siguen dando vueltas la cabeza más de lo que me gustaría reconocer y de las que no me siento muy orgulloso.

" _¿No se sintió bien el poder?"_

–Aquí tienes.

Dios, esto se ve tan delicioso que no podría parar de comerlo sino hasta que se agotara… Y creo que eso es lo que haré.

–Gracias, buen provecho.

Luego de caer inconsciente en los brazos de Buchou, lo que recuerdo fue haber despertado en el inframundo en la mansión Phoenix, no entendí mucho de lo ocurrido en ese momento, pero solo sé que Asia me estabilizo lo suficiente hasta que llegue a ese lugar y me vertieron lágrimas de Phoenix para volver a la vida.

Si bien el Twilight Healling de Asia siempre me pareció impresionante, la sensación de recuperación instantánea que ofrece una sola de esas cosas es algo que aun escapa a mi comprensión.

Toc toc

–¿Uh?

Es raro, a estas horas de la tarde no solemos recibir visitas, o no al menos que yo recuerde… Claro que tampoco es que llevemos demasiado tiempo juntos Sayori y yo viviendo como pareja en una zona aparte.

– ¿Más condecoraciones?

Me pregunta divertida mi esposa haciéndome sentir cierto arrobo de vergüenza.

Desde mi victoria contra Kokabiel las cosas dieron un cambio radical en lo que respecta al trato que se me daba como sirviente. Si bien el entrenamiento sigue siendo tortuoso y sigo viviendo con relativa comodidad más allá del castigo físico. El trato de los Phoenix pasó de ser netamente protocolario a ser uno más cordial.

" _Hyodo Issei, te agradezco de corazón tus esfuerzos realizados durante la última batalla, gracias a ti Rias y Sona no terminaron lastimadas… Me gustaría condecorarte de alguna manera por tus logros"_

Si bien eso ya era suficiente para hacerme sentir un tanto confundido y levemente cohibido, no demoraron en llegar los halagos y las concesiones de inclusive los Dai Maous, entre la alta sociedad demoniaca mi batalla contra Kokabiel fue vista como una hazaña y por ende tanto yo como la Casa Phoenix fuimos llenado con una serie de honores que a día de hoy me incomodan más de lo que me gustan.

Pero no puedo negar que es un cambio que me hace feliz, gracias a eso ahora tengo permitido pasar más tiempo con mi esposa y de manera que ella no tenga que estar recibiéndome todos los días con un botiquín en sus manos. De hecho, llevo poco más de cuatro días sin tener que presentarme a ningún compromiso que no sea el que tengo con mis tutores estudiantiles. Puedo decir que en estos momentos mi vida se resume a pasar el tiempo con Sayori en este bucólico espacio del terreno de los Phoenix.

Al abrir la puerta me encuentro delante de Riser-sama quien se encuentra junto a Yubelina-sama, atrás de ellos se encuentra Mihae-san e Isabella-san.

–Riser-sama ¡Buenas noches!

Saludo inmediatamente un poco sorprendido por esto, no es como si no esperase que alguna vez pasase por acá, pero ni remotamente pensé que fuera a ser a estas horas y en compañía que no tiene aspecto de ser nada formal.

–Hola chico…

Me saluda él gesticulando con su mirada para que le permita pasar, por supuesto me hago a un costado dejando que los cuatro sigan, Sayori como si hubiera estado preparada toda su vida ya tenía en el mesón armado un juego de té con su respectivo pastelillo de cortesía.

–Disculpen la interrupción…

Saluda Yubelina-sama con ese tono tan agraciado que suele cargar pese a su extravagante apariencia.

Segundos después, todos nos encontramos sentados en los sillones de la sala principal, nuestros invitados degustando de los postres que prepara Sayori y que me escama un poco no poder comérmelos todos yo solo con ella como lo hacemos regularmente.

–Estos pastelillos están deliciosos, y el té no se queda atrás…

Señala Mihae-san con cierto protocolo pero no ocultando su gusto.

–Sayori-san, ¿Te importaría compartir la receta conmigo?

–Por supuesto, no me molestaría…

Contesta ella encantada por el halago.

–Si encuentras tiempo libre en algún momento no me molestaría compartirte la receta.

Cabe decir que, si bien hay cierta jovialidad en el ambiente, esto no deja de ser la visita sorpresa de mi dueño (Por más horrible que suene esa es mi realidad) a mi hogar, por lo que no puedo evitar sentir cierta tensión de solo verlo aquí.

–Disculparas las horas de visita Moco… Hyodo Issei…

Señala Riser al parecer evitando ser demasiado informal conmigo al menos delante de mi esposa.

–Aunque no lo creas, Mihae y Yubelina solían pasar mucho tiempo junto a Sayori por lo que nos pareció buena idea venir aquí a visitarlos.

–Claro, no hay problema…

Contesto un tanto escéptico, si es cierto que tras unos minutos logrando vencer la tensión que se sentía en el aire las tres comenzaron a charlar animadamente siendo acompañadas levemente por una cohibida Isabella quien poco a poco se dejaba llevar por ellas. No obstante, puedo denotar cierta incomodidad en el rostro de Riser-sama y estoy seguro que por más que trate de disimularlo yo tengo su mismo gesto en este momento.

No voy a negar que no le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi hasta ahora, no obstante, nada de eso puede ocultar el hecho de que básicamente fui arrebatado de todo lo que quería por culpa de él y que de no ser porque esto es algo que únicamente hace por mantener una imagen con su familia o para su provecho a futuro. Estoy seguro que no dejaría de tratarme como lo hacía antes de unirme a él… A estas alturas es una observación casi ridícula, pero no puedo dejar de sentir resentimiento contra él por esto. Más si le sumo lo que también le hizo a Buchou.

–Bueno, este parece ser un ambiente para chicas…

Señalo Riser sama tratando de sonar un tanto abochornado pero era claro que solamente era una excusa para irse por la tangente.

–Señora Hyodo ¿Le molesta si le robo un momento a su esposo? Necesito discutir una cosa con él.

Un tanto extrañada por eso Sayori mira a las súbditas de Riser, notando como ellas no parecían extrañadas por la petición, más bien parecían que estaban esperando por eso.

–Claro, no hay problema…

Contesta ella llevando su mano a su pecho con una sonrisa para luego mirarme.

–Cariño, ya escuchaste.

–Hi…

Respondo levantándome del asiento, acción que él imita.

– ¿En el jardín estará bien?

–Sí, será un buen lugar…

Señala él haciendo un ademan con su cabeza para que lo guie hasta este, tras unos segundos dejamos a las mujeres en la sala charlando amenamente mientras que ambos ya estamos a poco más de diez metros de la entrada principal donde ese aire rutinario que había estado causando incomodidad desaparece por completo.

–Bueno, ya estamos a solas…

Señalo buscando romper el silencio incomodo que se había asentado momentáneamente.

– ¿De qué necesita hablar conmigo Riser sama?

Mirándome de reojo pareciese que se quiere tomar su tiempo para acomodar sus ideas, extraño, él siempre ha sido la clase de personas que dice las cosas sin mayores tapujos y ahora pareciese que le incomoda hablar conmigo.

–Supongo que postergarlo más sería tonto…

Finalmente concede él suspirando antes de encararme con el porte superior que suele hacerlo siempre.

– ¿Sabes? No puedo negar que tu potencial explotable es una de las cosas por las que decidí invertir tiempo y recursos en tu formación luego de tomarte como sirviente, debo decir que estoy complacido con los resultados que has mostrado, al derrotar a Kokabiel y evitar el reinicio del conflicto entre las tres facciones el nombre de la Casa Phoenix gano aún más prestigio y eso es algo que para nuestros negocios viene siempre bien, no obstante no dejas de ser un dolor en el culo cada que tengo que tratar contigo…

Debo decir que esta confesión es algo que algo que sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que llegar, podemos pretender tener la relación amo y sirviente más formal del mundo, pero hay una cosa que es clara.

Como hombres somos enemigos, no hay nada que palee esa situación por más que no pueda hacer nada al respecto con ese sentimiento.

No obstante, ese no parece ser el tema de discusión acá.

–Ambos sabemos que nunca podrás perdonarme lo que paso con Rias y de hecho no me puede importar menos. A estas alturas deberías tener atornillado en tu cabeza el hecho de que ambos pertenecen a mundos distintos y el sentimentalismo de un par de niños idiotas jamás primara sobre los intereses políticos y sociales del inframundo. El hijo que ella y yo vamos a tener no solamente es la unión de dos de las casas demoniacas más poderosas del inframundo, sino también uno de los pocos demonios de sangre pura que ayudaran a evitar que la sangre demoniaca se pierda con el paso del tiempo…

Mi mirada se estrecha, él no ha dejado nunca de usar eso como excusa para arruinar la vida de Bucho y la mía, en su momento esto me pareció un abuso que tenía que ser detenido, todo el mundo tiene derecho de escoger con quien estar y ser feliz… O así pensaba antes; habiendo estudiado y vivido en el inframundo durante todo este tiempo, puedo decir que entiendo lo que me dice este imbécil y pese a querer negarlo, es cierto.

La situación de la raza demoniaca es demasiado precaria. Son pocos los demonios puros que quedan y si bien el sistema de evil pieces ayuda a paliar la escasez de población estos jamás ayudarían a mantener las líneas sanguinas demoniacas, ignorar esto sería condenar a su raza a perder eventualmente su genealogía biológica, siendo así ¿Seguirían siendo demonios? No, por supuesto que no.

–Aun así pese a lo que piense, debo reconocer que has trabajado duro y gracias a eso Rias y los demás siguen viviendo tranquilos en la superficie y la guerra no estallo nuevamente, eso merece un reconocimiento adecuado… No solo meritorio sino también personal…

Habiéndome dicho eso, posa sobre mi hombro su mano y me mira con algo que solo puedo interpretar como confianza.

–No te puedo detestar más mocoso y sé que el sentimiento es mutuo, pero puedo garantizarte que tienes mi genuino respeto y agradecimiento… Por eso tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

Aquello me deja un poco patidifuso, inclusive la hostilidad desaparece de mi mirada por un momento.

–Ravel ha solicitado su juego de piezas demoniacas y se lo han concedido, pensando en eso no puedo dejar que cualquier aparecido trate de usar esto para anclarse al noble Clan Phoenix por lo que quiero intercambiarle a ella mis ocho peones actuales y ofrecerte a ti ese lugar…

Parpadeo unas cuantas veces tratando de asimilar la noticia, al principio creo escuchar mal, pero al voltearlo a mirar, me sigue mirando con esa confianza que solo transmite alguien que te ve como familia.

–Sí, quiero que hagas parte directa de mi nobleza.

Parece ser que no estaba escuchando mal, me está ofreciendo dejar de ser un sirviente al uso, un sujeto descartable para pasar a pelear como un miembro genuino de su clan, como un súbdito oficial el cual lo representara públicamente sea en eventos sociales o en Rating Games. Pareciera ser una tontería, pero eso significaría ¿Me está reconociendo como alguien a la altura para representar a su familia?

– ¿Por qué?...

Me limito a preguntar, no es que sienta alguna expectación o alegría con esta noticia, es solamente que hasta este momento he sido arrastrado tantas veces en el lodo por su culpa, he pasado toda clase de humillaciones y más de una vez he estado al borde de la muerte por cumplir sus caprichos…

¿Por qué de repente quiere ofrecerme lo que básicamente es posición política en su familia como si me reconociese como un igual a Yubelina-sama?

–Tsk…

Parece ser que esa pregunta era la razón de su inconformidad, para el también debe ser incomodo esta situación, pese a que me detesta el necesitar o querer que lo represente y darme ese voto de confianza debe incomodarlo.

–Podría obligarte a aceptar, pero limítate a saber que prefiero darte esa libertad de elección.

Parece ser que no se dignara a entrar en demasiados detalles, no obstante, prefiero también dejar así, lo último que quisiera seria escuchar que él me aprecia como a un hermano o alguna insensatez así, prefiero quedarme con la idea de que al parecer tengo suficiente poder como para serle útil como peón en las competencias profesionales.

–Acepto…

Contesto escuetamente alzando los hombros.

–Perfecto…

Contesta este sin mayor entusiasmo, al parecer no esperaba nada especialmente lleno de júbilo ni cosas así.

–Disfruta de los próximos tres días junto a tu esposa. Después del fin de semana haremos el ritual para convertirte en mi peón y comenzaremos con los trámites para su promoción…

Aquello llama mi atención.

– ¿Promoción?

Pregunto extrañado, el término me confunde.

–No puedo dejar que ninguna basura de clase baja sea parte de mi nobleza…

Señala él dándose la vuelta.

–Meritoriamente calificas para ser ascendido a demonio de clase media, lo que haga falta lo arreglaremos a la prontitud ¿Entendido?...

–Hi…

Tras mi aprobación, nuevamente se le ve dudar un poco antes de suspirar y rascarse la mejilla.

–Cuando hagamos eso no me molestará darte una o dos semanas libres para que los inviertas como quieras, te sugeriría que con la paga que vas a ganar ahora como parte de mi nobleza lleves a tu chica a algún lugar elegante como un crucero por el caribe o las playas de Cancún.

Un momento.

– ¿Paga?...

Pregunto extrañado, recuerdo que Buchou me hablaba de que habría una paga por los contratos demoniacos realizados con éxito, como siempre fui un desastre pues tal cantidad casi nunca fue realmente algo destacable.

–SÍ, paga…

Me responde él fastidiado por lo que puedo considerar mi completa ignorancia.

–Como miembro de mi nobleza ganaras una buena paga, te daré un territorio más amplio que este y hare que este cuchitril donde viven sea remodelado a una casa mínimamente digna del prestigio del Clan Phoenix, mis sirvientes no pueden tener nada menos que eso.

Sin decir mucho más, vuelve al interior de mi casa, supongo que para hacer un poco más de presencia antes de retirarse junto a sus chicas tras haberme dicho lo que me iba a proponer.

Debo aceptar que esto era algo que no me esperaba cuando dijo que quería hablar conmigo, no obstante, no puedo asimilar toda la sorpresa, por lo que un poco pensativo lo sigo también y me regreso a mi hogar, supongo que lo mejor será como anfitrión despedirme adecuadamente.

 **0o0o0o0**

Ya era cerca de media noche cuando Riser-sama y las demás se retiraron, curioso, para tener la apariencia de alguien que quería irse cuanto antes la verdad es que incluso hasta el pomposo de mi dueño se quedo un buen rato sumado a la charla, que puedo decir, supongo que el encanto de mi chica es algo capaz de hasta incluso lograr milagros.

Le conté a Sayori lo que paso en la tarde, obvia decir que su reacción fue la de una niña pequeña a la que le han dado su más grande regalo de navidad. La noticia la entusiasmo a ella más de lo que lo hizo conmigo y por ende celebramos como era debido, hace una hora que ella cayo dormida plácidamente luego de… Bueno, lo que tenía que pasar cuando uno celebra con la mujer que ama.

No obstante, yo mismo me encuentro incapaz de conciliar el sueño, no importa cuánto cierre mis ojos y me esfuerce en no pensar en nada. Soy incapaz de dormir, el pecho me late con demasiada fuerza y mi cabeza está caliente, el solo acto de cerrar mis ojos hace que mis pensamientos vengan a mí sin darme tregua.

– _¿Qué es este sentimiento?_

Pensando con sumo cuidado lo que ha ocurrido hoy, puedo decir que, en resumidas cuentas, he asegurado mi vida por completo. He adquirido el suficiente poder para hacerme de una reputación y esto mismo me permitirá vivir económicamente a gusto de tal manera que de humano jamás habría imaginado. También puedo presentarme a cualquier universidad que desee y desarrollarme en el área que mejor crea y tendré los recursos para triunfar en esto. Políticamente ser parte de la nobleza de Riser implica tener un grado de reputación que me permitirá vivir cómodamente y con el respeto de inclusive Sirzech-sama pese a que no pertenezca a su familia. También estoy casado con la mejor mujer que podría desear, hermosa, femenina, dedicada a mí y a mi hogar. Estoy seguro que de tener un hijo sería la mejor madre posible, mucho mejor de lo que fue mi madre conmigo incluso… básicamente no puedo pedir tener una vida más feliz y mas acomodada que esta.

Entonces por qué…

– _**¿Por qué siento este vacío en mi alma pese a todo esto?**_

Esto es algo que me supera en todo sentido, no lo entiendo, no me entiendo ¿Todos estos logros, toda esta oportunidad para una vida feliz no me alcanza para llenar este vacío en mi pecho?

¿Es por causa de Buchou? ¿Es por el hecho de no poder estar junto a ella como tanto lo desee hace tiempo?

Quizás sí…

Quizás no…

No hace falta darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, tengo todo y más de lo que nunca podría haber soñado antes de ser un demonio y aún así no me llena, siguiendo esa lógica…

Creo que es muy probable que nada lo haga.

" _¿No se sintió bien el poder?"_

De hecho…

Sí, sí que lo hizo, al igual que haber podido defender el honor de Buchou, fue una victoria completa, una victoria que me ha dado todo cuanto pudiese desear.

Una victoria que incluso ha logrado que el bastardo que arruino mi vida haya tenido que tragarse su orgullo y tratarme como algo más que la basura que pretendía que fuera durante el resto de mi vida.

Humillar a ese cuervo sucio venido arriba, demostrándole incluso a los Dai Maous lo inútiles que son ante una emergencia y lo dudoso de su juicio al depender de un grupo de mocosos recién destetados y un pobre diablo al que han convertido en una maquina que solo sabe luchar.

Perdido en mis pensamientos acaricio el rostro de Sayori arrancándole una sonrisa y profundo suspiro entre sueños.

Puestos así, si me tomo el tiempo de relacionar todo esto con ese único momento, quizás haya algo de significado.

Quizás, si haya algo de significado en todas esas condecoraciones protocolarias y las alabanzas aristocráticas, quizás toda esta prosperidad sea algo más allá que simplemente los de arriba dándome un trozo de carne por haber sido un buen perro.

Quizás no esté tan mal el disfrutar de la compañía y el amor de mi esposa una vez vuelvo a casa luego de haber manchado mis manos con sangre una y otra vez por el nombre de alguien a quien no le intereso más que como potencial de guerra.

Y definitivamente, quizás, no sea mala idea hacer mía a Rias Gremory…

Mía como nunca debió dejar de serlo… Jeh, no, en realidad ella jamás dejo de serlo, y creo que yo, por más que la mujer que está yaciendo a mi lado merezca que me entregue por completo a ella, jamás podre dejar de estar unido a mi señora.

" _Lo único que tienes que hacer es soltar el nudo"_

Victoria, ganar, dominar en todo aspecto posible, todo, incluso lo imposible, con tal de mantener este calor que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo en mi pecho.

Aborrezco la derrota, lo hago con cada fibra de mí ser, por eso, no pienso perder nunca más.

Ya sea por la voluntad de Rias Gremory o por mi propio egoísmo, hay una sola cosa que puedo asegurar…

" _Y hundirlos a todos en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí"_

 _ **¡NADIE VOLVERÁ A INTERPONERSE EN MI CAMINO!**_

A fin de cuentas, la dominación es la senda natural del Sekiryutei, mientras tanto esta no me estorbe ¿Quién soy yo para ir en contra de la naturaleza?

 **CAPITULO 3 "STAIRWAY TO HEAVEN" FIN**

 **Notas de Autor**

 **Que rápido se pasa el año ¿No? Quiero decir, la última vez que actualicé esto estábamos en Febrero y mi última señal de vida por la página fue en Marzo… Bueno, los hiatus existen para romperlos ¿Verdad? Je je je… Puta mierda.**

 **¡EN FIN! El asunto es que estamos de vuelta, bueno, más bien de "vuelta" con comillas muy explicitas, la entrega de esta ocasión casi que es puro y exclusivo trabajo del buen Buster quien me pasaba fragmentos cada que tenía tiempo y yo que más o menos los acomodaba y agregaba algo como para hilarlo todo, la cosa avanza lento, bueno ya sé MUUUUUUUUY LENTO, pero al menos avanza.**

 **Reviews:**

 **RedSS: Hermano por favor no se muera nunca que sin sus reviews esto estaría desierto, pues sí, todo Dishonored es mi persona con ayuda de buster tratando de darle contraste a la mayoría del cannon DxD así que me doy por servido si la historia es capaz de demostrarlo, y sí, sinceramente no soy de leer traición o cosas que conlleven que Issei sea OP de la nada, así que, aunque a veces peque de un poco tirado de los pelos, la idea es que ese aumento de poder este aunque sea medianamente justificado, como siempre, mil gracias por los comentarios y la paciencia, en serio se los aprecia.**

 **erendir: Otro más al cual le debo mi carrera (?) Pues el objetivo de hablar así era ese, incomodar de alguna u otra forma al que lo leyera, y pues lo del lemon, Buster esta infinitamente más versado que yo en el tema, en este caso fue más bien un experimento de mi parte pero enfocándolo más allá del simple acto y más como algo, no sé ¿Filosófico? La cosa es que fue una experiencia interesante aunque dudo mucho que se repita, como siempre, muchas gracias por el apoyo constante.**

 **Narutodx: Voy a continuarla en tanto no quieras meterle mano por estar abandonada… Lo cual termina siendo un poco redundante si uno lo piensa, en fin, gracias por comentar.**

 **Nota Final**

 **Me gustaría decir algo más, pero es que es lo mismo de siempre, trabajo, estudios, procrastinar como imbécil y un poco de escasísima vida social le chupan la existencia lo suficiente a uno como para que lamentablemente el escribir pase las más de las veces a segundo plano, las vacaciones están a la vuelta de la esquina, si las administro bien y con algo de suerte habrá alguna que otra actualización de las demás cosas que quedaron colgadas, ya esta altura es repetirme a mí mismo, pero si tengo que irme de FF en algún momento preferiría que al menos sea con un par de historias terminadas, así que relajados que tarde o temprano habrá un final… Aún si este llegue para cuando la mayoría ya tengamos bisnietos.**

 **Si fue de su gusto lo que acaban de leer, no se contengan en decirlo, al igual que con las críticas, la regularidad de este fic dependerá de ustedes, a fin de cuentas y como siempre digo, sus concejos me hacen mejor escritor y sus ánimos las ganas para seguir haciéndolo… En cuanto a Bustercall, no sé, pregúntenle ustedes.**

 **Saludos, Suerte y Nos Leemos.**


	5. CAPITULO 4 FOR HONOR

**Disclaimer**

 **Highschool DxD y sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi y de toda la sarta de empresas niponas a la que este asociado, este fic es escrito sin ánimo de lucro, con la mera intención de entretener y como complemento a Highscoold DxD – Dishonored.**

 **Fic hecho en conjunto con Bustercall.**

 **Aclaración:**

 **Debido a un comentario reciente y ante el hecho de que no tengo la más mínima idea de cuando vaya a actualizar, creo que es necesario aclarar algo para aquellos que no conozcan el Dishonored original o que no tengan su trama tan fresca, de lo cual no culpo a nadie porque esto se actualiza cada muerte del papa más o menos, esta historia como bien saben funciona a modo de precuela para narrar los hechos del mundo al que el Issei original, o sea el cannon, llega por accidente en el otro fic, básicamente la historia del Issei que crece y se carga medio mundo, por eso hay muchas diferencias desde el punto de vista de la trama original de DxD respecto de lo narrado en esta historia, personajes muertos en el cannon bien pueden estar vivos en este universo como también puede suceder a la inversa, algunos eventos del cannon en esta versión pueden suceder mucho antes, después o de plano nunca haber pasado, puede pasar que poderes que Issei posee en el cannon nunca los obtiene en esta versión y en su lugar posee otros nuevos, entre un enorme etc de posibilidades, así que no se confundan si ven algo que difiere de lo que normalmente suele ser la guía básica con la que la mayoría desarrollamos los fics en base al cannon, sé que puede parecer una obviedad tener que explicar esto, pero para evitar confusiones como ya he visto me parece pertinente aclararlo antes de que esto parezca muy enrrollado o de la imagen de que yo no tengo la más zorra idea de la serie sobre la que estoy escribiendo. Sin más disculpen las molestias.**

 **CAPITULO 4 "FOR HONOR"**

– ¿De qué mierda te ríes imbécil?

Siento como cada parte de mi cuerpo arde como si me hubiesen tirado aceite hirviendo, no hay musculo que no esté desgarrado, hueso que no esté quebrado ni centímetro de piel que no esté ensangrentado, así todo, ver a este enfermo de mierda reírse como si la paliza que le acabo de dar no fuese nada hace que eso me importe un carajo con tal de seguir transformando su rostro en una plasta ensangrentada a base de golpes.

Si yo soy un despojo andante él no está mucho mejor que yo, sin un brazo y una pierna no hay forma de que sea capaz de oponer resistencia, al menos no una que yo no pueda cortar de raíz, sin embargo eso parece no ser problema para él, a pesar de estar plenamente consciente que está fuera de combate, él cabron me observa como hubiese sido él el que acaba de ganar.

–Creo que no tienes ni que preguntarlo… Tú sabes mejor que nadie que es lo que esto significa… Sekiryutei…

¡GUARG!

Sin ninguna clase de contemplación, estampo mi pie de lleno en su pecho haciéndole vomitar una abundante cantidad de sangre sin poder evitar sonreír con satisfacción al sentir como sus costillas crujen.

–No te hagas el listo conmigo, todavía puedo matarte y hacerlo pasar por un accidente, no subestimes mi paciencia cuervo sucio.

– ¡JA! Cuanta arrogancia ¿Siquiera conoces el peso de tus palabras larva de dragón?

Clavo las garras de mis pies en su pecho, tomando impulso con un giro, estrello su cuerpo contra la fachada de la iglesia, la misma donde Raynare trató de quitarle a Asia su Sacred Gear, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan cargo hacia él ensartando las garras de la bossted gear en su pecho incrustándolo por completo contra la pared haciendo que este vomitara sangre que cae como agua sobre mi casco.

–Te lo acabo de decir, no me tientes, me importa un comino si con esto inicio de nuevo la Gran Guerra, sigue hablando y tu puta existencia va a depender pura y exclusivamente de la voluntad de Rias Gremory…

Cierro mi puño dentro de su carne sintiendo como músculos y tendones se desgarran en el proceso, arrancándole un grito de dolor mientras que su sangre comienza a filtrarse por entre las uniones de mi guantelete.

–Así que cierra el pico y da las gracias de que tu destino no depende de lo que yo quiera hacer.

A pesar del castigo, el hijo de puta aún continua riendo, es apenas un murmullo interrumpido por las gárgaras involuntarias debido a la incesante cantidad de sangre emanando de su boca, sin embargo, me crispa los nervios mucho más de lo que lo hubiera hecho si se reía a viva voz.

–Ahí tienes tu respuesta, por más que odies admitirlo, tu eres igual a mí, la única diferencia es que tú simplemente estás encadenado como si fueras un perro… Sin embargo es solo cuestión de tiempo, a diferencia de tu débil espíritu, la maldición de la Boosted Gear a la larga terminará por cumplir con su deber…

Levantando la vista, Kokabiel me sostiene la mirada, a pesar del estoicismo de mi casco, el hijo de puta sabe que me ha golpeado lo que acaba de decir y no duda en hacérmelo notar en una sonrisa que junto a la sangre que cubre su rostro deformado por los golpes, solo hace que mi gesto de repulsión se ensanche más y más.

–Por eso me río, Sekiryutei, porque con solo verte a ti, sé que solo será cuestión de tiempo para que mi objetivo se cumpla…

Usando su único brazo como punto de apoyo, él se sostiene de mi brazo asegurándose de que yo pueda verlo directamente a los ojos.

–Esta no será la última vez que nos veamos, recuerda, cuando llegue el momento que busques hundir a este mundo en el purgatorio carmesí, serás tú el que vaya a buscarme…

Su respiración se va haciendo pesada, al parecer, incluso seres al nivel de un Cadre son capaces de verse superados por el agotamiento.

–Solo asegúrate… De darme una guerra digna de ser luchada… Y a cambio… Mi espada será una extensión de tu brazo en el campo de batalla…

– ¡Enfermo hijo de puta!

Tomando su cabeza la estrello una vez más en la pared, incrustándolo aún más en esta si acaso es eso posible, aún así teniendo cuidado de no reventarle el cerebro, o al menos dejarle lo suficiente de materia gris para que no la palme.

–Espero una buena carnicería… Sekiryutei… Hyodo Issei…

Es lo último que llego a entenderle antes de que el bastardo termine desmayado por la falta de sangre, quito la garra de su pecho con brusquedad llevándome conmigo un nuevo chorro de sangre, aún así, él se mantiene suspendido dentro de aquella pared por sí mismo, su cabeza cae por su propio peso y su cuerpo, o lo que queda de él, esta tremendamente lastimado al borde de ser irreconocible.

Hago desaparecer mi casco permitiéndome por fin respirar con tranquilidad a pesar de que la gesticulación más mínima en mi rostro hace que el ardor apenas sea soportable por la infinidad de cortes de los que estoy cubierto.

" _Serás tú el que vaya a buscarme"_

En serio que tienes que dar las gracias de que sirves más vivo que muerto, de todas formas, tampoco descarto aunque sea sugerirle a Buchou que me ordene matarte.

De todas formas, eso es lo que menos me importa ahora.

–Yo… Gané…

Así es, gané, esta vez lo logré, yo pude protegerlos a todos, en serio pude estar a la altura… No solo eso… Yo de verdad acabo de derrotar a un cadre de Grigori, incluso con mis heridas, acabo de noquear a un sujeto que en la Gran Guerra era cuando menos una bestia en el campo de batalla, alguien que los demonios y ángeles más poderosos de aquella época tenían que pensarse dos veces antes de siquiera plantearse el pelear contra él y que haría cagarse encima a la mayoría de los demonios de clase alta de hoy en día con solo cruzar miradas.

Y así todo, yo, un simple demonio clase baja, un sirviente que siquiera es parte de algún equipo de Rating Game, el que algunos dicen que es el Sekiryutei más débil de la historia, no solo lo ha derrotado…

Sino que bien podría matarlo ahora mismo…

Sin embargo, con haberle pagado con la misma moneda me basta y me sobra, la política y todo lo que el destino de este cuervo implica me tienen muy sin cuidado, y la verdad, creo que ya he trabajado suficiente para tener más problemas por la vida de alguien como él.

Observo mi puño izquierdo apenas cayendo en la cuenta de que por fin he alcanzado el balance breaker de forma estable, por primera vez tomándome un momento para pensar en cómo se siente todo este poder y en el control que estoy ejerciendo sobre este.

Todo sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa en el proceso.

– ¡Hyodo Issei!

Volteo hacia un costado, imponente como siempre, Buchou me observa con sus cabellos ondeando al viento y esa misma mirada que me dio hace un par de días antes de ordenarme que pusiera mi vida en la línea de fuego sin siquiera pestañar, unos pasos más atrás, Akeno-san me observa aterrorizada, vaya, en verdad debo de verme terrible ahora mismo.

–Buen trabajo.

Cierro mis ojos por un momento, siento la necesidad de dejarme caer, de pedir a gritos perdón por haber tardado tanto, de no haber sido capaz de conseguir antes esta victoria para ella, de no haber encontrado una mejor forma de solucionar este problema, incluso en el calor de la batalla pude darme cuenta que incluso derrotando a Kokabiel, todo este asunto terminaría en problemas para Buchou y para Kaicho quienes tendrían que hacer hasta lo imposible para reorganizar la ciudad luego de todo este desastre.

Aún así, hago el esfuerzo de mantenerme firme y estar a la altura de la dignidad de mi señora manteniéndome igual de centrado que ella, ya habrá momento para disculpas y arrepentimientos, pero por ahora aún hay trabajo que hacer.

– ¿Debo ejecutarlo?

–En otro caso sería satisfactorio, pero entregarlo vivo a mi hermano será lo mejor…

Bueno, nadie puede decir que no lo intenté.

–Entendido.

Supongo que no queda más que presentar mis respetos y esperar hasta que se me permita descansar un poco, luego de todo esto realmente me caería de maravilla dormir un poco.

Claro, más fácil decirlo que hacerlo cuando tan solo con dar un paso lo poco que quedaba de mi energía termina por desaparecer junto con el balance breaker dejándome solo con unos pantalones raidos y una inevitable caída de frente directo a los escombros.

–Hmmmm.

Esto me trae buenos recuerdos y puedo apostar lo que sea que a Buchou también…

En serio, hasta ahora no había notado lo mucho que extrañaba el suave tacto de sus pechos contra mi rostro, aunque siendo sincero, en este momento ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para aunque sea sobarlos un poco para aprovecharme de la situación.

…

Diablos, esto es patético, incluso siendo mi victoria absoluta al final del día lo mío no es más que un esfuerzo que se queda a medio camino.

–Excelente, maravilloso, esplendido… Esa sí que es la forma de salvar a la damisela en apuros.

Me dice Buchou en un murmullo casi inaudible mientras comienza a acariciar con gentileza mi cabeza, sin embargo, lo que en realidad me descoloca, es que la voz con la que acaba de decir esas palabras está bastante lejos de ser igual de cálida que sus caricias.

A pesar de tener ese toque seductor que solía utilizar conmigo cuando teníamos algo de tiempo a solas, esta vez se siente como si llevara consigo una intención oculta detrás, casi como si fuese un reproche, es ese mismo tono inquietante de aquella fiesta donde me vi obligado a presentarle a Sayori como mi prometida.

–Has completado tu tarea con una eficacia y una valentía dignos de cualquiera que pretenda defender mis intereses… Me gustaría recompensarte con algo de igual valor… Es una lástima que aquello que debió de haber sido tuyo desde un principio te haya sido robado por la escoria de mi querido esposo… Y que este solo te alimente con comida de segunda como si solo fueses un perro…

Manteniendo ese tono sensual su voz comienza a adquirir un trasfondo mucho más oscuro, cargado de un odio que es imposible no notar incluso en un estado tan deplorable como el mío…

Un momento…

¿Acaso Buchou se está refiriendo a Sayori?

–Aún así, debes saber, que siempre serás digno de tu recompensa… Si demuestras este mismo nivel de osadía con tal de conseguirla, claro está…

De repente sus brazos se cierran sobre mi cuerpo, su tacto toma un carácter más cariñoso mientras su voz amenaza con quebrarse, incluso soy capaz de sentir la humedad de sus incipientes lagrimas cuando acerca su rostro lo suficiente para posar sus labios en mi oreja y susurrarme al oído.

–Buen trabajo, mi lindo Issei… Una vez más, tú has salvado a esta torpe ama tuya.

¿Una vez más?...

¿Acaso ella?...

No Buchou, yo llegué tarde, hoy salve su honor, su orgullo, lo que hoy defendí, fue su poder y soberanía en la ciudad que usted comanda, lo único que hice fue asegurarme que la situación se mantenga optima para su ascenso, nada más…

En cambio, ya es tarde para salvarla a usted, para salvar su virtud y su modo de vida, fracasé cuando fue mi deber defender su voluntad y la libertad que usted poseía, no fui capaz de asegurarme que pudiese crecer adecuadamente y a su debido tiempo…

Cuando de verdad importaba, yo fracasé miserablemente…

Por eso, que usted me diga que la he salvado una vez más, es algo que no puedo aceptar, es algo que no debo aceptar…

Es algo…

¡QUE NO MEREZCO ESCUCHAR DE SUS LABIOS!

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Incluso con todo lo que ha pasado desde que estoy bajo la disposición de los Phoenix, después de toda la humillación y castigo al que fui expuesto, habiendo soportado los entrenamientos más inmisericordes y las ordenes más absurdas sin siquiera quejarme ni derramar una sola lagrima, solo bastó que Buchou diga esas palabras para romper la barrera que he estado tratando con todas mis fuerzas de mantener en alto durante todo este tiempo.

No soy capaz de describir la multitud de emociones que me embargan en este momento, felicidad, alivio, euforia, y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo estoy destrozado, incapaz de soportar la culpa, maldiciéndome a mí mismo por no poder evitar terminar así, por no poder evitar que todos terminemos aquí, atados a este destino que ya a ninguno de nosotros realmente nos pertenece.

Aún así, debo mantenerme firme, adaptarme y sobrevivir, no tengo que olvidarme que eso lo que me ha mantenido con vida hasta aquí.

Pero tengo que admitir que dejar salir esto se siente bien, supongo que al menos junto a Buchou, algo de mi yo anterior todavía se mantiene con vida, y ese solo hecho me es suficiente para estar satisfecho.

Seco mis lágrimas sin éxito mientras le dedico a Buchou una última mirada antes de ponerme de pie, me siento vivo, de una forma que no lo había hecho desde hacía demasiado tiempo, observo hacia el cielo encontrándome frente a la imponente imagen de la luna llena sobre nuestras cabezas sintiendo el frio de mis lagrimas aún bajando por mis mejillas.

No me he redimido, no he solucionado nada, mi vida, la de Buchou y las de los demás siguen tan destruidas como lo estaban antes, ni siquiera esta victoria que bien puede ser considerada un milagro es capaz de cambiar eso, ni está, ni ninguna otra lo hará.

Sin embargo, por un solo instante eso no me importa, he ganado y aún sigo vivo, es más de lo que pueden decir muchos, y de momento, quisiera mantener solo eso en mi cabeza.

 **0o0o0o0**

– _¡Rey: Sona Sitri, Reina: Tsubaki Shinra, Peón: Saji Genshirou Eliminados! ¡Única combatiente en pie, Rey: Rias Gremory! ¡EQUIPO GREMORY GANA!_

– ¿Cómo algo así es posible? Incluso siendo una de las jóvenes promesas entre los clanes demoniacos ¡Eso no es escusa para semejante monstruosidad en el campo de batalla!

– ¡La señorita Gremory es implacable!

– ¡Ha ganado el Rating Game prácticamente ella sola!

– ¡Ni siquiera una estrategia maestra como la de la señorita Sitri fue capaz de detenerla!

Y así podría estar toda la noche oyendo esa clase de comentarios a favor de Rias Onee-sama, no es para menos, lo que acabamos de ver es algo que nadie, ni siquiera nosotros que la conocemos más de cerca, hubiésemos pensado que sería capaz de hacer.

Sin embargo, no lo digo como algo positivo, de hecho, al igual que la vez que Issei-san peleó contra el ángel caído Kokabiel, solo puedo sentir terror al ver a Onee-sama luchando de esa manera, poniendo tanto empeño en derrotar al rival, como si fuese alguna especie de enemigo, casi como si lo estuviese disfrutando.

Imponente, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios, ella saluda al público general incluso cuando solo está ella sola en la cima de aquella azotea, mientras que aquí en el coliseo, todos la alaban como una especie de ídola que les sonríe a través de aquellas enormes pantallas.

Incluso en inferioridad numérica, siendo que tanto yo como Gasper-kun fuimos eliminados casi desde el principio, que Akeno-san y Kiba-san a pesar de luchar con una fiereza que nada tiene que envidiarle a Onee-sama, eliminando a varios Sitri en el proceso, se vieran superados por la estrategia de Kaicho, así todo ella está allí, sonriendo sin siquiera haber sudado ni un poco.

Todo el mundo esperaba que con la pérdida de su peón, quién ahora era un virtuoso prospecto de pieza de elite y potencial de guerra a futuro, y su aparente incapacidad para reemplazarlo u ocupar el resto de sus piezas libres, la derrota de Onee-sama era más que segura.

De hecho, ni siquiera Kaicho vio con buenos ojos que el Rating Game entre ambas se viese adelantado de forma tan obscena, como amiga de Buchou saltaba a la vista que lo último que quería era aprovecharse de la débil situación por la que ella y su nobleza estaban pasando.

Ignoro qué fue lo que impulso a Sirserchz-sama a tomar semejante decisión, incluso aunque lo hubiese querido, le resultaba imposible reemplazar a Issei-san debido a que este aún sigue siendo parte de su juego de piezas pero imposibilitado para participar en este tipo de eventos bajo su mando, lo que sí puedo decir es que, si este era el resultado que Lucifer-sama esperaba, fue una terrible idea, porque sin importar el hecho de que haya resultado victoriosa, solo me basta con ver el rostro de Onee-sama para darme cuenta de que algo no está bien aquí.

Nada de lo que Kaicho preparó para enfrentarse a ella fue de utilidad, el poder de la destrucción de Onee-sama lo consumió todo, de no ser por el ambiente controlado de los Rating Game, incluso la hubiese consumido a ella y a toda su nobleza.

– ¿Kaicho, se encuentra bien? ¡Por favor Kaicho! ¡Míreme a los ojos!

Y ella lo sabe perfectamente.

A nuestro lado, en la zona destinada para aquellos que han sido eliminados, puedo ver como la nobleza Sitri rodea a su Rey quien está al borde de una crisis de nervios.

La usualmente impoluta y recatada Sona Sitri no está dando precisamente la mejor imagen de ella en este momento, desaliñada, con los cabellos desperdigados por su frente sudorosa, sus lentes torcidos y abrazada a si misma mientras intenta buscar aire con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones es prueba fiel del terror que Onee-sama es capaz de generar, incluso aquellos que tratan de asistirla se ven profundamente perturbados, las más jóvenes en un estado no muy lejos al suyo, las que son un poco más experimentadas tratando de asistirlas y tranquilizarse las unas a las otras mientras que Tsubaki-san y Saji-san están demasiado preocupados por Kaicho como para pensar en sí mismos.

–Felicidades chicos ¡Contra todo pronóstico lo hemos conseguido!

Como otra cara de la moneda, Onee-sama aparece frente a nosotros corriendo con los brazos abiertos abrazándonos a los cinco con una efusividad que nos cuesta un poco corresponder después de presenciar semejante final.

–No hay nada que agradecer Buchou, usted fue la arquitecta de su propia victoria, de hecho, creo hablar por todos cuando digo que lo lamentamos por no haber estado a su altura.

– ¡Tonterías Kiba! Ustedes son mis fieles sirvientes, sin importar lo que pase, mi éxito es el de ustedes, sus logros son mis logros y viceversa... Además, si yo logré impulsarme a mi misma a este nivel, nada me impide lograr lo mismo con ustedes.

Un escalofrió recorre mi espina al oír esas palabras, tengo que reprimir arcadas de solo recordar las veces que tuve que asistir a Onee-sama después de una de sus sesiones de "Entrenamiento" si es que se le puede llamar así a semejante castigo autoimpuesto, y el solo pensar en ella orillándonos a semejante comportamiento me hace sentir un terror que deja a la crisis de nervios de Kaicho como simple stress diario.

–Lo estaré esperando con ansias, Buchou.

– ¡Esa es la actitud! Aún así, no es momento para pensar en esas cosas, descansemos y festejemos esta noche, todos nos lo merecemos… Adelántense ustedes, en un momento los alcanzo.

–Hi, Buchou.

Los cinco comenzamos a caminar en dirección a los vestuarios para prepararnos para la conferencia de prensa que toca después de cada Rating Game, o al menos eso tengo entendido, aún así, me tomo el atrevimiento de voltear hacia atrás.

–Sona, todo está bien, solo fue un Rating Game, nada de lo que pasó allí fue real…

Inmediatamente Kaicho retrocede aterrada en lo que uno podría decir que es un instinto de supervivencia, y uno muy bien justificado, los demás miembros de la nobleza Sitri amagan con apartar a Onee-sama de ella, sin embargo Tsubaki-san y Saji-san los detienen, haciéndole notar con un simple gesto que tenía permitido acercarse.

–Ri… as…

–Así es amiga, soy yo, no tienes de que preocuparte, ya todo terminó.

Extendiendo sus brazos Onee-sama sonríe de forma tranquilizadora mientras que, dudosa, Kaicho comienza a corresponder lentamente el gesto.

–Vamos, no podemos dejar que el resto te vea así, peleaste demasiado bien como para permitir que algo como esto eclipse tus logros.

De repente siento una mano tocando mi hombro, seria, Akeno-san me observa directo a los ojos, no puedo decir que este molesta, pero es obvio que ella no está acuerdo en que presencie todo esto.

–No te quedes atrás Asia, Buchou pidió que nos adelantemos.

Dubitativa, asiento al no tener más opción, mientras camino, observo una última vez de reojo como ahora Kaicho está de pie, abrazada a Onee-sama mientras ambas intercambian felicitaciones sinceras.

No puedo evitar sonreír.

Incluso siendo un monstruo en el campo de batalla camino a volverse una persona implacable en todo el sentido de la palabra, al menos aún queda en Onee-sama algo de esa Rias Gremory de antaño, si solo Issei-san pudiera verla.

Estoy segura de que aún puedo permitirme guardar algo de esperanza.

 **0o0o0o0**

–Y eso sería todo, bien ¿Qué piensas sobre la organización, Hyodo Issei?

Kaicho, Buchou y yo estamos de pie alrededor de un mapa a escala de la ciudad de Kuoh hecho a base de un círculo mágico en medio del salón del concejo estudiantil, varios puntos a lo largo de la ciudad brillan con cierta intensidad marcando la importancia estratégica de estos sitios, el ambiente es serio y nadie a excepción de nosotros tres se encuentra en la habitación.

Normal, al fin y al cabo estamos hablando del acontecimiento más importante del mundo sobrenatural desde el armisticio posterior a la muerte de los Dai Maous originales y el Dios bíblico durante la Gran Guerra.

La primera reunión de paz entre las tres grandes facciones, dentro de dos semanas, en este mismo salón, los grandes líderes del cielo, el inframundo y la facción de los ángeles caídos se reunirán por primera vez desde el cese al fuego para discutir los pormenores del incidente que atañe al antiguo cadre de Grigori, Kokabiel, dar un definitivo fin a las hostilidades y las condiciones para iniciar a partir de ese momento una relación de cooperación mutua entre las tres facciones.

Claro, normalmente un don nadie como yo no tendría siquiera que estar enterado de que esto va a ocurrir, así que supongo que esto necesita una explicación.

Cuando terminó lo de Kokabiel, no solo recibí recompensas por parte de Riser-Sama, debido a mis capacidades Sirserchz-sama me asigno como consultor para las dos nobles que mandan sobre la ciudad de Kuoh, una especie de nexo no solo entre el clan Phoenix y ellas sino también como puente directo hacia los cuatro Dai Mous, ya que en caso de emergencia debo ser capaz de estar en primera línea y defender la ciudad y principalmente a ambas herederas de quien ose siquiera a intentar atacarlas hasta que los refuerzos lleguen, además, también tengo una especie de voz y voto en cuanto a temas de seguridad corresponde.

Fuera del papel, es más bien una acción disuasoria por parte de Sirserchz-sama y Serafall-sama para que nadie intente atacar a sus dulces hermanitas otra vez, apuesto lo que sea que esa orden ha sido puro y exclusivo capricho de ambos, un poco a mi pesar he adquirido cierta fama incluso entre las demás facciones, así que soy una especie de sujeto con el que se debe de tener cuidado y perro guardián al mismo tiempo.

No me molesta el puesto la verdad, por el afecto que tengo por Buchou y el respeto que tengo por Kaicho ser su protector me es algo más bien natural que un trabajo en sí mismo, por lo que entiendo, este hecho fue también una de las razones por la que Riser-sama se decidió a tomarme en su nobleza e interceder para ser ascendido a demonio de clase media, al fin y al cabo, semejante responsabilidad no se le puede conferir a un demonio de clase baja y de reserva por más hazañas que este tenga en su haber.

–Siendo sincero, usted es infinitamente mejor estratega que yo, Lady Sitri, a primera vista no encuentro errores a su plan, nuestros limitados recursos se ven utilizados al máximo de potencia y provecho, a no ser que se nos proporcione un mayor sustento, la verdad es que, al menos yo, me veo incapaz de encontrar un planteamiento mejor que el suyo.

A diferencia de Buchou al principio, Kaicho no se ve afectada por mi forma protocolaria de dirigirme a ella, bueno, admito que por mi forma de ser durante mi época de alumno en la academia difícilmente sea acreedor de algo de su estima, pero así todo hay aunque sea un mínimo de familiaridad que estamos ignorando en este momento, aunque a primera vista parezca ser una persona fría y distante, de entre los demonios jóvenes, Sona Sitri entiende mejor que nadie como funciona el inframundo y como aprovecharlo a su favor.

–En ese caso, solo nos queda un tema por discutir, Rias…

–Sí, he estado trabajando en ello, hasta hace poco tiempo admito que he sido demasiado blanda con él, pero siendo sincera, la verdad es que no me siento cómoda presionando a alguien con un poder tan delicado y peculiar como el suyo.

 _Forbiden Balor View._

Gasper Vladi, un hibrido humano vampiro reencarnado como demonio y el primer alfil de la nobleza de Rias Gremory, jamás supe de él mientras estuve bajo el cuidado de Buchou, de hecho, apenas supe de su existencia hace no más de un par de semanas cuando pude verlo en acción durante el Rating Game que tuvo contra Kaicho.

Alguien con un poder tan aterrador como el de manipular el tiempo en cualquier lugar donde su vista llegue no debe de ser tomado a la ligera ni siquiera por sus propios compañeros, eso es motivo suficiente para explicar el empeño que Kaicho había puesto en su estrategia para sacarlo del juego lo más rápido posible, incluso al punto de subestimar el propio poder Buchou, lo que termino en su derrota.

Tengo que admitirlo, para un estratega burdo como yo, él es un elemento demasiado peligroso como para siquiera estar en el campo de batalla, y en la situación en la que estamos, no me sorprendería que un hipotético asaltante lo tenga como objetivo primario para utilizarlo en nuestra en contra, de ser ese el caso, no me opondría si alguien sugiriese eliminarlo para evitar tal escenario.

–Pero aunque me escame un poco, la verdad es que los resultados están siendo bastante buenos hasta ahora, su control sobre su poder se está estabilizando y poco a poco se va tornando más capaz de defenderse por sí mismo con él, lamentablemente no puedo ofrecer garantías de que no será motivo de problemas en caso de las cosas se tornen en el peor de los escenarios, pero puedo asegurar que a sea quien sea que vaya a por él no la va a tener fácil en lo absoluto…

Sin embargo, Buchou no es ni por asomo estúpida como yo lo soy, y esa sonrisa de confianza me demuestra ese hecho, su sola palabra me da la constancia de que Gasper Vladi será mucho más de ayuda que un problema para nosotros, sin embargo…

–Claro, el asunto de su imagen todavía es un tema a tratar, personalmente se me hace algo lindo, pero admito que un muchachito travestido tan bonito como una chica no es precisamente un aspecto que sea acorde a lo que se esperaría de alguien con su poder o un miembro de mi nobleza.

Ni que lo diga Buchou, no sé cual es peor crimen por parte del destino, si el hecho de que un poder tan terrorífico como el suyo este en posición de alguien como él, o por el contrario, una persona con un encanto como el suyo no sea una mujer.

Claro, que para alguien con una historia como la suya este chico ha tenido suerte de que su personalidad solo se haya visto deformada a la de apenas un hikikomori aficionado a vestirse de mujer, como alguien que ha sido vapuleado por la vida de forma similar, prefiero guardar mis comentarios para mí y demostrar el debido respeto que alguien como él se merece.

– ¿Así que podemos decir que el asunto de Gasper Vladi está bajo control?

–Está dentro de un parámetro aceptable, de todas formas lo dejaré al margen de la reunión protegido dentro del edificio del club de ocultismo y escoltado por Koneko, creo que eso será suficiente para que en el peor de los casos al menos tengamos tiempo para que alguien vaya en su ayuda mientras nos encargamos de la seguridad de todos los lideres.

– ¿Alguna objeción, Hyodo Issei?

–En lo absoluto, ambas Ojou-sama han planteado la organización de la mejor manera posible, bajo la autoridad que Sirserchz-sama me ha concedido y en nombre del clan Phoenix, el plan tiene el visto bueno de los Dai Maous, el resto de preparativos y la seguridad de todas las diligencias hasta llegar aquí correrán a conciencia de las respectivas facciones, mientras tanto, yo las asistiré en cuanto necesiten.

Hago una leve avenía mientras que, con un movimiento de su mano, Kaicho hace desaparecer el mapa quedando solo nosotros de pie en la habitación.

–Gracias, Issei, en verdad aprecio que estés aquí para ayudarnos.

–Es verdad, además, permíteme agradecerte por lo que hiciste durante el incidente de Kokabiel, de no ser por ti, todo por lo que Rias y yo luchamos hubiese desaparecido, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, realmente salvaste mucho más que solo nuestras vidas en aquella ocasión, que hoy podamos estar hablando de paz y no inmersos en una nueva guerra es en gran parte gracias a ti. Espero que nunca lo olvides, Hyodo Issei.

Vaya, escuchar hablar de forma tan sincera a alguien como Kaicho y que además sea para agradecerme hace que me apene un poco, quien lo diría, ya había olvidado lo que era sentir las mejillas calientes como si estuvieran sobre la estufa solo por vergüenza.

–No tienen por qué agradecer, ahora este es mi trabajo, Gremory-sama, Lady Sitri… Aún así, mentiría si no dijera que también lo hago por gusto, ustedes son buenas personas, lo sé porque lo he visto de primera mano, si está en mis manos poder ayudarlas ambas no les quepa la menor duda que lo haré y con mi mayor esfuerzo.

Ambas sonríen y la postal hace que no pueda evitar que yo haga lo mismo, sé que nada es como antes, pero al menos con esta clase de situaciones no me siento tan desconectado de la vida de mis amigos como el hecho de vivir en el inframundo podría hacerlo parecer.

–Vamos Issei, todavía hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

–Hi… Buchou…

 **0o0o0o0**

Sé que dije que iba a dedicarme a esto por completo y haría el mejor esfuerzo por dejar la mejor imagen posible en representación de los Phoenix y como protector de Kaicho y Buchou, pero tener que soportar esto, me parece que es un poco excesivo, y eso que ya he soportado bastantes cosas para llegar a este punto.

–Hyodo Issei.

–Sí… Eh… Tú…

–Xenovia Cuarta… Para ser alguien versado en modales eres bastante irrespetuoso.

Me responde notablemente enfadada por el hecho de no recordar su nombre, mujer, no sé quién te crees que eres, pero tengo que ocuparme de muchísimas cosas y la mayoría bastante más importantes que recordar tu nombre, y las que lo son menos definitivamente me interesan mucho más.

Ambos estamos frente a la puerta principal del edificio donde está el salón del concejo estudiantil, donde va a ser la reunión, Buchou y los demás ya están dentro al pendiente de las necesidades de Sirserchz-sama y Serafall-sama mientras que Kaicho da las últimas indicaciones antes de la llegada de los otros líderes, del gobernador general de Grigory y sus acompañantes todavía no hay ni noticias, mientras que Irina al ver la tensión del ambiente apenas si me hace un pequeño saludo con el gesto nervioso antes de seguir de largo directo al interior del edificio haciendo de cuenta que no ha visto nada.

–Tú no eres precisamente la más indicada para hablar de respeto.

Su ceño se frunce aún más, aunque dudo que sea por vergüenza por lo que hizo, me imagino que es más bien por el hecho de que implícitamente le estoy recordando lo que sucedió en nuestro encuentro.

–No voy a disculparme por defender los intereses de la iglesia ni por decir lo obvio, si eso es lo que pretendes.

–Para nada, respecto a ti no tengo la más mínima expectativa de nada, al menos no de nada bueno.

Sin embargo, lejos de molestarla, mi respuesta hace que una sonrisa crápula se forme en su rostro.

– ¿Quién lo diría? Al menos tienes expectativas de algo, tratándose de un perro faldero uno esperaría que en tu cabeza solo haya espacio para esperar hasta que algún demonio te llame de nuevo para hacer su trabajo sucio…

No respondo, por mucho menos la estaría tumbando de nuevo al suelo dejándola al borde de mearse encima, pero estamos en una reunión clave para las tres facciones, si esto se va al caño, definitivamente no voy a ser yo el que tenga la culpa.

–Es un desperdicio, una bestia ridículamente poderosa como lo es un dragón, la personificación de la libertad y la dominación reducida a una existencia patética a merced del demonio noble pomposo de turno… Un perro faldero que hará lo que le ordenen simplemente a la espera de una caricia y una felicitación de Rias Gremory, mientras que ella y su esposo, bueno, no es propio de alguien de la iglesia hacer alusión a la intimidad de alcoba incluso si se trata de los indignos demonios.

¡PUTA DE MIERDA!

–Irónico que me llame perro faldero una persona que no es mucho más que algo descartable para aquellos a quienes sirve, dime una cosa ¿Al menos alguien a ti te felicitó cuando volviste victoriosa de tu misión suicida? ¿No? Oh claro, si no fuera por los indignos demonios tú no hubieses regresado, que tonto de mi parte.

Su mirada se endurece dejando de lado aquella altanería suya, pero no es una cargada de enojo como uno esperaría, sino de repulsión, como si aún a sabiendas de la abismal diferencia entre nosotros ella todavía creyese que hay algún aspecto en el que sea superior a mí.

–Al menos yo soy capaz de entregar mi vida por mi causa y mi fe sin necesidad de esperar mayor recompensa que mi deber cumplido ¿Acaso tú entiendes siquiera lo que estoy diciendo demonio? ¿Acaso tu existencia es tan miserable que la reduces a una esclavitud perpetua simplemente para medio satisfacer un deseo imposible? No reniego de la ambición, al fin y al cabo es aquello lo que impulsa a los hombres a la grandeza, pero en tu caso, Hyodo Issei, no podría sentir mayor asco, no veo el orgullo de entregar la vida en pos de algo mayor como podría serlo tu señora para ti, no veo la libertad que se supone que un ser como tú debería representar, y tampoco veo la satisfacción de alguien que es capaz de todo y caer hasta el fondo para cumplir sus deseos como tus acciones parecieran indicar…

El viento mueve sus cabellos y el manto que cubre aquel ridículo traje de exorcista, es extraño, pero no me veo capaz de responder, es como si me estuviese enfrentando a Riser Phoenix de nuevo, como si todo lo que he logrado hasta ahora no sirviese para nada, más que las palabras de aquella exorcista petulante, siento como si esas palabras fueran un reclamo salido de mi propia boca.

–Eres escoria, Hyodo Issei, pero no por las razones que tú crees, no por una falta en tu deber ni por no haber podido estar a la altura de las circunstancias, sino por traicionarte a ti mismo.

–Tsk… ¿Qué sabes tú de todo eso? No eres más que una santa incompetente, solo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que termines muriendo en el campo de batalla bajo las ordenes de alguien con quien ni siquiera has cruzado palabra, sola y olvidada por aquellos en quienes crees ¿Con que derecho me hablas tú de libertad?

Me está costando muchísimo trabajo mantener la compostura, sin embargo parece que mis palabras dieron en el clavo y ahora es el turno de ella de retroceder incapaz de responder a mi pregunta.

Aún así, sus labios vuelven a curvarse en una sonrisa, una tan sutil, pero al mismo tiempo tan cargada de orgullo y soberbia, que simplemente no puedo evitar quedarme hipnotizado por ella.

Y el darme cuenta de ese hecho hace que me hierva la sangre.

–Hmmp, con eso es suficiente para mí ¿Sabes? Mientras te veía luchar contra el cadre Kokabiel no podía evitar pensar que, a pesar de ser un sucio demonio, la tuya era una existencia impresionante, una fuerza que es capaz de desequilibrar al mundo, una bestia que podía tomar lo que quisiera y acabar con cualquiera que quisiera impedírselo, y sigo creyéndolo, tu fuerza es digna de ser admirada, sin embargo, si me he equivocado en algo, tu espíritu no está a la altura, todo lo contrario, lejos de ser aquella bestia que genera miedo en los corazones de quien la observa, tu existencia no es más que algo por lo que a lo sumo sentir compasión.

Ya está, si esta zorra quería sacarme de mis casillas entonces ha conseguido lo que buscaba, solo tengo que asegurarme de que no hay nadie presente y entonces…

–Vaya, no me esperaba que el mundo tuviera esa percepción del Sekiryutei… No es un gran antecedente para alguien que se supone que deba ser mi rival.

– ¿Y quién diablos se supone que eres…

Esa aura ¿Por qué de repente tengo la imperiosa necesidad de matarlo? Puedo asegurar que jamás en mi vida he visto a esta persona, aún así, siento un odio hacía él que nunca antes había sentido.

¡¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ES ESTE SUJETO?!

– ¿La palabra Hakuryukou te dice algo?

 **0o0o0o0**

–Esperar tanto tiempo, esto se está tornando un poco extraño.

–No tanto, por más confianza que tengan en nosotros, no dejamos de ser unos niños desde su punto de vista, normal que tomen las precauciones necesarias antes de entrar aquí, relájate Akeno, y diviértete un poco con la peculiar vista frente a nuestros ojos.

Llevamos cerca de cinco minutos desde que los escoltas de los representantes de las tres facciones entramos juntos al salón del concejo estudiantil el cual ahora se ve completamente vacío a excepción de una gran mesa en el centro y una silla correspondiente a cada uno de los integrantes de esta reunión.

Afuera, el escudo que la nobleza de Sona levantó protege los terrenos de la escuela del mundo exterior en pos de mantener oculta nuestra presencia al mundo al mismo tiempo que protege el edificio de la escuela de cualquier tipo de magia y ataque de alto nivel.

Mientras que soldados de cada uno de los ejércitos de las tres facciones esperan firmes y dispuestos actuar a la primera señal de peligro hacia sus intereses.

Viejos conocidos y nuevas caras se presentan al otro lado de la acera, y tengo que admitir que ciertamente se me hacen divertidos los gestos acomplejados de ciertas personas en particular.

Contra la pared izquierda del cuarto, mi nobleza a excepción de Gasper y Koneko se encuentran firmes a la espera de la llegada de los líderes de la misma forma que lo hace Tsubaki separada de ellos un par de metros al costado, unos cuantos pasos más adelante, Sona y yo nos posicionamos como escolta de los lugares que Onii-san y Serafall-sama ocuparán en cuanto empiece la reunión.

En el ventanal que da de frente a la entrada del cuarto, que vendría siendo a la izquierda de mi posición, las mismas dos enviadas de la iglesia que vinieron aquí durante el incidente de Kokabiel esperan en silencio la llegada de su líder, a diferencia de la primera vez, aquella chica que fue amiga de la infancia de Issei se ve tremendamente apesadumbrada, una imagen casi triste comparada con aquella sonrisa boba que parecía ser incapaz de borrar de su rostro aquel día que tuve el desagrado de conocerlas, por otro lado, una cara de absoluto fastidio asquerosamente mal disimulada pareciese ser la impronta de aquella portadora de Durandal con la que Issei barrió el piso en aquella ocasión, solo con ver su rostro me dan deseos de que vuelva a abrir de más esa enorme boca suya solo para tener una escusa para volver a humillarla de nuevo, y esta vez con mis propias manos de ser posible.

Y por último, a la derecha desde el punto de vista de la entrada y justo al frente desde mi posición, recostado contra la pared de forma despreocupada y cruzado de brazos, el Hakuryukou simplemente espera con una sonrisa sobradora en los labios sin emitir ni una sola palabra, aunque el hecho de que Azazel tenga de su lado a uno de los emperadores blancos es increíble y al mismo tiempo algo de lo que preocuparse.

Sin embargo, no es él quien captura mi atención en este momento, sino quien lo acompaña en su labor de escolta, y no necesariamente por su nivel de poder el cual apenas si pasa del nivel de la media de seres que estamos ahora mismo en la habitación.

Sino que se me hace tremendamente divertido ver el cómo las consecuencias de actuar como una imbécil le están explotando en la cara en este momento, y por segunda vez cabe agregar, mientras Issei camina con paso desafiante hacia ella al tiempo que cada nuevo centímetro que él avanza es como si fuera un nuevo clavo en su ataúd, y por el gesto desencajado en su rostro que hace su mejor esfuerzo por no perder su sonrisa desafiante, parecer ser que ella lo comprende perfectamente.

–Vaya, chico ¿Quién diría que te encontraría por aquí?

–Lo mismo digo Raynare, tenía entendido que Azazel-sama es un hombre extremadamente inteligente, pero el verte aquí hace que realmente me lo piense dos veces antes de apoyar esa afirmación.

No estoy segura si es un comentario asertivo, o de hecho en verdad está tratando de hacer las paces con Issei, pero sea cual sea su intención, está acaba de irse al caño después de chocar con semejante pared de hielo.

–Quién sabe, si lo piensas un poco, quizás apelar a tus traumas psicológicos sea la carta bajo la manga de Azazel-sama ante cualquier eventualidad, al fin y al cabo, el incidente con Kokabiel nos mostró a todos muchas más cosas de las que se pueden ver a simple vista.

Issei sonríe divertido ante esas palabras, de hecho, una leve carcajada involuntaria se escapa de su boca deformando las mascara de suficiencia del ángel caído.

–Admito que lo de Yuuma-chan dolió lo suyo en su momento, pero que puedo decir, han pasado demasiadas cosas como para que algo como eso sea capaz de hacerme perder la concentración, a estas alturas, me interesa más observar tu escote de reojo que una cita a medias y una lanza en mi estomago.

– ¡JA! Parece que el pequeño dragón ha crecido lo suyo, habría que ver si tu fuerza creció a la par de tu bocaza.

–Te recuerdo que poco me faltó para cargarme a Kokabiel querida, siéntete libre de ponerme a prueba, al fin y al cabo, que alguien como tú desaparezca no causaría ni un cuarto de los problemas que hubiese causado que aquel Cadre la palmara, por más cuerpo de infarto que tengas.

 _BOOST_

Sin embargo, lejos de lo que sería una reacción natural de temor ante semejante amenaza, Raynare sonríe igual de divertida que Issei, como si comprendiera una especie de juego silencioso entre ambos que nadie ajeno a él es capaz de comprender.

–En lo absoluto, con saber que aún soy capaz de provocarte he justificado mi presencia aquí, para ponerse serios está el blanco que está a mis espaldas, a estas alturas, y por tus comentarios, hay solo un tipo de pelea que puede haber entre ambos, y créeme, te faltan siglos de experiencia para estar a la altura.

–Despreocúpate, ya tengo alguien que se está encargando de eso y lo hace de maravilla.

Ambos se dan un apretón de manos, admito que incluso yo me veo algo descolocada en este asunto, sin contar al imbécil que tengo por esposo, podría jurar que esta puta era la persona que Issei más odiaba en el mundo.

–Tienes suerte de que tenga problemas infinitamente más importantes que tú, Raynare.

–Supongo que esa es tu manera de decir "Sin rencores".

Sé que mi deber es mantener las formas, más después de ver que Ise es completamente capaz de manejarse por sí mismo, sin embargo…

CRACK

Mierda, voy a tener que pagar por el arreglo de la pared quebrada detrás de mí.

–Yo que tú no me confiaría tanto, Raynare, sabía que eras alguien sin escrúpulos, el incidente con Asia me lo dejó más que claro, en parte puedo decir que tu ambición es admirable… Pero que seas tan descarada para pretender escaquearte del asunto sin ninguna clase de culpa como si nada hubiese pasado es algo que no pienso de tolerar, incluso si es Hyodo Issei el que lo permite.

Una carcajada escandalosa es lo que recibo como respuesta, aunque puedo ver en el rostro de Issei cierto fastidio por esa reacción, la verdad es que no siento que él esté de acuerdo conmigo en esto.

–Irónico que seas tú la que me hable de decencia, Rias Gremory, si me permites devolverte el concejo, te diría que en el futuro no hables tan a la ligera, no te olvides que si no hubiese sido yo la que cegó la vida del Sekiryutei aquella tarde, tú nunca hubieses podido hacerlo parte de tu nobleza…

Un gesto burlón se plasma en su rostro mientras cruza sus brazos debajo de su pecho realzándolos sin ninguna clase de recato.

–Y definitivamente tu condición actual sería mucho peor de lo que ya lo es, al fin y al cabo, que la noticia haya llegado hasta mis oídos es prueba suficiente de ello… Así que antes de tratarme con hostilidad, más bien deberías de estar agradeciéndome por lo que hice.

Si hay algo que gradezco es que Issei esté tomando esto con calma, me preocupa Asia, no me hace falta voltear a verla para saber que el solo ver a este cuervo sucio a la distancia es suficiente para llevarla al borde de una crisis nerviosa, incluso yo misma tengo que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no carbonizar a esta zorra en este preciso instante como debí de haberlo hecho aquella noche en la iglesia.

 _BOOST._

–Raynare, puede ser que yo haya preferido ignorar las repetidas veces que has sido un dolor en el culo para mí, pero si se trata de Buchou, créeme que por mucho menos te hubiera arrancado la lengua de raíz, agradece que la situación actual no da pie para dejarme llevar, y compórtate como este evento lo amerita… Todos debemos hacerlo.

La Boosted Gear apunta directamente a la cabeza de Raynare, borrándole por completo la sonrisa sobradora que tenía hasta hace apenas unos segundos, y a pesar de que Issei ha salido a defender mi honor como lo ha hecho sin fallar hasta ahora, se sintió más como una reprimenda de su parte, y la cual lamentablemente no puedo ignorar, tiene razón, he caído en la trampa y me he dejado llevar por las palabras de este cuervo andrajoso.

–Hasta que al fin alguien dice algo con un mínimo de sentido común en esta habitación.

–Xenovia… No deberías…

–Si debo, se supone que estamos aquí para hablar de paz pero al final lo único que da garantía de ello es la fuerza del Sekiryutei de la misma forma que lo hizo cuando Kokabiel pretendió reanudar la Gran Guerra… Si tenemos eso como apertura de todo este asunto, a no ser que cambiemos de actitud, nada de lo que se discuta dentro de esta habitación tendrá sentido… Más que la fuerza bruta.

Odio admitirlo, para la imbécil de la iglesia tiene razón, la pasividad del Hakuryuko y la sangre fría de Issei son lo único que evita que todos dentro de esta habitación volemos al carajo sin escalas, y tratándose de una reunión cumbre para buscar la paz, el planteamiento por sí mismo es ridículo, así que por más que me moleste a sobremanera, no tengo más opción que bajar los humos y calmarme.

Si por alguna razón este conclave no se lleva a cabo, entonces al menos debo asegurarme de que Issei, mi nobleza y yo no seamos los culpables de ello, del resto, que puedo decir, simplemente tocará ver como se dan las cosas.

 **0o0o0o0**

–El Lucifer original y Dios, quienes eran el centro de la última Gran Guerra, ya no están aquí…

Comienza el arcángel Mikael dando por iniciada la reunión una vez se han finalizado los protocolos pertinentes, vaya, así que lo que dijo ese bastardo de Kokabiel era cierto, no es que me afecte personalmente la verdad, pero diablos, lo lamento por Asia, pasar por todo lo que pasó en nombre de alguien que lleva milenios muerto no es una perspectiva de vida motivante precisamente.

Aún así, me despierta cierta curiosidad, y para qué negarlo, una ligera satisfacción ver la cara de asco que tiene esa exorcista irreverente ahora mismo, si no fuera por la situación en la que estamos y porque tengo Asia a apenas un par de metros de mí, me le hubiera cagado de risa en la cara ahora mismo, quizás me sentiría un poco mal por Irina, que observa cabizbaja todo el asunto pero tratando de mantenerse firme, quien más allá de subestimarme realmente no ha hecho nada estrictamente en contra mía, pero comparado con la satisfacción por burlarme de la otra haría que eso no pudiese importarme menos.

–Razón por la cual…

Continua el gobernador general de Grigory cuya interrupción hace que no pueda evitar levantar una de mis cejas ante semejante descaro acompañado de una actitud tan relajada.

–Me gustaría escuchar las ideas de estos dos, que no están directamente relacionados con los tres poderes principales y pueden afectar a todo el mundo con sus capacidades… Sekiryutei…

Al ser mencionado tengo que admitir que estoy algo sorprendido, estoy consciente de que los dos dragones emperadores somos fuerzas a tener en cuenta, pero no pensé que tendríamos vos y voto en una reunión de semejante importancia.

–Hakuryukou…

Eso me recuerda el hecho que desde que entré aquí estoy haciendo todo uso de mi autocontrol para no saltarle encima a este cabron y dejarle la cabeza como un puré de carne que ni siquiera su madre sería capaz de reconocer, en parte es un alivio que Raynare haya estado aquí para desviar mi atención durante esos momentos previos al inicio de la reunión, viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, ahora comprendo cuando dicen que este sujeto es un genio en toda la extensión de la palabra, incluso cuando él es el culpable de toda esta tensión en primer lugar.

Por otro lado, me tomo un momento para observar aquel quien según Ddraig es mi destinado rival a muerte, aunque es evidente que es dueño de una enorme poder, a decir verdad no parece más que un imán de mujeres rollo Kiba pero con el look de chico malo y una pigmentación de cabello y piel bastante más pálida de lo que consideraría propios de una persona sana, denle una moto y el cabron pasa por interés amoroso número dos de la colegiala de dorama barato de turno.

– ¿Qué les parece?

–Estoy bien, en tanto pueda luchar con alguien que sea lo suficientemente fuerte.

Contesta apenas descruzando sus brazos sin despegar tan siquiera un milímetro de su espalda de aquella pared arrancándole una carcajada de satisfacción al líder de Grigory, supongo que es una relación mucho más informal de la que yo estoy acostumbrado, no hace falta darle vueltas al asunto para darse cuenta que este tipo sustenta a base de poder las posibles dudas que haya puestas sobre él en cuanto a lealtad o sentido de la disciplina.

–Incluso sin una guerra, todavía hay muchos poderosos ahí fuera.

–Me lo imaginaba.

–Entonces ¿Qué dices Sekiryutei? ¿Cuáles son tus pensamientos?

Sus ojos se clavan en mí, incluso sin perder ese porte desgarbado puedo notar como en verdad se está tomando en serio lo que ambos tengamos para decir, lamento no poder mantener su misma charada, incluso si es parte de los maniqueísmos de los Phoenix, sinceramente creo que hay que mantener ciertas formas a la hora de tratar estos asuntos.

–Gracias por permitirme la palabra, Azazel-sama.

Como esperaba, mi primera respuesta acompañada de un paso al frente y la correspondiente avenía le arranca una nueva carcajada y un gesto burlón a su rostro.

–Es bueno ver que los jóvenes aún puedan mantener las formas, aún así, permíteme decirte que no debes presionarte, solo responde con sinceridad.

–Hi… Ya que se me ha solicitado, en honor a la verdad, el estado entre las tres facciones me es indistinto en cuanto este sea el propicio para el cumplimiento de mis deberes.

–Oye Issei, no de…

–Tranquila Akeno, Azazel le ha permitido expresarse con sinceridad, sería hipócrita de nuestra parte si alguien le recriminara el hecho de que cumpla lo que se le ha pedido, por favor Issei-kun, continúa.

Mientras que Sirserchz-sama detiene el regaño de Akeno-san, mi respuesta no solo arranca una nueva risa del gobernador de Grigory, si no que me pone en el punto de mira de todos los aquí presente, en retrospectiva, quizás me tendría que haber tomado lo de la sinceridad más como una cortesía que como algo literal.

– ¿Y cuáles serían esas obligaciones Sekiryutei-dono? Si se pueden saber, claro está.

Acota el arcángel Mikael sin perder el porte calmado y benevolente que parece ser una constante en él.

–Representar al clan Phoenix como mi posición de peón de Riser Phoenix me exige y buscar siempre la gloria de este, estar al servicio de los cuatro Dai Maous respondiendo a sus intereses, proteger la ciudad de Kuoh apoyando a sus administradoras y por sobre todas las cosas… Asegurar el bienestar, defender el honor, garantizar la victoria y ayudar a alcanzar la grandeza a Rias Gremory-sama.

Puedo ver como las reacciones son variadas, desde las sonrisas gustosas de mis antiguos compañeros de clan y ama, la aceptación silenciosa pero con orgullo de las representantes del clan Sitri, pasando por los gestos indiferentes del Hakuryukou e Irina hasta el evidente fastidio que lleva encima aquella exorcista.

La aceptación de los Dai Maou, el gesto condescendiente del Arcángel Mikael y la indiferencia del gobernador general de Grigory me dan la pauta de que al menos no he hablado de más, y si lo hice, por lo menos no la cagué del todo.

– ¿Sabes? Pensé que serías más entretenido, pero al final solo eres alguien que cumple con su deber, no me malinterpretes, esta paz necesitará cimentarse en ustedes los jóvenes y ver ese compromiso con las obligaciones es algo que me da tranquilidad, sin embargo, tengo que admitir que esa clase de personas me aburren a sobremanera.

–Lamento no poder estar a la altura de sus requerimientos, Azazel-sama.

Respondo sin poder evitar sonreír un poco más de la cuenta.

–Sí, sí, aún así, creo que podemos estar de acuerdo que la mejor manera de que esos objetivos se vean cumplidos es apoyando esta paz ¿Verdad?

–No veo como podría contradecirlo, ciertamente que haya paz entre las facciones facilitaría mucho las cosas, sin embargo dicha decisión no me corresponde, partiendo de esa base, y como ya dijo usted antes, yo simplemente me limito a cumplir con mi deber.

–Sirserchz, deja de robarle la juventud a los chicos por favor, esto es triste de escucharse.

–Créeme, si de mí dependiera las cosas serían diferentes, sin embargo, lo hecho, hecho está.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

–Curioso, justamente hablando de cosas que no pueden evitarse.

A pesar de la fuerte explosión que acaba de cimbrar el edificio por completo, viendo hacia afuera no pareciera haber problema alguno, sin embargo…

–Al parecer solo ha dejado a aquellos con capacidades avanzadas.

Menciona Mikael-sama sin perder la calma a pesar de la catástrofe en la que estamos inmersos.

A mí alrededor, Akeno-san, Asia, Kiba, Kaicho y Tsubaki-san están congeladas en su sitio, al igual que las tropas de las tres facciones apostadas ahí fuera.

–Gasper Vladi…

No puedo evitar susurrar con cierto veneno en la voz, que se hayan apoderado de él tan rápido es prueba de que he fallado a mi deber como supervisor.

–Nosotros, con el poder de los dragones, aquellos que fueron capaces de protegerse a sí mismos con sus espadas sagradas y el nivel de poder anormal que Rias Gremory posee, estoy gratamente sorprendido, somos más de los que pensaba en un principio.

–Vali, no es momento para esto, yo que tú comenzaría a prepararme ante la posibilidad de pelear contra alguien fuerte.

Sin embargo de repente el tiempo retoma su andar normal, los que estaban congelados pueden moverse con libertad al igual que los contingentes que pronto comienza a adoptar formaciones de batallas evitando que los masacren sin oponer resistencia.

–Bien, querido Gasper, al parecer si estas a la altura de todo esto…

–Alguien debería ir en su búsqueda, Gremory-sama.

–No te preocupes Ise, además, Koneko está junto a él, si les damos el tiempo suficiente, creo que no le tomará mucho a ambos llegar hasta nosotros, por otro lado…

Una sonrisa confiada se planta en su rostro mientras su mirada se afila, al parecer su paciencia se ha acabado, y siendo sincero, ya estaba comenzando a sentir hormigueos en mis manos por la falta de sangre.

– ¿No crees que va siendo hora de que el Sekiryutei imponga el orden?

–Sí, el blanco no se ve muy predispuesto a hacer algo, y por lo que ella dijo hace un rato, creo que rompería el corazón de esa exorcista si no me lanzo al campo de batalla…

Contesto con cierta sorna tratando de no abusar de la confianza entre ambos.

–Al parecer, soy el único que hace el trabajo sucio por aquí.

–Es por eso mismo que eres el único que vale la pena… Ve, Sekiryutei, que nuestros enemigos se arrepientan de la sola idea de haber venido hasta aquí.

 _¡BOOST!_

–Como usted ordene, mi señora.

 _¡WELSH DRAGON OVER BUSTER!_

– ¿Sekiryutei?

– ¡¿Issei-san?!

– ¡¿Issei-kun?!

 _¡BALANCE BREAKER!_

Desde el incidente de Kokabiel mis instructores han hecho especial énfasis en entrenar mi forma balance breaker, incluso han relegado por un tiempo mis estudios en pos de perfeccionarlo en el menor tiempo posible.

Aunque aún no lo siento del todo cómodo puedo mantenerlo activo en situación de combate por al menos dos horas, tratándose de tan poco tiempo desde que pude liberarlo, no podría estar más satisfecho con los resultados, además, por ahora no siento una presencia mayor que la de los magos que nos están asediando ahora mismo, de hecho, si nadie detiene el tiempo de nuevo, incluso las fuerzas que los lideres trajeron con ellos serian suficientes para terminar la amenaza.

Lo que quiere decir, que un par de minutos serán más que suficientes para hacerme cargo de esto.

En parte es una lástima.

Sí, es cierto que mi control sobre el balance breaker va mejorando a un ritmo meteórico, y que al parecer, esta situación no será algo que me obligue a exigirme más de la cuenta, sin embargo…

–Hyodo Issei… Sin prisioneros…

La sed de sangre que me embarga en cuanto este yelmo cubre mi rostro y mis dedos se transforman en estas garras es algo que aún me veo incapaz de contener apropiadamente.

–Hi…

Y que en honor a la verdad, tampoco tengo deseos de manejar.

" _Húndelos en el purgatorio carmesí, ese es tu derecho"_

 _¡JET!_

Sin siquiera importarme si rompo los cristales en el proceso, salgo disparado hacia afuera por la ventana, el cielo está cubierto de círculos mágicos de los cuales surgen aquellos magos de cuarta colgando de cabeza como si fuesen una especie de murciélago sarnoso.

Tomo a uno por el cuello sin siquiera detenerme a observarlo detenidamente, curioso, hasta ahora he matado una cantidad considerable de demonios renegados, así que el cegar una vida no me es algo ajeno a estas alturas, sin embargo, el pobre diablo que tengo agarrado de la yugular es un humano, un humano corrompido por poder demoniaco, con todo su organismo y código mágico degenerado al punto de ser irreconocible de quien era originalmente, pero humano al fin y al cabo.

¡GUARG!

Bueno, el calor de su sangre no se siente distinto la verdad, una idea incluso hasta un poco filosófica si se le da un par de vueltas al asunto, tocaría charlarlo con uno de los profes más adelante.

Pronto le siguen un par mas de sus compañeros, ni siquiera me digno a gastar energía mágica en ellos, la sola fuerza bruta basta para eliminarlos uno a uno, siquiera tengo que pensar mucho a la hora de dar un golpe, más allá de esquivar sus ataques y el simple hecho de que me superan inmensamente en número, la verdad es que esto es un poco decepcionante.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

La explosión viene desde el salón del concejo estudiantil, el edificio entero ha sido reducido a cenizas en menos de un parpadeo, sin embargo, una barrera de protección creada por las capacidades combinadas de los jefes de los tres poderes protege a todos de cualquier daño, quien lo diría, quizás todo esto de la paz este sustentada en algo más que simple política e instinto de supervivencia.

Aún así, hay una nueva presencia que no comprendo del todo.

–Esa mujer ¿Quién es?

–Katerea Leviatán, sucesora del Dai Maou leviatán original, y nuestra enemiga aparentemente.

–Hakuryukou…

Flotando a un par de metros de mí, el blanco también se encuentra en su estado balance breaker, al parecer también lo enviaron aquí a acabar con estas personas, aún así, viendo como su armadura carece de cualquier rastro de sangre o polvo, no puedo evitar sentir cierta animosidad ante esa falta del salvajismo propio de un dragón.

–Parece ser fuerte… Pensaba que tu deseo era luchar contra los fuertes…

–Es una fuerza falsa, se nota con solo verla, no es más que una caprichosa con titulo de noble que cree que solo eso basta para ser alguien importante, incluso con la pasividad de estos, ella no es nadie para cualquiera de los líderes que están allí… Estar a la altura de un poder que pasa por generaciones está muy lejos de ser tan simple como la sola portación de un nombre.

Me contesta con sorna mientras los magos comienzan a arremeter de nuevo contra ambos, su cuerpo se ve repleto de círculos mágicos que lo protegen de cada ataque mientras responde el fuego sin siquiera la necesidad de apuntar.

Por mi parte, yo retomo el método que estaba utilizando atravesando con mi puño el pecho del primero que tuvo la mala suerte de entrometerse en mi camino para luego quitármelo de encima con un simple movimiento del brazo dejando caer aquel cuerpo inerte al vacio.

–Puede que no pueda ver su cara más de dos segundos sin querer aplastarla, pero eh, tiene un buen punto ahí.

Mientras el blanco y yo nos encargamos de los magos que siguen llegando, puedo ver como Koneko y Gasper Vladi llegan corriendo hacia la zona segura que Sirserchz-sama y el arcángel Mikael mantienen en alto, por su parte, el gobernador general de Grigory toma la iniciativa siendo él quien enfrenta cara a cara a aquella mujer.

Aún así, me llama más la atención como el niño vampiro pareciese estar cubierto de sangre en sus ropas de mujer mientras que Koneko va tras él con un claro gesto de terror en el rostro, y no precisamente por la situación en la que estamos.

Buchou se ve orgullosa, acaricia con gentileza la cabeza del niño, sin embargo este tiene la mirada perdida en el vacío, ambos intercambian palabras, el fragor de la batalla no me permite oírlos y me es imposible desde aquí leer sus labios, aún así, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que los ojos del muchacho brillen con un fulgor morado que soy capaz de ver incluso desde aquí.

El tiempo no había vuelto a detenerse, aún así el portal por donde los magos llegaban esta aquí sigue siendo un dolor de culo, ignoro aún cómo es que función la habilidad de Gasper más allá de solo detener el tiempo, lo que sí sé, es que ese poder fue suficiente para sellar aquella puerta evitando que llegaran más refuerzos y encerrando a los que ya estaban dentro dejándolos a nuestra merced.

El Hakuryukou comienza a aumentar su poder de fuego como si de repente tuviese prisa por acabar con los supervivientes, por otro lado, Azazel-sama acaba de activar un extraño artefacto, al parecer es una especie de sacred gear, no estoy muy versado en el tema, pero se supone que nadie aparte de un humano o al menos uno lo haya sido de nacimiento debería ser capaz de utilizar una, aún así, la sola sensación de su poder me es suficiente para comprender que ese no es un artefacto que esté ligado a el por vías naturales, al parecer el gobernador general de Grigory estaba mucho más avanzado en la investigación de las sacred gears de lo que el resto del mundo pensaba.

Mi gema comienza a brillar en respuesta a su poder, aún en su silencio puedo sentir como Ddraig se siente inquieto, y no es solo por la presencia del blanco, parece ser que nosotros dos no somos los únicos con el poder de un dragón en este campo de batalla.

–La armadura del dragón celestial caído…

Una armadura de dragón ¿Balance Breaker? ¿Fafnir? Vaya, este sujeto tiene muchas más cartas bajo la manga de lo que uno se esperaría.

–Down Fall Dragon Another Armor.

Aunque el nombre se me hace un poquito rebuscado.

Una armadura dorada cubre por completo su cuerpo coronado por los cinco pares de alas negras propios de alguien de su rango mientras en su mano derecha forma una lanza de luz, que por el hormigueo que siento en mi cuerpo de solo verla, puedo decir que es bastante poderosa.

–Ahora, ven por mí.

– ¡No me subestimes!

El encuentro se decide con un solo choque, el Hakuryukou tenía razón, la fuerza que parecía proyectar aquella supuesta hija de Leviatán no era más que un espejismo, bastó con solo perforar su abdomen con aquella lanza para que ella se sienta acorralada, despojándose del bastón con el que atacaba a base de magia, la mujer multiplica sus brazos enrollándolos con fuerza sobre el brazo libre de Azazel.

–Si va a costar la vida de uno de los líderes de los tres poderes ¡Entonces con mucho gusto me sacrificaré!

–Un plan suicida ¡Ja! Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirme darte el gusto, que des tu vida por la mía está lejos de ser un intercambio igualitario.

¡SLASH!

Sí, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, comparado con la posibilidad de morir, sacrificar un brazo no es la gran cosa.

– ¡Siéntete libre de darte un festín con mi brazo!

Arrojando su lanza, clavándola directamente entre los ojos de aquella mujer, Azazel pone la distancia suficiente para que la explosión autoinducida no sea capaz de alcanzarlo, definitivamente el gobernador general de Grigory es un ser de cuidado.

Mientras tanto, ahora fuera de mayor peligro, los demás se dedican a erradicar el resto de las fuerzas invasoras que aún quedan en el lugar, es evidente que ha habido un cambio en mis compañeros, incluso entre los gritos de agonía y de piedad, ellos continúan eliminando a aquellos magos con profesionalismo y sangre fría, no es algo que me guste la verdad, como ya dije antes, prefiero que ellos puedan crecer adecuadamente mientras yo soy el que se encarga de estas cosas.

Lo esperaba de Akeno-san y Kiba, al fin y al cabo ellos son los más experimentados en ese sentido, sin contar con el sadismo de Akeno-san y la lealtad inamovible de Kiba hacia Bochou son garantía de que cumplirán este tipo de deber con total cabalidad.

Koneko-chan me preocupa un poco, ella aún es un poco pequeña, e incluso a pesar de fuerza y experiencia contra demonios renegados, no me parece prudente cargar su cuerpo de stress y situaciones moralmente ambiguas, aún así, parece que es capaz de sobrellevarlo con tal de servir a Buchou.

Por suerte Asia está completamente al margen de esto bajo el cuidado de los líderes del inframundo y el cielo, para alguien de su naturaleza aún no es el momento para que ella deba estar envuelta en esta clase de carnicerías.

El que me sorprende gratamente es Gasper Vladi, por lo que había escuchado de él al principio parecía ser alguien de poca confianza para el campo de batalla, pero viéndolo transformado en docenas y docenas de murciélagos, absorbiendo la energía vital y mágica de cuanto desgraciado se cruce en su camino, con una sed de sangre que me llama la atención incluso a mí, ahora puedo darle por completo la razón a Buchou, el es un sirviente completamente capaz de estar a su servicio.

Por lo menos me tranquiliza saber que ellos y Buchou son perfectamente capaces de cuidarse por sí mismos.

Kaicho y Tsubaki-san se las apañan bastante bien, aunque veo a Tsubaki-san muy preocupada por proteger la espalda de Kiba, me pregunto si él se da cuenta de eso, por su parte, Kaicho utiliza su mente de estratega para moverse por el campo de batalla bajo un sistema de círculos mágicos de escudo y contraataque con su magia de agua, sin más movimientos que los estrictamente necesarios, se convierte en una fortaleza móvil imposible de atravesar para esos magos.

Por otro lado, las exorcistas funcionan como un buen equipo coordinado, cubriendo sus espaldas y atacando en conjunto, aunque no es nada realmente espectacular habla de cierta grado de profesionalismo y disciplina entre ellas, a pesar de que sigo manteniendo que no están preparadas para afrontar situaciones de alto calibre como el incidente de Kokabiel, admito que quizás fui un poco duro con ellas tratándolas de inútiles.

Raynare parece haber adquirido cierto poder durante este tiempo, aunque ante rivales del poder Buchou o yo no tiene posibilidad, se está desenvolviendo bien incluso luchando en clara desventaja numérica, supongo que haber sido capaz de huir de las manos de Buchou en su momento le ha valido lo suficiente para que Azazel pusiera más empeño en desarrollar su poder.

Las tropas restantes del conjunto de poderes forman un circulo de protección alrededor de los líderes de los tres poderes ya con Azazel entre medio de ellos quien detiene la hemorragia de su brazo con un círculo mágico.

El encuentro ya está decidido, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que impongamos el orden aquí y prosigamos con la reunión ateniéndonos al protocolo de defensa de Kaicho, aunque es un poco decepcionante la verdad no me quejo, el día ha sido largo y la verdad ya estoy teniendo deseos de comer la deliciosa comida de Sayori-chan y pasar la noche con ella.

Me pregunto que estará haciendo ella ahora mismo.

–Sekiryutei.

–Dime, Hakuryukou.

Ambos estamos al margen del conflicto, a nuestro alrededor todos aún están combatiendo, sin embargo en este momento se siente como si eso no importara en lo absoluto, siento como mi sangre se calienta con solo mantener contacto visual con él, mucho más ahora que está en su balance breaker, y puedo apostar que a él le sucede lo mismo.

Yo ya dije que no pienso ser yo el que mande al caño todo este asunto, mucho más después de todo el esfuerzo que ha significado para el resto poder solucionar esta crisis.

Sin embargo, no puedo decir lo mismo de este sujeto, creo comprender que es lo que está a punto de decirme, y a pesar de que vaya completamente en contra de todo lo que mi cabeza me está pidiendo a gritos que haga en este momento, no estoy seguro de poder resistir de llegar el caso.

–Esto ha resultado ser bastante aburrido ¿No lo crees?

–Estamos cumpliendo nuestro deber, que sea entretenido o no para nosotros no es algo que importe… Sin embargo coincido contigo, esperaba mucho más tratándose de una resistencia contra algo tan controvertido como la paz entre las tres facciones.

Observa hacia abajo, en dirección hacia el círculo defensivo que rodea a los tres líderes los cuales ya parecen dejar de lado el combate y retoman las negociaciones en una escena que resulta cuanto menos bizarra.

–Incluso ellos parecieran pensar lo mismo que nosotros… Al final esto solo ha sido un desafío para los débiles, hasta Rias Gremory se ve demasiado tranquila para alguien con tan poca experiencia en combate.

– ¿Cuál es tu punto Hakuryukou?

–Simple, se me prometió que lucharía con alguien fuerte, incluso si la paz se firmaba, cosa que hemos cumplido, lo mínimo que pretendo es reclamar el fruto de mi trabajo.

Siento como mi mano izquierda tiembla por la necesidad de lanzarme al ataque, mi respiración se acelera mientras el latido de mi corazón cada vez es más y más fuerte.

– ¿Consideras lo que sucedió como un trabajo? Parece que no estás muy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas entonces.

–Por supuesto que no considero que esto haya sido un esfuerzo, y creo que tú tampoco, por eso mismo en este momento en vez de estar volando en dirección a tu ama a la espera de más ordenes, estás aquí, escuchando mis palabras, porque tú estás esperando lo mismo que yo.

Su voz adquiere un tinte altanero que está comenzando a fastidiarme.

–Es como dijo aquella exorcista hace un par de horas, Hyodo Issei, tú traicionas tu propia naturaleza ¿No te parece que ya va siendo tiempo de comenzar a hacer lo que en verdad quieres?

¡TROMP!

El golpe va sin aviso, sin ninguna clase de cortesía de por medio, esto no es un duelo como aquel que tuve con las exorcistas, no, esto soy yo dándole lo que quiere a un imbécil que no tiene la más puta idea de con quien se acaba de meter.

Puedo tolerarlo de la hija de puta de aquella exorcista, pero contigo tengo motivos más que suficientes para olvidarme del lugar que estoy en este momento con tal de patear tu culo hasta que pierda todo rastro de sensibilidad.

Su cuerpo aterriza contra la pista de carreras levantando una nube de polvo que se alza hacia el cielo, al parecer el cabron quedo bastante enterrado tierra adentro, comienzo a concentrar energía en mi mano izquierda mientras noto como todo el mundo voltea a vernos en este preciso instante, lamento dejar a Buchou mal parada, pero este hijo de puta me está buscando desde el preciso momento que puso un pie en este lugar.

– _¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST!_

No pienso matarlo, no hoy por lo menos, sin embargo…

– _¡DRAGON SHOT!_

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

El campo de atletismo ahora se convirtió en un cráter humeante de varias decenas de metros en cuyo fondo comienza a crecer una luz azul de gran tamaño.

– ¡LEVANTATE HAKURYUKOU! ¡DUDO QUE MI DESTINADO RIVAL SEA TAN DEBIL PARA MORIR CON UN ATAQUE COMO ESE!

–Interesante, esto es realmente interesante ¡PARECE QUE TOQUE UNA FIBRA SENSIBLE! ¡¿NO ES VERDAD?! ¡HYODO ISSEI!

Extiende sus alas saliendo disparado en dirección hacia mí, todo el mundo nos observa, algunos horrorizados o asustados, otros con un gesto que deja en claro que estaban seguros de que esto tarde o temprano sucedería, incluso Azazel se permite observar divertido todo el asunto, sin embargo hay una sola mirada que me importa en este momento.

Buchou, con sus ojos afilados y esa sonrisa confidente me resulta suficiente para saber qué es lo que ella quiere, al igual que doy mi vida con tal de que ella logre su grandeza, Buchou es capaz de defenderme hasta las últimas consecuencias con tal de no someterme a nadie que no sea ella, perdóneme mi señora, por no controlar mis instintos.

Sin embargo, le prometo una cosa, tal como he luchado para proteger su honor, no permitiré que nadie manche el mío en su presencia.

–Acércate, Hakuryukou, te juro ¡QUE TE HARE ARREPENTIRTE DE QUE HAYAS NACIDO!

 **CAPITULO 4 "FOR HONOR" FIN**

 **Notas de Autor**

 **Bien, nuevo capítulo y sin necesidad de que haya pasado un año desde el anterior, parece ser que la cosa pinta un poco mejor esta vez o al menos da esa sensación, como ha pasado relativamente poco tiempo desde la última vez realmente no hay mucho que decir, a lo sumo pedir disculpas por cortar el capitulo en la mejor parte, aunque bueno, tampoco es que un capitulo de más de doce mil palabras sea algo precisamente cómodo de leer.**

 **Reviews:**

 **dragonXoX: Hombre, no recuerdo haber usado la palabra más que para un pseudo chiste, pero eh, si le doy al clavo a su gusto me doy por servido (?) Gracias por comentar.**

 **Narutodx: Bueeeeeeeno, creo que esta no es el tipo de historia que vaya a gustarte si lo que buscas es esa clase de revanchismo, pero de todas formas se agradece el comentario.**

 **erendir: La próxima cuando vea esa clase de errores, Ophis lo hizo, pero si, mala de ambos, Buster por escribirlo y yo por no putearlo al verlo, coñas aparte, si, para aquel que ha visto la obra de buster desde hace un par de años ya le reconoce el estilo incluso si utiliza un nickname falso, y bueno, el capitulo anterior, aparte de lo que es el asunto de las Excalibur, en gran parte ha sido un poco a forma de bisagra para sentar bases de los siguientes, así que normal no tener mucho más que decir al respecto, de todas formas y como siempre, muy agradecido por el apoyo constante y la buenas vibras de siempre.**

 **Nota final**

 **Y eso ha sido todo por el momento, como ya dije antes, no hay mucho que decir la verdad, más que agradecerles como siempre y esperar a que no pase mucho tiempo antes de estar escribiendo estas notas de autor una vez más.**

 **Si fue de su gusto lo que acaban de leer, no se contengan en decirlo, al igual que con las críticas, la regularidad de este fic dependerá de ustedes, a fin de cuentas y como siempre digo, sus concejos me hacen mejor escritor y sus ánimos las ganas para seguir haciéndolo… En cuanto a Bustercall, no sé, pregúntenle ustedes.**

 **Saludos, Suerte y Nos Leemos.**


	6. CAPITULO 5 I CHOSE THIS WAY OF LIFE

**Disclaimer**

 **Highschool DxD y sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi y de toda la sarta de empresas niponas a la que este asociado, este fic es escrito sin ánimo de lucro, con la mera intención de entretener y como complemento a HighscooldDxD – Dishonored.**

 **Fic hecho en conjunto con Bustercall.**

 **Aclaración:**

 **Creo que es necesario aclarar algo, valga la redundancia, para aquellos que no conozcan el Dishonored original o que no tengan su trama tan fresca, de lo cual no culpo a nadie porque esto se actualiza cada muerte del papa más o menos, esta historia como bien saben funciona a modo de precuela para narrar los hechos del mundo al que el Issei original, o sea el cannon, llega por accidente en el otro fic, básicamente la historia del Issei que crece y se carga medio mundo, por eso hay muchas diferencias desde el punto de vista de la trama original de DxD respecto de lo narrado en esta historia, personajes muertos en el cannon bien pueden estar vivos en este universo como también puede suceder a la inversa, algunos eventos del cannon en esta versión pueden suceder mucho antes, después o de plano nunca haber pasado, puede pasar que poderes que Issei posee en el cannon nunca los obtiene en esta versión y en su lugar posee otros nuevos, entre un enorme etc de posibilidades, así que no se confundan si ven algo que difiere de lo que normalmente suele ser la guía básica con la que la mayoría desarrollamos los fics en base al cannon, sé que puede parecer una obviedad tener que explicar esto, pero para evitar confusiones como ya he visto me parece pertinente aclararlo antes de que esto parezca muy enrrollado o de la imagen de que yo no tengo la más zorra idea de la serie sobre la que estoy escribiendo. Sin más disculpen las molestias.**

 **CAPITULO 5 "I CHOSE THIS WAY OF LIFE"**

–Acércate, Hakuryukou, te juro ¡QUE TE HARE ARREPENTIRTE DE QUE HAYAS NACIDO!

Saliendo disparado de aquel cráter como si fuese una flecha, el Hakuryukou golpea de lleno contra un Issei que parece capaz de soportar el embate con un gran esfuerzo pero sin mayores complicaciones, a partir de ese instante, comienza un intercambio de golpes a lo largo y ancho de todo el cielo que está cubierto por el escudo protector que el sequito de Sona levantó a modo de emergencia para evitar un nuevo incidente de Kokabiel en la ciudad.

– ¿Saben? Si no fuera que realmente estoy comprometido con firmar la paz, bien podría tomar eso como un acto de agresión.

–Azazel, el hecho de traer contigo al Hakuryukou a sabiendas de que el actual Sekiryutei es el concejero de seguridad y representante del clan Phoenix y los Dai Mous en esta ciudad también puede ser considerado un acto de agresión.

Acota el arcángel Mikael tomando el papel de la voz de la razón y un poco en rescate de Onii-sama quien simplemente observa el combate sin dar mucha atención a los dichos del gobernador general de Grigory.

–Por eso dije "Podría" y no que "Lo vaya a hacer". Admito que he subestimado las fricciones que podría llegar a haber entre ambos, supuse que tenerlos en el mismo lugar sin incidentes sería una buena forma de darle una mejor imagen a esta paz, pero ha sido un error grosero de mi parte y pido disculpas por ello.

Ni siquiera se digna a disimular la sonrisa de su rostro, ignoro qué es lo que buscaba con esto, pero es más que obvio para todos que él esperaba que algo así ocurriese, bueno, a quién engaño, todos lo esperábamos en mayor o menor mediad, aunque admito que siento una especie de extraño orgullo de que sea Issei quien haya dado el primer golpe.

–De momento no podemos hacer más que observar, y estar dispuestos a detener el combate en caso de que escale en algo que se torne peligroso para el resto de los que estamos aquí, ya en la gran guerra sufrimos incontables perdidas por inmiscuirnos en la pelea entre los dos dragones emperador, sería una imprudencia de nuestra parte si lo volviésemos a hacer a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario.

–Además, mientras el escudo de Sona-chan y su nobleza todavía resista, creo que en realidad tampoco hay mucho de lo que preocuparnos, quizás sacarnos de encima esta clase de rencores primero sea la mejor forma de empezar de cero y mantener una paz solida.

Finalizan Onii-sama y Leviatán-sama dando por cerrado una especie de extraño acuerdo entre los tres poderes de no intervenir en este combate a no ser que sea necesario.

No puedo evitar morderme el labio en frustración… sin importar lo mucho que me esfuerce parece ser que siempre terminamos de esta forma, siendo yo la que tiene que levantar la cabeza y observar desde el suelo mientras es él el que realmente deja su huella en el mundo.

Incluso aunque él jure que lo hace por mi puro y exclusivo beneficio o por simple cumplimiento del deber, hay algo que él no entiende, a pesar de ser tan listo y de haber crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo, aún así sigue sin comprender lo que le rodea.

–Aunque admito que es impresionante, a pesar de que lo haya tomado desprevenido, lo cierto es, que nadie había derribado a Vali hasta ahora… Supongo que este muchacho a fin de cuentas no es tan aburrido como pensaba.

Pelea por ti mismo Ise, tal y como lo estás haciendo ahora, cuando seas necesario ocuparas el lugar a mi lado y serás mi instrumento a la gloria que tanto deseas ser, de eso no debes tener dudas.

–Si me permite el atrevimiento, Gobernador Azazel, lo cierto es que yo discrepo con usted.

Mientras tanto, tienes que ser tú el que forme su propio destino… Y tienes que dejar que yo forme el mío.

–Rias, no creo que sea pruden…

–Relájate Sirserchz, creo que por hoy estos muchachos han hecho meritos más que suficientes e incluso superiores a la gran mayoría de los adultos que viven tratando de pasar por sobre nuestra autoridad, creo que dejarlos expresarse sin tapujos es lo mínimo que le debemos… Además, la afirmación de tu pequeña hermana ha captado mi atención, al fin y al cabo, ella conoce al Sekiryutei mejor que cualquiera de nosotros.

Aún ante la delicada situación en la que estamos, Azazel se mantiene relajado mientras me cede la palabra mediante un leve gesto con su cabeza.

–Issei Hyodo es una persona y un potencial de guerra excepcional, desconozco mucho de la persona que a hoy día tiene el título de Hakuryuko, pero no me sorprende en lo absoluto que el peón de mi esposo sea capaz de hacerle pasar un mal rato e incluso derrotarlo… No debería de sorprenderte que el blanco haya sido derribado por Issei, lo que debería de sorprenderte, es que el blanco aún pueda permanecer de pie después de recibir un golpe de Issei.

Una estridente carcajada es la respuesta que obtengo mientras el cielo se cubre de destellos blancos y carmesí y el suelo cimbro bajo nuestros pies.

–Valiente afirmación Rias Gremory…

Esta vez quien dirige su sucia voz hacia mí se trata de Raynare cuya sonrisa de suficiencia me exacerba un poco.

–Reconozco el poder de Hyodo Issei y lo rápido que ha escalado desde que era una basura humana, pero compararlos es simplemente risible, estamos comparando a una Avispa contra un Dragón.

–Suena interesante…

Esta vez quien irrumpe es la exorcista mirando de soslayo a Raynare arrancando una mirada confundida de su compañera y parece que del mismo Michael.

–Hace unos días Kokabiel nos comparaba inclusive con menos y ese sujeto a base de sola fuerza física lo despedazo, un simple Humano con una Sacred Gear casi de nuestra misma edad destruyó completamente a un ser que se batió con Dios mismo en batalla y salió aireado…

Enfocando ahora por completo con su mirada a Raynare la exorcista la mirada por encima del hombro con suficiencia.

–Hay dos o tres cosas que ustedes los seres sobrenaturales no entienden sobre nosotros los humanos, y eso mismo va a ser lo que haga que Hyodo Issei salga victorioso de esta pelea.

Esperen ¿Esta es la misma zorra que no ha dejado de infravalorar a Issei desde que llegó a este lugar? ¿Qué clase de palabras son esas? A todas estas ¿Qué significa lo que acaba de decir? Antes de que pudiese decir algo sobre eso un leve silbido escapa de alguien a mi costado.

–Ya veo, comprendo porque de la absoluta devoción y lealtad que el Sekiryutei tiene hacía a ti incluso ahora que ni siquiera tiene obligación más que de asegurarse que te mantengas viva.

Tsk, supongo que únicamente puedo limitarme a mantener las formas

–Que él ya no se encuentre bajo mi mando es algo que lamento profundamente, pero no se confunda, el juramento que hay entre ambos es uno que es demasiado fuerte para ser destruido por algo tan simple como un mero cambio político.

Esta presencia.

Mierda, ya tengo suficiente con tener que soportar el limitarme a ver sin hacer nada para ahora tener que aguantarlo a él.

–Tiene razón, al fin y al cabo, ese es el por qué de que hayamos decidido que, como peón del clan Phoenix, sea el responsable no solo de proteger a mi esposa y la heredera Sitri, sino también de salvaguardar el futuro de las próximas generaciones de demonios puros.

Su voz se oye como un eco irritante mientras el círculo de la familia Phoenix se dibuja en el suelo justo delante de mis pies, una columna de fuego se yergue hacía los cielos incluso interrumpiendo el combate que se llevaba a cabo sobre nuestras cabezas.

–Riser Phoenix, presentándose como se le fue solicitado, Satán-sama, Leviatán-sama y los demás líderes de esta futura alianza.

¿Solicitado?

–Bienvenido, Rizer-kun, es bueno ver que atendieras a nuestro llamado tan inmediatamente, disculpa las molestias ocasionadas.

Responde Onii-sama sin especial ánimo pero aún así sinceramente aliviado de ver que al menos ha venido de buena voluntad en vez de esa actitud petulante que suele llevar encima la más de las veces.

–En lo absoluto, es mi deber como rey controlar a mis súbditos de ser necesario, aunque la disciplina de Hyodo Issei hasta ahora ha sido intachable y sus meritos lo vuelven un preciado miembro de mi corte, esa no es escusa para no estar al pendiente de sus acciones.

No puedo evitar levantar una ceja al escucharlo hablar de esa forma, aunque es cierto que cuando me veo obligada a compartir tiempo con él resulta evidente que no le agrada hablar del tema y hasta lo evade por completo, ciertamente no pensé que él tuviera a Issei esa clase de estima profesional, más bien, suponía que no desperdiciaría ocasión alguna para bastardearlo de cuanta forma fuese posible.

Acompañando solo por mujeres como es usual, aunque esta vez solo son dos, Rizer se postra ante Onii-sama y Leviatan-sama para luego hacer una avenía al resto de líderes en señal de respeto, seguido de igual forma por Yubelina-san y…

¡Pedazo de bastardo hijo de mil putas!

– ¿Rizer-sama?... ¡Sayori-chan!

Aún con la furia del combate corriendo por sus venas, la presencia de su actual amo es suficiente para que Issei voltee a ver donde ambos están, no pudiendo evitar sentir cierta confusión al ver que este está aquí, y por sobre todas las cosas, una explosión de sorpresa y… Felicidad en su voz, por ver a su esposa también presente.

Ignorando por completo la presencia del blanco, y ante la evidente molestia de este, Issei desciende hasta quedar frente a frente con Rizer, no hace falta ver su rostro para darme cuenta de que esto lo está haciendo muy en contra de su voluntad, sin embargo, su yelmo desaparece en partículas dejando ver su gesto serio antes de poner una rodilla en tierra en señal de respeto y sumisión frente a su amo.

–Lamento mi comportamiento, Rizer-sama, no hace falta que lo diga, si lo han llamado aquí entiendo que es para detener y reprender mis acciones, yo…

– ¡LEVANTA TU CABEZA, HYODO ISSEI!

El grito de Rizer descoloca por completo a Issei quien levanta la vista observándolo con sus ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa, al mismo tiempo yo tampoco puedo creérmelo, a pesar de haber autoridad en sus palabras, no hay ningún rastro de enojo en ellas como hubiese pensado en un principio.

– ¿Señor?

–Levanta tu cabeza y ponte de pie, Hyodo Issei… No he venido aquí a reprenderte, he venido aquí a asegurarme que cumplas con tu deber con el clan Phoenix… Y contigo mismo…

¡¿Qué?!

Aún descolocado, Issei se pone de pie observando a Rizer directo a los ojos sin todavía poder comprender que sucede

–Has jurado defender y llevar a lo más alto al nombre del clan Phoenix, labor que hasta ahora has cumplido de manera esplendida, todas tus acciones han sido en pos de ese deber, y el clan no podría estar más agradecido por ello, es por eso que se te ha acogido y es por eso que se ha intentado compensar tus esfuerzos cada vez que ha sido y sea necesario…

Bastardo, cómo se atreve a decir algo como eso después de todo lo que le ha hecho ¡De lo que nos ha hecho a ambos!

–Has protegido el honor de tu clan como si fuese el tuyo, aún así tenemos una nueva orden para ti, y esa es que ahora defiendas tu honor como si este fuese el de la familia Phoenix.

–Rizer-sama…

–Tienes mi permiso para luchar esta batalla, Hyodo Issei, que tu desempeño en esta sea fiel reflejo de lo que eres capaz de hacer por defender tu buen nombre, y por defender el nombre de tu clan.

Cínico hijo de puta, mostrarse benevolente con Issei luego de arruinar su vida, puedo comprender que lo entrenase y buscara la forma de volverlo un sirviente más capaz, al fin y al cabo una persona como él busca sacarle a todas sus posesiones el mayor beneficio posible, pero intentar apelar a ese burdo intento de familiaridad, cuando fue precisamente él quien lo alejo de su verdadera familia, tsk, eso es bajo incluso hasta para ti Rizer.

–Hi, Rizer-sama.

–Cariño…

– ¿Sí?

Es una lástima que ya no quede ni un solo mago vivo en este lugar, porque en este momento estoy deseando con muchas ganas poder partirle la cabeza contra el suelo a alguien.

La… Esposa de Issei, lo calla de repente con un beso, uno mucho más profundo del que me gustaría presenciar, mientras con sus manos se aferra a su rostro como si quisiese llegar con su lengua aún más adentro de su garganta… ¡Vamos! ¡Esa clase de gestos no son propios de un momento como este!

Después de unos cuantos segundos, es ella la que rompe el contacto, apenas separando los rostros de ambos por un par de centímetros aún mantiene sus manos sobre las mejillas de Issei quien tiene una mirada de ensueño que…

¡CRACK!

–Rias… Estas agrietando el suelo bajo tus pies…

¡Mierda! En fin, fuera de la mirada de baboso de Issei, aquella tipa lo observa como si fuese alguna especie de depredador felino jugando con su presa, una mirada afilada muy lejos de esa inocencia que Asia me había comentado cuando fue a la… Boda, de ambos.

–Es-s… Es solo… Imaginación tuya, Akeno.

Issei está sin habla, después de lo chocante que ha sido verlo tan impasible como lo ha sido durante este último tiempo que él haga esa cara de embobado me resulta un poco nostálgico, y al mismo tiempo me enfurece profundamente por no ser yo la que lo causó.

– ¿Sayori-chan?

–Demuéstrale quién manda, cariño.

Su gesto se llena de confianza, sonriente, Issei sella sus labios con los de ella una última vez antes de erguirse y observar desafiante al Hakuryukou quien aún se encuentra en el cielo cruzado de brazos a la espera de reanudar el combate.

–Y bien Hyodo Issei ¿Ya te han dado permiso para salir a jugar?

Avanza un par de metros a pie sin siquiera dignarse a responder la provocación, una vez ya se ha alejado lo suficiente de todos nosotros vuelve a materializar su yelmo, y aún sin decir una palabra, simplemente observa al Hakuryukou por un momento.

– _¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST!¡BOOST!_

Este poder, tan de repente, la mayoría tenemos que formar un círculo mágico de defensa o resguardarse en la protección de los líderes para evitar que la simple onda de energía nos lastime.

– _¡JET!_

El suelo literalmente se parte en dos cuando Issei sale disparado hacia el firmamento como una flecha carmesí que impacta sin misericordia el cuerpo del dragón blanco.

Una explosión de aire hace estallar los pocos cristales que quedaban sanos en la academia cuando ambos chocan en el cielo, incluso tengo que apretar mi nariz y soplar aire para poder destapar mis oídos debido a la hecatombe que esos dos están causando.

A toda velocidad, apenas reconocibles por las estelas blanca y carmesí que ambos dejan tras de sí, van chocando a lo largo y ancho del cielo generando una nueva explosión de aire a cada nuevo embate.

– ¿Qué pasa blanco? ¿Acaso jugar de manos no es tu estilo?

El último choque termina con el Hakuryukou poniendo tierra de por medio, ninguno pareciera estar por encima del otro de momento, sin embargo por como ambos están posicionados, pareciera que el blanco no está muy cómodo luchando cuerpo a cuerpo.

En cambio, multitud de círculos mágicos surgen desde sus brazos y alas en cuestión de segundos antes de arrojar unos potentes rayos mágicos de color azul, cada uno de un tamaño que bien podría engullir sin problemas edificios del tamaño del que usamos en el club de ocultismo.

Issei en principio pareciera evadirlos sin problemas, pero lejos de lo que sería el límite incluso para un demonio de clase alta, los rayos de energía se mantienen estables y el Hakuryukou comienza a cambiar su dirección persiguiéndolo por todo el lugar.

–Increíble, incluso alguien del nivel de Sirserchz-sama tendría problemas para mantener semejante ataque por tanto tiempo… ¿Acaso las reservas de energía del Hakuryukou son infinitas?

Dice Akeno a mi lado igual de impresionada que yo por lo que ven sus ojos, si cualquiera de nosotras intentara hacer lo mismo, estoy segura que estaríamos en el suelo inconscientes y con nuestros circuitos mágicos destrozados antes de siquiera poder mantener el ataque aunque sea por más de cinco segundos.

Moviéndose a toda velocidad, Issei se ve obligado a volar rasante esquivando todo lo que haya en el suelo ya sean arboles u otros edificios del campus que irremediablemente se ven consumidos por el rayo de energía fracciones de segundos después de que él pasa a su lado.

– ¡Issei-san cuidado!

Por un momento pareciera como si Issei se hubiese quedado sin propulsión, sin embargo es un movimiento hecho adrede, ayudándose a seguir avanzado y no ser alcanzado utilizando la propia inercia de su vuelo, aprovecha esos segundos de planeo para cambiar radicalmente de dirección e ir directo hacia la posición del blanco.

Luego de casi un minuto de mantener aquel ataque constantemente incluso para una anormalidad como él ya le resulta complicado manipular semejante cantidad de energía, por lo que las reacciones del Hakuryukou se tornan un tanto lentas a la hora de apuntar directamente hacia su atacante, y en una situación como la suya, el más mínimo segundo de retraso puede significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

– _¡DRAGON SHOT!_

Antes de pudiese corregir la dirección del ataque Issei le dispara una bala de energía prácticamente a quemarropa que lo obliga a decidir en menos de un parpadeo si mantener sus rayos y que ambos reciban al mismo tiempo el ataque del otro o desistir y moverse para volver a poner tierra de por medio entre ambos.

–Este mocoso… ¡¿Cómo es posible que alguien que era un humano común y corriente hace unas cuantas semanas pueda pelear de esta manera?!

Exclama Raynare abrumada de manera similar… no, ni si quiera cuando tuve su vida en mis manos le vi esbozar esa mirada llena de confusión y de nervios.

– ¡No debería haber ser vivo que pueda combatir contra Vali cuando va con todo, mucho menos ser capaz de aventajarlo!

–Issei…

Susurra la exorcista de coletas, en su rostro puedo ver cierto malestar, supongo que no debe ser fácil notar la diferencia que hay entre ambos, debe sentirse especialmente incomoda recordando lo que ocurrió en su último encuentro.

No, a quién engaño, no debe ser fácil para nadie que lo conociese de antes de que conectase con el mundo sobrenatural verlo convertido en lo que es ahora sea para bien o para mal, sin embargo tengo que felicitar a Issei en este momento. Lo que el Hakuryukou no pudo lograr con toneladas de energía mágica Issei lo consiguió con un solo dragonshot, aunque ninguno de los dos salió herido es evidente quien ha salido perjudicado de esta situación, sin embargo.

– _¡DIVIDE! ¡DIVIDE! ¡DIVIDE!_

EL blanco se recupera de su agotamiento absorbiendo la energía del ataque de Issei, aunque no es un recuperación absoluta puedo apostar que solo un porcentaje ínfimo de energía mágica le resulta suficiente para destruir lo que le plazca con tan solo quererlo.

Aún así, Issei hace caso omiso de este hecho y vuelve a la carga, al fin y al cabo, es evidente que no se puede permitir el lujo de darle espacio a realizar un ataque tan masivo como ese, por muy poco salió bien librado del anterior y nadie da garantía de que pueda hacerlo una vez más.

Ya habiéndose medido es a partir de aquí que ambos desarrollaran sus respectivas estrategias, al parecer Issei posee cierta superioridad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo mientras que salta a la vista que el blanco es infinitamente superior a él en cuestión de magia.

El resultado dependerá de que tanto puedan mantener las distancias donde cada uno tiene la ventaja, o en el peor de los casos para Issei, de quien es el primero en quedarse sin energía.

Consiente de este hecho, el blanco comienza a concentrar su poder mágico, una serie de círculos mágicos surgen por encima de su cabeza formando bolas de energía pura que se mantienen estáticas tras su espalda mientras sus puños comienzan a brillar con aquella misma luz azul como si los estuviese imbuyendo en alguna especie de hechizo de refuerzo.

Sabe que Issei hará todo lo posible por reducir la distancia entre ambos y que lanzar ataques masivos a lo loco lo único que hará es agotar sus energías de forma innecesaria, lo más inteligente para él es reducir la ligera desventaja física en base a la magia.

– ¡No me subestimes!

Cuando Issei está a un par de metros de distancia, aquellas bolas de energía salen disparadas casi a quemarropa, sin embargo al igual que con las exorcistas también ha aumentado su capacidad de reacción con la Boosted Gear, girando su cuerpo es capaz de evadir por poco el ataque para luego conectar una patada giratoria que el blanco por poco es capaz de cubrir pero de la cual no se resiente demasiado debido a el hechizo sobre sus brazos.

–El que no debe subestimarme eres tú ¡Hyodo Issei!

Su brazo derecho comienza a brillar con fuerza, lo que en un principio puede interpretarse como simplemente quitarse a su enemigo de encima, un hoja de energía mágica que cuando menos triplica la longitud del brazo del Hakuryokou toma por desprevenido a Issei.

– ¡ESO DUELE HIJO DE PUTA!

Perforando varias capaz de armadura, la hoja se queda atascada en el hombro izquierdo de Issei que no tuvo tiempo de poner delante su brazo de dragón para evitar el corte.

– ¡Y aún no termina!

Impactando de lleno su puño izquierdo sobre el abdomen desprotegido de su enemigo, de la mano del blanco comienza a emanar un fuerte fulgor que no vaticina nada bueno.

– ¡Cariño!

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

La explosión de energía mágica hace salir a Issei disparado hacia el suelo chocando de lleno contra el edificio del gimnasio derrumbándolo hasta sus cimientos con la sola fuerza del impacto.

–Levántate Sekiryutei, no pienso permitir que nuestro encuentro termine de forma tan burda… Incluso si tengo que motivarte para que luches en serio.

– ¡Hick!

Un gemido de terror escapa de la esposa de Issei, quien dejándose llevar por sus emociones no se dio cuenta de que se había movido fuera del área de protección que Rizer podría llegar a darle, apuntando directamente contra ella, un nuevo de esos círculos supermasivos se materializa en la mano del Hakuryukou quien parece no tener reparos en llevar esto hasta las últimas consecuencias.

– _¡EXPLOSION!_

– ¡SAYORI!

El viento a nuestro alrededor sopla con una fuerza impresionante, incluso Asia, Koneko, Gasper y las exorcistas caen al suelo al no poder soportarlo, por mi parte tengo suerte de todavía tener el escudo en alto, ser daño colateral dentro de todo este asunto no es algo que me haga mucha gracia precisamente.

– _¡DRAGON SHOT!_

Tsk, supongo que era de esperarse.

–Sayori-chan ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Hh…. Hi…

Cargándola al estilo nupcial con su mano libre mientras la izquierda apunta humeante hacia donde hasta apenas unos segundos estaba aquel ataque, Issei pudo ser capaz de socorrer a aquella niña antes de que fuera tarde para ella, ignoro que tanto le debe de haber costado, pero hacer un dragonshot lo suficientemente masivo para anular esa enorme cantidad de energía y en una cantidad tan ínfima de tiempo de seguro debe de haberle pasado factura.

Mientras tanto, ella observa embobada a su salvador mientras sus brazos se aferran al cuello de su casco como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y tampoco es que ha estado muy lejos de eso la verdad, ugh, de solo ver esto siento que me va a dar un pico de glucemia por la diabetes.

–Quédate cerca de Rizer-sama… No le des a este imbécil la posibilidad de aprovecharse de ti.

–Hi… Discúlpame…

–Para nada, que estés aquí dándome ánimos es lo que me inspira a patear tanto el culo de este idiota que no le va a quedar sensibilidad ni para siquiera poder sentarse… Aún así, cuida más de ti misma ¿Vale?

Por favor alguien páseme azúcar para inyectármela directamente en las venas por mí misma, eso va a ser mucho más rápido que seguir viendo esto.

Con delicadeza Issei permite a su esposa bajar al suelo antes de que esta salga corriendo en dirección al cabron de Rizer que observa todo con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la boca.

Por otro lado, es cierto que el rostro de Issei está cubierto por su casco en este momento, sin embargo, no hace falto verlo para saber que está furioso, extremadamente furioso.

–Paso en falso infeliz.

– ¿Será que por fin te he motivado lo suficiente Hyodo Issei?

Por un momento uno pensaría que el Hakuryukou comenzaría a molestar aún más a Issei en su afán de provocarlo, pero aunque odie admitirlo, al tocar a esa chica ese sujeto ha cruzado una línea que no se debe cruzar, y no sé si fue la conciencia del blanco o la iniciativa de su rival lo que lo hizo callar de golpe, aunque en honor a la verdad, tampoco es que haya tenido más tiempo para abrir más su boca.

No sé en qué momento pasó, ni siquiera los líderes parecen comprenderlo del todo, y puedo apostar, que de entre todos los que estamos aquí, es el blanco el que está más perdido ahora mismo.

–Como no te das una idea imbécil.

Fue solo cuestión de un parpadeo, ni siquiera hubo acumulación de energía de por medio, solo basto cosa de un segundo para que él apareciese allí, detrás de su enemigo, antes de propinarle un golpe que comparado con el que inicio este combate este lo dejase como no más que una simple caricia.

Sin embargo el cuerpo no salió despedido por los aires como pasó durante los puntos críticos del combate hasta ahora, esta vez Issei se aseguro de no darle ninguna posibilidad de respiro al blanco, y aunque no esté de acuerdo con las motivaciones que lo llevaron a este punto, tengo que admitir que es gratificante verlo desahogarse de esa manera.

Un golpe seco en pleno abdomen acaba de dejar al blanco torcido de dolor sobre su propio estomago, no es ni por asomo ni la mitad de espectacular que han sido los demás ataques hasta ahora, pero a pesar de eso, es definitivamente el que más daño ha hecho en lo que va del encuentro.

– ¡GUARGH!

La sangre escurre entre los orificios de aquel yelmo, manchando con su tono oxido aquella pieza impoluta antes de escurrir en caída libre desde el cielo hasta el árido suelo en el que se ha transformado el campo de deportes.

Aún así…

– _¡DIVIDE! ¡DIVIDE! ¡DIVIDE!_

– ¡No te creas tanto Sekiryutei!

Es casi perceptible a la vista como la energía de Issei es arrebatada de su cuerpo para alimentar el poder de su rival, incluso las alas de este empiezan a dejar tras de sí una especie de lluvia brillante, como si estas funcionasen como una especie de regulador de poder ante las cantidades masivas que están recorriendo su ser en este momento.

A pesar de estar lastimado, su energía se ve nuevamente repuesta, a base de uno de esos círculos mágicos masivos obliga a Issei a tener que poner distancia entre ambos aterrizando en la destrozada pista de atletismo, trata de erguirse de nuevo y aprovechar la diferencia de poder, pero el golpe lo ha deshabilitado a tal punto que no puede evitar trastabillar en pleno vuelo teniendo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caer en picada allí mismo.

–Puede que tu poder mágico sea casi infinito pero eso no va evitar que te golpee donde duele bastardo… Esa aura no me engaña, incluso con el dragón Ingles tan a flor de piel, solo es cuestión de tener un mínimo conocimiento del original y pelear un rato contigo para darme cuenta… Sin embargo, esta vez la sangre de papi Lucifer no va a salvarte, Vali.

¿Sangre de Lucifer? ¡Un momento! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE…

–Vaya, sí que lo ha descifrado rápido.

– ¿Tú ya sabías de esto Azazel?

–Ocultar la identidad de un posible colaborador de la facción de los antiguos Maous no es un buen antecedente si vamos a hablar de una alianza.

–Vamos, Vali Lucifer está igual de comprometido con esta paz como nosotros mientras tenga la posibilidad de enfrentar combates como estos, caso contrario, ya hace tiempo él nos hubiese traicionado ¿No lo creen?

El rostro del blanco se tuerce en un gesto de fastidio, sin embargo es solo por cuestión de unos segundos antes de retomar una mirada confiada mientras poco a poco va reponiéndose del efecto de aquel golpe.

–Tsk, confiaba en no tener que soportar comentarios sobre ese asunto, como ya dije antes Sekiryutei, no necesito apoyarme en algo tan simple como un nombre para demostrar el poder que soy capaz de manejar… Simplemente soy el resultado de la unión de un demonio y una humana, nada más ni nada menos, el resto de detalles me importan más bien poco.

En su espalda surgen diez alas de demonio, la prueba irrefutable de su herencia y testimonio del nivel de poder que posee, no es solo alguien que lleva dentro de su cuerpo la esencia de uno de los grandes dragones emperadores, sino que también es alguien con un poder al nivel de Onii-sama, dos tipos de existencias cuya fuerza y capacidad para cambiar el mundo a su antojo escapan a la conciencia de cualquier ser normal, y ambas convergen dentro de él, una posibilidad de una entre millones, una coincidencia impensada en este mundo, su sola existencia puede ser considerada un… Un…

–Milagro, esa es la única palabra posible para describir a un ser como Vali Lucifer, un genuino milagro… El es, sin lugar a dudas, el Hakuryukou más poderoso que ha existido o existirá alguna vez.

Dice Azazel por primera vez serio desde que ha comenzado la reunión, incluso los demás líderes se han quedado sin habla ante la presencia de semejante ser.

Una vez satisfecha la curiosidad de quienes lo rodeaban, el blanco oculta sus alas mientras se cruza de brazos observando por encima del hombro a un Issei que no ha cambiado su postura de combate en ningún momento.

–Supongo que a ti esta clase de cosas no te impresionan ¿No es así Hyodo?

–Por el contrario, no se puede negar que una existencia como la tuya es una casualidad que pasa una vez cada muchos milenios, depende a quién le preguntes incluso dirían que mi suerte es horrible por haber nacido en la misma generación que tú viéndome destinado a tener que luchar contra ti tarde o temprano…

– _¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST!_

–Sin embargo estamos olvidando un pequeño detalle ahora mismo, tú te acabas de meter con mi esposa y yo le prometí a ella que te patearía el culo por eso… Me importaría un comino incluso si vinieras y me dijeras que eres Dios resucitado, bajo ningún concepto pienso defraudar a esa mujer.

Los círculos mágicos vuelven a aparecer alrededor del cuerpo del blanco haciendo que la intensión asesina de ambos se torne palpable en el aire.

–Interesante… Aún así no esperaba menos de ti Hyodo Issei, una bestia que ha reducido al Cadre Kokabiel a no más que una plasta de carne congelándose en el Cocitos no tendría porque conocer el miedo… O tener la capacidad de razonamiento suficiente para tenerlo.

–Gracias por el cumplido, pero soy un hombre casado… Dime ¿Vas a seguir hablando o terminamos con esto de una vez?

Los círculos mágicos comienzan a girar con violencia mientras el puño derecho del blanco se cubre de energía mágica hasta tomar la forma de una gran hoja de varios metros de largo, como respuesta la energía esmeralda que surge de Issei comienza a repiquetear con fuerza como si se tratara de una enorme fogata siendo avivada.

–Tienes razón me he ido por las ramas, aquí voy, Hyodo Issei.

Mis ojos apenas pueden contar cosa de diez rayos de una potencia igual a la de aquellos que pusieron a Issei contra las cuerdas al principio, y tras ellos, Vali Lucifer se lanza en picada en dirección a Issei que lo espera sin inmutarse.

– _¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST!_

¿Qué hace? Sigue acumulando poder pero no se mueve siquiera un centímetro ¡¿Acaso quiere que lo maten?!

–¡ISSEI-KUN CUIDADO!

– ¡ISSEI-SAN!

– ¡TU PUEDES CARIÑO!

¡¿Que dice esta niña?! ¡¿Acaso no entiende lo que va a suceder si no se mueve de ahí?! Podría forzarlo con una orden pero estando el bastardo de Rizer aquí no estoy segura de que problemas le traería, sin embargo, si su vida está en riesgo yo…

– ¡ESTO TERMINA AQUÍ VALI LUCIFER!

– _¡JET!_

No puedo verlo, todo sucedió en apenas una fracción de segundo, todos los rayos impactaron casi en el mismo punto, el daño en área es impresionante sin embargo mínimo en comparación a lo que podría haber sido si cada impacto hubiese cubierto más terreno, tras los impactos el blanco cae provocando con su solo aterrizaje un daño similar al que provocaron sus ataques preparado para barrer con toda la zona a pesar de que el polvo hace que todo el lugar se torne una incógnita visto desde fuera.

¡CLANC!

– ¡ESO ES CARIÑO!

Esto es… Increíble…

– ¡¿Pero cómo…

–Ya te lo había dicho antes ¡PASO EN FALSO INFELIZ!

El polvo se disipa por el impacto mostrando como Issei se cubre con ambos guanteletes conteniendo la hoja mágica de Vali por sobre su cabeza, las huellas de los destrozos en el suelo muestran como él esperó hasta el último segundo para evadir todos los ataques con un solo movimiento y cubrirse como mejor pudo de la onda expansiva para esperar al blanco dentro de la nube de polvo y utilizar el factor sorpresa a su favor.

– _¡EXPLOSION!_

La energía acumulada de Issei explota de súbito haciendo que el blanco no pueda mantener la fuerza en su corte, la onda expansiva obliga a Vali a romper el contacto dejándolo indefenso para un contraataque.

–¡GUARGH!

– ¿Te gusta usar magia hijo de puta? ¡Pues voy a darte algo que va a dejar a tus circuitos mágicos con el colocón de su vida!

– _¡TRANSFER!_

Las alas del blanco empiezan a sobrecargarse por el exceso de energía parpadeando de forma intermitente pasando de su tono azulado natural al esmeralda propio de Issei mientras la lluvia de partículas que caía de estas hasta hace unos minutos ahora se ve transformada en poco menos que una cascada.

– ¡¿Está transfiriendo su poder al de Vali para desestabilizarlo?! Vaya, este chico es mucho más inteligente de lo que aparenta, ser capaz de sobrellevar las capacidades excepcionales de alguien como Vali y además usarlas en su contra es algo digno de admiración.

–Así es Gobernador General Azazel, la casa Phoenix ha invertido mucho tiempo y recursos para volver a Hyodo Issei no solo un guerrero capaz sino también un estratega excepcional, esto solo una muestra del elemento tremendamente capaz para el inframundo que se volverá en futuro.

–Permíteme felicitarte con sinceridad Rizer-kun, el proceso de capacitación que la casa Phoenix le ha dado a Issei-kun es digno de admiración.

–De parte de todo el clan Phoenix, muchísimas gracias, Lucifer-sama.

Tsk, incluso Onii-sama, estoy segura que a él le hace hervir la sangre tanto como a mí, sin embargo incluso alguien de su posición es esclavo de las apariencias, y aunque me duela en el alma admitirlo, el trabajo hecho sobre Issei es sencillamente impecable.

Y eso no hace más que odiar todavía más esta situación de mierda.

– _¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST!_

– ¡DIVIDE ESTO! ¡BASTARDO!

–¡AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

Con toda la potencia que es capaz de acumular y aprovechándose de la incapacidad de Vali para utilizar propiamente su habilidad para dividir, Issei impacta de lleno su puño derecho contra el núcleo mismo de la SacredGear del blanco resquebrajándolo con su sola fuerza bruta aumentada arrancándole una arcada que hace que una vez más su yelmo se vea manchado por su propia sangre antes de salir disparado mientras la armadura de su pecho empieza a quebrarse deshaciéndose en su camino en picada hacia el suelo.

– ¡ESTE ES EL FIN!

– _¡JET!_

Impulsándose con toda la fuerza de sus propulsores es capaz de alcanzar el cuerpo en caída de Vali tomando con autoridad y sin ninguna clase de contemplación su cabeza completa con su garra izquierda para luego añadir su propia fuerza y velocidad a la caída.

¡TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMP!

Dando por finalizado el combate.

Ahora el campo de deportes ha sido transformado por completo en un cráter gigante, y en su centro, el cuerpo inerte de Vali Lucifer yace cubierto por su propia sangre mientras Issei está de pie junto a él, respirando con pesadez y con la presión al límite por haber mantenido durante tanto tiempo un Balance Breaker que todavía no ha madurado del todo, pero de pie al fin y al cabo.

– ¡CARIÑO!

La esposa de Issei es la primera en reaccionar antes de salir a la carrera hacia donde está él, hecha un mar de sonrisas, aquella niña corre con toda sus fuerzas y un ímpetu que me genera una incomodidad que incluso consiente de mis celos no soy capaz de comprender del todo.

– ¡Lo lograste Cariño! ¡Lo lograste!

Al llegar hasta él se aferra a su brazo como si fuese una niña pequeña mientras lo observa completamente embelesada por él, un gesto que no demuestra más que el amor y la devoción más pura que se pueda sentir, un gesto que incluso no he visto en alguna de las otras chicas del club, un gesto que no debería de estar en ese rostro, en un lugar que no debería corresponderle a ella.

– ¿Cariño?

La mirada de aquella chica de repente se transforma en una mueca de preocupación, sus brazos delgados empiezan a palpar el brazo de Issei en un intento de hacer que le preste atención.

De repente su mirada voltea con miedo hacía el cuerpo inerte de Vali a sus pies como si comprendiese algo que escapa al resto de nosotros… Oh no…

– ¡ISE NO…

–Issei, cariño, ya terminó, ganaste, no hay necesidad de que continúes, cumpliste tu promesa conmigo… Cumpliste tu promesa.

–Sayori… ¿Chan?

–Sí, aquí estoy cariño, estuviste increíble, vamos, quítate esa cosa de la cabeza, te mereces una pequeña recompensa por tu esfuerzo.

–Hi hi, Ohime-sama.

Poniéndose en puntas de pie, la chica enrolla sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Issei mientras este deshace el yelmo y el resto de su armadura, sonriente él se agacha apenas un poco para quedar a su altura y facilitarle el trabajo, sin embargo…

–Hyodo Issei, te agradecería que no actuaras frente a mis narices como si esto ya hubiese acabado.

–Calladito te ves más bonito Vali, quédate ahí en el suelo y descansa, Papi y Mami tienen asuntos de los que ocuparse, ya habrá tiempo para nuestra revancha.

–Me parece que hay algo que no estás entendiendo…

¡SLASH!

– ¡CARIÑO!

–Estoy diciendo que esto todavía no ha terminado.

Con su antebrazo desnudo Issei pudo bloquear al último segundo el ataque de Vali con aquella hoja de energía mágica que iba directo hacia la cabeza de su esposa, forcejeandoentre ambos para darle tiempo a la muchacha de ponerse a una distancia segura aquel filo se va hundiendo cada vez más y más en su carne, después de haber luchado a semejante intensidad y durante tanto tiempo ahora es incapaz de materializar su balance breaker, aún así, es una suerte que el blanco tenga semejante cantidad de daño encima, de haber estado en plena forma, el brazo de Issei hubiese salido volando con la fuerza de aquel corte.

Un suspiro profundo es lo único que sale de la boca de Issei mientras el cuerpo de Vali poco a poco comienza a cubrirse de nuevo con su balance breaker.

–Perfecto, será a tu modo entonces.

El daño en el núcleo de Vali es considerable, así que la hoja de energía desaparece al investirse en su armadura al no ser capaz de manejar la energía mágica suficiente para mantener ambos, mucho menos para intentar utilizar una vez más esos ataques masivos de energía, por su parte, aunque no tan castigado físicamente, Issei no puede usar la Boosted Gear más allá de su forma normal, lo que da a pensar que esta batalla será mucho menos glamorosa esta vez.

Es la misma sensación de la pelea contra Kokabiel, Issei está tremendamente furioso y en su límite, y al mismo tiempo Vali se niega por completo a terminar el combate por las buenas, tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto.

–Tú lo has querido Vali… Permíteme mostrarte cómo es que pelean los niños grandes.

Ambos están enfrentados apenas separados por un par de metros, a sus pies, lo único que hay es escombro y tierra removida, ya no hay ninguna clase de comentario o algo por el estilo, simplemente se miran fijamente calculando el mejor momento para atacar.

–Supongo que es la mejor forma de que estos dos terminen con esto, a estas alturas si ya no se mataron el uno al otro dudo que vayan a poder lograrlo ahora.

–De todas formas no es nada que no podamos detener en caso de que Sekiryutei-chan y Hakuryukou-kun piensen llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

–Cierto, tanto para el inframundo como para Grigory ambos son elementos de gran importancia, sería una estupidez de nuestra parte permitir que se lastimen más allá del daño permanente.

–Una relación de cooperación y entendimiento entre ambos dragones celestiales podría ser una base más que solida para sostener la paz entre las tres facciones, aunque preferiría evitar la violencia, es cierto que pueden haber beneficios a futuro si ambos liman sus asperezas desde ahora.

El gobernador Azazel, Leviatán-sama, Onii-sama y el arcángel Mikael discuten sus perspectivas mientras observan el combate como si no fuese más que una especie de evento de cierre para la reunión, poca diferencia hay entre ellos y alguna especie de entrenador viendo el desempeño de unos deportistas, generalmente no tengo problemas con esta clase de situaciones, al fin y al cabo estoy más que consciente que la mayoría de nosotros más de una vez no somos considerados más que peones a la hora de decidir el rumbo que deben llevar las distintas facciones, sin embargo, ver como banalizan el esfuerzo y la ira de ambos tan a sus anchas me genera nauseas.

Me pregunto si Onii-sama y los demás hablaban de la misma forma cuando Issei trato de rescatarme de mi compromiso.

– ¡AAAAHHHH!

Vali es el primero en atacar lanzando un puñetazo directo al rostro descubierto de Issei que lo bloquea con su puño derecho antes de responder con un revés de su guantelete justo en uno de los costados de aquel yelmo blanco y comenzar una seguidilla de golpes que el Hakuryukou bloquea con sus brazos hasta que uno de los ataques va a parar a su vientre, obligándolo a romper su defensa y recibir un nuevo golpe en el rostro.

Sin embargo, Vali no se resiente en lo absoluto, reteniendo uno de los ataques de Issei para responder con un golpe al mentón seguido de uno al estomago para luego juntar sus manos y hacer una especie de golpe de martillo hacia arriba arrojando a su rival al suelo.

Issei se pone de pie rápidamente, aún así un nuevo golpe de Vali lo obliga a tener que poner tierra de por medio entre ambos para evitar recibir más castigo, la respiración de ambos es agitada aunque salta a la vista que es Issei el que se llevo la peor parte, al fin y al cabo el no tiene una armadura encima para mitigar el daño.

–Has perdido fuerza Hyodo, tus movimientos se están volviendo lentos.

–Muy gracioso diciéndolo con el balance breaker encima genio.

Vali vuelve a arremeter pero esta vez Issei es capaz de esquivar los ataques y bloquear sus intentos de alcanzar su rostro, ante la primera apertura que se encuentra, utiliza ambas manos para golpear de forma seca con su palma abierta la zona entre las orejas y el maxilar, aunque lejos de ser devastador, toma de improvisto al blanco y lo aturde al punto de que tiene que tomar distancia tomándose la cabeza por el dolor.

Extraño

Ese golpe en verdad fue extraño… no discuto la eficiencia de golpear a alguien de manera que el efecto no sea un daño contundente sino poner algo de tierra de por medio ¿pero por qué gasto esfuerzo en dar esa clase de golpe contra un enemigo que ahora mismo está atacando sin ninguna clase de contemplación por su propio bienestar?

Aprovechando su ventaja, Issei se lanza al ataque apenas dándole tiempo a Vali para recomponerse antes de conectar una potente patada en su cabeza y lanzar una andanada de golpes empezando por su estomago y quijada antes de concentrar su castigo en la zona de las costillas.

– _¡DIVIDE! ¡DIVIDE! ¡DIVIDE!_

– ¡CABRON DE MIERDA!

Frenando en seco lo que parecía ser la arremetida que pondría la balanza a favor de su oponente, Vali responde con una patada a la quijada que hace que ambos vuelvan de nuevo al centro de aquel ring improvisado trenzándose en un intercambio de golpes en el que los dos dan tanto como reciben.

¡CLANC!

Cuando parece que el blanco comenzaba a marcar a su superioridad, su energía mágica comienza a volverse inestable, partes de su armadura comienzan a desprenderse dejando su rostro al descubierto, al parecer incluso tomar la más mínima porción de energía de Issei termina resultando en una desventaja mayor a los beneficios que pudiese llegar a obtener de esto.

La sangre comienza a ser visible en los pómulos de Issei, no parece nada de consideración, aún así se ve obligado a retroceder un poco a la espera de una nueva oportunidad para contratacar que llega en la forma de un Vali con la guardia baja luego de haber tratado de conectar dos golpes consecutivos sin éxito.

La pelea se ha vuelto tosca y carente de estrategia, incluso con la posibilidad de conseguir una leve ventaja, el golpe de Issei falla apenas rozando la frente por sobre los ojos de un Vali que incluso parece extrañado de no haber recibido mayor daño con aquel ataque.

–También estás perdiendo tu enfoque, hace unos minutos tú no hubieses fallado ese golpe.

–Yo no tendría los humos tan altos blanquito… Ese golpe salió exactamente como yo quería.

De pronto la sangre comienza a escurrirse en grandes cantidades desde la frente del blanco que empieza a notar como su visión se reduce viéndose obligado a usar una de sus manos para despejar sus ojos llevándose como recompensa un potente puñetazo a la quijada seguido de una palanca al brazo como respuesta a un vano intento de su parte por devolver el golpe a ciegas, cayendo pesadamente en el suelo dejando un cráter que nada tiene que envidiarle al que Issei formo con el cuerpo de Irina con ese mismo movimiento hacia un tiempo atrás.

Y para mala suerte de Vali, el escombro de concreto está muy lejos de ser igual de blando que el suelo de los terrenos alrededor del edificio club de ocultismo.

–Típico movimiento de pelea callejera y ejecutado a la perfección, La Bestia ha entrenado más que bien a Hyodo en ese aspecto, en lo que pelea a puño limpio se refiere, pocos rivalizan con la astucia y la resistencia que el joven Sekiryutei ha desarrollado bajo su tutela.

Incluso cuando se trata de un merito puro y exclusivo de Issei este hijo de puta se las arregla para seguir colgándose la medalla por este asunto.

–Superando la diferencia de poder a base de puro instinto y fuerza bruta, incluso a una escala tan burda como a la que se ha degenerado este combate todavía uno es capaz de ver la verdadera esencia del dragón emperador rojo a través de sus movimientos… Aunque aborrecible, la existencia de Hyodo Issei es sencillamente impresionante.

Y ahora incluso tengo que soportar a esta zorra de la iglesia hablando de Issei como si lo conociera de toda la vida, podría aceptarlo de la tipa amiga de la infancia, incluso de la niñata que tiene por esposa, pero tan solo escucharla, más aún con ese tono de voz de emoción mal contenida, me dan unas ganas increíbles de vomitar.

Aún con la sangre cayendo desde su frente, Vali se pone de pie aunque tiene que llevarse la mano hacia aquella herida cada unos tantos segundos para evitar que su visión se entorpezca una vez más.

– ¡AAAAAHHHH!

Sin embargo se niega a dar un paso atrás, ya no solo cegado por la sangre sino también por una creciente furia, Vali vuelve a arremeter con una serie de patadas y golpes buscando la cabeza de un Issei que, aunque no sin esfuerzo, bloquea y esquiva sus ataques con una disciplina impropia de alguien que se supone no hace más que pelear como un luchador del bajo mundo.

Tomando una postura de combate más relajada, la respiración de Issei pareciese acompasarse mientras espera pacientemente un nuevo ataque de su oponente.

Teniendo que quitarse una vez más la sangre del rostro, Vali no lo hace esperar mucho lanzándose a la carga de nuevo, en esta ocasión, Issei solo esquiva los golpes apenas rotando sobre su propio eje como si ya tuviese calculado desde antes los movimientos de su rival, son casi imperceptibles, pero, manteniendo la palma de su brazo de dragón abierta con firmeza, utiliza sus dedos casi a modo de puñalada concentrándose en dos puntos específicos del hombro izquierdo del blanco penetrando aquella debilitada armadura sin mayores problemas.

–No creo que destruir mi armadura sin lastimarme sea una estrategia sensata.

–Cuéntame como la llevas intentando mover ese brazo niño bonito.

–Tsk.

La mueca de Vali se tuerce en un gesto de fastidio al notar como su brazo izquierdo cuelga como peso muerto, aún así pasa rápidamente de eso para retomar su ataque con dos patadas consecutivas que hacen trastabillar a Issei, utilizando su brazo sano le propina un golpe a la quijada seguido de un revés finalizando con un uppercut que lo manda directo al suelo.

Tomándolo de la solapa de su camisa, con la fuerza de su brazo bueno Vali lleva el cuerpo de un maltrecho Issei a la altura de su rostro haciendo que lo enfrente directamente con la mirada.

–Esto termina aquí Hyodo…

– ¡Y una mierda cabron arrogante!

Aprovechando la corta distancia Issei da un cabezazo directo a la nariz, no necesito tener oídos de demonio para escuchar el crujido que me da entender que ese tabique acaba de ser completamente fracturado, el rostro de Vali se transforma en un mar de sangre mientras lucha contra su propia desorientación para volver a ponerse de pie, incluso aunque su instinto es suficiente para saber que su oponente va por él, el puñetazo que lanza es bloqueado sin mucho esfuerzo para luego recibir como recompensa dos golpes inmisericordes directos al rostro.

–Hijo de puta.

Gruño Vali de manera bastante indecorosa, todo aire de superioridad que había demostrado durante toda la reunión y parte de esta pelea ha desaparecido entre la frustración y su lastimada apariencia.

– ¿Frustrado?...

Pregunta issei resintiendo el daño no obstante con una sonrisa prepotente en su rostro, satisfecho como si ya hubiese ganado la batalla.

–Apuesto que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se te ha obligado a llevar una pelea hasta estos extremos ¿Verdad?

Pregunta Issei con tono burlón y desafiante haciendo con su mano una seña provocativa hacia un iracundo Hakuryuukou.

Con una palanca al brazo, Issei levanta el cuerpo del blanco como si fuese un costal de papas tirándolo pesadamente contra el suelo para luego arrojarse sobre él, Vali intenta responder con un puñetazo, pero este termina en los brazos de su oponente que sin demora también agrega ambas piernas a la formula lo que termina en una aparatosa llave en el suelo seguido de un crujido que a todos sin excepción nos hace torcer aunque sea levemente el gesto en una mueca de dolor.

–Supongo que sí, un tipo talentoso como tú con esa ridícula cantidad de magia y el poder de uno de los dragones celestiales debe estar acostumbrado a siempre llevar la delantera en una pelea… Por lo que dudo que sepas como pelear sucio…

Esta vez sin resistencia, Issei se sienta sobre el pecho de Vali desahogándose a base de puñetazos sin misericordia sobre su rostro, ya de por sí completamente rojo por la sangre, haciendo que la única respuesta de este sea el movimiento de sus piernas como un acto reflejo hacia el dolor, acto reflejo que Issei aprovecha para repetir aquella llave terrorífica una vez más, esta vez sobre la desafortunada pierna derecha del blanco.

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!

Es el grito de dolor del Hakuryukou que hace eco en el vacío del domo en el que todavía todos nosotros estamos dentro.

–Veras Vali Lucifer, permíteme darte una clase gratuita de cómo se pelea de verdad cuando no tienes a tu disposición todos los hacks de la vida como tu si los tienes… Lo importante no es ganar la pelea… Lo que importa es hacer que el bastardo frente a ti pierda como sea…

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… Pronto pierdo la cuenta de los golpes por no ser capaz de poder seguir viendo toda esa escena, al cabo de unos segundos, lo único que se oye es la respiración pesada de Issei que aún sigue sobre el cuerpo de su rival, con la mirada perdida él observa a su alrededor antes de fijar su vista en el rostro magullado del que hasta hace un momento decían que era el dragón emperador blanco más poderoso de la historia.

–Y tú pierdes…

Bufó Issei mirando a un Vali Lucifer el cual no es solamente que este terriblemente herido por los golpes, sino que también debe tener sus brazos y sus piernas dislocados por no decir directamente rotos en sus articulaciones.

–Suerte para la próxima, chico milagroso…

Finaliza escupiéndole en el rostro antes de señalarlo despectivamente.

Un suspiro profundo escapa de sus labios mientras el movimiento de su cuerpo da indicios de por fin ponerse de pie, una vez segura de que ya terminó me digno a observar directamente el panorama para…

¡SMASH!

– ¡Cough!

¡OH VAMOS! ¡ESE ULTIMO GOLPE NO ERA NECESARIO!

–Ahora hazme un favor… Y quédate ahí…

Dice Issei entre jadeos mientras se pone de pie, aunque no tiene el rostro hinchado al borde de la deformidad como Vali, lo cierto es que no la ha sacado para nada barata, supongo que al final todo el asunto se decidió por apenas una leve diferencia entre ambos.

La Boosted Gear desaparece dejando solo el brazo normal de su portador, supongo que incluso el dragón Gales está exhausto después de algo como esto, aún sin tratarse de una lucha a muerte como suele ser los encuentros entre ambos seres.

– ¡Cariño!

La primera en reaccionar es la esposa de Issei, a la niña ni siquiera le importa la cantidad de golpes que su "cariño" pueda llevar encima, lo primero que hace es colgársele del cuello, claro que como era de esperarse este no hace la más mínima mueca de dolor aceptando el gesto de buena gana.

–Perdón por la tardanza, Sayori-chan…

Antes de poder seguir hablando, ella lo calla con un beso mientras las lagrimas caen por sus mejillas, maldición siento arcadas de solo ver tanto nivel de azúcar.

– ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así tonto!

Dice para luego darle un buen golpe en el pecho que apuesto lo que quieran que ahora mismo se está aguantando las ganas de llorar o cuando menos lanzar un insulto al aire.

–Va… Vale… Discúlpame por eso.

–No tiene caso, de cualquier forma siempre termino curando tus heridas.

–Y te agradezco por tu duro trabajo

– ¡Hmmp! ¡No te burles de mí Issei!

¿De verdad tengo que aclarar que el hecho de que use su nombre tan a la ligera me crispa soberanamente los nervios?

–Vamos, vamos, por favor no te enojes, es horrible no ver otra cosa que no sea una sonrisa en ese lindo rostro tuyo.

¡Y ADEMAS EL BASTARDO ES UN MANDILON DE CUIDADO!

– ¿Aló? ¿Vali? ¿Todavía sigues con nosotros?

–Hhhhhnnnnnnnggg

–Tomaré eso como un sí.

Por otro lado, Azazel se ha acercado para ver el estado de su protegido, ignoro como sea la relación entre estos dos, pero eso de picarlo con la punta de su zapato se me hace un poco demasiada humillación después de lo que le acaba de pasar a pesar de que él solito se lo buscó.

–Yo… yo… no lo puedo creer…

Al costado de nosotros aun en su lugar completamente estática, Raynare mira en dirección al Hakuryukou atónita.

– ¿Vali perdió? ¿Ante un simple demonio reencarnado?

De un tiempo para acá ella lo único que ha estado haciendo es recalcar la maravilla en persona que es Vali a lo que significa pelear, no me interesa saberlo en absoluto, pero supongo que ella conoce al dragón celestial de ellos el suficiente tiempo y conoce las hazañas que no conozco como para que le sea completamente imposible terminar de creer lo que está viendo.

–Es como lo había dicho Issei…

Contesta la exorcista de cabello azul con una genuina sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro que no puedo terminar de entender, es más ¿Acaso acaba de llamarlo por su nombre de pila?

–El Hakuryukou tiene a su espaldas una reputación construida a base de sus aplastantes victorias obtenidas gracias a su desmesurado poder, supongo que por eso nunca ha estado en una pelea donde su ventaja sobrenatural ha sido neutralizada y tiene que enfrentarse como igual a alguien más.

– ¿Xen chan?

Pregunta extrañada su amiga, no la conozco a ella tampoco, pero durante todo este tiempo las únicas expresiones que le he visto hacer han sido una perpetua mirada estoica que cuando desaparece no deja nada que no sea una frustración, enojo o vergüenza.

–Como dije, los seres como ustedes no entienden que es valerse sin sus atributos sobrenaturales y desde la primera vez que vi al Sekiryuutei pude contemplar no solo en su mirada o modismos, sino también en su forma de pelear como se ha arrastrado en el fango una y otra vez aprendiendo a salir de este por el medio que fuese necesario…

Por eso ahora mismo su extraña sonrisa viciada con una mirada llena de satisfacción me confunde inclusive a mí, mientras que para todos nosotros la pelea llego en momentos a ser incomoda de ver, puedo ver en su mirar que ella contemplo todo con la misma ilusión y diversión que con la que un niño pequeño ve en la televisión a su héroe favorito derrotando al villano de la semana.

–Ustedes dicen que son superiores en el campo de batalla, pero nada puede estar más lejos de la verdad, ustedes "Combaten" pero no entienden que es pelear, no entienden que es obligarse a buscar la victoria porque de lo contrario el castigo por la derrota puede ser peor que la muerte misma. Al final era obvio el resultado, seres como ustedes que únicamente se han valido de las habilidades de su raza jamás entenderán la clase de poder que puede obtener alguien cuya naturaleza y circunstancias lo han obligado a buscarlo sin importar lo que sacrificase de por medio… No me sorprendería que Hyodo Issei siga haciéndose aún más poderoso, por el medio que sea necesario.

– ¿Pero qué estás diciendo mocosa petulante?

Pregunta Raynare claramente ofendida, no es para menos, inclusive yo me siento atacada por sus palabras despectivas ¿Acaso no está cayendo en cuenta que con lo que está diciendo inclusive está infravalorando al mismísimo Arcángel que está al lado de ella? ¡¿Además quien se cree ella para venir a juzgarnos a nosotros?! ¡¿Cree acaso que ninguno de nosotros ha entrenado nunca?! ¡Maldita perra! ¡No sabes a los extremos que he tenido que llegar para poder valerme por mi misma!

Aun si nos está ignorando, de repente su sonrisa se apaga en un gesto de desazón absoluto, apoyando aburridamente su puño en su mejilla mientras recuesta su codo en su otro brazo.

–Es casi irónico, el sujeto cuya humanidad fue arrancada y que ha adoptado la naturaleza propia del dragón en su interior y la ha hecho suya en su totalidad aplastando únicamente a base de poder e ira a enemigos devastadoramente superiores a él se vea reducido únicamente a un mero sirviente…

De repente su mirada aburrida se afila y se enfila en mi dirección mirándome con desprecio, evidentemente nuestras miradas eran las mismas.

–Y es aún más irónico que la persona que degrado al Sekiryuutei a esa situación no sea quien obtenga los frutos de su trabajo sino la persona que esta detesta… Me pregunto si este será el castigo divino que Dios impone sobre los seres impuros…

–Xenovia, creo que es suficiente…

Interrumpe el Arcángel Michael con un tono algo autoritario que deja denotar su incomodidad pese a su constante aura de paz.

–Mide tus opiniones y tus palabras, ten en cuenta que estamos cerrando un acuerdo de paz y tus palabras están llenas de hostilidad.

–Xen chan ¿Qué fue todo eso?...

Pregunta su compañera también extrañada por el comportamiento de ella, no conozco mucho a ese par de exorcistas, pero desde siempre la tipa de pelo azul se me hizo una persona bastante extraña y agresiva, pero de cierta manera esa clase de… Sevicia en sus palabras, incluso para mi están algo fuera de lugar…Independientemente de lo que piense, espero no tenerla cerca de mi mientras estemos a solas, porque por mi parte eso significara el final de este tratado de paz.

–Tienen razón, lamento mis palabras…

Se disculpa ella con cierto tono genuinamente respetuoso aunque dudo que realmente este arrepentida de sus palabras.

–En fin, creo que ya no hay más asuntos que tratar entre nosotros, o al menos no tan interesantes como lo ha sido el resto de la reunión hasta ahora.

Dice Azazel mientras una aún consternada Raynare se carga a un mal herido Vali al hombro, un leve gesto de asco se puede apreciar en su rostro al sentir como la sangre del dragón comienza a bañar prácticamente todo su costado derecho, además, en momentos como este ese traje de prostituta de internet suyo no debe de ser una prenda precisamente agradable con todo ese liquido escurriéndose por los pliegues.

–Etto… Raynare… San…

¿Asia? De todas las personas aquí presentes pensaba que la ultima que tan siquiera se dignaría a mirar a ese cuervo sucio sería ella, aunque incluso utilizando honoríficos… A veces simplemente creo que esta chica es demasiado correcta para ser un demonio.

–Dime…

Raynare tiene que reprimir el instinto de responder de mala manera, con la exorcista ya hemos tenido demasiada irreverencia como para tensar aún más las cosas y ella también lo sabe, puede ser una hija de puta en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero esa cuervo es de todo menos estúpida.

–Podría ser yo la que se encargue de Vali-san en lugar de usted… Cargarlo de esa manera… Debe ser doloroso para él…

–En otra ocasión me negaría y dejaría a Vali sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos, pero todavía nos queda una última cosa que hablar y preferiría tenerlo consiente… Gracias, Asia Argento, aún así no te esfuerces demasiado, con que este lo suficientemente consiente para escuchar y decir que sí me basta.

Responde en su lugar Azazel sonriendo como si todo el asunto de su protegido fuese un chiste, no me gusta ser yo la que tenga el papel de pájaro de mal agüero, pero lo que sucedió aquí no fue algo aislado, un poco más del poder de Vali o menos autocontrol de Issei y esto hubiese terminado de todo menos en paz.

–H… Hi…

Aliviada aunque aún cubierta de sangre, Raynare deja el cuerpo maltrecho de Vali recostado en el césped mientras Asia se dispone a hacer lo que mejor hace, puedo notar un cierto temor de mostrar sus poderes frente al cuervo, sin embargo solo le basta con calmar su respiración para dejar eso a un lado y comenzar su labor.

Por su parte Raynare simplemente aparta la mirada, ahora mismo ni siquiera la Twilight Healing es meritoria de ganarse que le pongan precio a su cabeza.

–Buen trabajo, Hyodo Issei, no esperaba otro resultado.

Tsk, incluso lo dice con tono de orgullo el bastardo, fiel a su etiqueta protocolar mi muy "Querido" esposo sonríe con suficiencia mientras arroja un pequeño frasco de vidrio el cual Issei atrapa en el aire mientras su pequeña esposa es toda sonrisas aferrada a su brazo como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

–Ha sido un placer, Rizer-sama…

Dice totalmente satisfecho antes de abrir el pequeño frasco quitando el corcho que lo tapa con sus dientes para beber aquella diminuta lágrima de fénix.

–La recuperación de los demonios… Hay cosas que a veces simplemente escapan de mi comprensión…

Acota la exorcista de coletas sorprendida al presenciar en vivo el poder curativo que hacen tan famosos a los Phoenix, si no hubiese visto hasta hace unos segundos lo golpeado que estaba, bien podríamos haberle dicho que nunca le pasó nada y se lo hubiese creído.

–Muchas gracias por la lágrima.

–Para nada, es deber del clan compensar justamente a sus sirvientes destacados.

Esa no te la crees ni tú, baboso.

Una vez repuesto y con su esposa sostenida a su brazo, Issei comienza a caminar lentamente hacia el lugar donde los lideres se han mantenido conversando desde que comenzó todo esta locura.

–Lamento los inconvenientes, Lucifer-sama, Leviatán-sama, Arcángel Mikael, Gobernador Supremo Azazel… Mi reacción no fue propia de alguien que se supone debe de garantizar su seguridad, ruego me disculpen por mis acciones.

Issei hace una reverencia de unos perfectos noventa grados la cual es secundada por la niña prendada a él como si fuese garrapata incluso aunque ella no haya hecho nada de lo que disculparse, es increíble como hasta el más mínimo gesto que ella haga me molesta de tantas formas posibles.

–Aunque es cierto decir que lo que sucedió aquí no es para ser tomado a la ligera, comprendemos que la relación entre el dragón ingles y el gales va más allá incluso de sus propias voluntades, hay que tomar nota del incidente y planear las medidas necesarias para evitar que se repita, sin embargo, creo que nosotros también somos responsables por haber forzado un encuentro tan fortuito en un contexto tan volátil como este.

Responde Onii-sama con su acostumbrado tono diplomático, cojeando y aún bastante maltrecho, Vali se acerca hasta el grupo de los líderes dejando a medias su proceso de curación, es curioso, para alguien que ha insistido tanto para conseguir un encuentro como este haciendo caso omiso de su deber, se lo ve bastante solicito cuando el asunto va más allá de su deseo de combatir.

–Las más sinceras disculpas de parte de todos nosotros, no hay mayor deseo para esta alianza que ver a los dos dragones celestiales trabajando hombro con hombro para garantizar la paz entre facciones, la perdida de cualquiera de ustedes sería una tragedia para todos… Por favor, tengan eso en mente de aquí en adelante.

Un suspiro resignado escapa de los labios de Vali, a pesar de aún tener rastros de sangre seca en su rostro y sostener su hombro todavía dislocado con su brazo sano, su gesto es más bien uno inexpresivo, casi aburrido diría yo.

–El nuestro es un encuentro inevitable, tarde o temprano deberemos enfrentarnos a muerte, sin importar los inconvenientes que esto generase, al fin y al cabo, ambos hemos nacido pura y exclusivamente para eso…

Observa de reojo a Issei quien se limita a mirar hacia al frente directo a los ojos de Onii-sama, a la sola mención de la palabra muerte su esposa aprieta aún más el agarre sobre su mano, supongo que es entendible tratándose de una simple niña, aún así no es excusa, todos y cada uno de los aquí presentes estamos al tanto de nuestras obligaciones, y la muerte es algo incluido dentro de ellas, quizás no me guste la situación, pero si eres compañera de Issei entonces es tu deber estar a su altura, quizás deberías de haberlo tenido en cuenta cuando aceptaste ser su esposa.

–Aún así, entiendo que hay ciertas obligaciones de por medio que ambos debemos cumplir… De momento estoy satisfecho, si Hyodo Issei está de acuerdo no veo problemas en al menos dejar suspendidas las hostilidades entre ambos por ahora.

–Opino lo mismo, es cierto que me veo orillado incluso por mis instintos a querer acabar con la existencia del portador del dragón ingles, sin embargo estoy consciente de mi deber con los Maous y con el clan Phoenix, en tanto no se me ordene lo contrario, coexistiré con Vali Lucifer y trabajaré junto a él en caso de ser necesario para el bien de esta alianza.

Es extraño, incluso habiendo escuchado de boca de ambos que dejarían de ser hostiles el uno con el otro, la tensión aún es casi palpable en el aire, supongo que es como han dicho hasta ahora, el conflicto entre el dragón ingles y el gales está en un plano más allá de los problemas de los mortales, y me atrevería a decir que incluso por encima del razonamiento de estos.

–Me alegro de que ambos lo comprendan, estoy seguro que esta alianza no hará más que traer buenos resultados para todos, muchos de ellos gracias a ustedes dos.

–Es por eso, que para fortalecer ese espíritu de cooperación había una idea que veníamos barajando desde un tiempo hasta aquí, una idea que los incluye a todos ustedes… Inclusive a usted señora Hyodo.

Dice Azazel sumándose a la conversación mientras a sus espaldas tanto Leviatan-sama como el Arcángel Mikael sonríen de una forma algo sospechosa, como si toda la situación les resultase divertida de alguna extraña manera, por su parte, la esposa de Issei parpadea confundida, debo admitir que yo también lo estoy, por sentido común uno pensaría que esa niña poco más podría hacer aparte de cuidar a Issei en su casa… Y mejor lo dejo hasta ahí antes de empezar a perder el control de mis poderes de nuevo.

Todos observamos atentamente al gobernador general de los ángeles caídos, incluso Raynare quien estaba un tanto más apartada de todos nosotros se acerca curiosa hacia el grupo, de hecho, el único que se mantiene al margen es Rizer quien, al menos por lo que su actitud deja ver, pareciese saber de antemano que es lo que sucede aquí.

–No es secreto para nadie que en este último tiempo hasta ahora la ciudad de Kuoh se ha convertido en un lugar donde los tres poderes convergen, más allá de ciertos conflictos aislados, con cierta armonía entre ellos, o al menos en una armonía no vista hasta ahora en ningún otro lugar…

No puedo evitar alzar una ceja al oírle referirse a cosas como el incidente de Raynare o la casi catástrofe de las Excalibur como simples "Conflictos aislados" pero bueno, a estas alturas creo que ya me he acostumbrado a que Azazel tiene una cara de piedra importante como para dejarlo pasar.

–Y tampoco nadie puede negar que el centro de esta ciudad no es otro que esta escuela donde estamos parados en este preciso momento, no hace falta pensarlo mucho para llegar a la conclusión de que esta institución y ustedes, jóvenes que han puesto sus vidas en la primera línea para que sea posible la formación de esta alianza, son los iconos de esta paz que queremos lograr.

De repente una mano se alza captando la atención de todos, es la exorcista de pelo azul que con gesto estoico interrumpe para hacer una pregunta.

–Dime chica ¿Qué quieres preguntar?

–Cuando dice jóvenes ¿También se refiere a la cuervo mala leche de allá? Sé que los ángeles caídos se mantienen jóvenes y tal pero estoy segura que está bastante lejos de ser una muchacha.

Lo único que recibe por parte de Raynare a modo de respuesta no es más que un dedo medio levantado y una cara de odio muy mal disimulado mientras que Azazel no puede evitar dejar escapar unas risas ante la ocurrencia, a quien engaño, incluso yo me estaría riendo ahora mismo si no fuera por el protocolo.

–Sí, también me refiero a Raynare, de hecho también las incluyo a ti y a tu compañera en esto… Mi punto es, que teniendo un lugar tan simbólico y un grupo de personas tan representativo, lo lógico es que ambos estén juntos ¿No es verdad?

Momento, no me gusta a donde está encaminado esto.

–Al fin y al cabo todos son, o al menos aparentan, jóvenes en edad de secundaria, todos ustedes trabajaran juntos y cooperarán a favor de esta alianza de ahora en adelante, por ende es importante que confíen el uno en el otro y qué mejor forma de forjar la confianza entre ustedes…

¿En serio tengo que explicar por qué esto no es una buena idea?

–Que verse todos los días y compartir la emocionante vida estudiantil que puede brindar la academia de Kuoh ¿No lo creen así?

¡NO! ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO!

–Por eso, es que a partir de la semana entrante, Vali Lucifer, Xenovia Cuarta, Irina Shidou, Raynare y Sayori Akiba de Hyodo serán alumnos regulares de esta institución, mientras que Issei Hyodo será reincorporado a su antigua clase… Claro que la señora Hyodo deberá usar su apellido de soltera por razones obvias.

–Todo el papeleo esta hecho, tenemos autorización de la comisión directiva y el visto bueno del concejo estudiantil, solo falta ultimar los detalles de vivienda y sustento que recibirán a partir de ahora en adelante…

¿Sona ya sabía de esto? Ok, voy a tener que hablar seriamente con ella más adelante, se supone que yo también regento esta ciudad junto a ella, si no iba a tener poder de decisión en esto al menos hubiesen tenido la decencia de avisarme primero.

–Momento.

Hasta que alguien dice algo lógico en todo este asunto.

– ¿Sí? ¿Issei-kun?

–Sé que he dicho que acataría las órdenes de esta alianza, pero una orden de esta naturaleza pasa por encima de la autoridad del clan Phoenix, hay obligaciones que debo cumplir periódicamente dentro del territorio del clan además de presentarme a mis deberes ante Rizer-sama, algo como esto no…

Supongo que es por estar en presencia de Rizer, pero Issei se ve realmente comprometido con sus tareas con los Phoenix, si no supiera cómo fue que él llego hasta allí, realmente creería que su lealtad a los Phoenix es absoluta.

–Suficiente, Hyodo Issei, esto ya ha sido consultado con el clan y hemos dado el visto bueno.

–Pero la defensa del territorio, mis clases con la bestia y mis otros profesores, además…

El baja su mirada hacia su esposa que aún pareciese no comprender del todo lo que le acaban de decir.

–Sayori-chan tiene una vida hecha en los territorios Phoenix, yo no podría…

–Ravel ha iniciado la construcción de su nobleza ¿Lo recuerdas? La protección del territorio ahora será su deber, por otro lado, tu avance con tus deberes académicos es más que sobresaliente, reducirlos a un par de veces al mes no será problema alguno, mientras te reportes ante mí cuando solicite tu presencia no veo mayor problema en que tú y tu esposa se muden a esta ciudad… Y hablando de tu esposa…

Sonriente, aquella niña se pega aún más a Issei haciendo que este repare en ella, ambos se miran a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos para que luego la chica simplemente agrande aún más su sonrisa.

–Creo que su respuesta es obvia.

Issei se mantiene en silencio por unos segundos antes de suspirar con resignación, aún así, una tenue sonrisa se forma en su rostro, el contexto no podría enfermarme más, sin embargo, el verlo feliz me hace sentir que al menos no todo es malo, al fin y al cabo, si para verlo de nuevo todos los días tengo que soportar a la niñata que tiene por esposa, a las exorcistas inútiles y a la ahora bautizada como cuervo mala leche, supongo que el sacrificio lo vale.

–Hi… Rizer-sama…

Además, ahora que ambos estamos un poco más versados en el tema, me gustaría saber cómo terminarían esos roces del pasado si los repitiéramos de nuevo, Issei ha crecido mucho en poco tiempo y eso se nota a simple vista, casi hace que me sienta un poco mal por esa niña tan menuda, probablemente ella tenga problemas a la hora de… Satisfacer ciertas necesidades, supongo que ayudarla un poco no estaría mal, al fin y al cabo ¿No se supone que de eso se trata esta alianza?

–Bien, si no hay más objeciones, a partir de ahora limítate a callarte y escuchar, creo que no es necesario que deba recordarte cuál es el lugar que te corresponde y el respeto que le debes a quienes te están hablando.

–En lo absoluto Rizer-sama, agradezco su paciencia.

Por un instante toda esta pantomima de la escuela no me suena tan mal ¿Cómo es que le escuché decir a Issei una vez? ¿Adaptarse y sobrevivir?

–Perfecto, supongo que si nadie tiene más que decir al respecto entonces podemos dar por terminada esta reunión a partir de aquí…

Onii-sama sonríe también divertido por toda esta situación, evidentemente ellos comprenden algo que nosotros no, aún así a estas alturas ya no tiene sentido quejarse, de momento trataré de verle el lado bueno y tratar de sacar el mayor provecho posible a esta situación.

Parece que el resto piensa de la misma manera, claro que las reacciones varían, desde el gesto pacifico de Issei y la sonrisa de felicidad de su esposa, pasando por el desinterés absoluto de Vali y la exorcista de pelo azul o el gesto curioso de la amiga de la infancia de Issei, hasta la mueca de evidente desagrado que lleva Raynare encima, aún así, todos son consientes de su papel y lo cumplirán sin chistar.

Claro que toda obra debe tener un director que lleve los compases de sus actores, es cierto que soy la presidente del club de ocultismo, pero que puedo decir, jamás me he negado a un desafío a la hora de intentar algo nuevo.

Dime, mi querido Ise, cuando se abra el telón de esta farsa y los reflectores estén sobre ti ¿Qué es lo que harás? ¿Escogerás este modo de vida? ¿Lucharas contra tu instinto u ocuparas el lugar que te pertenece como actor principal? Respóndeme, mi querido Ise ¿Qué pretendes de esta fantasía despiadada?

 **CAPITULO 5 "I CHOSE THIS WAY OF LIFE" FIN**

 **Notas de Autor**

 **Y con eso damos cierre al principio e inicio a lo que bien podría ser el fragmento más fuera de lugar de lo que va la historia hasta ahora, admito que la idea que propone el cap al final desentona un poco con el tono que ha llevado el fic hasta ahora, aún así les aseguro que es por una buena razón, aunque siendo sinceros, creo que a todo el mundo le fascina cuando el rollo slice of life entra a colación en este tipo de historias, en fin, ya entenderán en los siguientes capítulos, por ahora simplemente espero que la pelea entre los dos dragones celestiales haya estado a la altura de las expectativas y resulte una alternativa interesante a lo que ya hemos visto en el cannon.**

 **Reviews:**

 **relámpago x: ¿Qué no era Narutodx? Bah yo que sé, en cuanto a la pregunta la respuesta es más o menos simple, este fic funciona a modo de precuela de otro fic, también de mi autoría, titulado "Highschool DxD – Dishonored" así que esa primera parte es casi obligatoria, en cuanto "Point to Zero" es lo mismo, como precuela hace alusión a todos los eventos que llevaron al inicio de ese otro fic, o sea "Punto Hacia el Cero" espero no haya quedado muy liado, fuera de eso, gracias por los comentarios, espero te haya gustado el capitulo.**

 **zero: Sí, debería ponerme al día también con el Dishonored original, es una pequeña espina que aún tengo clavada y de la que ya me haré cargo a su tiempo, en cuanto a tu duda, en realidad no es mucha ciencia, de hecho no, no me he guiado solo en base a la serie y aunque no he leído la novela completa, porque menudo bodrio se ha vuelto después de la supuesta muerte de Issei y posterior resurrección, si he leído bastantes tomos de esta más allá de que el rumbo que ha tomado Ichiei actualmente no sea precisamente de mi agrado, cuando escribo sobre algo hago el mejor esfuerzo posible por esta informado y no inventarme cosas de la nada, o si lo hago, al menos hacerlo ateniéndome al cannon como base, por lo que siendo sincero la verdad es que me ha mosqueado un poco cuando insinuaste que hice el trabajo a medias, pero lo entiendo, la estructura de los dishonored es algo liada y da para pensar de esa manera, por eso he hecho ese texto aclarativo al principio en los últimos dos cap, pero por las dudas lo repito, en dishonored original hay dos "universos" por decirlo de alguna manera, uno es el cannon donde todo ha seguido tal cual a las novelas hasta el punto que sus personajes se ven atraídos a esta otra dimensión, y esta otra dimensión en cuestión, que es de la que trata point to zero y que tiene infinidad de diferencias con los eventos del cannon y que por eso derivaron en el Issei tirano y la Rias déspota que se pelean por el control de esta, por eso te encuentras con cosas como Raynare viva, una Xenovia con más personalidad, Issei sin poder relacionado a los pechos o un Vali no tan capullo, cosas que así todo tienen una explicación que llegará a su debido tiempo, piénsalo como esos episodios de la serie vieja de XMEN donde wolverine era parte de una resistencia y estaba casado con storm. Es una realidad alterna diferente del cannon… Al menos hasta que ambos chocan en Dishonored. En fin, esto ha terminado en un testamento, gracias por el comentario y espero verte en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Matías Quinteros: Gracias, por línea general me putean por los cliffhanger así que me alegro que esta vez aunque sea le haya caído en gracia a alguien, opino lo mismo sobre la pelea con Vali, fuera de la del Raiting Game contra Sairaorg creo que ninguna otra en el cannon estuvo a su altura de nuevo por lo que resultaba un poco desafiante hacer algo digno de esta, suerte que puede terminar el siguiente cap relativamente rápido, aunque admito que incluso yo sabiendo que iba a pasar tenía mi buena dosis de hype, lo de Raynare viva como muchas otras diferencias con respecto al cannon tiene un porqué que llegará a su debido tiempo, solo espero que dichos motivos estén a la altura de sus expectativas llegado el momento, y bueno, estamos hablando de Azazel, a estas alturas con él solo se puede esperar lo inesperado y ni así se está seguro. Gracias por el comentario y la buena onda, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y poder verte en los siguientes.**

 **erendir: Hombre, usted es Erendir, el reviewver por excelencia, su sola presencia ya lo dice todo, aún así me alegro que en un fandom como este aún se pueda lograr causar sorpresa e interés en un veterano como usted, me hace sentir que todavía no he perdido el toque a pesar de las ausencias prolongadas. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo como siempre y la buena onda a la que nos tiene acostumbrados.**

 **Nota Final:**

 **En fin, aquí estamos de vuelta, bien, no ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez, al menos no para mis estándares, supongo que es un poco gracias a mi propia motivación, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que había sentido ganas de continuar con una historia, espero que eso se vea plasmado en este cap a la hora de leerlo ya que realmente he disfrutado bastante mientras lo hacía, solo espero poder mantener el ritmo y dar una cierta continuidad con la que me he sentido en deuda desde hace tiempo. Como he dicho siempre, muchas gracias a todos ustedes por el feedback y la paciencia.**

 **Si fue de su gusto lo que acaban de leer, no se contengan en decirlo, al igual que con las críticas, la regularidad de este fic dependerá de ustedes, a fin de cuentas y como siempre digo, sus concejos me hacen mejor escritor y sus ánimos las ganas para seguir haciéndolo… En cuanto a Bustercall, no sé, pregúntenle ustedes.**

 **Saludos, Suerte y Nos Leemos.**


End file.
